The Return of the Ancient House of Black
by Vahirum
Summary: Harry Potter is taken and raised by Cassiopeia Black to be a true member of the House of Black. When he arrives at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament 13 years later, everything changes and the battle for the magical world of Britain begins. Will he join the light? Or will the dark entice him? Lots of OOC. Revised/Continuing.
1. Part I: Prologue

**AN** : **I of course, own none of this and it all belongs to JK Rowling. As in the summary this story is inspired by many others. No doubt there will be moments where you say, hang on I've seen something similiar. Well I think we've all said that for like, almost every story right? Pretty sure you'll see a lot of what inspired me in this story and if you go to my favorites you'll find it all. I in no way intend to copy or steal from anyone. Again I only am inspired and finally put thought to keyboard on the story that's been going on in my head. I hope someone at least enjoys this with me and if not well, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Prologue

It was a cold and dark night as the Dark Lord walked down the crowded street. The children paid no mind to the man dressed in all black with his hood drawn over his pale face, it was Halloween after all. Tall clouds hid the moonlight, or else the children's laughter would have turned to screams at the sight of his blood red eyes. Moments passed, and he finally reached his destination: a small cottage hidden from the village by the most powerful of charms, but not from him. Even to this very moment the irony of the situation threatened to evoke laughter, one that might have stopped all the commotion on All Hallow's Eve. Through the window he could see the old man and woman, a child in each of their arms. The Potters had eluded him for many years and their son and that mudblood wife of his had thrice defied him already. It was a trend that tended to anger him more and more as their names passed through his closely guarded mind. His only regret was that the son and mudblood would not die tonight, but they would meet their end soon enough.

He was at the door in seconds and blasted it off its hinges. Old as he was, the patriarch of the Potter family wasted no time in defending his family. The woman had taken the children and fled upstairs, but he was in no hurry. None would leave tonight alive. Charles Potter was powerful indeed, and tonight was no exception. He had long held the Wizengamot in check and even his most loyal Death Eaters cowered in fear of the old Light wizard. But he was no Death Eather, he was Lord Voldemort: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Not a word was spoken between the two wizards and yet powerful magic engulfed the small home. If a muggle would have been able to look inside the small, hidden cottage they would have assumed a fool had unleashed a pile of fireworks. Flashes of light sped pass bouncing off shields or whizzing by the two men. Neither were young, but they moved with the grace of one who knew power, and when to unleash it. Their furious battle was drawing to close. The Dark Lord loathed to admit it but the old Potter was forcing him to unleash all his power until at last the old man's wand was blasted away, splintered into pieces. Charles was panting heavily, and still not a word had been spoken. He rose high on his knees and locked eyes with him defiantly. He would not die a coward, and even the Dark Lord admired him in that moment, and at last broke the two men's silence.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light filled the home and Charles Potter fell to the ground dead. A stair case led him upstairs and to the right where two bed rooms filled the floor. He could hear the restlessness of the children and he entered the nursery, wand at the ready. Dorea Potter nee Black waited for him, the two children behind her in a crib. One began crying at the sight of him, but the other stood, almost defiantly reminding him of the old man he had just slain.

"You will not take them." Her voice was firm and held no fear. There would be no begging tonight. The woman born of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black did not beg, nor did she cower, but she was no match for the Dark Lord.

"Move aside woman," he commanded, "You have no need to die tonight."

She seemed to stand even taller, as if gathering her magic to her. "You will have to kill me."

"Move aside woman!"

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!" She fell much harder than her husband, but she was dead nonetheless. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the very reason he had come tonight. The Potter children. The smaller of the two, barely a year old, had stopped crying as the older brother grabbed his hand. He could feel the power, and the undeniable strength of the older boy. Yes, Harry Potter was to die tonight, for there was no doubt in his mind that he was the one the prophecy spoke of. Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy and victoriously said the words, green light flashed, and for the first time in so long the Dark Lord felt fear.

Harry had extended his hand as if the catch the flash of green and time seemed to stop. The moment the spell struck his hand a gold light emerged, encasing all three of them. Power unlike anything the Dark Lord had seen radiated from the two boys and he felt his body and soul being ripped apart. A scream erupted from his lips and the gold light at last exploded, leaving the nursery in ruins and the Dark Lord gone.

It was disaster that greeted the three wizards. An anguished cry came from one wearing glasses as he saw his father's dead body. Another one close to his age stood dumbfounded, unsure of how this could have come to pass. It was the oldest of the trio that walked the slow steps to the nursery, fear gripping him of what he might find, but it was to his astonishment that he found the two young boys alive, though fast asleep. Harry was holding the younger boy, Thomas, and not a single hair on their heads was harmed, save for the red lightning bolt scar that was engraved onto Thomas' head.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat with patience and yet a grudging sense of duty as he waited for the Potters' arrival. It had been a month since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Many of his Death Eaters had been captured, including the Lestranges after the brutal attack of the Longbottoms, yet some had managed to worm their way out. Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed the Potters, was still at large and due to the man's ability to transform into a rat it was highly unlikely he'd ever be caught despite the efforts of his former friend, Sirius Black. He was saved at last from his musing as James and Lily Potter knocked at his door.

"Enter." James Potter was a tall man, with black hair that never seemed to lay flat and hazel eyes that had often charmed the ladies of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth. He had become an Auror, doing everything he could to fight the good fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. Lily Evans stood about a head shorter than James, with long red hair and green eyes that seemed to understand you no matter what had happened. A charms prodigy, she had helped protect many families during the hectic past years. Thankfully they had listened to him and not brought along their children, for the conversation he wished to have involved them and would not be easy.

"James, Lily, thank you for coming," Albus began, "I wish it was better circumstances that brought us together."

"What do you mean Professor?" James asked with obvious confusion. "Voldemort's dead and we've nearly got everyone involved."

"That is indeed the crux of the matter my boy," he hesitated a moment before continuing, "I have done much research into what happened to your sons, and while I still cannot fathom what has happened there are two things as of now I can be sure of. Thomas Potter is indeed the Chosen One, the mark on his forehead fulfills that part of the prophecy."

"Well that's great!" Lily interrupted, but Albus could only shake his head.

"Note dear Lily, that I said the Chosen One, for the prophecy has not been completed. Voldemort still lives. And he will return." Silence greeted him and he expected nothing less. He had to take advantage of it now, before they came to their senses. "Thomas will need to be trained, he may have great power or he may be the average wizard, nevertheless he will be the one to defeat Voldemort when he returns and he needs to be ready."

"What of Harry?" Lily asked still dazed.

"Ah, young Harry," Albus took another moment again, letting the lie sit on his tongue before continuing again, "Whatever happened to him has drained him of his magic and his is little more than a squib. And this is where I fear you must sacrifice much for the greater good of our world."

"What would you ask of us?" James asked carefully.

"Harry will grow up around magic. I will assure that rules are bent to ensure that we can begin training Thomas at a young age. Unfortunately, I fear that eventually Harry will come to be envious of his brother and the magic for which he was robbed the night Voldemort attacked them. We cannot afford to have Thomas distracted by such things, when for all we know Voldemort could return tomorrow. I would ask that you leave Harry in the care of your sister, Petunia. Let him grow up believing he is a muggle and he will be much happier and Thomas will have less distractions as he grows older."

Again silence met him before the explosion of rebuttal.

"What?!"

"You want us to abandon our son?! Never!" Their angry denial continued for a minute or two before the raising of Albus' hand quieted them. As he lowered it he cast a small but strong compulsion charm to lace into his words.

"I understand this is difficult," Albus said, already noticing the faint signs of the compulsion setting in. "Perhaps when Harry is older you can reunite with him, when the threat of Voldemort has passed." The two were silent for a moment as if pondering before they both slowly nodded. Albus smiled a hidden smile as they laid out the last of his plan. Now that the older child, though not truly a squib, was out of the way he could train Thomas for the role he would one day play in the war to come.

* * *

Phineas Nigellus Black had never said that he was a good person, well the imprint of that person agreed with that statement, and the fact that Albus had used a compulsion charm did little to bother him. He was well aware that the person who had lived years ago would care less about the muggle-loving Potter family, but he was not one to skive off learning the ancient families! Dorea Black had been his granddaughter after all with James Potter being his great grandson and so on and so forth. While he did not agree with their blasphemous views it did not make them any less part of the Black family, though admittedly a very disappointing part. The portrait felt what was akin to sadness, or whatever an imprint could feel, and he brooded in his chair. The other paints had avoided him steadily the past few days, so it was surprising when he felt a rather deep _pull_ , as if he was being summoned. Phineas turned his head slightly and suddenly was staring at the Sorting Hat. It stared at him for some time, silently, until the old Headmaster's patience was worn thin.

"What do you want, Hat?"

"Godric speaks to me," the Sorting Hat said softly, his words seeming to reverberate in the empty office. "The child, Phineas, he must be saved."

"What would I care?" The old portrait replied. "He's might be the last Potter with enough blood to be a Black, but he's a squib!"

"Did you not hear me, old man? Godric commands it. The boy is no squib."

"What?" Hushed whispers from the other portraits floated around the room. "What did you say?"

"Something draws the boy's magic, Godric says. Even now, it is killing the boy," the old hat of Godric Gryffindor spoke solemnly. "I know not why Dumbledore has sentenced this poor child to die, but he must be saved."

"That blistering fool!" While Phineas had no _real_ magic, the tip of his wand was firing off red sparks. He contemplated going to his portrait at 12 Grimmauld Place and telling the young Sirius Black of what had transpired, he was the boy's godfather after all. But the fact that he was a portrait did not make it any less clearer to him that a compulsion charm had been used on the Potter parents and a strong one at that. Sirius was too much in the grasp of Dumbledore to help, the boy would be recaptured and returned to the muggles. No, someone more secretive, and by far more Black was in order to save the child.

"Cassiopeia! Cassiopeia!" The portrait shouted as he slid into his third hidden frame. It sat in one of the more secret Black family homes in Berlin, Germany. Forsaken during the second muggle world war due to the threat of Grindewald it had been nearly forgotten by many, save for the last remaining member of the Black family besides Sirius. Cassiopeia Black has been born shortly after the first muggle war and had loved the German culture. Like any other Black she was trained and schooled on how to be a proper British witch, and her little black book proved it, but she had always found her way back to the German home, where her second little black book thrived. While her family had nearly been wiped out by the Dark Lord she had built herself up a place in Germany that many would kill for. If only she had someone to pass it along to. Being nearly sixty years old made finding a suitable husband difficult, let alone the thought of child bearing. The death of her sister made things even more depressing at the moment for the Black woman.

The portrait had been empty for some time, so the shouting voice of her grandfather came as a rather shock and for the moment made her forget her troubles. She glanced up from her little black book and stared expectantly at the portrait.

"I've just came from Dumbledore's office," Phineas panted, which was hilarious considering he wasn't even a real person, "That old manipulative man has finally gone too far. Too far I say!"

"And what has the old coot done now?" She was interested of course, but her grandfather's portrait coming to complain about the headmaster was all too common, well until recently. He had come to tell her of Dorea's death and not came back. There had been many times she had wished for him to visit and when he finally did she wished with all her heart that he hadn't.

"Apparently they intend to train the Potter boy everyone is calling the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' and yet they intend to dump the other one, Harry, on muggles!"

"What?!" Cassiopeia nearly screamed. That boy was blood! Never had she in her life heard of such a thing and yet here it was plain as day. The Potters, these muggle loving and so called Light family, were about dump their son away? Not even the darkest of dark families would do that! She nearly growled out her next words. "And why would they do this?"

"They have clearly been place under a compulsion charm and made to believe the boy is a squib, but that is not the case.," the portrait said heatedly, "Godric spoke to me, through the Sorting Hat. The child is no squib, but something is draining the child of his magic. The Hat seemed to insinuate that Dumbledore knew of this, and has sentenced the grandson of Dorea to death regardless. Something must be done, Cassiopeia. It would be futile to try to free James and Lily of the old man, but the boy himself could be saved."

"I agree grandfather, I agree." A plan was formulating in her head and she had already begun compiling the things she need. She grabbed the little black book that held everything she needed to know about Britain and scanned through it until she found the address. Yes, this could work. "Where are they taking the boy?"

"Number Four Privet Drive, over in Little Whinging." Cassiopeia gave only a nod in acknowledgement before she started the brewing. The boy would be at the home and was going nowhere soon. She could not act too rashly, this had to be perfect.

* * *

A small pop echoed through the street in the small magical community just outside Paris. Cassiopeia's black hair was caught up in the wind, but she made no mind to fix it, she was too focused on her goal. It had been nearly a week since she had heard of Harry Potter's fate and now everything was ready. She needed the boy, but she needed someone else too. It didn't take long for her to find the flat she was looking for, the simple protections helped keep the idea that no one important lived here, but Cassiopeia knew better. She knocked politely and waited as she heard the light foots step come to the door. It was the middle of the night and she was not surprised to see a wand pointed at her, but the one who held it hardly looked like the person she knew.

Regina Malfoy had long beautiful blonde hair, at least it had been. Now it looked frayed and greasy, as if the girl hadn't showered in days. Her blue eyes, which normally shown brightly were dull and seemed to be almost graying. It had been well known the young Malfoy had been seeing her great nephew Regulus, but apparently his recent death had hit the young witch harder than she thought. The shock at seeing her lost love's great aunt was clear on her face and she seemed at a loss for words.

"Regina I hope you intend to invite me in, it is the middle of the night after all."

"Of course Miss Black, of course." She hastily opened the door and seemed as if she wanted to curtsy but decided against it. Cassi took the moment to glance at her surroundings and found herself incredibly disappointed. Not only had the girl failed to take care of herself but the flat was in disarray. It only increased her belief that her plan would work. She sat herself on the lone armchair and signaled for Regina to sit across from her. Cassi took a moment to collect her thoughts, allowing Regina to attempt to smooth out the dress she had worn today, and apparently had been sleeping in too.

"I see the fall of the Dark Lord has suited you well," she started sarcastically, noting the flinch at his mention which was just another reassurance. "Regulus will be missed by all, and yet his death may serve us well, including you."

"What do you mean?" The hurt that had passed on her face at the mention of Regulus was undeniable, but her curiosity won out quickly. She wanted a distraction and Cassiopeia was fighting a grin.

"I'm no fool girl, you wished with all your heart to be the wife of Regulus Black, and to bear his children. Now I'm giving you that chance." Regina looked as if she wanted to speak but the Black woman cut her off. "The older Potter boy has been forsaken by his family, and those blasted muggle loving fools have done the unthinkable: they've dumped him on the mudblood's muggle relatives. Black blood runs in his veins. I will not see this happen without a fight."

"What do you intend to do?" Her attention was caught like a fish on a hook.

"We will travel tonight to Little Whinging. We will take the boy back to my home in Berlin. There I have a brewed a highly illegal blood-adoption potion. It will change everything about him. Even more so considering your blood will be involved. And the blood of Regulus." Cassiopeia had always been a paranoid sort, and blood made a powerful ingredient in many potions. She had long ago instructed Kreature, the Black house elf, to bring her a vial from every living member once a month. It made a rather grotesque collection and yet the bounty she was about to reap made it all worthwhile.

"So," Regina began after recovering from her shock, "The boy will practically be my son? And Regulus'?"

"Yes, in everything. He will look like your child and considering you will help raise him will make it all even more believable. Once he takes the potion it will be as if Harry Potter has died, and your son will be born. You've been in hiding for quite a while, it will be believable that he is your son and that you refused to rejoin society considering his father's status during the war." She left out the part about the boy's draining magic. First she would save the boy from the muggles, and then she would discover what was happening to him. Regina looked on the outside as if she was weighing the option, but Cassiopeia knew differently, one look at the girl's eyes gave it all away. A change of clothes and the two had left not knowing that everything soon was about to change.

* * *

Cassiopeia had wanted to kill those muggles, and upon hearing freak the first time it had taken every ounce in her being not to use the Cruciatus Curse on the lot of them. Only Regina telling them that they were taking away the freak under the cupboard and hastily leaving the house had kept her from killing them. They had arrived back to her home shortly after two, the potion was ready save for the blood it required. A sleeping spell had kept young Harry asleep but soon the boy would wake and his memory needed a lot of changing. The boy was two but no doubt he had some memory of the past two years. But first, he needed a name.

"What shall be the name of your son Regina?"

"Aries Orion Black," she did not hesitate, "It's what Regulus would have wanted."

The Black woman nodded and felt a swirl of pride for the Malfoy girl. Cassi entered the boy's mind and slowly she began changing things, replacing faces here and there and removing the incident with the Dark Lord entirely. After the potion was taken the boy would already know Regina has his mother, and he would be a true Black. She could feel something though, as she left the boy's mind, a darkness that seemed to pull even at her. The boy's dwindling magic was noticeable and she had already began a mental list of what she could try to reverse it.

The house elf brought her the potion and the most recent vial of Regulus' blood. It was three months old, but a preservation charm made it fresh and the fact that it was recent would add to the success of the potion. A few drops and the potion glowed before turning a slight blue. Now it was up to Regina. They had spoken of this already and Regina wasted no time pricking her thumb, allowing drops of blood to drip into the now pinkish potion. Another glow and the potion turned a pale grey. It was ready. The fact that this potion did not have to be taken willingly was one of the two factors of why it was illegal. The second being that once it was taken there was no antidote, and no way to ever know that it was taken.

Cassiopeia slowly lifted Harry's forehead back, feeling the until now unnoticed lightning bolt scar identical to his brother's. She ran her finger over it again to be sure of what she felt for only a moment before she poured the potion down his throat without a second thought. The reaction was immediate, just not the one she intended.

Magic, pure and raw radiated from his body forcing away everything from him as he glowed in gold. Then other colors flashed: red, gold, silver, and green twirled about the room as the boy began to scream. His facial features began to change and they both heard the cracking of rearranging bones as they were pushed against the wall. At last a red and gold griffin erupted from his body while a silver and green snake joined it. They fought each other, neither gaining ground as magic continued to pour from the boy's body. Cassi stared straight ahead, fixed upon the battle until they seemed to join in the middle. She could not name the creature that stared her down, but it disappeared back into the boy's body before he fell to the ground.

Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly the boy gasped and searched the room frantically for a moment before his eyes landed on Regina.

"Mummy?" the boy croaked. His eyes looked around the room taking in the destruction. "Did I do this?" The poor girl had teared up when the boy called for her and didn't seem to be able to speak. The boy, no Aries she reminded herself, looked the picture perfect of a young Regulus and yet the Malfoy look was there. Nothing remained of the Potter boy before, save for the small green flecks Cassiopeia noticed in his eyes. There was something else there too she thought, something foreign that she couldn't quite place. She reached out into his mind, and was comforted knowing the his subconscious had not rejected his change in identity, but then she noticed it. The darkness was gone, as was the pull on his magic. The boy's power radiated from him and she had never felt a child, even up to the age of eleven, as powerful as Aries' felt.

Regina had finally regained her senses and rushed to the boy, wrapping him up in her arms as tears flowed freely. Cassi gave her head a shake and took out her wand, a diagnostic spell already on her lips. Aries was in perfect health and the paternity test came back as she expected. It was then that the power she had felt was confirmed. It was everything else that shocked her to core. Again and again she cast different spells, always receiving the same results. Items throughout the room started to float and the giggle reach her ears was pure joy. Aries waved his hand, and everything stopped. Then she felt it again, that pure and raw magic. Aries' eyes seemed to glow, the green specks becoming more dominant as he waved his hands again causing the items to continue to swirl. Suddenly Regina's tears turn to tears of joy has she spun the boy around. The two laughed as if it wasn't the first time.

The boy had regained his magic. Not just that, but he was powerful! Powerful enough to one day challenge Dumbledore, and perhaps return the House of Black back to prominence. Slowly another plan began to form in the mind of Cassiopeia. As she looked at the joy of mother and son, she only wished the Potters knew just exactly what they had caused leaving that boy on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive.

 **AN: Next chapter, A Nature of Conflict.**


	2. A Nature of Conflict

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. I'd just like to point out that this is Fanfiction, and as such some things may seem OOC. I know these stories aren't everyone's thing but I hope you can enjoy it. If not, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Chapter 1

Cassiopeia woke with a long sigh, and slowly lifted the covers to get of out bed. It was the screaming that woke her, though it did not surprise her nor really frighten her one bit. This was expected after all, it was Aries' second night off the potion, and the worst nightmares seemed to happen on the second night. They had started a year ago, just after the accident. Sometimes that very accident was the thing that released an anguished scream that tore at the young boy's throat. Others though, and it made goosebumps rise on her skin, seemed as if they were memory, but they could not be his own. That had been what pushed her to purchase a pensieve. For nearly a month straight, night after night, Aries poured nightmares into the pensieve, until she had feared entering it. After the worst nightmare he had to date, she had decided to begin filling it with memories of her family and her time at Hogwarts. It was after one such memory about her time at the school that Aries had exited the pensieve, pale and vomiting his breakfast. That was when they truly realized they were no dreams, not even nightmares, but memories.

Occlumency had soon not become a desire but a necessity. Aries had always had a natural ability for Legilimency, often answering questions before they were asked and knowing things he should not have. Protecting his mind had helped for a while, but then the nightmare memories returned in force. That was when Cassiopeia had turned to Dreamless Sleep Potion. She was careful, often following the directions to the extreme to ensure the young boy did not develop an addiction and hiding its whereabouts deep in the recesses of her mind so he would not find it through passive Legilimency. A year these nightmares had plagued him, and they only seemed to be getting worse. Cassiopeia had watched a few of the nightmares and she had yet to discover just _who_ they belonged to.

She passed idly by the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, her grandfather. He had been a welcome surprise, keeping her informed of nearly everything Albus Dumbledore was doing. It was how she had heard of Harry Potter's death when Aries turned five, a mysterious disappearance no one could answer, not even the muggles. That was probably because Cassi had obliviated any sign of their arrival, but who really needed to know that? Apparently, Lily had finally gotten around to visiting her sister and found her son gone. The muggles had told the headmaster that they had woken up and the boy was just gone. They hadn't told anyone since the boy had been 'dumped' on him so why would they care anyway? For many months the old man's Order had searched for Harry Potter but it was not until Albus found the boy's named crossed out in the school's magical book that contained a list of every magical child did the search end. The Potters had been mortified. Officially Harry's disappearance had been caused by a sickness he developed after Voldemort's defeat and then eventually died of. Many bought the story and the ministry had held a vigil for the child. Cassiopeia hoped it might shake the Potters' confidence of Dumbledore, but it seemed they were loyal to a fault. Phineas had also told her of Thomas' training, though that seemed to be being generous. The boy was talented for sure, but it was nothing near what Albus had hoped. While the boy had a love and skill for flying he often skipped out on his training to play with that Weasley boy and with every day that the Dark Lord did not return the Potters seemed all too eager to let the boy play rather than train. She could not really fault them in that aspect at least. What child did not want to be a kid? Aries had turned out to be rather studious and eager to learn all aspects of magic, but even she had to drag him off his broomstick every once and awhile. It was the latest information that still troubled her.

No one knew of Aries' existence, and as such it would clearly fall to Sirius to take up the mantle of Head of House Black. It would be challenged eventually, considering his father had technically, though not officially disowned him. Despite all this the man, and that Potter, had given their seats of on the Wizengamot to Albus Dumbledore. Of all people! Sirius Black was shirking his duties, and Cassiopeia would make sure he one day regretted it.

Finally, the door to Aries' room was before her and she could hear the seven-year-old boy's restlessness and cries. A wave of her wand brought the armchair besides his bed and she sat, placing a hand on his forehead. Her thumb ran across the spot she had felt the scar moments before the boys change, and yet the scar no longer lingered. It was the one thing she had expected to remain, but it didn't, and the strange creature that had appeared still entered her dreams and no amount of research had yet revealed its identity.

"Aries," she said firmly, "Aries wake up." The boy's eyes flashed open and, as expected, retched into the waste basket beside his bed. He recovered for a moment, but the haunted look stayed in his hazel and green flecked eyes.

"I killed someone Auntie," he said breathlessly, "I watched her die." Cassiopeia did not expect this. Often in his dreams people died, and died rather gruesomely, but he was always distant, detached from the violence in some way. This, this was different.

"Tell me everything Aries."

"I was somewhere underground," he closed his eyes trying to remember the vivid details, "And then I was in a bathroom. I was at Hogwarts, I recognized it from your memories. There was this girl, her name was. . . I can't remember. But she was there and the next thing she was dead. I didn't _do_ anything, like I didn't cast a spell. But I know I caused it. I killed her."

This was not something Cassi had expected to deal with, at least not now. Like any member of her family Aries would eventually need to kill, to lose that part of his innocence, just not this soon and not like this.

"Auntie," Aries said carefully, "I need to go there. To where I killed her. I can feel it _calling_ me."

"No, absolutely not. Hogwarts is too dangerous, you know how manipulative that old coot is. We cannot risk him finding us, not yet."

"If you don't take me, I'll go myself." There was that look Cassiopeia knew all too well. Determination, stubbornness, and the will to succeed. It would've made her proud of the young Black boy in any other circumstance, but she knew he was right. The young boy would go, better for her to go with.

"Fine," Cassi relented but spoke again before the boy could get too excited. "But not tonight. Phineas will tell us the next time Dumbledore will be gone, and then we'll go."

Unfortunately for Cassiopeia, that day came far too soon. Less than two weeks later the Black grandfather came early in the morning, shouting that the old man had left Hogwarts and wouldn't be back until nightfall. Begrudgingly she dressed in a simple robe while Aries bounded down the stairs looking rather smart for seven-year-old. The boy was bouncing on his feet and Cassi clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Go ahead Aries, call your friend."

"Hades!" Aries called as he held out his arm and a black fire erupted before him. Perched on his arm was a phoenix, black as night and a soft song already trilling from its beak. The smile that formed on Aries' face was bright and even Cassi fought a grin. "Hades, I need you to take us to Hogwarts, but a specific spot alright? I've got it in my mind. Just see it and let's go." The black phoenix trilled softly, and flames engulfed them.

Aries had difficulty breathing for a moment as he returned to the bathroom, but this time in person. He ran a hand through his black hair glancing around the area until his eyes landed on the last stall. A shiver ran up his spine as the image of his nightmare came to the forefront of his mind. The girl had died there, he did not know how but he was having a challenging time telling the difference between dream and reality. Cassiopeia placed a reassuring hand on him, steadying him before he lost his balance. It was at this time that Aries really thought he was losing it, because now the very girl of his dreams was before him, and he was sure he could see right through her. They're eyes met, and it was like a lantern lit in his mind.

"Myrtle!" he exclaimed as the name finally came to him. The ghost gave him a rather quizzical look, floating around him as if to get a better angle.

"Do I know you little boy?"

"Well no," Aries admitted with an embarrassed look and then flushed with anger at being called little. "Well actually I killed you. In my dreams. I was hoping you could tell me how you died."

"How rude!"

"Wait!" Aries nearly screamed, and Myrtle floated to a halt. He paused for a moment fighting over what to say before turning to the sink. "I came from there. I don't know how, but you were crying in the last stall. I came straight to the door and next thing I know you were dead. Please Myrtle, I need to know what happened."

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."1

"How?" asked Aries.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole-body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away."1

Aries turned back to the bathroom sink. It was all connected to that spot, the nightmares that so often involved Hogwarts. His feet felt heavy as he got closer but there was one that seemed to call to him. He moved with an almost assured pace, like he had done this a thousand times, and that was when he stopped. Goosebumps erupted along his arms and he could not shake the chill he suddenly felt. He _had_ done this before. There was no mistaking it. Every detail came to him in vivid fashion and it was like stepping into one of his Aunt's memories. But it was impossible wasn't it? He had never been to Hogwarts before. The only place off the continent he had visited had been London and that was nowhere near here. Yet he could not shake the dreading sense of déjà vu.

"What is it Aries?" Cassiopeia's voice felt distant to him, as if he could not tell the difference between dream and reality again.

"I've been here before," he replied with much more confidence than he felt. "I don't know how, but I have. Auntie I can feel this place calling to me."

"You said you've dreamed of this place before? Perhaps that is what you feel." She took a glance over at the ghost who was now staring at Aries with open curiosity.

"No Auntie, it's not like that." Aries shook his slightly and reached out toward the faucet. Just as he was about turn on the cold water he felt it: the small engraved snake on the handle. Another wave of memories assaulted him and he violently shook his head to clear it, but he knew what he needed to do now.

" _Open._ " Parseltongue hissed from his lips and the tap glowed with a brilliant white lit and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.1 More memories this time of a long tube, something like a slide. He gave his aunt a wicked grin before jumping right in. Aunt Cassi's scream reached him, but nothing could stop the exhilarated laughter that escaped him until he reached the bottom with a loud yippee. As expected Cassiopeia followed a few moments later, but there was no laughter on her face this time.

"Aries Orion Black!" He braced himself for the worst, Aunt Cassi really knew how to lay into someone. But the yelling never came, and he opened his eyes to see a rather stern expressions before she gave a long sigh. "We of the House of Black do not _yippee._ " Aries felt a rush of bravery to fix a smirk on his face.

"Well they do now."

They found themselves. standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Aries' pace quickened until he stood before a giant statue. It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin, beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes where two enormous gray stone feet sat on the smooth floor of the chamber.1 A name whispered to him, and again it was as if he was remembering something from long ago.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with glee. "Oh, dear Salazar it's true!" But Aries wasn't listening to her. He stood transfixed with the statue, memories flashed by too quickly for him to register before his arm moved mechanically and words hissed from his lip from far his control.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._ " A chill went up Cassiopeia's spine, as it did every time Aries spoke Parseltongue and watched as Slytherin's gigantic stone face moved, opening wider and wider to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. She watched the massive creature, no a Basilisk, slide out of Slytherin's mouth. A scream of warning to Aries was on her lips as she saw the Basilisk swiftly make its way towards him, its fangs glimmering in the greenish gloom of the chamber.

" _Wait!_ " Cassi had already closed her eyes, but Aries stared ahead at the beast. Warnings bells were ringing in the sensible part of his mind, but his magic screamed something different. This was it! The very thing that called for him, Slytherin's monster. But why? The Basilisk seemed even more confused and slowly lowered its head until they were eye to eye. Hazel and green flecked met bright and yellow, their magic pushing against one another.

" _Why are you not dead boy?"_ the great Basilisk hissed. " _Only the Heir can survive my gaze and you are not him._ "

" _If you know so much then perhaps you can find that answer yourself._ " Aries knew it was a bad idea to antagonize the great serpent, but a sensation was filling him that he couldn't quite understand. One that he shouldn't. He had no long-time friends he hadn't seen in years, so why did he suddenly understand that feeling? The push of the serpent's magic hit him again, but still he lived. " _Maybe you should sit or coil up or something. My aunt and I will figure this out._ " Just as Aries turned to Cassi the Basilisk let out a great hiss and the confusion only deepened on its features.

" _I am compelled to follow your commands. . . Heir._ " Now Aries was dumbstruck and for someone that tended to read every book he laid his eyes on being at a loss for words wasn't a feeling he was used to. But there it was. The dots connected, and this only proved it. _The Heir of Slytherin._ But it wasn't possible! Yet that was something he had said over and over since arriving at Hogwarts but even he couldn't deny the magic side. He _felt_ the Chamber react to him, the torches light, and the Basilisk _called_ to him. The moment he had seen her he had known, in the deepest part of his mind it clicked and yet still he did not believe.

" _Please don't kill my Aunt._ " Aries commanded the Basilisk who gave what he could only describe as an amused snort. "Aunt Cassi, you can open your eyes now." The old witch slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a Basilisk. Years of pureblood training and Occlumency went out the window with an undignified yell as she fell to the floor. Aries couldn't take it any longer and the irony of the situation caused him to burst into laughter. Its echo off the dark walls seeming to only further Cassiopeia's embarrassment.

"I trust you have an explanation on why we're not dead Aries?"

"Oh yeah, um, well," Aries stammered, "I'mtheHeirofSlytherin."

"Come again?"

"I am the Heir of Slytherin," he said much slower this time. "At least, the magic of this chamber and the basilisk think so." At that he turned to the serpent with a curious look. " _What is your name anyway?"_

The great serpent looked surprised. " _My name?_ "

" _Well yes, I can't just keep calling you the Basilisk now can I?_ "

" _Salmissra_ ," the great serpent hissed slowly. " _Lord Slytherin named me Salmissra._ "

Aries turned back to his Aunt with a rather smug grin. "Yeah Salmissra says I'm the Heir. Considering she is Slytherin's Serpent I think I believe her."

Now it was Cassiopeia's turn to be at a loss for weirds. Five years ago, when he had become Aries Orion Black she knew that her life was about to be filled with surprises. Wandless magic at two after surviving the Killing Curse? Okay. Suddenly speaking to snakes? A surprise to be sure but a welcome one. Natural Legilimency? Oh, the plans she had begun to formulate. Then the accident happened, and she thought all would be for naught. But he had surprised her again, throwing himself into his studies. She knew he wasn't motivated to truly learn, he only wanted a distraction, but she took it nonetheless. Yet this, this was something she never could have guessed. The _Heir of Slytherin_? How? She could trace the lineage of Slytherin all the way to the Gaunts. They were distantly related of course, very distantly but she knew without a doubt that there was no Slytherin blood in the Blacks, or in the Potters for that matter, Gryffindor maybe, but not Slytherin. But if the Serpent of Slytherin, the one who could only answer to the Heir himself said the boy was it, then who could deny it?

Aries had been chatting excitedly with the serpent and the cogs of her mind began to turn. The plans in her mind twisted and changed, formulating new possibilities. This was momentous, and once it became known the Heir of Slytherin was a Black, the magical world of Britain would change. Yes, she thought as her eyes came back to rest on the boy. Everything in him was the making of a new Dark Lord. She had never followed the last one, too caught up in playing the Game among the Germans, but she had never wanted to. The man had been a psychopath, and the few letters she received from Regulus had proved it. He had charmed many of them with notions of grandeur and followed it up with massacre. Cassiopeia truly felt sorry for those that were caught up in the insanity, too deep to escape with their lives, and felt no remorse for those that on lost themselves on the way, like her niece Bellatrix. But now, Aries was everything the Dark Lord could never have been. If properly trained and guided he could lead to House of Black to the highest mountain and perhaps truly fulfill Salazar Slytherin's magnificent work. Oh yes, she would make him the perfect Dark Lord, if it was the last thing she did. Her musing was interrupted as Aries made to leave, but the first of her plans had to be implemented. It would hurt the boy, but it was necessary.

"Aries wait," she called. He turned around and raised his eyebrows expectantly. The boy picked up on her nuances far too quickly for her liking. "Collect some of its venom in a few vials, you never know when it could come in handy, and then have it bite you."

"What?" Aries asked quietly. Then his whole being changed. His stood straighter, almost rigid, and his face turn cold, and the green specks darkened in his eyes. Cassiopeia fought the chill and the shiver that wanted to creep up her spine. That look did not belong on a seven-year-old boy. Yes, a future Dark Lord indeed. "That would kill me Cassiopeia." Aries' voice was ice, like a freezing wind that cut through you no matter how many layers you wore. Again, she fought the chill and shook her head.

"Hades' tears." The coldness of her nephew did not relent. "The venom and the tears will combine. You will survive but the tears and venom will always be inside you, constantly fighting a never-ending battle. That way, the tears never dissolve, and you'll be immune to nearly everything."

"Then why don't _you_ go first?" Aries' sarcastic edge, normally a sense of hilarity for her, still contained that frigidness and she rushed to provide an explanation.

"I'm too old, too fragile for the venom. And besides I've spent years building up immunity to nearly every poison. I don't really need it do I?" That seemed to at last warm the boy and gave her a short nod before calling his phoenix. Hades burst into existence on his shoulder and rather arrogantly began a staring contest with the Basilisk. Aries relayed Cassiopeia's instructions to the serpent, holding out his arm. It was clear to her that the boy and serpent were arguing, but if he really was indeed the Heir of Slytherin, the serpent would have to comply, and so it did. The boy's screams erupted in the hall, contrasting his laughter from moments ago drastically. He fell to the ground as the burning sensation flowed through him. The phoenix wasted little time pouring its tears into the wound. Aries continued to moan in pain for only a few moments more before the burning finally disappeared. Cassiopeia noted the rigidness with which he rose, all humor gone from him. He mechanically collected the venom, storing five vials in his robes.

" _Salmissra, we will leave here soon. One day I will come for you. Until then sleep._ " The serpent bowed deep and returned to the statue's mouth as it closed. Aries walked to the base of the statue pulling a knife from his robes. Cassi tried to stop him, but he had already cut along his palm and placed his hand right between the two feet. The surprises continued as the stone opened back like a door revealing a study unlike any she had ever seen. Dust collected everything and with a wave of Aries' hand it all disappeared. They went their separate ways, their eyes roaming over the ancient history compiled there.

"Ha! I told you!" The glee had returned to the boy as he shoved a book into her hands. "Parsel magic! I told you, I told you, I told you! And there it is! Written by Salazar Sytherin himself!" Cassi barely had time to look at the book before he took it back, soaking in the information like a sponge. She watched as his expression turned cold again so quickly it shocked even her. This was something she could not explain. Aries looked from the book and turned right where he stood face to face with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. It did not move, as they both had hoped, and seemed nothing more than a simple painting. Silence stretched long while they both stood there, staring at the portrait before Aries' voice broke it, strong, firm, and unrelenting.

"I was weak," he began, "I was weak, and she died. Mum died. If I had been stronger I could have saved her." She felt it again, his pure and raw magic. Blue lightning cackled around him and a slight breeze picked up. "If I had been stronger. If I had more control. I lost my magic and then got it back and then I killed her with it. I thought I was only a Black but I was wrong. I'm the _Heir of Slytherin_." Those last words were almost a hiss. The lightning cackled more and more, the wind started to blow loose papers in the air, and if Cassiopeia could see his eyes she knew the green specks would be glowing furiously. "I can be so much more. I refuse to be ordinary, not when I can be extraordinary. I owe that to Mum. I _killed_ her because I was weak. But I won't be weak anymore. Not ever again." Cassiopeia could only smile. _Yes, my Dark child_ , she thought, _we will make you strong_.

The streets of Diagon Alley were sparse this late in the evening, but the shop they were heading to was still open. Ollivander was, in Cassi's opinion, the best wand maker in all of Europe, if not the world. She may be biased considering his family had given nearly every Black their wand, but still one was entitled to their opinion. There was no one else she entrusted to craft what was in her mind, the only problem was convincing him. Aries followed her into the old shop, cautiously glancing around. He could feel Hades following invisibly and perching high in the far corner, his amusement plain to him. They could hear the old man bustling in the back, but a polite cough from Cassi brought him forward.

"Ah Miss Cassiopeia Black!" Ollivander greeted. "Twelve inches, hawthorn, and dragon heart string. Yes yes, my boy I _am_ indeed that old." He chuckled at the shocked look on the boy. "Now you certainly are not eleven."

"Aries Black, sir, I'm seven."

"We have come to get him a wand, regardless of his age. And I have brought what you need." Cassiopeia's voice left no room for argument, at least as far as Aries was concerned.

"You have, have you?" Ollivander seemed to be sizing Aries up. "And you think I have not already crafted a wand suitable for the boy?"

She only smirked. "You haven't. He's right handed."

"Nonsense. Here try this Mr. Black." And so it began. Wand after wand was handed to him and then taken away. Some just felt cold, others nothing, or the old man took the wand back almost immediately after handing it to him. An hour had passed and now Ollivander returned, carrying a box rather delicately. "I had intended this for someone else, yes Thomas Potter. Eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather." Aries could have sworn he saw the man's eyes flicker up to where Hades was perched before being handed the wand. Ollivander's attitude made him think something incredible would happen. He felt a slight warmth, but it faded quickly. He could not hide his disappoint and neither could Ollivander as he collected the wand.

"It seems that you are correct Miss Black. What have you brought?" His eyebrow rose into his hairline as she laid a black phoenix tail feather and a vial of Basilisk venom on his counter. Again, his eyes flickered to where Hades perched and that time there was no mistaking it, he knew.

"Hades," Aries called rather reluctantly. "You can show yourself, he knows you're there." The black phoenix shimmered into existence and soared down to land in front of Ollivander who burst out in laughter.

"Oh, my boy, you are full of surprises. A black phoenix of all things as your familiar. Now that is indeed a story to be told! Aries and Hades eh? A fascination for Greek Mythology yes?" Ollivander did not wait for an answer as he scooped up the tail feather and vial of venom. "I will require some of your blood Aries, and then return in an hour."

"Mr. Ollivander," Cassi called stopping him and placing a bad of gold on his counter. "You will not be placing any of those Ministry restrictions on this wand. I want it pure."

"Now, now Miss Black you know that's illegal."

"I can hurt you Ollivander, in more ways than one."

Surprisingly Ollivander just chuckled. "Now don't be hasty Miss Black, fine I will do it."

"And you will speak of this to no one or I _will_ hurt you."

"Hasty and rude. Do you want me to make the damned wand or not?"

The hour could not pass by quick enough for the young boy. Cassiopeia had tried to distract him with chocolate ice cream, a rather guilty pleasure for the young Black, but even the wonders of Flourish and Botts could not stop him from glancing towards the wand makers shop every so often. She left him there to read in a secluded corner with specific instructions to stay there. They may have adorned glamours before entering the shop, but sometimes the boy's magic fluctuated, and the last thing she needed was Sirius Black walking into the book shop just as his glamour faded. The Black witch found herself in Borgin and Burkes. The decrepit man disgusted her, but he would have what she needed. A veiled threat here, an insinuation of blackmail there, and a sack of gold much too light for Mr. Burkes liking let her leave with every book he had on Slytherin and the mysteries he had left behind. Cassi had every intention of findding out how Harry Potter, blood adopted by Regulus Black and Regina Malfoy, could be the Heir of Slytherin.

At last the hour had passed and Cassiopeia had to hold tightly to Aries' hand to keep him from rushing to Ollivander's shop. He was waiting for them of course, a wand sitting neatly on a small box. And it was the most beautiful thing Aries had ever seen. He did not even need to touch it, he could _feel_ it, much like he had felt the magic of the Chamber. The wand called for him and trance-like he walked to it and grasped it. Power surged through him, raw power. It was taking everything Aries had to contain it, but the wand _called_ for it. It _wanted_ to be unleashed. Aries brought up his mental shields quickly, shoving his emotions out of his mind, and felt the calmness of the void wash over him as his magic leveled off.

"Thirteen inches," Ollivander began, "The phoenix feather dissolved in the Basilisk venom creating a terribly unstable concoction, but your blood Mr. Black stabilized it. It had been a guess considering your familiar, and it seemed I was proven correct. Still the core was powerful, and it needed an equal to match it. I considered yew, strong and powerful, but even that was overwhelmed. Then holly called to me, but that too perished. An idea I had of mixing them, complete opposites yew and holy. They tend to fight and yet the conflict of the core meshed well with their own. It was a start but not perfect. And so I added a third element: ebony. Three symbols of protection versus two of death. I could feel it, nearly perfect but there was one missing ingredient. Obsidian. Often called volcanic glass or even dragon glass. Yes, the perfect mix of protection and death. It was at last I created what you see before you, and perhaps the greatest of all my wands perhaps of all my family too. And we have created many. But alas, it is indeed curious."

"What's curious sir?" Aries asked, his eyes never leaving the wand. Cassiopeia eyed the man dangerously.

"In my lifetime I have only known three wands with the tail feather of a phoenix. The first was thirteen and half inches and yew. That one was the wand of You-Know-Who. He did great things, terrible yes, but great. The second was its brother, you know it as the one I gave to you rather reluctantly. Eleven inches and holly. I truly believe that the Boy-Who-Lived, Thomas Potter, will wield it seeing as its brother gave him the scar. And then now there is yours. A different phoenix yes, but a phoenix none the less, and with both yew _and_ holly. Thomas and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have already accomplished great things, and I cannot help but be curious, Aries Black, of what great things you will do."

Aries had fell asleep hours ago, the Dreamless Sleep Potion had worked its wonders and Cassiopeia had no fear that he would wake to find her gone. Hades, the wonderful phoenix that had saved Aries' life the day of the accident, bonding them together, had answered her call, though rather reluctantly. There was no known magic to detect a phoenix and she only hoped that the magical creature's magic would extend to her tonight as they flashed into Albus Dumbledore's office. She knew her fear of the old man was irrational. The potion was perfect, he would never discover Aries' identity and yet that fear lingered, a shameful part of the warmth the young boy had brought into her life. It was that irrational fear that had made her decide long ago that Aries would not attend Hogwarts, at least not until she deemed him ready. Cassi walked with careful steps toward the magic book. It contained the list of every magical born being. She flipped hastily towards H and sighed with relief at seeing Harry's name still crossed out before flipping towards A and her heart stopped. Aries Orion Black. There it was. Cassi doubted that the old man ever looked through this book other than to look at Harry Potter's name, but she could not risk it. A strong confundus charm would do, and she smiled in satisfaction as the name disappeared. Victoriously she reached for Hades and flashed back to her home in Germany. A proud smile on her face knowing that the future of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was safe. At least for tonight.

 **AN: Anywhere you see that annoying 1 is where I quoted Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Next up, we're finally starting where it all started in my head. The Tri-Wizard Tournament.**


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign.**

 **A few notes, up to this point a lot is canon, except a few characters being a different age. The only thing that did not happen was the POA, so Thomas never learned the Patronus or dealt with dementors but he did deal with the Stone and Chamber of Secrets, though there are a few things different about the COS that I'll get to later. Thomas is a year younger (14, 4th year) than Aries (15, 5th year) for those that missed it. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you dont, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Durmstrang was a large castle, but no where near the size of Hogwarts, Aries noted. It was something he had noticed the evening of the first of September every year for the past four years, this year being the fifth. The castle was cold, again unlike Hogwarts, and fires were only lit for magical purposes, never for comfort. One had to find ways to keep warm to survive, and that was perhaps the main thing taught at Durmstrang: survival. The fifteen-year-old Black could write a novel on the differences between the school he attended and the school of his father, but it would be a depressing write. Aries had fought tirelessly at the age of eleven to convince his aunt to send him to Hogwarts, but no amount of flattery, bribery, or even blackmail could change the Black woman's mind. That French school had been out of the question and he knew exactly why Durmstrang had been chosen: The Dark Arts.

Cassiopeia had never shied away from teaching him the darkest of magic and had passed along to him the idea that was no such thing as dark and light, only power and the intent behind it. Aries had known far more magic than any normal eleven-year-old, and had no problem staying at the top of his class four years straight. That hardly meant he got to coast however. His aunt had been displeased with the staff, especially the Headmaster, and had used her influence to replace three different teachers and left a not so well veiled threat to the Headmaster himself that she expected the standards to be raised, or else. The result was that every teacher took it upon themselves to push him further and further, some even adjusting his work personally, so it _could_ challenge him.

Battle Magics was, of course, his favorite class, and where some of the more aggressive Dark Magic was learned. Aries had always found the chaos of battle rather calming, and when he was dueling everything seemed to be clearer to him, but it was only when he dueled privately with Professor von Reich that he was able to enjoy himself. Since the first day at Durmstrang, von Reich had taken it as his personal mission to push Aries as far as he could, forcing him to unleash as much of his power as possible. It wasn't until his third year that he truly outpowered the professor, but his age and lack of experience caused him to be bested often. Now being bested by a world renown duelist wasn't the worst thing in the world, but Aries wanted to be extraordinary after all, and he hoped that this would be the year that he'd finally best the old man. Professor von Reich had become a mentor, and in many ways a father figure he had never had, and that only motivated Aries even more.

Aries was brought out of his musings by one of his best friends, Arianna De Cordova, as she sat down beside him. He had followed in the footsteps of his aunt, and from the first day at Durmstrang began seeking out powerful friends, though it had not taken long. The girl from Spain happened to be the daughter of the Ambassador to Germany for the Spanish Ministry of Magic. but that was not where his associates ended. Next came the first friend he had made at the school, Haydn Muller, son of the German Ministry of Magic's Chancellor. They had known each other casually, since Aunt Cassiopeia had often brought him along to the German Ministry while she played her Game, but a friendship had never really formed, until a rather nasty duel between the two in the first class of Battle Magics. Everyone had thought they'd found their first class rivalry, but instead they both laughed it off and became friends. The last of his friends with connections was the nephew of the Bulgarian Prime Minister, Ivan Krasimir. He hadn't meant for his three closet friends to be the most connected of his year, it had just turned out that way. They hadn't started as a quartet, but after one study session they all just seemed to click. Aries had been sure to surround himself with powerful friends, whether in power itself, intelligence, or anything he found to be beneficial. He would not call them all followers exactly, but they seemed to follow him nonetheless.

Aries had been quick to make friends, and slow to make enemies, and when he did make an enemy he was sure to deal with them quickly. It had built him a formidable reputation, one that made it clear to many that it was convenient for your health to be on his good side, and the few that tested it often ended up in the medical wing for some time, though there was never any evidence back to him, something that made his Aunt Cassi very proud. Those that knew him best knew that the charming exterior of Aries Black was often genuine, but that the young man had a dark side that he kept in check, only unleashing it on those he felt earned it. A few had tried to betray him once or twice, and as far his friends were concerned they were lucky to be alive. Aries' extra lessons were common knowledge in Durmstrang, as excellence and power were celebrated above all else and as far as the teachers were concerned, he was the prime example of what everyone should strive to be.

" _So, Aries, who do you think will be chosen_?" Ivan asked in German. Despite the school's Scandinavian location, many of its students where German, and thus their native language was the one used for everything.

Aries was well aware that Ivan spoke of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The four had corresponded often during the summer and had met up several times, often speaking of the upcoming tournament. He had been ecstatic for it, but when it was decided that only those who were seventeen could compete his excitement for the tournament had lessen considerably.

" _Krum of course,_ " Aries replied, " _He is the most powerful of his year, and the bravest. I'm not sure how the Goblet chooses but he makes the most sense to me._ "

" _I agree,_ " Arianna spoke up, " _If not Krum though, then perhaps Nikola?_ "

" _Somehow I think Kakaroff will only allow Krum to enter. He is his_ prize _student, other than Aries here of course._ " Haydn offered.

He was saved from having to respond by the man himself. Igor Kakaroff was a tall man with an average build. His black beard covered his face and his hair was long reaching his shoulders. Aries knew of Igor's background and it came as no surprise to him that the Headmaster of Durmstrang ruled by fear and handed out some of the worst punishments. Most of the teachers despised him, especially his mentor von Reich. Kakaroff gave the customary greeting and began to explain how Durmstrang Institute functioned. Aries zoned out spectacularly as the Headmaster explained that there were no Houses, only groups of powerful people. If the first years did not impress a group by the end of the second month they'd find themselves without a bed. Aries had impressed a group almost immediately as Haydn's and his duel had caught the attention of the more influential seventh years, and that was how they found themselves in the same group as Viktor Krum. Aries caught the older boy's eye for a moment, and they both rolled their eyes at the dramatics of their Headmaster. Krum in many ways had become an older brother to him, their love for playing Seeker had built not only a healthy rivalry, but also a friendship. The fact that it only added to his list of connected friends did not hurt either. Viktor would no doubt be the leader of the group now, but they all knew it was because Aries refused the role. The group did as he pleased, he just never cared for the position, at least not yet.

" _This year as many of you undoubtedly already know, Durmstrang Institute will be competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ " The many hushed whispers told Aries that many people did in fact _not_ know of the Tournament. That was surprising. " _It has been decided that only those seventeen and older will compete, however the top five students from fifth through seventh years will also be invited to compete in some side contests, and to participate in a student exchange. A few of the staff will be joining you to chaperone and, of course, to ensure that you continue to receive the education needed to pass your examinations. Those chosen will leave for Hogwarts on the first of October. Your professors will notify you if you have the chance to participate._ " The Headmaster might as well had stopped speaking after that. No one listened to him as he spouted off the rules and the prestigious history of the school, besides maybe the fearful first years. Even Aries found himself pulled into the quartet's speculation of the contests. He had a good guess that the four of them would be invited, seeing as they were the top four of their year, though he wasn't sure of the fifth as it often changed from year to year.

* * *

The month was passing slowly as far as Aries was concerned. His lessons continued, and he was pushing himself as hard as he could in his time with Professor von Reich. The rumors of the school were that there was at least going to be a Quidditch and a dueling competition. Both were something he could perform well in, but to be a dueling champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was not something he was going to pass up.

"You've been here for two weeks Aries, and you learned much over the summer, as expected," von Reich began in perfect English. "I believe it's time for us to test how much you've learned since last year."

"Rules?" Aries asked and, with a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand. Power surged forth, but was contained, the wand still called for it, and still wanted to be unleashed. It had taken time for him to truly control his magic the way he wanted, and it had been worth the years of training von Reich had given him.

"Everything goes, save for the Unforgivables. I do not wish to be tortured or die today."

Aries smirked and moved into a defensive position and his professor moved into a more offensive one. The Black boy's reputation was well earned, and the name given to him by many of his peers was accurate. He often liked to wait, attacking less often and applying a more defensive approach, taking the brunt of his opponent's attack. It was only until his opponent tired or offered a moment of disadvantage did he strike, and it was more than often fatal, unleashing the power that many knew he possessed. But perhaps he would change things up today.

"Come _Viper_ , show me what you have learned."

Aries indeed went for a change of pace bringing his wand in a large circle before whipping it at the professor. " _Glacius_!" A spike of ice flew from the tip of his wand, impaling the wall after his opponent dodged and fired back with a stunner. It glanced off Aries' shield and then he dodged a blue colored spell. A bone-breaker curse had already been fired as Aries finished his dodge, missing the professor by inches and following it by slashing his wand across his body, sending a devastating cut hex towards his mentor. Back and forth they went, their spells becoming considerably darker and more powerful. A sickly looking purple spell whizzed by Aries before he decided to up the ante. He twisted and thrust his left hand toward the professor and a fireball flew towards him. Aries followed it up with another bone-breaker hoping to catch him off guard. The fire struck the man's shield, flaring in all directions but the following curse struck the wall as the professor disappeared.

The young man felt himself relax, letting his arms almost dangle at his side, knees bent. Von Reich had disillusioned himself, and Aries was listening closely for the man. He could not hear him but the sudden flare of magic behind him gave the warning he needed. Von Reich was quick however and knocked his wand from him with a blow to his wrist. Aries threw caution to the wind attempting to fling spells wandlessly, but their close distance put them both at a disadvantage. This close, they easily knocked each other's arms aside, sending the spells into the ground, walls, and ceiling. Finally, his fist caught the professor's wrist, knocking his wand to the ground as well, but their duel was not over.

Professor von Reich had trained him in mixed martial arts from day one, believing that one should give themselves as many weapons as possible, and so the duel became a fight. Master and apprentice fought, a blow landing here and there. Von Reich was more experienced, but Aries' nimbleness and speed were giving him the advantage. He landed a blow on the man's jaw, just as his feet were knocked out from under him. Using the momentum, he rolled backwards, taking the opportunity to summon his wand. His professor had regained his wand as well, and they stood off anew.

"Come on Aries!" von Reich commanded, "You can beat me! Or is this all that the _Heir_ can do?"

Anger flashed in Aries' eyes and his control slipped as the green specks in his eyes suddenly darkened. He touched his wand to his palm and fire erupted from the tip, swirling around him and smashing into his mentor's shield. Lightning then flew from his fingertips as the darkest spells Aries' knew collided with the shield. There was no defense now for him, and no offense for the professor.

" _Ignis flagellum_!" A whip of fire streamed from his wand, wrapped around von Reich's ankles just as his powerful shield broke and ripped him to the ground. His hand shattered from Aries' bone breaker, his wand flying far from the two. He reached the fallen man in moments, a deadly spell on his lips. Reality flashed back to Aries as the tip of his wand, mere inches from his mentor's face, glowed red, and at the last second flicked his wrist right blasting the man's desk into pieces.

Aries was panting heavily, the combination of the immense power and the realization of what he had almost done. How could he lose control like that? And over the stupidest of jabs, but it had struck a chord nonetheless. It had been so long since he had last control. _Power swirled around him, far from his control. Glass shattered sending dangerous shards flying through the air. He could hear his mother's calming voice, contrasting the chaos that surrounded him._ He shook his head violently, sending the memory back deep into his mind, and tried with all his might to summon the void of Occlumency.

"Yes!" his professor exclaimed, "Do you know why you finally beat me?"

"I don't know."

"You let loose! After years of trying to get you to do it, you did."

"No!" Aries shook his head again; the memory would not go away. "I can't, I can't lose control like that. Never again."

"You foolish boy." He could hear the anger in his mentor's voice. "You have power, power that many would and have killed for. It's not chance that you've been gifted it either, _my Lord_. Until you realize that unleashing that power is your greatest strength, until you stop holding back the storm that is inside you, you will always be _weak_." Anger filled Aries' again and it took everything in his power not to unleash the storm like he wanted. But he couldn't. Once he did, once he really let it go it was like a raging torrent, one that he had to wrestle and dominate into his control. He had no issues with harming people if needed, and he had done so often in his time at Durmstrang, but when he lost control there was no telling what would happen, it was like the darkest of his thoughts took over and it was so sweet he never wanted to let go. It was intoxicating. No, he would not succumb to that temptation.

"Am I dimissed _master_?" The formality of his apprenticeship was something they often avoided. It was easy when the man had spent Yule with them two years in a row, and most likely a third this year. But Aries' was too angry to acknowledge that closeness with his mentor, and it did not go unnoticed.

"No," was the stony reply. "Complete forms one through six, then you may go."

* * *

His friends noticed the distance between the teacher and pupil but made no comment, it was none of their concern after all. The next two weeks passed quicker now, as Aries threw himself into training for the upcoming competition. A desire burned in him, a desire to prove his master wrong. He spent hours in the library reading up on new and more powerful spells, some so dark it would probably even surprise his aunt. If he wasn't there then he was in an abandoned classroom practicing, while his friends often watched on.

At last the first of October arrived and the thirty students that would make up the Durmstrang delegation boarded the sixteenth century Spanish galleon, its sails flowing in the wind. Aries gave a curt nod to Professor von Reich, who would be joining them along with their Magical Theory professor, as he made his way to his cabin. He would share it with Haydn, who had already made himself comfy on the top bunk. They passed their time with cards, gambling being Haydn's guilty pleasure, once Arianna and Ivan showed up. The fifth member of the fifth-year delegation was another girl named Clarissa Mayer. Aries did not know her personally, but he was aware of the existing friendship between Arianna and the girl, so he would tolerate her for now. Despite the game of cards, and the distracting way Arianna seemed to want to play with her hair, Aries impatiently waited for their arrival at Hogwarts. Not just for the tournament however, there was someone there he was looking forward to dealing with after all.

It was near dinner time when they reached Hogwarts. Kakaroff had refused to allow any of them lunch, saying that it would be disrespectful to show up and not be able to accept their hospitality. Ironic since Aries knew the man had had a luxurious meal himself, the whole ship could smell it. The former Death Eater had spent the entire ride in his cabin, forcing the students to steer the ship. Well most of them, Aries of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was not about to steer this ship when so many others were capable, and no one seemed to want to tell him otherwise. Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank.1

Aries' eyes locked onto Albus Dumbledore as he greeted Igor Kakaroff. He had seen the Headmaster of Hogwarts many times in some of Cassiopeia's memories throughout his childhood and in the Daily Prophet that they received every morning, but this was the first time he had seen him in person. Aries turned his eyes, not wanting to be noticed by the old man just yet, to the crowd of Hogwarts students as Kakaroff began to lead them inside. The delegation from Beauxbatons had already arrived and few mingled with the Hogwarts students. A flash of blonde hair on what looked like a fifth year Hogwarts student caught his eye, and he immediately made his way towards him. He fixed an angry look on his face as he grabbed the boy by the arm and ripped him around, hazel and green flecked eyes meeting grey. They locked eyes for a moment, and the few students around them tensed, before the two broke into a smile, hugging one another fiercely.

"Aries!" The blonde boy said happily. "You didn't tell me you were coming too!"

"I didn't know until the first of September," Aries replied with a laugh. "Figured I'd let it be a surprise. You don't mind if my friends sit with us, do you?"

"Of course not, follow us. Can't let you end up with those Gryffindors." Aries let out an amused snort at that. Draco and Aries had been introduced when they were five-years-old after his mother's pleas to reunite with her family were finally granted by Cassiopeia. When they showed up at the door of Malfoy manor after Lucius invited them, Aries had been quite a shock for the Malfoy. Draco had other friends, but none grew as close to him as Aries. They quickly became thick as thieves, causing all sorts of trouble whenever they were together. Draco had been another reason Aries had begged to go to Hogwarts, but instead he was forced to hear all about the blonde boy's dealing with the annoying Gryffindors, and not to mention Pansy Parkinson. No one else knew about him in England besides the Malfoys, Cassiopeia had forced them into an Unbreakable Vow to never tell anyone of his existence until he became public knowledge and seeing as he was now at Hogwarts, that vow was null and void.

"I do hope you're planning on introducing me Draco," Aries drawled in perfection imitation of the boy earlier as they sat at the Slytherin table. The Heir of Slytherin could not hide the satisfaction at finally being at the school of his famous ancestor.

"Of course," he answered back sarcastically. He pointed first to two rather large boys, who Aries thought could pass off as miniature trolls. "That's Crabbe and Goyle, they don't speak much, thank Merlin. Next to him is Blaise Zabini." Italian, he noted, and he knew the name. The _Black Widow_ was famous even in Germany, and he couldn't help but wonder if he possessed any of his mother's skills. "The girl across from me is Pansy Parkinson." Pansy tried to fix an alluring smile, but Aries was too busy trying his best not to laugh at Draco's secret hatred of the girl. Uncle Lucius forced him to play nicely with her, and Aries had been the only one he could tell that he absolutely loathed the annoying girl. "To her left is Theodore Nott, you'll like him, dusty book lovers the lot of you. To her right is Tracey Davis, half-blood but she's alright, and next to her is Daphne Greengrass, our resident Ice Queen." The last of Draco's group had caught Aries' attention from the moment she sat down. He understood only Nott was in his fifth year with Draco and the rest were a year behind, yet the fourth-year girl could have easily been in his year and he had a feeling she was older than the rest of her classmates.

Daphne Greengrass had long, beautiful blonde hair, and icy blue eyes met his. Aries had studied her as she sat down and definitely approved of what he saw. He gave her a small smirk and could've sworn he saw he start to blush before she turned away, that icy look back on her face. Arianna's glare at the girl was something he pointedly ignored. She was attractive, had always been a loyal friend, and her feelings towards him was something she had never really tried to hide in their time at Durmstrang. He did not even need Legilimency to know, but Aries had always planned on returning to England, and he would need to begin laying foundations here. The Greengrass girl seemed the best place to start.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, ghosts – and most peculiar – guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. I invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"1

Food appeared in front of them, and Aries recognized the many French and German cuisines among many others. Unlike his friends though he immediately reached for the English food. Despite growing up in Germany, Aunt Cassiopeia had always treated him to the food of her home, and it was by far his favorite.

"So, who from Hogwarts is the favorite?" Aries asked the Hogwarts students.

"Diggory," Draco replied sourly with a nod over to table two over. "Hufflepuff, it's a disgrace. But he's top of the class, so it won't be much of a surprise. I wish they would allow the younger years a chance."

"And you think you'd be champion Malfoy?" Aries couldn't help but smirk as Greengrass eyed Draco with a challenge. He remembered that while Greengrass and Davis hung around Draco, it was not because they liked him, rather because they liked Parkinson and the fool girl was smitten with the Malfoy heir.

"He'd be a good choice," Aries interrupted, smirking at the shocked look on Davis and Greengrass. "I had hoped my Aunt would be able to convince someone to lower the age, but she refused."

"Why?" Draco asked. He knew that if Cassiopeia wanted something done, it'd happen.

"Didn't want me to be able to compete."

"More like she wanted the other schools to have a chance," Arianna offered. Her English was far better than Haydn's or Ivan's.

Aries shrugged. "I have no doubt that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons will offer up excellent champions, though I have full confidence that Krum will be victorious."

"Don't be modest Aries," Arianna chided. "You'd wipe the floor with the competition."

Aries looked around the hall as conversation moved onto classes. He knew all about it from Draco's letters and summer rants, so he took the opportunity to study the students. Almost immediately his eyes landed on a raven-haired boy with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar. He was talking with a red-haired boy who was trying unsuccessfully to talk with a mouth full of food. _So that_ _is_ _Thomas Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived_. He seemed a little short for his age and nothing stood out to him as extraordinary, but he knew looks could be deceiving. A pull of magic turned his eyes to one of the French girls at the same table as Diggory. She was gorgeous, but the pull was confusing until a realization came to him. Veela! That explained why most boys around her seemed almost in a trance, staring at her like she was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Aries shook his head at their antics and turned to the head table.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons sat to Albus Dumbledore's left, while Kakaroff sat on his right. The three were in a heated conversation, one that pitted Igor against the other two heads. It ended with a triumphant look on Igor's face who, once noticing Aries gaze, gave a nod and looked like one who was bursting to tell a secret. Aries' eyes moved to the left and found himself looking at Sirius Black. He looked exactly as he did years ago in Aunt Cassi's memories, with long black hair and an air of casual elegance. Sirius was laughing loudly with the man to his left. This man, James Potter he guessed, looked exactly like an older version of Thomas, with the same glasses on his face. The two men were similar robes, looking something akin to what the German Aurors were. There were two empty seats next to Sirius but before he could muse, the food had disappeared, and Dumbledore stood to address them.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the seas of upturned faces. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedures that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Tri-Wizard-Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Kakaroff, and Madame Maxine in the panel that will judge the champion's efforts.1 I'd almost like to welcome Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter. After the recent attack at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry felt that an Auror presence was necessary and they have happily volunteered to join us.

'First I have some announcements to make. As you were told there are extra contests, designed to inspire international bonds and grow a healthy sense of competition. There will be, of course, a Quidditch tournament and a dueling tournament. Interschool competitions will deem who will compete for their schools, and unfortunately those chosen as champions will not be allowed to compete in these extra contests." There was a little grumbling to that, but it faded quickly. "Lastly, as many of you know it was the intention of many of the organizers of this tournament to only allow those seventeen-years-old to compete. However, and I must note my disagreement with this decision, it has been decided that all those in their fifth year, or the age fifteen, and above may enter to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

An old man that looked rather grumpy, approached Dumbledore with a wooden casket as excited conversations sprung up around the hall. Aries noticed Kakaroff's smirk again and guessed that the heated discussion he had witnessed regarded the age limit. It seemed the Aunt Cassiopeia had in fact convinced a few people to make the change, her bad habit of having a tough time telling Aries no to anything seemed to be continuing tonight. Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times on upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open and he reached inside pulling out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been extremely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.1

"In light of the recent age limit change, I feel I must put forth a warning to all those that would compete," Dumbledore said gravely. "This tournament will consist of four tasks, spaced throughout the school year and they will test each champion in many ways. These will not be school yard challenges as they are designed to challenge everything about you, including the ability to cope with danger. Many have died in this tournament, and I would hope that trend is not continued this year. Anyone wishing to the champion to represent their school has twenty-four hours to write their name and school upon a slip of parchment and place into the impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

* * *

The Great Hall had been changed since the welcoming feast the night before. Stands and small circular tables replaced the long ones that usually sat in the hall. Aries and the combination of his and Draco's friends had spent much of the day watching would be contenders place their name in the Goblet. Each House from Hogwarts had cheered loudly for their contenders, but the loudest cheer of all had been for Diggory. Aries had gleemed much about the seventh year from Draco's friends, and unfortunately for his friend, he believed that Diggory would be the one chosen. Many of the Beauxbatons students believed the veela, Fleur Delacour, would be chosen. The only school that was unsure was Durmstrang, as many could not decide whether the Goblet would choose Viktor Krum or Aries Black.

Aries glanced towards Daphne, who was far more interested in her Ancient Runes book than the contenders for the cup, before turning back to see two red-heads, twins by the looks of them, put their names in the Goblet as cheers rose from the Gryffindors. He had to agree with Draco's assessment of them, they were rather obnoxiously loud. Ivan and Haydn had already placed submitted their names, but Aries tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Viktor. Rather than putting in his name right away, Kakaroff had wanted them to place their names in together, seeing as the Headmaster believed that one of them would be chosen, and he was probably right. Finally, the Bulgarian entered in his blood red-robes and the hall quieted. Many were in awe of the Quidditch star, despite his team's loss in the World Cup this past summer. Aries rose from his seat between Draco and Arianna, and walked confidently to meet him, his slip of parchment already in his hand. They gave each other a nod, before placing their names in at the same time as a polite cheer rose from the spectators. Aries gave him a cheeky grin, and they shook hands before he pulled the Bulgarian over to meet Draco and his friends.

* * *

"I still can't believe I got to meet Krum," Draco gushed. The dinner Hogwarts provided tonight was excellent again, and Aries was looking forward to finding out who would be champions.

"Honestly Malfoy you sound like Weasley," Greengrass said with a smug smirk. The blonde girl had amused him all day with her comments towards his friend and with each laugh he gave it only seemed to encourage her more.

"Quit laughing Black, and don't compare me to that mud blood befriending blood traitor."

"Draco," Aries said sternly, "That's your father talking." Cassiopeia Black and Lucius Malfoy had very similar views on the topic of muggles and muggleborns, but their place in the magical world was something they did disagree on. While Lucius thought that muggleborns should not be allowed into their society at all, Cassi believed they should be integrated so well that they were more magic than muggle, it was something Aries tended to agree with. The only thing that could agree on was that the old families should stay in power, and that the muggles needed to learn their place in the world. How, was still a heated discussion between the two families. Aries had long tried to hold Draco's blood prejudice in check and knew that Uncle Lucius thought him to be a bit of a bad influence in that category. Dumbledore rising to his feet cut off Draco's reply and silenced the hall.

"It seems at last the Goblet is ready to determine our champions. I would ask that when a champion is called, they make their way to the next chamber, where they will receive their instructions." He gave a wave of his wand and the hall plunged into darkness, save for the Goblet of Fire which shone brightly, casting a blue light onto the students. The flames turned suddenly red and a tongue of flame so hot Aries could feel it on his face shot into the air, and a charred piece of parchment floated down into Dumbledore's awaiting hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore stopped for a moment, as if to be sure of what he had read. "Aries Black." The Durmstrang delegation erupted in cheers, shocking everyone, as the surly occupants had been the quietest since their arrival. Aries stood flashing his friends a triumphant smile as he made his way to the back chamber. He did miss the look of open curiosity on Albus Dumbledore's face and the equally shocking look on Sirius Black. He ignored them both, passing into a smaller room, lined with portraits and a handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace. Moments later he was joined by the French champion Fleur Delacour who gave him an appraising look which he returned with a flirtatious smile. Lastly, to no surprise, Cedric Diggory walked in. The three did not speak to one another and all turned to the door as it opened. But it was not as he expected.

The first thing Aries Black noticed about Thomas Potter was that the boy was confused and clearly frightened. He slipped into the boy's mind and caught a glimpse of a charred piece of parchment and Dumbledore calling out the boy's name.

"It seems we have a _fourth_ champion."

 **AN: Next chapter will be titled: To Be A Champion**

 **Quick note to erase any confusion:**

 **Fifth year students from Durstrang are Aries, Hayden, Arianna, Ivan (Krum is obviously in his seventh year)**

 **Fifth year students from Hogwarts are Draco, Theodore Nott (only original characters a year ahead besides Harry/Aries)**

 **Fourth year students from Hogwarts are Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Thomas Potter, Susan Bones** **Hermione, and Ron (generally most of the original class)**

 **Third year students from Hogwarts are Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood**


	4. To Be A Champion

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. I don't necessarily write for reviews, follows, and favorites, but they are one hell of a motivator to keep writing, so thank you all for them. I struggled with this chapter, and I'm still not sure it ended how I wanted, but I couldn't do much better. There are a couple moments that I do love, and I hope it makes up for the rest. Hopefully y'all enjoy it and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

"Did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The whole room was tense, accusations of cheating had already been said, and James Potter, who had come in with Sirius Black and Dumbledore, looked furious.

"No." Thomas answered. Aries noted that a third man with greasy hair and a hooked nose made a soft noise of impatient disbelief. He recognized him as Severus Snape, the youngest potions master in history, or at least he had been. Snape's books on potions had been some of Aries' favorite growing up and he looked forward to learning from him personally.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

" _No_." he answered vehemently, but Aries could see that he was afraid.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxine.

"Of course he's not." Aries venomous statement cut off the argument before it could continue. "Look at him, only a fool could believe that he did it. He's terrified, as he should be."

"Black's right," a man gruffed from near the door. He only had one real eye, the other being a magical one that swirled around the room and he hobbled on a wooden leg towards them. "He's been forced to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract and the like. Rather convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" Kakaroff asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand you _Mad-Eye_." Ah, he was the Auror, Alastor Moody, though most called him Mad-Eye . Aries did not miss the way his headmaster attempted to belittle the Auror.

"Don't you?" Moody growled. "It's very simple Kakaroff, someone put Potter's name in the Goblet knowing he'd have to compete. People have died in this tournament, and someone is probably hoping Potter _is_ going to die from it."

* * *

They finally let the champions leave after a pointless argument in Aries' opinion. The Goblet of Fire was a magical binding contract and so now four champions would compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He could tell that Delacour had been interested in walking with him out of the castle, but Madame Maxine had held her back. Unfortunate as the last thing he wanted was to be with Kakaroff alone. The man annoyed him to no end, and while Aries respected the position he held, the man was a coward pure and simple. Thankfully Kakaroff was pulled aside by the potions master and he was able to enjoy a quiet walk back.

The halls, and his mind, had a different idea however. Much like eight years ago when Aries had visited the Chamber of Secrets, memories that did not belong to him floated to the forefront of his mind. He could remember taking that hall to the boy's room, and he undoubtedly knew that that left turn could lead him down to the Slytherin common room, even though he had never been there. It was a lot to take in and he welcomed the void, pushing the assaulting memories back in the recesses of his mind.

Aries exited the castle and breathed in the fresh air. The Spanish galleon that he'd call home for the next year looked remarkable in the cloudless sky, a half moon shining its light onto the great lake. Professor von Reich greeted him on the deck, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He was tempted to join him, knowing his mentor would allow him a glass or two, but his friends were most likely waiting up for him, putting up with Muller's gambling, and so he headed to his cabin. The moment he was through the door a small body attacked him with a vicious hug. Arianna pulled back with a large smile, and Haydn and Ivan looked equally pleased as they sat around a card filled table.

" _Congratulations!"_ she shouted in German. " _Too bad that Potter boy went and ruined it for everyone. Doesn't he have enough fame already?"_

" _How did that work out, Aries?_ " Ivan asked as Haydn took the opportunity to deal him in to the game. Aries gave a shake of his head at his friend's addiction, taking a seat next to Arianna on his bunk.

" _Potter did not enter willingly, that was obvious_."

" _Legilimency_?" Haydn offered. Aries glanced at his hand before answering, he'd lose this round. Did Haydn cheat or was he just bad at cards?

" _Yes and no, it was clear on his face that he was terrified._ _One of the Aurors, Alastor Moody, seems to think someone's out to get Potter. But he'll compete. Four champions. Makes for a rather interesting tournament._ " Haydn would have had them play until sunrise, but the moment Arianna started dosing on his shoulder Aries sent them back to their own cabins. They had filled him in on the student exchange and the fifth year Durmstrang students would shadow the Slytherin's in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Professor von Reich would teach them Battle Magic and Runes. Krum had already put together a team for the Quidditch tournament and no one argued against the Bulgarian star. Aries would have to make it a point to talk to the older boy, he had been looking forward to competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings. Viktor's friendship, and future connections, was an asset he did not want to lose.

* * *

Aries had enjoyed the potions class, though he was disappointed he did not get to see the potions master brew himself. Professor Snape had simply left instructions on the board and left them to brew, spending the lesson antagonizing the Gryffindors to the endless amusements of the Slytherins. Transfiguration reminded him much of his own professor back at Durmstrang and he welcomed the strictness that the old woman brought. His only disappointment was that his class was further ahead than Hogwarts, making it much more of a review than an actual learning experience. Charms had been his favorite so far, the miniature wizard being much more interesting than theirs at Durmstrang, whose dull, monotone voice only sounded alive next to Professor Binns.

It was that Thursday following Charms, that Aries decided to go for a stroll outside Hogwarts. The fresh air was much welcome compared to the frigidness one breathed in at Durmstrang. He had a feeling one could really enjoy learning at Hogwarts, but the survival lessons taught at Durmstrang put all of its students leagues ahead of its counterpart in his opinion. Aries stroll had brought him down to the lake, where he found Thomas Potter skipping rocks into the lake with as much enthusiasm as Draco put into being nice to muggleborns. He was not oblivious and had seen many of the Hogwarts students wearing badges claiming Diggory as the 'Real Hogwarts Champion,' though occasionally it would change to say 'Potter Stinks.' It had been a rather ingenious idea of Draco's, one that even he found amusing, but many had taken it to the extreme. Aries had also noticed that the two fifth years that had sat next to Potter at the welcome feast ignored him and much of his house avoided him besides a red-headed third year and a chubby fourth year. He was not sure why he walked towards the boy, but he was also a champion after all, and as much as Aries loathed to admit it, the boy was being forced to compete, and did not deserve the way the rest of the school treated him.

"Potter." The Black boy greeted. Thomas looked up surprised and almost dropped his handful of rocks at seeing the Durmstrang student.

"Oh, hello." Thomas returned the greeting awkwardly. "You're Aries Black right?"

"Indeed I am." The Potter boy had a rather confused look on his face before turning back to the lake.

"Are you related to Sirius?" Aries bit back the sarcastic remark. It would not do to anger a potential connection, one that may have serious political influence in the future.

"Yes, I'm his nephew. His brother, Regulus, was my father."

"The Death Eater?!" Potter had fixed a rather scared look on his face. This was the wizarding world's savior? He was afraid of a dead man! Could he even say the Dark Lord's name or did he say You-Know-Who like the rest of them?

"Yes, though if I remember correctly, the Dark Lord killed him, so I'm not sure why that would matter." _That_ had come out far more sarcastic than Aries meant, but it seemed to relax the boy, who continued skipping rocks into the lake.

"Sirius wants to talk to you, but I think he's scared you'll reject him or something." Ah, so that explained his uncle's distance.

"You can tell him that I'll talk to him, though it would be best if kept his expectations of me locked up."

"Yeah Sirius tends to be a little irrational sometimes," Thomas said with a grin. "I'll let him know." Silence spread out between them, Potter continued to skip rocks and Aries looked to the forest, longing to change and run through the trees. He shook his head, that was a secret too great to risk being caught, especially in the daylight.

"I see your friends have abandoned you." Not a very sensitive way to say it, but Aries tended to be rather blunt. Thomas winced and chose to chuck the next rock, rather than skip it.

"Yeah, they don't believe that I didn't put my name into the cup."

"And does everyone believe that?"

"I think so." Potter glanced up at the castle, and Aries could tell he was deep in thought.

"Let me give you a life lesson Potter," Aries began, waiting until Potter looked at him before continuing. "Friends are nice, but at the end of the day all you have is yourself. If they don't believe your word, then they aren't good friends any way. I saw that boy you were with, Weasley I think? He looked at the cup like it was the answer to all his problems. And then dropped you in a second when he thought you robbed him of it. That's not the kind of person you want to be around. Make some new friends Potter, ones that believe you and value what you say. Forget these people, and when the first task comes, prove them wrong. Prepare yourself rather than sitting around moping, or this tournament will kill you." Aries wasn't sure why he had helped Potter, but at the time it seemed the right thing to do.

* * *

The second week of classes went by quickly and the First Task, set to take place on the first of November, was now only two weeks away. He had found an abandoned classroom on the third floor that he used to practice some of his spells and his friends routinely joined him to throw out ideas of their own. It was on the Tuesday in their third week, while Aries was making his way to Transfiguration, that he was at last confronted by Sirius Black. His uncle had been floating around often, always seeming to be on the verge of saying something to him but deciding against it at the last second.

"Aries! Hold up!" The Black boy turned around with an expectant look on his face.

"Uncle Sirius," Aries almost drawled. "It's good to finally meet you."

"So, you do know me." That was a rather ridiculous statement considering the conversation he had had with Potter last week. "Where are you headed?"

"Transfiguration. I'm assuming you'd like to walk with me?"

"Yeah sure." He allowed Sirius to lead and to give him a moment to collect his thoughts. It was obvious that his uncle was unsure of what exactly to say, but he waited patiently for him to decide.

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" Sirius asked at last.

"Warm, Durmstrang tends to be much colder than here." Aries noticed the way Sirius' face darkened at the mention of his school but chose to ignore it. "Draco and his friends have been kind enough to welcome us with open arms."

"The Malfoy boy? Why are you hanging around with him?"

"He's been my friend since I was five years old, and considering my mother _was_ a Malfoy I don't think I need much more of an explanation."

"His father was a Death Eater-"

"As was mine."

"And you're hanging around the people who followed the man that killed him! People who love the Dark Arts!" Aries rolled his eyes.

"I think you're forgetting that I go to a school that _teaches_ the Dark Arts. And besides Regulus killed himself uncle."

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously, the last statement catching him off guard. It wasn't the truth per say, but it was from Aries' point of view.

"I do not blame the Dark Lord for killing my father." he answered statement only seemed to anger his uncle even more.

"Don't call him that! You sound like one of them! And how could you not blame him?!" Aries rolled his eyes and stopped to face the man.

"My father joined the Dark Lord willingly, and then betrayed him. If I had been in the Dark Lord's position I would have done the same. Betraying someone as powerful as him is not a good idea for staying alive." Anger rose up in Aries and he fought to control the desire to hex his only other family member. "And what about you Sirius? How many Death Eaters have you killed? How many children have you left without a father? Is their hatred of you any less deserving because _their_ fathers were not killed by a dark lord? No, Sirius, the Dark Lord is not to blame. If anyone is to blame it's you." Sirius had paled considerably at that statement, and was backed against the wall, almost seeming to want to run away from Aries' upcoming accusations. "My father came to you days before he was killed. It's in his journal he left with my mother. I don't know why he betrayed the Dark Lord, and why it was a big enough deal to be dealt with personally. All I do know is that he came to you for help _and you turned your back on him_. You turned your back on blood and family. If you're looking for someone to blame Sirius Black, maybe you should start with yourself."

Aries waited a few moments to see if Sirius would respond, but he seemed at a loss for words. With a shake of his head he left his uncle leaning against the stone wall. He had hoped he might be able to connect with his uncle, and perhaps pull him away from Dumbledore's grasp to help rebuild the House of Black. Aries did in a way blame Sirius for his father's death, but it wasn't like he was the one who cast the killing cure. Part of him truly wanted to build a relationship with his uncle despite what he had done. Unfortunately, Sirius was too busy being narrow minded, like many of the Light families that followed the Headmaster.

"Aries." Sirius' voice was soft and without Aries' excellent hearing he might not have heard his uncle. He turned to face Sirius, who now stood staring down at his hands. Sirius took a deep breath and meet Aries' eyes. "You're right, I turned my back on Reg. And not a day goes by that I don't regret it. Thirteen years I've been haunted by the fact that maybe I could have saved my brother. Then you show up, the son of the only member of my family I ever loved. Maybe if I had helped him, Voldemort would've been destroyed before he killed your father. You could've been raised here, and I would've snuck you away for adventures while your father tried to teach you all about being a proper Black." Sirius looked to be fighting tears. "But that's not meant to be. Regulus is dead, but you're here now. Please let me get to know you, the real you. Let me try to be the uncle I could have been if I hadn't made the biggest mistake of my life. Please Aries."

Sirius' confession rocked Aries, it had been the last thing he had been expecting. Maybe his uncle wasn't so far out of reach after all. Aries walked calmly over to Sirius, looked him in the eyes, and grazed his uncle's mind. Guilt hit him like a hurricane, and it threatened to drown him. Only his years of Occlumency helped him keep the neutral look on his face, but guilt was not the only thing he felt. Rising in that storm was hope, and at that Aries made his decision. He reached out his hand, waiting for Sirius to take it, and shook it.

"I'm Aries Black," he greeted. "It's good to meet you Uncle Sirius." The older man smiled brightly, and Aries ignored the obvious tears that threatened to fall.

"It's good to meet you too cub." Sirius looked away for a second, clearly trying to reign in his emotions, and Aries felt guilt for something else rising in his uncle. "Look you've got the tournament and all, so I don't want to distract you right now. If you need any help feel free to ask, but there's a Hogsmeade trip the weekend after the First Task. Maybe we could get to know each other over a few butterbeers then?"

"I prefer firewhiskey." Aries replied with a grin. "But yes, that's acceptable."

"I'd tell you that you're underage and all, but that's not something an uncle is supposed to do." Sirius smiled and looked as if he wanted to hug Aries, but decided against it, much to Aries' relief.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without any further incident. Surprisingly Viktor had been incredibly busy whether with preparing the Durmstrang Quidditch team or, for whatever reason, sneaking off to the library, but Aries had finally tracked him down. It was with much relief that the older boy laughed off his worries, saying that he could now show the English and the French how Quidditch was supposed to be played. If Aries wasn't practicing or hanging out with his friends or Draco, Daphne Greengrass occupied his time, much to Arianna De Cordova's chargin. Daphne had been rather cold to his advances, something Draco found rather amusing, but after reluctantly sharing an Ancient Runes text, one he had spent hours looking for in the library and was not about to just give up no matter how beautiful the girl was, she seemed to warm a little. The girl often asked about Durmstrang and Germany, while providing invaluable information on the current political situation in England. Her father, Cyrus, sat on the Wizengamot, and kept her up to date on the happenings of the high wizard court of law.

It was after Daphne joined him for one of his practice sessions that she surprised him. Draco had told him a lot about his friends throughout the years, and while Aries had needed to be introduced to them it did not mean he was ignorant of them. Greengrass, according to Draco, thought much of the blood prejudice was rubbish, and did not hold to the more extreme pureblood beliefs. Despite all this, Aries did not miss the way her eyes lit up the first time he cast a Dark Arts spell. It had been days before she built up her courage to approach him, but when Daphne asked if he would teach her some of what he knew of the Dark Arts, he accepted all too happily. Now the pureblood heiress sat with him at meals often, something he now enjoyed rubbing in Draco's face, and discretely read the Dark Arts book he had given her anytime she invited him to the library.

Arianna was tense as he slipped in beside her in Battle Magics. Aries was more than aware of Arianna's dislike for Daphne Greengrass, but he thought that she was over reacting. He had never shown any signs of returning the Spanish girl's feelings, and while they had a closer friendship than most boys and girls had, it was no where near a relationship. It was something he would need to address soon, though he pushed it far from his mind as their professor joined them at last. Professor von Reich had opted to take over an abandoned classroom on the second floor, no doubt to get away from Headmaster Kakaroff. His lesson was unique, even for Durmstrang's standards and the collective Durmstrang delegation seemed to enjoy the change of pace. Aries made to leave as von Reich brought their lesson to a close, hoping to catch up with Arianna who had left rather quickly, before his professor asked him to stay.

Their argument had happened over a month ago, and while they had continued their lessons at Durmstrang, they had yet to have one upon their arrival at Hogwarts. It was still somewhat tense between them, Aries noted, as he took the offered chair in front of von Reich's desk. He waited patiently as his professor scribbled a note, taking the moment to notice how much different the man had made this room compared to his classroom at Durmstrang. Aries came back to look at von Reich, who was leaning forward, looking at him with an expression of curiosity before leaning back, and placing his hands in his lap. He waited for his master to speak as he was not sure if this would be a social conversation or if he was about to be reprimanded.

"What did you think of today's lesson Aries?" The question caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered.

"Dementors are a rather interesting discussion, something I didn't think was covered until seventh year." The creatures did intrigue them, as did many dark creatures, and had read up on them from an early age. Their loyalty to dark wizards was a potential asset he had been researching since his arrival at Durmstrang.

"They also have a tendency to show up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, something I thought you all would be interested in, particularly you."

"I've noticed," Aries drawled. "The Patronus Charm is on my agenda to learn after the First Task."

"And do you have a plan?"

"Yes." Aries was unsure of how much to tell the old man but decided that being open could be rewarding. "Dragons are definitely an interesting challenge."

"Ah, so Kakaroff told you, did he?" He enjoyed the look of disgust on Professor von Reich's face. Their mutual dislike of the Headmaster was a common topic during their lessons. "That man is a coward. Afraid of losing anything, including this tournament. I'm still not sure why Cassiopeia allowed him to be the Headmaster of Durmstrang"

"I had hoped to enjoy the challenge of not knowing the task but-"

"But you did not wish to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Von Reich finished for him. "A wise decision. No doubt you do not wish to burn that bridge. Kakaroff, despite him being a coward, could potentially push many valuable students your way." Aries nodded at that. Kakaroff was important to his future plans, unless he could be replaced with someone better. "Your affinity for fire will be useful for this first challenge then."

Aries gave an amused snort at that. "Dragon fire is very different than magical fire."

"Ah, but elemental fire is much closer in nature. Your ability to bend and control the elements will prove useful in this tournament." Aries could not help the troubled look on his face and Von Reich glanced back at his notes for a moment. "Tell me what you think of your competition."

"Diggory is indeed my strongest competitor. Fast, nimble, and has a wide arsenal of spells, though admittedly light. He is _far_ more powerful than he lets on. The Delacour girl, a veela, is a close second. If her allure affected me I'd consider her above Diggory. Still, she also has an affinity for fire, as do most veela, and the Goblet chose her for a reason. I've been trying to get close to her, but Madame Maxine seems against the idea of her 'fraternizing with the enemy.'" His professor nodded along while Aries took a moment to reflect on his last opponent. "Potter is the least concerning. Though that is if one is considering which of three deadly snakes one wants to avoid the least. No doubt he has had some training, but his inexperience gives me an advantage."

"As expected, your assessment is correct." Again, that curious look crossed his mentor's face. "Tell me Aries, why did you decide to be a champion?" This was the second time the professor had caught him off guard, but he silently collected his thoughts before answering.

"The dueling tournament was a fantastic way to introduce myself to the people of England. But this tournament, it can be the beginning of the return of the House of Black."

"Then why are you going to hold yourself back? I can see your reluctance to use your more refined abilities. If you mean to introduce yourself why not show them all of what you can do?"

"The reward is not worth the risk," Aries almost gritted out. He did not want to have this conversation, but his master did not agree. He did not answer right away, but he eventually spoke again.

"Eight years ago, Cassiopeia Black came to me, telling me of a boy that needed a tutor. She told me that this boy was exceptional and incredibly powerful. I expected someone in their teens, but I found myself tutoring a seven-year-old boy." Aries remembered well the day that Professor von Reich came to teach him, mere days after receiving his wand. "I was not disappointed however. For two hours, five days a week, I taught you under the watchful eyes of your aunt. Immediately I knew you had power, and the determination to succeed. Every great wizard, and many of the finest duelists, long to find an apprentice, to pass on their knowledge and see it perfected. I had given up hope of finding someone worthy to pass on my knowledge to, and then I found you. That first day I taught you I asked your aunt for permission to apprentice you, and she denied me. I'm ashamed to say I begged, and still she refused, but I was determined. For four years I taught you Battle Magics, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, and Potions, watching as you surpassed my expectations day after day. Every day I asked to make you my apprentice, still your aunt denied me. Yet I could tell it was only the tip of the ice burg, and that you both were hiding something.'

"It was the day I was offered the Battle Magics post at Durmstrang that your aunt came to me. That only confirmed my assumption that I had been offered it _because_ of your aunt. It was then that I learned of your immense power, far beyond even what I had guessed, and it was also the day I learned of your mother. That day she finally approved my request, and you became my apprentice with an eagerness I yearned for. Throughout your first year I tried to push you, and yet you were afraid to let go. I passed it off, thinking it was just the irrational fear of an eleven-year-old boy. Then your second year came, and still you were afraid. So, I changed tactics, teaching you spells and focusing on your rather unique affinities, forcing you to release your power in intervals, gaining more and more control. You returned for your third year, and I knew something was different. You finally had unleashed enough to overpower me, now I just had to refine you. It was not until I found your secret room on the second floor that I truly understood. You weren't scared of your power, as the havoc you created in that room showed, rather you feared what you would do to people. When I questioned you and questioned why you were so determined to control the storm inside you, you surprised me again with the demand of an Unbreakable Vow. Knowing your aunt, I should not have been surprised. That was when you told me that you were not just the Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, but also the Heir of Slytherin, and told me of what you had planned for the future." Aries nodded, he remembered that too, but where was his professor going with this?

"All your power, your determination made sense now. All the missing pieces of the puzzle came together and throughout your fourth year I pushed you and pushed you. Antagonizing you, hoping to make you angry enough to unleash your power until at last this year something inside you snapped. I don't know why you reacted, all I know is you finally unleashed that storm inside you. If you want their respect Aries of House Black, you need to unleash it again and again in this tournament."

"I can't." Aries interrupted.

"Then why are you in this tournament?!" Von Reich demanded.

"I'm the Heir to the House of Black!" Aries yelled in return. "And more importantly I'm the Heir of Slytherin. But I'm just a fifteen-year-old boy from Durmstrang who grew up in Germany. None of these Englishman will respect me. I did not grow up around here, but I can show them what I'm capable of and make them respect me without unleashing everything."

"Quit lying to me! Despite your childish fears even I can tell that somewhere inside you, you want to unleash that power. Now tell me why you won't do it!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER!" There it was, the deep hidden fear that had always been inside him. His aunt had never hidden her plans for them, and he even had his own. But too often he saw himself becoming another Voldemort, another monster. He called for the void, as the nightmares of his youth assaulted him.

"Good," Von Reich said softly after a moment, bringing him back to the present. "Then don't." Aries choked out a laugh at that. "Grindewald and Lord Voldemort have one very important thing in common. They both lost their humanity along the way. Grindewald's 'Greater Good' eventually rivaled the evil of Adolf Hitler, and the Dark Lord turned reform into massacre, not caring for what it did to the magical community. We both know of what you have planned Aries and there's nothing wrong with what you desire to achieve but let me tell you there is no handbook that sets any sort of rules for what a dark lord can or cannot be. Many have earned that title through their cruelty and through genocide, Grindewald and the Dark Lord included, but you will not earn it as they did. It will be given to you by wizards too ignorant to see that you are only doing what _must_ be done, what others are too weak to accomplish themselves. You are so concerned with making connections here that you do not realize this is the perfect opportunity to let other sees that they should be the ones getting on _your_ good side.'

"You schooling at Durmstrang and your love for a larger view of magic, rather than the dogmatic view of Dumbledore, will push the Light families away from you. So, forget them and unleash your power Aries. Unleash the darkness, that raging storm inside you, and show the dark and grey wizards of England what you are capable of. Show them that you can be the dark lord that Voldemort never could. Keep your rules, keep that part of your humanity, and do only what is necessary. Show them why they should fear and respect you. Show them what it truly means to by the _Heir of Slytherin_. You will only become a monster if you let yourself become one. You are incredibly powerful, Aries, and you will be the Dark Lord of the coming century. But that does not mean you will become another Lord Voldemort. It does not mean that you have to be evil, like those who came before you. Put away that childish fear and become who you were born to be."

* * *

Professor von Reich's words haunted him, replaying over and over in his head. His dreams seem to be even worse, as one night he'd see himself standing in the place of the Dark Lord and the next he'd relive the nightmares of his youth. No screams came from him now as they had when he was younger, but they still troubled him nonetheless. His friends had taken his sudden solemn mood as symptoms of the upcoming task, but truthfully it did not worry him at all. Whether he went with his original plan or followed the advice of his mentor, the dragon would be no concern.

There were a few bright spots that did manage to cheer him up, such as the fact that Draco and Daphne began joining the fifth-year Durmstrang students more often to relax or study. He knew Draco joined them, rather than inviting him to be with his own friends, because Parkinson could not stand Arianna, and vice versa, and thus left him alone. Aries was happy that the Spanish girl did not leave at the site of Greengrass girl as she had been doing before, even though her dislike for the English girl was still plain, but things were starting to go back to normal. He only hoped that it would continue.

It was a cool Saturday that found Aries walking along the Black Lake, exactly a week away from the First Task. His musing was unfortunately interrupted by Potter himself calling for him. Two weeks had passed since his conversation with Potter, who from Aries' observation seemed to be doing much better. He had seen him often with the chubby boy, and two red-headed girls. Aries considered ignoring him, and the call to run among the trees of the forest was almost too much a temptation to pass up. Almost.

"Potter," Aries greeted again, coming to a stop next to a rock jutting out of the ground. "Can I help you?"

"It's Thomas, you know," he said with a kind smile. Aries suddenly had to fight the urge to hex the boy and when he didn't respond Potter continued. "I, um, just wanted to say thank you. You kind of gave me a reality check. I hope I can be friends with Ron again, but if not maybe it's for the best."

"Good." Awkward silences were starting to be a trend that Aries did _not_ enjoy. "Are you prepared for the First Task?" His passive Legilimency kicked in: _Moody pulling Potter aside. Summoning a pillow in an abandoned class room. Dreams of evading a dragon on broomstick_.

"I think so," Potter answered awkwardly. "I just wish I knew what the task was."

"No need to lie Potter." Aries drawled. He nearly slapped himself, he was starting to sound way too much like Draco. "We both know its dragons. And I have no doubt that Delacour and Diggory know."

"Yeah. I told Diggory actually." _Stupid Gryffindors_. Now he was thinking like Draco!

"That was foolish, but rather brave too." Potter gave him a curious look. What was with people doing that?

"I just hope I can make it out of this tournament alive." It returned in him in that moment, the desire to help Potter again. He wasn't sure why, but part of Aries saw a bit of himself in the younger boy. Fate had thrown duties on them at an early age, one to defeat a dark lord and the other to become one. Perhaps that was where the desire came from.

"Tell me Potter, do you know what it means to be a Tri-Wizard Champion?"

"No," Potter answered curiously.

"I researched it after we were chosen, simply out of curiosity. The creator of the cup had this to say: _The Goblet of Fire does not choose one based on power or skill, though it does play a large part. Rather it chooses one_ worthy _enough to sacrifice everything in pursuit of victory, to push oneself beyond the limitations and boundaries of themselves to achieve and_ earn _the eternal glory that the tournament brings._ " Aries waited a moment for that to sink in. "That statement stuck with me, it mentions _glory_ not fame. To push oneself and to exceed their own limitations. Simply put to be a champion means that you are capable of pushing yourself farther than you thought imaginable, to exceed your own boundaries, and achieve glory in the pursuit of victory. It only mentions the pursuit, not actually _winning_ the tournament. Although you were forced to compete that statement can still be true for you, if you allow it. I think Potter, that _that_ is what you should focus on, rather than just surviving."

Potter did not answer him, too focused on thinking about Aries' words, but he didn't mind. Aries stood there quietly next to him contemplating his mentor's words again. Perhaps his mentor was right, maybe it was time for his to follow his own advice and push himself beyond his own limitations, as the Goblet believed that he could. Yes, he at last decided, it was time. It was time that the world was shown the power of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

 **An: The next chapter: The First Task**


	5. The First Task

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. I hope this chapter meets your expectations, and if it doesn't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

"Professor Snape, sir?" Aries turned back to the door of the dungeon class room, as did most of the potions class, and smirked as he saw Daphne poking her head in. "The judges need Mr. Black." Snape simply gave her a raised eyebrow before nodding to Aries. He gathered his things and followed the Slytherin fourth year out of the dungeons. Her hair was in a pony tail, an unusual occurrence as she tended leave it down. Aries could tell that she enjoyed the fact that he was looking at her, though no doubt her pureblooded schooling kept her from commenting on it herself.

"Why did they decide to send you to get me?" Aries asked. Three weeks was enough time for him to memorize many of the Slytherin's schedules, mostly Draco's and Daphne's, and he was aware that she had a free period right now, but she was not the obvious choice to fetch him.

"I overhead Professor von Reich in the hall saying that you were needed, so I offered to retrieve you." An interesting wording Aries noted, but it made sense.

"Rather cunning of you Greengrass."

"I _am_ a Slytherin." She replied with a smug grin. "So, when are you going to give me my first lesson?"

"Ah, here I was thinking that you enjoyed my company for my good lucks and undeniable charm, but you only want me to teach you forbidden magic." Aries enjoyed the blush that crept up her tan neck and into her cheeks. It was the first time he had been successful in his attempts, and he took it as a sign that their friendship was moving in the right direction. A gentle touch of her mind found that he was far more than just correct, perhaps the girl was not so innocent after all. "How does seven sound tomorrow night? In the classroom I use to practice?"

"That sounds perfect." Daphne said as they reached their destination. He gave her a rather flirtatious smile as he entered the fairly small classroom. The judges were already, there sitting behind five desks that had been pushed together and covered in a long length of velvet. Aries gave a respectful nod to his Headmaster and leaned against a desk, just as Fleur Delacour walked in. She also nodded to her Headmistress before her eyes landed on him. The veela seemed to contemplate him for a moment before making her way over to him quickly, so that Madame Maxine would not interfere. Fleur had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was much more filled out than Daphne, not surprising considering the three-year age gap. Aries was not a fool, and could not deny the young woman's remarkable beauty, though if her allure affected him he had no doubt that he might consider her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Luckily, he had more control of himself than most.

"Aries Black," Fleur greeted with a warm smile and extending her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aries noted that her English was much better now than it had been weeks ago. Had she been practicing or simply rehearsed that statement?

"Miss Delacour, the pleasure is mine." He took her hand and kiss the back of it softly, rather enjoying the blush that formed on her cheeks. "I hope we can find some time to get acquainted outside of this tournament. I would enjoy learning about the _finer_ aspects of French culture from one of its more premier citizens. Your father is well known even in Germany." Jean Delacour was well known indeed, being the Head of the French Department of Magical Law Enforcement and had worked well with his German counterpart a few years back when a French criminal wreaked havoc in Frankfurt, Aries remembered.

"I'm sure zat we could find _many_ zings to occupy our time." The forwardness of the French girl intrigued him. Veela tended to be more _mature_ than normal witches and while Aries knew he was more attractive than the average male he doubted that even he could have caught her eye so quickly. A ploy to distract him from winning perhaps? It could be a fun game to play and turn back on the French witch herself.

Unfortunately, he was stopped from responding as Ludo Bagman loudly announced the arrival of the last champion, Thomas Potter. Aries watched with amusement as the reporter, Rita Skeeter, pulled the Potter boy into a cupboard. He knew all too well about her as Aunt Cassiopeia had loudly cursed the woman's poor journalism every morning as she read the _Daily Prophet._ Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, did not find the situation amusing and promptly returned the champion, leaving Skeeter's hungry eyes to land on him. A smirk and a nod let her know that she would indeed get the interview she wanted, but perhaps not the content.

"Now that _all_ of our champions are accountable, may I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said as he took his place at the judges table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." Aries observed that the old wand maker had hardly aged in the past eight years, though given how old he had been then, despite his appearance, perhaps he should not have been surprised.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, your wand first if you would please." Ollivander asked as he stepped into the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to him, sending a rather discreet wink over to Aries, and handed over her wand.

"Hmmm. . ." he said. The wand maker twirled the land between his fingers and it emitted several pink and gold sparks before he held it close to his eye and examined it carefully. "Yes. . . nine and a half inches. . . inflexible. . . rosewood. . . and dear me. . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's." The look of surprise on Thomas' and Cedric's face was priceless, how they had not known without a doubt when half of their classmates acted like fools around the girl was beyond him.

"Yes, yes, I've never used veela hair myself of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands. . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you. . ." He ran his fingers along the wand and then muttered, " _Orchideous!_ " and a bunch of flowers burst from the tip. Aries was amused at the offended look Fleur had as she took back her wand forcefully before returning to her place beside him. The air around him seemed to heat up and he began to wonder just how attuned to fire veela really were. Cedric's wand continued the unique trend of wand cores, containing a single hair from the tale of a male unicorn. Aries and Fleur both fought back snickers as Cedric proudly stated that he polished his wand regularly, before realizing the apparent innuendo.

"Ah, Mr. Potter if you would." Thomas reluctantly handed over his wand, after a futile effort of cleaning it with his robe. Mr. Ollivander spent a few moments glancing over the wand. "One of the three phoenix feathered wands I have created. Holly. And remarkable in his own right." Aries did not miss the sudden curiousness of Albus Dumbledore as Ollivander made a fountain of wine shoot out of Potter's wand. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was about to get a rather large surprise.

"Which leaves Mr. Aries Black." Ollivander announced as he handed Potter back his wand. Aries flicked his wrist, releasing the wand into his hand, and placed it in the wand makers eager hands. Mr. Ollivander's pale eye suddenly gleamed as he examined the wand. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember. My greatest creation. The tail feather of a phoenix and the venom of a Basilisk. Holly, ebony, and yew. And of course, obsidian. I do not believe any wand has been crafted to rival this, nor do I think one shall be in my lifetime." Aries noted with satisfaction that Dumbledore paled slightly, and the twinkling that so often adorned the old man's eyes was gone. Instead Aries saw a hunger, a desire to know how he had come into possession of such a powerful wand. Ollivander swirled the wand above his head, and a galaxy formed above them of magic. Spells collided in the spiral arms and Aries was taken back by the power he suddenly felt in the wand maker, before the beautiful piece of magic disappeared. "Indeed, I was right young Mr. Black, seeing as you are in this tournament. Great things await you, yes, great things indeed."

* * *

Rita insisted on taking pictures, fair to many in the Black Heir's opinion. Multiple group shots were taken, and then even more individual. Madame Maxine seemed to ruin every picture, as Skeeter put it, and while the photographer wanted Fleur at the front, the reporter kept pulling himself and Potter there instead. Aries was half tempted to link arms with the French girl, if only to keep Skeeter from dragging him again. Finally, the photo shoot was over, and while everyone else left for dinner Aries stayed back with Skeeter for his promised interview. Kakaroff stayed as well, no doubt to find someway to worm himself into the spotlight.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you? It leaves-"

"Yes, I do mind." Aries said with a smirk. "No doubt you wish to ensure that you get your facts straight, Miss Skeeter." She nodded with a glare as she shoved the acid green quill back into her crocodile bag and pulled out a normal one. The interview went a little longer than Aries wanted, with Kakaroff throwing a comment or two about how he was the prized student of Durmstrang and that he himself ensured that all students received the great training that Aries had. A blatant lie, but he could not fault the man for taking advantage of a situation. As he made to leave, Aries turned back to Skeeter, who was finishing up her notes.

"Oh, and Miss Skeeter?" He fixed the coldest smile on his face that he could manage. "My Aunt Cassiopeia _loves_ Germany, but she has told me countless times how much more she'd love to visit her dear friend Rita, if only she gave her a good enough reason. You won't give her a reason, will you?" Skeeter's face could have rivaled the paleness of ghost and a crooked laugh escaped Aries as he left her in the room.

* * *

Aries woke up from his nap to find his three friends, plus one, using his and Haydn's cabin as a hang out spot. Mayer seemed out of place, but Arianna was doing her best to make her at home. He took a moment to study his friends before they noticed he was awake. Arianna had her hair down, as she often did, letting the soft black curls touch her shoulders and run down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she animatedly explained the cards game that Haydn had them playing. She had always been the most energetic of the group, her general happy mood contrasting the cold darkness of Durmstrang. No doubt she would have fit in well at Hogwarts or Beauxbatons if not for her love of the Dark Arts, something that connected all three of his friends. Arianna found any excuse to break out firewhiskey and throw a party, even if it was for something meaningless. Her warm smile had comforted him often during his first year at Durmstrang, when his nightmares still haunted him, and her fiery nature had tried to come to his defense many times, even though it was seldom needed.

Ivan, with his light brown hair and blue eyes, was the complete opposite and the quietest of the group. He believed that actions spoke louder than words and thus hardly spoke at all. The Bulgarian had little interest in Quidditch or anything that was not in a book, though he did not take everything at face value, choosing to question anything and everything someone said was true, or false for that matter. Like all his friends, Ivan was powerful, but he excelled at Transfiguration and only rivaled Aries in his success. Arianna and Ivan were two ends of a spectrum and Haydn was at its center. The black haired and brown eyed German liked to party just as much as others, besides Arianna that is, but spent most of his time gambling and trying to flirt with any pretty girl he laid his eyes on. Despite all this, he tended to be a bit reserved, keeping his skills and abilities underestimated before defeating his opponents in a surprising and embarrassing fashion. He cared little for reading, relying on Aries or Ivan to find the information and tended to copy their homework. Haydn was intelligent and was near the top of his class for a reason, but he found that homework was pointless when he had Aries and Ivan around to do it. The German's laziness in that aspect was made up by his political savviness. Haydn's ability to swindle away everyone's money translated well as he had spent four years securing up agreements in Durmstrang's halls that fell heavily in Aries' favor, without the other party knowing just how badly they had agreed to get screwed over.

Aries sat up with a stretch, and a glance at his watch told him it was time to go meet Daphne for her first lesson. He hadn't told his friends about the English girl's desire to learn the Dark Arts, deciding that keeping it a secret would help the girl open up to him a bit more. But convincing his friends, especially Arianna, to stay behind was the next task.

" _Where are you off to?_ " Arianna asked, giving him her trademark warm smile. Haydn looked disappointed as he collected the hand he had already dealt for Aries, no doubt upset that he wasn't going to get to win any more of his money.

" _Training. Some rather dangerous spells._ " He didn't want to explain too much, not with the Mayer girl here, but thankful his friends took the hint that he wanted to be alone. Well, for the most part.

" _Can I walk with you?_ " Aries considered Arianna's request. It was a risk, in case they ran into Daphne, but the girl was probably smart enough to make some sort of excuse, and he had no real reason to decline the Spanish girl. He eyed the forest again as they made their way up to the castle and decided that he would go running tonight. There would be no moon and the added clouds would provide cover for him.

" _You've been hanging around the Greengrass girl a lot more lately._ " He noticed that she changed to her native tongue, Spanish, something she only did when she was nervous. His Spanish tended to be a bit rough at times, but he knew enough that the conversation shouldn't be too difficult.

" _She's a nice girl. You two might get along if you'd take the time to get to know her._ " Arianna winced at that, and she tried to hide the hurt look on her face from him, rather unsuccessfully.

" _And why would I want to do that? She's rude and you have friends that have known you for years that would better occupy your time._ " _Friends? Or you Arianna?_ Aries wondered.

" _She's my friend, as is Draco. It would mean a great deal to me if you could at least play nicely. You won't lose my friendship just because I make a few new friends._ " She looked like she wanted to say something, and no doubt it would have started a conversation that Aries did not want to have right now, but they had reached his practice room, and he could feel that Daphne was inside. Aries reached out to Arianna's mind as she left and was shocked at what he felt. The hurt he understood, but where he expected infatuation he found something far deeper. A feeling that threatened to drown him like Sirius' guilt almost had and he pulled from her mind in self-preservation. That conversation would need to happen soon, but hopefully it could wait until after the First Task. He placed it at the back of his mind and entered the classroom.

Daphne tended to have a sophisticated and beautiful look to her, but there was only one word to describe her now: seductive. Her robe and tie were discarded, showing off her long legs as they ran out of her skirt. The sleeves of her blouse were rolled up to her elbows and the top few buttons were undone. Beads of sweat dropped down her forehead and she attempted to transfigure a guinea fowl into a guinea pig. It was few months ahead of what the fourth years were currently learning, but he was not surprised as she at last managed the Transfiguration. Her triumphant smile turned into a rather fantastic blush as she noticed his presence, no doubt because of her _forbidden_ appearance.

"Congratulations." Aries offered. "A rather difficult Transfiguration, even more so considering you did not have someone with a mastery in Transfiguration guiding you." Her blush only deepened from his praise. "But Transfiguration is not why you here." A swish of his hand vanished the guinea pig and a chair knocked Daphne's knees out from under her as she landed in it. "The Dark Arts are a greatly misunderstood piece of magic. Many believe the Dark Arts are a collection of dark or evil spells and rituals, but that is not entirely true." A flick of his wand created a glass window which he shattered. He summoned the pieces to him, and then immediately banished them towards the girl. Invisible chains kept her attached the chair and she choked out a scream as the shards stopped half a meter from her. "A banishing spell could have just killed you. An overpowered stunner could kill you. The Dark Arts, like all magic, are not defined by their result, rather the intent required.'

"The Unforgivables are the most known examples of the Dark Arts and yet I could cast the killing curse at you right now and nothing would happen. Intent fuels all magic, and even more so with the Dark Arts. It takes the intent to harm, to maim, to cause pain, and to kill to use the spells that have become known as the Dark Arts. And that is where the danger of what I will teach you lies. When you push that intense of feelings and desires into magic as powerful as the Dark Arts, it will _affect_ you. It can change you, if you allow it. Stronger minds than yours have been corrupted by the intent and emotions that the Dark Arts require, as it is against the very nature of the soul, in some ways. And it is why you must understand control not only of your magic and your mind, but of yourself. It is why before we begin you will give me a vow that you will not practice anything I teach you without my supervision and you will use none of it unless it is a matter or life or death. Do you understand?"

Daphne had paled considerably, and Aries wondered if she truly understood what the Dark Arts were, rather than a piece of the forbidden fruit. "It. . . it could change me?"

"Yes." Aries answered seriously. "Without my guidance it can, and it will. But I will show you how to control the Dark Arts, so that it does not control you." It took a few moments for Daphne to recover, but she gave her vow with a renewed courage. Aries was glad, as he would have reconsidered his plans for the girl if she had bowed out so quickly.

"We'll start out with a taste of that power, something simple and one on the lighter side of the Dark Arts. A particular favorite of mine, the Bone-Breaker Curse." Aries flicked his wand and a dark purple light struck the wall. "The incantation is _frange ossa_. For the average user it will shatter the bones of wherever the spell strikes, but if enough power is put into the spell, it has the potential to shatter every bone in the body, and most likely kill its recipient. Attempt to cast it into the wall." Daphne struggled with the spell, but after a cheap remark about imagining the wall being the muggleborn she hated so much after she had just scored more OWLs than the pureblood heiress, the dark purple curse finally erupted from her wand. Aries was surprised, as he didn't think she hated the girl _that_ much.

"Good, now I want you to cast it at me."

"What?"

"As I told you before, intent matters. I need you to _want_ to hurt me, as difficult as that might be. You've managed to cast the spell at a wall, which is must different that casting it a person. If you can successfully use it against me, someone you do not wish harm to, then you'll have no difficulty using it against an enemy." Daphne seemed unsure and he gave her a wicked grin. "To _encourage_ you, I will also be casting it at you, and you can be sure that my spells will work. I mean, if I can use it against my own family, what could stop me from using it against you?"

She only barely managed to avoid his curse, but another one quickly followed. He did not give her much time to think, as he wanted a reaction from her more than anything and he could tell this had started to anger her. Daphne was similar in height to Arianna but moved much quicker than her. She managed to dodge his spells, though Aries noticed she was beginning to get repetitive and so adjusted his aim. The dark purple spell struck her left arm and he heard the crack as her humerus shattered. She fell to the ground with a strangled cry clutching her arm. Aries was aware of the pain she was feeling, but if the girl cowered from only a shattered bone their lessons would end tonight, as would her memory of them. But when Daphne raised her head it was not pain or fear that he saw, it was anger, and she pointed the wand at him, screaming the incantation. Aries side stepped but allowed the spell to strike his arm, feeling his entire arm shatter. It might have caused more damage, if he hadn't summoned his magic to shield the rest of himself.

Daphne sat on her knees, cradling her broken. Aries was proud to see that no tears fell down her face and she was now doing her best to hide her pain. He healed his arm with a wave of his wand as his made his way over to her. Once he stood over her he went to heal her as well but decided against it, just for a moment.

"Remember this pain Daphne," he began softly, almost reciting the words his mentor as spoken to him years ago. Her blue eyes met his. "For you will cause it to many others. I have found that it is those who have experienced what the Dark Arts is capable of are the ones who are able to keep their sanity. Those who use this magic, but never suffer under it themselves, are the ones who become monsters in the night. Remember this pain well, and maybe you'll keep control of your own mind." He waved his wand and healed her arm but made no move to help her up. "Remember also what you felt the moment you attacked. That anger, that desire to cause pain is paramount to accomplishing what the Dark Arts is capable of. In a duel against a master of the Dark Arts, you cannot wait until they have harmed you or angered you to fight back. You must summon up that intent and emotion inside you from the beginning, that desire to harm someone you have never known, or to harm those dearest to you. Remember it well Daphne, for you journey among the Dark Arts has just begun." He extended his hand, taking hers and pulling her up to him. There was slight electricity between them, and despite the strong front she had put forth there was a weakness there, a vulnerability and desire for comfort that a weaker man might have taken advantage of. Aries might wish to be the next dark lord, but he was no monster. "Come on Daphne, our lesson is over."

* * *

It was an amusing that site that greeted Aries the morning of the First Task. Arianna and Daphne were waiting patiently, though pointedly ignoring the other. He had to wonder if circumstances had been different, if the two polar opposites could have been friends, but that seemed unlikely now. They both wore medium sized coats, as the cold of Scotland's winter was beginning to set in. At Durmstrang, it would've already been snowing heavily, and this allowed Aries to don the lightweight battle robes he wore. They provided minimal protection but allowed him to move far more freely than the more protective robes. He'd rely solely on his own power today and not simple protections. He greeted the two girls with a smile and they silently walked down to where Aries knew the dragons had been kept. A stadium of sorts had been built and the students of the three schools had already begun packing it full. Next to it a small tent had been erected, no doubt for the champions to await their turn. Once they reached the tent, Aries turned to the two girls expectantly.

" _I just wanted to say good luck Aries,_ " Arianna began in Spanish, no doubt to keep Daphne ignorant. " _Do not be a showman, defeat your challenge and return back to me safely. Or else._ " She hugged him fiercely and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before she walked to where Haydn and Ivan waited for him. The two boys, along with Draco, had already wished him luck, preferring a pre-celebration last night over a few shots of firewhiskey rather than with sentimental words. It was just another reason why he honestly liked the three boys.

"Well, no doubt she'll be upset to know that I in fact _do_ know Spanish. Or at least enough." Daphne said with a grin. She took a step closer and Aries wondered if she might kiss him, but she gave him a tight hug, and kissed his left cheek softly. "Good luck Aries." She gave him a sly smile before heading over to her friends as well. Aries should have known he'd land himself in this predicament and the conversation he knew he should have with Arianna was beginning to become an absolute necessity. If it came to a duel between the girls even he wasn't sure who he would choose. Arianna was his friend, hell almost like a sister to him, but Daphne provided so much more and could prove invaluable to his future plans. Now was not the time to consider this, and like so many other things, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Unlike with the Weighing of the Wands, Aries was the last champion to enter. The other three were clearly nervous and he was proud of the calm demeanor he projected. Bagman noticed his entrance and pulled out a small purple silk bag.

"Well now that we're all here, time to fill you in! I'm going to offer each of you this bag from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, ah, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too, ah, yes, you task is to _collect the golden egg_!" None of the champions reacted as Bagman probably would've hoped, though Diggory had begin pacing while looking slightly green. "Ladies first."

Fleur reached inside the bag and pulled out a perfect tiny model of a dragon, the Welsh Green to be exact. It had the number two around his neck. Next Diggory reached inside, pulling out the Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Now it was Aries turn, he reached into the bag and felt a rather large model claw onto his hand and he pulled out a menacing looking grey dragon, the Ukrainian Iron-Belly, with a three around its neck. That left the Hungarian Horntail for Potter meaning that the two younger champions would face two of the most dangerous dragons in the world. The idea sent Aries' blood racing and he wished that he could be the first two go. He noticed that Bagman pulled Thomas aside, and he could not help but wonder if Bagman's gambling problem would influence the tournament.

Aries played idly with the model of his dragon while Diggory and Delacour fought the real-life size of theirs. The screams and cheers of the crowd passed him by without a care and he chose to ignore Potter's annoying pacing. Somewhere in his mind, he registered that Bagman was commentating, but he paid the man no mind. He wanted to focus on the adrenaline and the desire to win. At last the third canon sounded and it was the Black Heir's turn. A stasis spell froze the model which he pocketed, it would be a good memento from the task.

The stadium was more like a coliseum, the students and staff were raised high, looking down on the rocky ground that awaited him. It was the size of the dragon that struck him first. Ivan had found many interesting books on dragons, but somehow the descriptions paled in comparison to the actual thing. Aries scanned the crowd and made eye contact with von Reich, who looked at him not with pride, but expectancy. He had made up his mind at that moment and a stinging hex to the dragons tail got its attention. The Ukrainian Iron-Belly turned, its massive steps sending tremors through the ground, and roared mightily at him. Aries showed no fear and sent another stinging hex, finally getting the reaction he wanted. The great dragon opened its jaws and unleashed a stream of dragon fire at him.

The crowd gasped, and the screams warning of his impending death rang through the coliseum. Aries thrust his left hand towards the stream of fire and swirled his wand around his head before slashing it across his body. The dragon fire struck his hand and flared around him. Unimaginable heat threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed against it with as much power as he dared. He waited as the dragon fire continued relentlessly, causing the great swirling ball of fire around him to enlarge until at last the dragon yielded. Aries focused on keeping control of the flame and drew his magic up to him. The barrier that he had long kept between himself and the storm inside broke, raging over him like a torrent. He could feel the flame fluctuating, threatening to rip itself from his grasp as he wrestled the powerful magic into his control. It tasted sweet in his mouth and everything became clearer as if the world itself was brighter. Aries brought it under his control, power that he had never dared release in the presence of others and threw the dragon fire back at the dragon.

As he hoped the dragon leapt back, using its powerful wings to push itself into the air, and the dragon fire struck stone melting it. The Iron-Belly landed but the ground was no longer stable, and it struggled to stabilize itself as it unleashed another torrent of fire. Aries had already felt the dragon fire and had no trouble bending it around, moving his hand and wand in sync, to throw it back into the melting rock. A quick shrinking spell shortened and tightened the chain keeping the dragon in the stadium and it could not longer leap into the air to avoid its own dragonfire. Though it did not matter. Stream after stream of dragon fire was bent back at the dragon's feet as it slowly sunk into the melting rock. Aries sent a spell above its head causing an explosion like a massive bomb, forcing the dragon to cower lower into the molten quick sand. Minutes passed but to Aries it felt like an eternity. The heat of the dragon fire and the raging torrent of power that rushed through him made every second drag on until at last enough rock had melted.

" _Frigus!_ " It was a simple cooling charm but backed with the power Aries contained it froze the molten stone, solidifying it and trapping the dragon. A wordless spell caused thick black chains to wrap around the dragon's jaws and the Ukrainian Iron-Belly collapsed, defeated head on by a fifteen-year-old wizard. A deafening roar from the stands sounded as he walked unharmed to collect his golden egg from the undamaged nest, one that he had ensure stayed on a single piece of rock that did not get melted. Aries was dragged into the tent by a rather motherly looking nurse. It was a good thing too, as his adrenaline finally faded, and he nearly fell from exhaustion.

"Oh no you don't!" the woman cried. "Here, a quick Pepper-Up Potion should do. Long enough for you to get your scores and _go to bed!_ " Aries downed the potion as she moved over to Diggory, who he noticed had a rather sickly-looking injury to his abdomen. "Dragons! Honestly these people!" If he had to place a wager the woman was Madam Pomfrey, the school matron that Draco had told him about.

" _Come on Aries!_ " Arianna shouted, pulling him off the bed and back into the stadium. The dragon had been put to sleep and he didn't miss the rather dirty looks the dragon handlers were giving him. They were going to have a tough time indeed getting the dragon out of that. Dumbledore took pity on them and transfigured the molten rock in water, allowing them to carefully extract the dragon, before transfiguring it back. Finally, the judges gave him his scores. Madame Maxine went first and looked rather upset as she sent up a silver ten. Mr. Crouch game next and rewarded him with ten also, though Bagman gave him an eight with a frown, and Aries thought that his suspicion of his influence was correct. Dumbledore gave him a respectful nod as he sent a ten into the air, and Kakaroff looked like a boy on Christmas as he also awarded him a ten.

" _Forty-eight points!_ " Haydn exclaimed! " _That's good enough for first place and I doubt Potter will beat that! Those twins better pay up._ " Aries' magical exhaustion was a little worse than he had predicated. Dragon fire was not as similar to elemental fire as he'd thought, or perhaps he had never experienced _true_ elemental fire. He listened much more intently to Bagman's commentary for Potter than he had with Delacour or Diggory. It sounded like a rather great feat, and he wondered if Viktor would be impressed with the boy's flying.

"Look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to the egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey seized the boy the minute he entered the tent, dragging him over to the bed next to Aries. She cleaned a cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and then looked as if she healed his shoulder.

"Now sit quietly for a minute, sit!" She commanded the boy. "And then you can go and get your scores." Aries' made to talk to him, but he stopped them when a red haired boy and that muggleborn Daphne disliked walked in. Potter noticed their entrance immediately and tensed up.

"Thomas," the muggleborn, Hermione if he remembered correctly, greeted "Ron has something he'd like to tell you." Ron, in Aries' opinion, did not look like he wanted to say anything. In fact, he looked highly embarrassed.

"Well, mate," Ron took a deep breath. "I believe you, who ever put your name it that goblet, I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on have you?" The coldness in Thomas' voice surprised Aries and even more so Ron. The chubby fourth year and the two red-heads quietly entered the tent and looked ready to intervene, but a warning glare from Aries stopped them. "You abandoned me, and yet you have the audacity to come here and call me mate like nothing happened? You know how badly it was for me second year, at least then I had you both. But one chance at fame and suddenly you're just like the rest. I know that you tried to be the bridge between us Hermione, but too often this past month you chose him over me, even though you believed me." Thomas gave a shake of his head, and some of the venom left his voice. "You two were supposed to be my best friends, but you just abandoned me. I don't want to lose your friendships, but I don't think it will ever be the same again." Aries was proud of the boy, he wouldn't allow those that betrayed him to just waltz back into his life. He was beginning to know his worth and would expect others to know it as well.

"Come on Thomas," said one of the red-heads, a fourth year if Aries guessed, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him out to hear his scores as Ron and Hermione left the tent rejected. Potter had scored forty points, putting him in second place. The judges at least had valued Aries' show of power over the boys quickest, though facing a dragon head on versus flying around it was a far better tale to be told. Bagman collected the four champions, explaining that the golden egg was a clue for their third task that would happen on twenty-fourth of February. The second task however, would happen on the eleventh of December.

* * *

If any Hogwarts students had been on the deck on the Spanish galleon, they would've been in for one hell of a shock. The Durmstrang students, who so often tended to be quiet among the other students, were throwing a rowdy party worthy of the Gryffindor common room. Aries wondered how they were getting away with this, but at the site of seeing Professor von Reich sitting on an armchair near the bow he knew exactly how. Kakaroff would never dare challenge the old war-veteran wizard, not when he was surrounded by students that clearly favored him over the headmaster. His mentor raised a glass to him in salute and Aries happily joined the party.

Arianna was leaning heavily on him, giggling drunkenly, as he escorted her back to her cabin. She had spent most of the night on his arm, and he had been too caught up in the party to care. Social events like that were a wonderful way to get on people's good side, but he did not enjoy being randomly dragged to the dance floor by a bunch of girls too drunk to stand up straight and Arianna had kept those girls away from him. They had just made it to her cabin and Aries went to open the door when the Spanish girl pushed him against the wall and smashed her lips to his. She tasted like firewhiskey and chocolate and with his already buzzed state it created an intoxicating combination that enticed him to return her kiss. Moments later reality came crashing back to him and he pushed her into her cabin before the wrong person saw them. Arianna immediately went to kiss him again, but he pushed her away and a hurt look fixed itself on her beautiful face.

" _Why don't you want me Aries?_ " Her Spanish was a bit slurred, but the pain in her voice was clear and obvious.

" _Arianna we can't do this. Not here, not now._ "

" _Am I not pretty enough for you?_ " The hurt in her voice had been replaced with anger as she poked him hard in the chest. " _Do I need to have blonde hair and blue eyes like that bitch Daphne or that slut Fleur?_ " Anger flashed in Aries and he stunned her. Her small frame landed in his arms before he laid her onto her bunk. A quick spell put her to sleep, but Aries' work was not done.

"I'm sorry Arianna. We need to talk and figure this out, but it can't be like this. I won't risk our friendship over a drunken mistake." He flicked his wand into his hand, reached into her mind and pulled the past few moments forward. " _Obliviate._ "

 **AN: Next Chapter: A Trip To Hogsmeade.**


	6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. Not much action this chapter, but it sets up things to come. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed, and even those that haven't. You all are appreciated and continue to motivate me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was rather empty this morning and Aries was the only one sitting at the Slytherin Table. Granger sat alone at the Gryffindor Table and a few Ravenclaws sat at their own table, discussing something rather passionately, though in whispers that did not reach his ears. It was the Sunday morning after the first task and it seemed that many of the students of the three schools would not be attending breakfast this morning. He knew for a fact that the entire Durmstrang delegation was either too hungover to move or still drunk. Haydn had not even made it back to his cabin last night, and Aries pitied the poor girl that he had spent the night with. The German was not one for relationships, and no doubt Sirius would find many things in common with his good friend. Professor von Reich was the only sober person besides Aries, though he rarely came to the castle for breakfast, preferring it served to him in his office aboard the ship.

A brown owl swooped down and landed in front of Aries just as another dropped what he recognized as the Daily Prophet. He greedily ripped open the newspaper and at last found what he had been waiting for. Rita Skeeter normally had her enchantingly nasty works published as soon as possible but a week-long wait was unusual for her, no doubt ensuring that the article made no comment that could offend his aunt.

 ** _The Black Heir returns to England!_**

 ** _Dumbledore not so neutral after all?_**

 ** _For years now, Auror Sirius Black has been the only Black in England. The three time Most Eligible Bachelor of Magical Britain has made a clear path for himself by throwing away the traditions and standards set by the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Many pureblood families thought Sirius would be the end of the Black House, as the 35-year-old wizard has yet to settle down with any witch, despite the many rumors you might have heard. But this, as we learned at the beginning of October, was not to be the end of the ancient house._**

 ** _Aries Orion Black, 15, is the perfect image of his father Regulus Black, deceased brother of Sirius, and happens to be the top student at Durmstrang. Short black hair is accented by hazel eyes with bright green specks that you could count if he allowed you to stare long enough. One does not have to study him long to find that he is the opposite of Sirius and is the perfect example of fine pureblood schooling. "My aunt, Cassiopeia Black, raised me to set the standard for not only how those of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black should act, but all pureblood families. Durmstrang has given me the chance to perfect my magic and not be distracted by the political differences of my House and my uncle." When asked how he felt about said uncle, Sirius Black, Aries had this to say. "My Uncle Sirius is a curious case, and I know his views are far from mine and our family. Still, I look forward to getting to know the person my father loved so dearly." Black, who has two years left at Durmstrang after this year, becomes a brand-new chess piece on the political spectrum of the Wizengamot. As many know Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy, has been the Heir Apparent of House Black for years since Sirius Black has yet to have an heir himself. Now, with the return of the grandson of the former Lord Orion Black, House Black has a true heir in Aries Black. "My schooling comes first, though I will not neglect my duties as Heir. Sirius has chosen to focus on his career as an Auror, neglecting his duties as Head of House and leaving his seat on the Wizengamot to Albus Dumbledore. This is something I find unacceptable. No person without the name Black has ever spoken for our house, and its something I intend to address with my uncle when the time is right. I know one day I will be Lord of House Black, and I hope I can return it to the prominence of my forefathers." No doubt the more conservative members of the Ministry will be waiting anxiously for Heir Black to take over as the Head of House Black. "My home has long been Germany, but I look forward to returning to the home of my family."_**

 ** _The Black Heir's comment on Albus Dumbledore caught my attention and after some genius detective work your favorite writer, me, discovered a dirty secret of the Headmaster of Hogwarts! As many of you know the Chief Warlock acts as an impartial executive figure in the Wizengamot, so why is it that Albus Dumbledore votes for five different houses, not including his own? There is no law that says the Chief Warlock cannot be a proxy, yet is it reasonable that one man should hold so many votes? Rarely do two houses name one person as proxy, unless of course they share blood, but one must wonder just why Albus Dumbledore, champion of the Light, and one who has denied the position of Minister of Magic many times, holds so much power within the Wizengamot? The Headmaster of Hogwarts as always tried at being neutral, despite his views being obviously Light, but as he controls the Black, Potter, Longbottom, Doge, Weasley, and of course Dumbledore seats, I wonder if Dumbledore is as neutral as he says?_**

Rita Skeeter hadn't been as flashy with his part as he thought she would, but he rather enjoyed her jab at Dumbledore. He turned to the letter that he had received, noting his aunt's flowing hand writing on the envelope.

 _Aries,_

 _I'm very disappointed that I have not at least received a thank you letter for getting the judges to lower the age limit, or any letter since your arrival at Hogwarts. No doubt that foolish boy Draco has been dragging you all over to curse muggleborns and ruin blood traitors' potions. Such a bad influence, but I suppose our best friends tend to be. Oh, and of course, congratulations are in order. Tri-Wizard Champion! An illustrious honor that has alluded the House of Black until now. I'm very proud of you._

 _No doubt you've run into Sirius by now. I've told you many times that despite the disgrace that boy is, he has a good heart, one that perhaps can accept you as you are, if for no other reason than you are Regulus' son. I hope that you can convince him to help restore our House, and perhaps return some estranged members to our halls._

 _Avoid Dumbledore as much as you can. I know you do not understand but he is far more dangerous than you could ever imagine, and he will not hesitate to shape you to his Greater Good. Keep on the path, and do not lose sight of your goals. Our work in Germany continues, and you should pursue a friendship with the Delacour girl. A family like that could make an invaluable asset in the French Ministry, especially considering Jean's popularity and potential._

 _I know you will do your best in this tournament and look forward to seeing you win it all._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Cassi_

Aries had loathed to admit that Arianna's drunken mistake last night had put on damper on his mood, but between Skeeter's article and Cassi's letter he had brighten considerably. He took his walk around the lake slowly, reaching out to the feel the magic surrounding him. The wards of Hogwarts were some of the most interesting he had ever seen. Bright colors glowed in the sky around the school and the castle itself might as well be a sea of colors fighting for dominance. He knew few possessed his gift of seeing magic and he treasured it above all his other gifts save one. His run through the woods last night had proved fruitful, especially after meeting a herd of centaurs. They had regarded him curiously and he thought one might attack him, but the others held him back before continuing on their way.

"Ah, Mr. Black I was hoping to see you today." Albus Dumbledore looked rather cheerful, his brightly colored robes matching well with the glow of the castle's wards behind him.

"Professor." Aries greeted tersely. He found it ironic that the day he received a letter telling him to avoid the Headmaster was the day he found himself alone with the old man. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, nothing of that sort, I just wished to talk, my boy." The Black Heir contained his desire to hex the man, but Albus joined him as he continued his walk around the lake. "Your performance at the First Task was truly remarkable. It has been, well, fifty some years since I saw a student that gifted. And to bend dragon fire? Would you happen to have training in Battle Transfiguration?"

"Yes, Professor von Reich has taught me many branches of magic."

"Ah yes, Vladimir. A rather surprising name for a German." Aries quirked his eyebrow at that. Where was the old man going with this?

"His father had a fascination with Vlad the Impaler, so it's not that much of a surprise." Dumbledore wasn't looking right at him, rather his eyes roamed over the lands as they walked, much as Aries had done before.

"I remember well when he joined the fight _against_ Gellert. Turned himself in and offered to help fight in exchange for his former crimes being expunged. His skills were vital in ending the war."

"Having your wife and child murdered were no doubt a great motivator."

"And I take it that he has finally found his worthy apprentice in you?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stopped and turned to face the Headmaster.

"Yes, he has, and he's passed on _every_ aspect of magic that he's learned." Dumbledore did not respond to that, but a frown was fixed on his face. They were quiet for a moment before the old man spoke again.

"I was surprised at the nature of your wand. I know the phoenix that provided the tail feather for two of Ollivander's wands and yet I do not know which gave it for yours. Basilisk venom, as well as yew and holly. There seems to be much conflict in your wand and yet it responds perfectly for you." Aries had tensed at the mention of his wand and dared to hope that Dumbledore did not know his secret lineage. "I had hoped that, perhaps, you'd allow me to study it for a moment."

"You want to see my wand?" Aries asked. The last thing he wanted was for the old man to examine his most prized possession. His aunt's warning went through his head, until a cunning idea formed. It was the perfect opportunity to confirm his theory and he smirked wickedly. "That's a rather intimate request Professor, though I hope you do not intend for me to act like Grindewald." He should not have said that but seeing the quick flash of anger in Dumbledore's eyes when he was so normally calm was worth it. "I'll allow you to examine my wand, if you allow me to see yours first." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone, but he nodded, flicking his wand into his left hand, before handing it to Aries. Two things stuck out to him that were immediately wrong: first was that Dumbledore was _right handed_ , and second was that this _was not_ the wand he had used at the welcoming feast nor the First Task. "Professor, perhaps you are mistaken but this is not your wand."

Dumbledore looked immensely troubled. "You are the one mistaken, this is the wand I've had since I purchased it at the age of eleven."

"Are you sure?" Aries could barely keep the smirk off his face. "The wand you used when you turned my 'dragon trap' into water seemed much more intricate. And the carvings looked like they resembled clusters of elderberries running down its length. . ."

"That is my wand Mr. Black. I have no other." The edge in Dumbledore's voice was clear and he wondered just how close he was to pushing the man past his limit. Aries fixed an innocent smile on his face before returning the wand.

"Forgive me Headmaster, it was wrong of me to doubt you. After all, you are my _elder_." Dumbledore visibly flinched and took a step away from him, confirming Aries' suspicions at last. "However, since you won't show me your real wand, I feel no desire to show you mine. Good day, Professor."

* * *

Aries made a point to avoid Arianna the next two days. It was a coward move, seeing as he was still putting off the conversation he knew he had to have with the girl. His memory charm had been flawless, and the Spanish girl had woken up the next morning assuming her headache was from getting magnificently wasted. He had probed the minds of all the Durmstrang students and had been relieved to see that none of them had witnessed their unfortunate intimate moment. Tuesday night came, and Aries could see that Daphne was disappointed with his lesson. She had gotten a taste of the Dark Arts and now wanted to learn even more, but Occlumency was necessary. The techniques of guarding one's mind were useful in controlling the darker effects of the Dark Arts and while her own Occlumency was adequate it could still be improved.

Potions continued to be enjoyable and at the same time disappointing. Professor Snape had them brewing exceptionally difficult potions in preparation for the Hogwarts students' coming OWLs and Aries welcome the challenge, though the professor had yet to actually brew anything himself. The potions master often commented on his exceptional brewing and noted that he was glad to see a Black showing some potential for once. Cassiopeia had told him often of the potion master's rivalry with Potter and his uncle during their school days, and Aries could only laugh at the fact that the three had continued a school yard rivalry into their adulthood. Transfiguration, unlike Potions, had taken a turn downhill. McGonagall had been excited about Ivan and his abilities, though recently that admiration had turned to a certain skeptical outlook. She often asked him to perform difficult transfigurations, some even seventh year material, with a veiled comment about how she doubted he could accomplish it. Never one to back down from a challenge Aries completed every task she presented, and rather enjoyed frustrating the old woman. Charms was by far the extreme, as Professor Flitwick had decided that he was far too advanced to be learning and had taken to having him help demonstrate and teach the lessons, much to his friends' amusement. Battle Magics had continued its trend of teaching creatures and spells commonly used in Tri-Wizard tournament and Professor von Reich had amused himself that Thursday by giving a lesson title: Why it is unwise to tickle a sleeping dragon, unless your name is Aries Black. Much of the lesson had been the delegation playfully ribbing the champion, and he gave it back just as well he received it. Perhaps if the other schools saw the students like this, then they wouldn't think that every student of Durmstrang was evil. Dark yes but not evil.

Draco, Aries noted, had started to take furtive glances towards Arianna, something that amused him to no end. He would not mind if the two became an item in the slightest, Arianna would be good for Draco, and while it might change some of his future plans it would be worth seeing two of his friends happy. It was something that he could perhaps influence with a word or two to the both of them. Aries had cunningly manipulated their seating arrangements that night in the library, getting himself a seat next to Daphne and ensuring that the one empty seat for Draco was situated between Arianna and Haydn. He had taken an effort to not sit next to Arianna at any meals or in their classes, placing himself always in the middle of two others. It had frustrated the Spanish girl to no end, but it was a necessary sacrifice and maybe she'd finally get the hint.

Aries slammed the book he was reading shut rather violently, much to the chagrin of his five friends. The relentless screaming of the golden egg had been driving him mad all week. It was obviously some sort of language, it was supposed to be a clue after all. He sighed before rising to return the book, and smirked when Daphne not so subtly made to follow him. She was silent as he made his way through the rows of bookshelves. Aries wished for his library back home and made a note to write his aunt to see if she had any books that described insane wailing, though he'd probably just get a hundred books on torturing techniques. Daphne's hesitance to actually _say_ something was starting to unnerve him and he turned around to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from running into him.

"Can I help you Greengrass?" He did not miss the rather put out look as he took his hands off her and turned to the bookshelf, noticing a book with a rather interesting title regarding Alchemy.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend," Daphne began. "I was wondering if you had any arrangements."

"I'm supposed to meet up with Sirius at some point. Other than that no. Durmstrang doesn't have any village weekends, so I was looking forward to seeing what the fuss was all about." She nodded rather nervously. Her behavior was starting to intrigue him. Aries was aware that Daphne was very cold to most people, and until his arrival the only people she warmed up to was Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis. Even so, her behavior towards him when they were alone was more relaxed than he believed she was with anyone. It had taken a few weeks for her to start warming up to him, but since then she had relaxed more than he ever thought she could, and this nervous behavior was outlier among her moods.

"I was hoping you'd allow me to show you around Hogsmeade." Some of her confidence had returned now, though he could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"My friends? Or just me?" Aries asked, giving her a flirty smile.

"Just you and me."

"A date then?"

"We could call it that, if you want."

"A date it is." Daphne was smiling brightly now, and her confidence had returned full force. "I'll need to let Sirius know, in case he was planning on that himself. I'm sure he was planning on meeting in the afternoon at some pub anyway."

"We'll have the whole morning then."

* * *

It wasn't too late and so Aries decided to go pay his uncle a visit. Sirius had sent him a note shortly after their first talk describing where in the castle he stayed. The guest quarters were supposed to be marvelous if his Aunt had spoken true, and she always did. Aries stopped as he passed by the second-floor girls' lavatory. Eight years had passed since he first went there, and he had returned only two years ago, albeit for only a short hour. He was curious how that whole 'Chamber of Secrets' incident finished, as the beast had most decidedly _not_ been slain, as the papers said. Maybe it had something to do with when Hades had come to him at the end of the year demanding his Basilisk venom imbued dagger? Aries shrugged, he needed to have a conversation with Potter, and that meddling phoenix. He was just about to round the corner to Sirius' quarters when a heated discussion reached his ears.

"Honestly _Sirius_ , did you even read the article?" an unknown man said.

"Yes, I did _James_ , and I told you it's not a big deal." So, Sirius and Potter were arguing? This would be interesting.

"He basically insulted you! And Dumbledore!"

"All he did was state his opinion, which isn't illegal. Given that Aunt Cassi raised him I'm not surprised. He's just a kid, leave him be."

"You've told me about your aunt. Dark as the rest of your family, how do you know she didn't raise this kid to be the next Voldemort?" Aries had to contain the anger that screamed to curse Potter. How dare he compare him to that monster?

"That's enough!" Sirius voice was hard. "We know nothing about him, and you're judging him far too harshly. If he's willing to give me a chance, shouldn't we give him a chance? He's my Heir, and the future of my House. I won't ostracize him just because his views are different than mine, I'm not my father."

"Yeah well he already seems to be a lot like his! Death Eater material if I ever saw it! You said yourself that the kid knows the Dark Arts! I don't know what he did to convince you and Thomas that he's an alright bloke but I'm not! And _your_ Heir? You planning on adopting him or something?" Silence. Incredibly awkward silence. Silence too long for the answer to be anything close to no. "Oh Merlin you are? You just met the kid!"

"I know that!" Aries could hear the conflict in Sirius' voice, and he wasn't sure he wanted to overhear this conversation anymore. "Look, I loved Regulus more than anything. And now his son, my nephew, is living in Germany with only his aunt and no father around. I mean, I have no intention on marrying or having children of my own. It's not like I need to change diapers or anything. But I guess, I could be something of a father to him. It's not like I'm going to do it tomorrow or something! But maybe down the road. Hell James, I don't know. But this is my chance to make up for my mistake with Regulus, and if being Aries' adoptive father is what bridges the gap between me and my brother's son then so be it."

"You're insane Sirius. You need to watch yourself, or you're going to get dragged into deep shit. You know about Thomas' dreams about Voldemort before the World Cup. Some old man died because of him." Aries froze. Potter had a dream about some old man dying before the World Cup? It was a coincidence, it had to be. There was no way that it was _anything_ like the dream he had. There was no way the old man that had died in his dream was the same as the one in Potter's. His frantic reassuring of himself caused him to miss what Potter said next, but he quickly focused on their argument again. "Do you even know what side Aries would be on if Voldemort returned today? Do you?"

"No, I don't. But maybe if I love him like the uncle I am, and the father Reg would have been, maybe he'll be on my side. It might not be _our_ side, or Dumbledore's side. But my side is with you and that side is against Voldemort. Look, can't you just help me out here? And try to play nice with Aries? Please mate?" James was quiet for a while, but he finally agreed, and Aries waited until he heard him walk away. A glance around the corner allowed him to see Sirius enter his quarters. Aries decided against talking to his uncle right now, as he couldn't wrap his head around what Sirius had said and later sent a note to his uncle instead. He had a feeling their meeting this Saturday was about to be very eventful.

* * *

Daphne looked stunning in her elegant winter coat that went down to her knees. Her blonde hair was down, blowing slightly in the slow breeze. A smile greeted him as she took his arm and walked him down to the village. Arianna had been visibly upset at finding out he would be going to Hogsmeade with Daphne rather than the group. A quick conversation with Haydn and Ivan had left her to go to the village alone with Draco, and the two childhood friends had endless laughs over the outraged look on Pansy Parkinson that morning. Aries had intentionally dressed smartly, preferring to give the girl the idea that the day was important to him as well. It would not be a good idea to offend her so early on in their friendship.

Aries found himself in Tomes and Scrolls, a small bookshop that contained an interesting collection of books and texts. Nothing illegal or dark, but he did manage to find a rather sought-after book on Transfiguration and a more recent study of the uses of Wolfsbane, published by the Potions Guild. Daphne had decided against buying herself anything, choosing rather to gift him with _An Expert's Guide to the Ancient Families of England_. He chose not to tell her that he had read the book at eight, but he appreciated her gift nonetheless. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop was next, and he returned Daphne's kindness by purchasing the elegant green feathered quill she had been eyeing. Daphne had hesitated outside Zonko's Joke shop, but he grabbed her hand with a grin pulling her into the store. Arianna, Aries, and Haydn had often enjoyed playing pranks on the other students of Durmstrang, though their version of pranks would most likely get a Hogwarts student expelled. Aries did not buy anything but enjoyed seeing the wide variation of products. Honeydukes was an absolute delight, and no doubt he surprised his date with his sweet tooth. Aries might want to be a future dark lord, but only an insane person did not like chocolate.

Noon arrived, and with only an hour before he was to meet up with Sirius they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Aries declined a butterbeer, choosing to wait to have one with his uncle, and found Haydn and Ivan at a table in the back with two girls. Haydn was laughing loudly with a French girl, who was having trouble not blowing her butterbeer out her nose at his joke. Ivan surprisingly sat with Clarissa Mayer. They were both very quiet people but seemed to be enjoying talking to the other. Draco and Arianna were no where to be seen, and he had to wonder if Draco would survive the Spanish girl's jealousy today. He supposed Haydn would be up for filling the role of best friend if it came down to it. The hour passed quicker than he had wanted, and Daphne was sitting much closer to him than she had been before, when Sirius walked in, but he wasn't alone.

The Potter family entered the pub as well, and when Sirius started to make his way over to him, they followed. His friends politely left, Daphne pecking him on the cheek before heading over to Davis and Parkinson who looked ready to interrogate the girl about the day's events. Aries could tell Sirius was nervous, and the Potters looked awkward besides Thomas. The fourth champion seemed rather intrigued and chose to sit next to him. This allowed Sirius to sit directly across from him, with Potter's parents flanking him.

"Thanks for meeting with us Aries." Sirius said happily.

"I was unaware it would be an _us_ , Uncle." Aries drawled. "Though fortunately, we are not all here." It was a perfect entrance in his opinion, for just as he nodded towards the door it opened to reveal Cassiopeia Black. The entrance would have been better if the pub had gone silent, but too many years had passed for anyone besides his own table's occupants to remember her. At seventy-three years old, Cassiopeia's hair had finally grayed, though it hardly marred the Black beauty she possessed. Her brown eyes were still sharp and, as she took her seat at the table, they eyed Sirius rather disapprovingly.

"You still have the hair of a girl Sirius," Cassi chided. "You need a haircut. At least Regulus knew how to look like a proper Black." The mood of the table had gone from hopeful to downright awkward. The Potters seemed to realize they had intruded on a family reunion, though to back out now might just kill them with more awkwardness. "You need to take a page or two from your nephew, and maybe you won't be such a disgrace to our House." Sirius had sat much straighter since Cassi arrived and now his cheeks were flamed in embarrassment. "Ah, the Potters. It's good to see you all I suppose. Your boy not have enough fame? Oh well, Aries shall win and that will be the end of it. Go on Sirius, talk. I understand you wish to get to know your nephew. I came to ensure your irrational nature stayed in control, and good thing too since you brought them along." James Potter looked downright furious and Lily looked unsure whether she should defend their family or attempt to keep her husband seated. Thomas, on the other hand, seemed to be keeping in a laugh at Sirius' expense. Aries doubted Thomas had ever seen his godfather chastised.

"Well um, I was hoping you could tell me about yourself, and then I'd go and maybe we could find some common ground?"

"Oh yes, excellent idea Sirius," Cassiopeia drawled. "Are we first years now? I suppose so."

"Aunt Cassi, play nicely. You're intimidating my uncle." Aries laughed before turning to Sirius. "I was born in Paris. Mother was in hiding already after refusing to join the Dark Lord and got pregnant there after one of father's visits. I was born with an unknown magical illness that I struggled against for two years. I was basically a squib. Then Aunt Cassiopeia tried some crazy potion just around when father died, and it healed me. Unfortunately, my magic was unstable for years and I had a tutor that helped me learn to control it. Mother died from a potions accident when I was five." Lily had teared up at that, and Aries was not sure how he told the lie with a straight face. "Things were hard then, but Aunt Cassi took care of me. My tutor taught me everything that she didn't and when I started school I was leagues ahead of everyone else. I attended Durmstrang because Aunt Cassi wasn't sure how people would react to the son of a Death Eater showing up. I'm assuming you want to hear my hobbies?" Sirius nodded eagerly. "Other than practicing magics, reading I suppose. I do love brewing potions, and I wish Professor Snape would actually brew something rather than just lecture. I think I have his whole collection at home. I play Quidditch on the-"

"You play Quidditch?" Sirius interrupted. He almost seemed giddy now. "What position?"

"Chaser. I supposed I could be a small Beater, but it never interested me. Keeper is too dull and while Krum is still on my team no one even tries for Seeker."

"You play with Viktor Krum?" James asked.

"Of course," Aries replied. "He's in my group, it's like your Houses but there are more than four. Viktor only accepts the best, and I'm happy to say I'm at least in the top three of Durmstrang."

"Thomas plays Seeker," Lily offered. "Youngest player in a century. He's been looking forward to seeing Krum play next weekend."

"Ah yes, Durmstrang versus Beauxbatons. I may be biased but I think Krum will lead us to victory." Surprisingly that got a laugh out of Sirius and the Potters. Cassiopeia was watching them all like a hawk, but he didn't care.

"Who's your team?" Thomas asked. "Dad gets us tickets to see Puddlemere United. My old captain, Oliver Wood is on their reserve team."

"They're an excellent team, though I prefer the Heidelberg Harriers. Fiercer than a dragon and twice as clever."

"A German team?" James asked with a bit of disapproval. "Why not an English team?"

"We grew up in Germany, Potter," Cassiopeia explained. "You cannot expect the boy to ignore the beautiful culture that surrounded him."

"The Dark Arts aren't as illegal in Germany as they are here. Surprising considering what Grindewald did. I suppose that's part of their _beautiful_ culture?" This time the disapproval was in full force in James' voice and Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed.

"Do not speak of Grindewald to me, boy. You weren't even thought of yet when he rampaged Europe. His madness was obvious even at Durmstrang where his symbol still haunts its halls. His dark experiments and attempted murders of students at the school were nothing compared to what he did later in life. Your country speaks of Voldemort with such fear. He may have been more powerful than Grindewald, but he never caused the widespread devastation that the continent experienced. I was _there,_ boy, fighting along side your Light wizards to stop that monster, as did many wizards whom you call dark with hatred. _Dark_ does not equal monster. You'd do well to remember it. Now leave, I've had enough of your presence. You're intruding on matters of the House of Black." Her tone left no room for argument and Lily Potter practically dragged her husband out of the pub, followed by a rather embarrassed Thomas. It was refreshing, Aries noted, to see someone else on the receiving end of his aunt's anger. Sirius though was stuck between wanting to defend his friend and not receive the same ire James did. "Now Sirius, where were we?"

"Quidditch," the auror croaked out.

"Ah yes, Quidditch. Were you at the World Cup?"

"Yes," Sirius said as recovered. "The game was brilliant though the show afterwards gave me a right headache."

"Yeah, thank Merlin we were gone by then." Aries said. "Krum wanted to get drunk immediately. The party at his parent's house was massive, you would've thought Bulgaria had won."

"You're close to Krum?"

"Yeah, he's like an older brother honestly."

Aries and Sirius talked for another hour, Cassiopeia adding a comment here or there. Telling his uncle about some of the more relaxed pranking that Haydn had helped him with had been a great choice, as it caused Sirius to recount many stories of his exploits. Soon the conversation turned back to Quidditch and the obsessing of Tables. Puddlemere and the Harriers were both in contention for their league titles and his uncle was very interested in seeing how the Germans played Quidditch.

"It's decided then," Aries said and the happiness he felt was genuine. "We'll attend the Harriers game on the thirtieth of December. I hope you realize that New Years in Berlin tend to be a riot."

"I think I know how to handle a party." Sirius said with swagger. "Have you considered playing professionally? Or even try for international play one day?"

"I'd like to." The answer was honest. His plans would take priority of course, but after a few years of successful dark lording, who was going to stop him from playing some Quidditch? It was a valuable magical tradition after all. It would be necessary for him to support its continuation. "I just don't know whether I'd play for England or Germany. They're both home for me."

"Germany of course." Cassiopeia said with a rare smile, though he could tell she disapproved of the sport as a career choice for him. "Our time is nearly up Sirius and I have something that needs to be addressed. Your seat on the Wizengamot."

"What about it?" The auror had tensed up considerably.

"As Aries stated in his interview no one has spoke for House Black without being a Black in its history until you took over. That cannot be allowed to continue. I will not force you to attend those meetings yourself. But you will call for the House of Black to abstain from all votes until a proper proxy has been chosen, or you take over the role yourself."

"Now see here-"

"Now see here nothing." Aries interrupted. Sirius looked at him with surprise. "Our House has traditions. You have forsaken many of them Uncle but this one crosses a line. You've allowed Dumbledore to control our voice for fifteen years, and if you wish to seek amends with me and Aunt Cassi then this is a necessity."

"Fine." Sirius relented after a few moments. "But I want something in return."

"Name it."

"You have to come live with me this summer. At least for a week or two. I can show you around England and the like." Aries made eye contact with Cassiopeia and he could feel her worry through his Legilimency, but she consented, and the agreement was made. It was a small concession, but the reward was worth it.

* * *

Aries did not realize that his path toward the library after dinner would take him pass the second-floor girl's lavatory again, but once he was there he could not refuse the temptation to return. Myrtle was no where to be seen and so he slowly approached the snake engraved sink. He cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm and a strong compulsion charm that would send anyone short of Dumbledore anywhere but inside the bathroom. It did not take long before he was once again in the Chamber of Secrets. Salmissra had shed her skin which was no surprise, he knew something had been able to control her two years ago. Aunt Cassiopeia had researched frantically both during and after the incident, but never discovered who had managed it.

His aunt had strictly forbidden him from intervening, but when he had heard reports of them trying to find the beast to slay it he knew had to act. Hades had brought him back to the Chamber in the middle of a spring night. Salmissra had answered his call and the phoenix transported them deep into the magical mountains of Germany, into a secluded spot Aries had found the previous summer. The great Basilisk was there to this day, protected by every charm and curse Aries knew, despite the many claims that the beast had been slain. The study was as Aries had left it eight years ago, though dust had somehow covered everything again. He vanished it with a wave of his hand and moved to the bookshelf. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dark brown eyes followed him as he moved. They studied him for quiet awhile, as if judging the Heir of Slytherin.

"It's good to see you again." Aries sprang into action and turned to the sound of the voice, wand in hand and a spell already on his lips. He expected to be attacked, but nearly dropped his wand in shock. There in the frame, examining a small black snake that slithered up his arm, was the _moving_ portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Welcome back Aries Orion Black, Heir of Slytherin."

 **AN: I went back and forth the past two days on whether I'd bring the portrait to life, I hope it isn't too cliche. Next chapter: The Duel in the Snow.**


	7. A Duel in the Snow

**N: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. Hope y'all enjoy it and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

 _"It's good to see you again." Aries sprang into action and turned to the sound of the voice, wand in hand and a spell already on his lips. He expected to be attacked, but nearly dropped his wand in shock. There in the frame, examining a small black snake that slithered up his arm, was the moving portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Welcome back Aries Orion Black, Heir of Slytherin."  
_

* * *

"Lord Slytherin?" Aries could not believe it. The portrait of his ancestor moved! Suddenly he was seven-years-old again, silently begging the portrait to come alive, to tell him of his lineage.

"No, I'm just some random portrait in Salazar Slytherin's secret study." Salazar drawled. "Honestly you're acting like the last one that came here. If I had realized my Heirs would be unintelligent maybe I would've reconsidered that marriage contract."

"If I had realized my ancestor was such an ass maybe I'd have burned your non-moving portrait when I came here eight years ago." Aries replied with anger but then stopped, suddenly curious. "The last one?"

"Ha! An Heir with a back bone! Now that's more like it. And yes, Tom Riddle. He was here. . . Well I'm not exactly sure when. Portraits can't exactly tell time you know. Not when they're stuck underground."

"Riddle?" Aries repeated. "That isn't a pureblood name."

"No but the Gaunts are and he claimed to be related to him." Now that was interesting. Two Heirs of Slytherin that did not bear the name Gaunt or Slytherin. Riddle was not an ancient or noble family and the Blacks did not have a drop of blood in them. It was a riddle, he thought with a chuckle, that he intended to solve. "No doubt you're King of Slytherin by now. Fifth year right I assume?"

"Well I'm a fifth year," Aries started. "But I'm not exactly in Slytherin." Salazar looked at him like he had a third eye and several awkward moments passed.

" _NOT IN SLYTHERIN?!_ " Salazar screamed, his anger causing him to hiss in Parseltongue. "Merlin tell me you are in Ravenclaw at least because if you're in Godric's House I'll leap out of this portrait and end my line myself."

"Actually, I'm not even a Hogwarts student. I attend Durmstrang Institute."

"Oh, thank Merlin you aren't in Gryffindor. And what the hell is a Durmstrang?"

"It's a school," Aries drawled with a roll of his eyes. "Cold. Teaches the Dark Arts. You know, much more open minded than what your school has become."

"Never heard of it. And just what has my school become?" Salazar asked dangerously.

"A school controlled by someone that views anything harmful as dark or evil."

"Is that what this place has become? Magic isn't light and dark, it's all about intent! Goodness even Godric knew that despite his high horse morals." Salazar paused for a moment, looking Aries over. "If you aren't a Hogwarts student then why are you here?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held here." Aries answered. "I was selected champion for my school."

"The what?" Salazar asked annoyed about being so clueless. Aries explained it to him, answering all the ancient wizards annoying questions. The old portrait was far more sarcastic that he had ever thought he would be, and he wondered if Cassiopeia would disapprove of how Slytherin talked. They conversed for hours and Aries learned far more about the history of Hogwarts than any book could have given him. The portrait had pointed him to certain books of the library he hadn't retrieved last time and when they moved onto his goals for his life, Salazar listened intensely. Salazar left him with a piece of advice before he left.

"Your plans are noble Aries." Salazar began. "Hear me now though. Tom Riddle was an inspired boy, but one filled with revenge, and what he eventually became was nothing like the boy I knew when he was here. Many of his plans were noble too, but along the way he lost something inside him on his path to immortality. I can sense some of the same desires in you. You have ambition, cunning, and a will to succeed. All things that make you my Heir, and a true Slytherin. Find something, find someone that makes you whole, that keeps you tied to something other than your drive to complete and perfect my noble work. Perhaps you can be what Tom never could. You're so different from him, and yet in so many ways you're just the same.

"What did Tom Riddle become?" But Aries already knew the answer.

"A monster."

* * *

The announcement of the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve had added some drama to the lull between tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Aries was unsure how everyone had not already known about it; the ball had been a tradition of the tournament for centuries. Haydn and Ivan already had their dates who just so happened to be their dates from the Hogsmeade weekend. Ivan's date had caused him to recalculate a few things as he had been positive the Bulgarian was gay, not that he had any issue with that unlike some wizards. You loved who you loved, and it was often something you could not help. So why judge someone over it?

Aries had always planned on taking one of the Hogwarts students to the ball, but he was pretty sure that Daphne had made it entirely clear that he was off limits and he had seen many girls cower away from him under her icy glare. He'd have to actually ask the girl at some point, but it wasn't a priority just yet. Arianna had been giving him hopeful glances since the announcement, and he supposed it was finally time for that conversation. He'd rather deal with her response in private rather than deal with her after she found out he was taking someone else to the ball. The Spanish girl was right where he hoped, in her cabin and thankfully alone as the Mayer girl had joined Ivan in the library. Arianna's bright smile was far too hopeful, and Aries' had to muster far more courage than he'd like to admit.

" _Arianna, we need to talk."_ He chose Spanish for this conversation, as she would most likely have switched to it at some point anyway.

" _What's up Aries?_ " There was a nervousness in her smile, but the hope was still in her eyes.

" _I know you want me to take you to the ball._ " Her smile widened. " _But I can't._ "

" _What?_ " Aries could see it clear as day, the hurt in her eyes and his passive Legilimency picked up something that clearly felt like betrayal.

" _You have been one of my closest friends. You have been there for me in some of my most vulnerable moments and stood by my side in my darkest. I know you've developed feelings for me that are beyond what would define a friendship. I had hoped it would be a phase and that you'd find someone better suited, but it never passed."_

" _Why are you doing this to me Aries?"_ Tears were falling down her beautiful faces, and her make up started to smear. " _I've given everything to you! I've hurt people I could have been friends with. Lied and manipulated others. I've done everything you've ever asked of me without question. And all I've ever wanted in return was to be able to be at your side._ "

" _Arianna, I've been in your mind far too often to not know your dreams. I was the one who taught you Occlumency remember? I know you want to one day settle down, to have kids on some vineyard in Spain, living the high life without a care in the world, with a husband that will truly love you. Despite all your claims of following me downmy path to destiny, down in your heart that's what you want, and you wish to pull me away from my destiny to join you. My dear Arianna, you want something from me I can never give you. Something I cannot even have myself._ "

" _Can't? Or won't?"_ Anger had replaced hurt and there was a challenge in her eye.

" _Both."_

 _"So, you think your_ destiny _is more important than love? Than happiness? Than giving yourself the happy life that you deserve? Than being with me?_ " She had been nearly shouting, but her last question came out almost as a whisper.

" _Yes._ " It was a cold thing to say, but it was the truth, and Arianna choked out a sob as she fell to the ground. Aries wanted to comfort her, but inside his heart was breaking, and he worried what would happen if he were to give into the desire to wrap her in his arms. She was a confidant, someone who he could always count on to be there for him, but her love, affection, and the kindness in her soul would always pull him away from his destiny. No, his responsibility.

" _Aries._ " Heart-broken eyes met his as he turned back to look at her. " _I love you._ "

" _I'm sorry Arianna. I don't love you, and I never will. Not as you love me._ "

* * *

The Quidditch tournament had been a rather interesting situation leading up to the start, as having a three team tournament did not exactly work out. It was eventually decided that each team would play each other once over the course of four weekends, and the two teams with the most points would play again in the final. Durmstrang was slated to face off against Beauxbatons first and Aries walked hand in hand with Daphne down to Quidditch pitch. He kept a conversation with Draco along the way, so that he would not have to talk to Pansy. Draco's irritation with the girl was beginning to come to a head, especially now that there was a girl he was actually interested in. Arianna on the other hand completely ignored Draco, and everyone at the moment. Haydn and Ivan were optimistic that she'd get over it eventually, but Aries had to wonder if the girl's feeling might have ruined their powerful quartet. The stands of the Quidditch pitch were filled with the three schools. Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins and Beauxbatons were mixed among the other three houses. It seemed that since the hated house had sided with the hated school the rest of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons was against them.

The match was very short, unfortunate in Aries' opinion, as he had hoped to see Beauxbatons embarrassingly defeated. He supposed Krum catching the snitch ten minutes in, although incredibly anticlimactic, was embarrassing enough. A translation charm had been used so all students could understand the commentary. Aries might have had an epiphany if he had not already tried the charm on the egg. It had some sort of counter that he had been unable to remove, and so he was back to square one. He pulled on Daphne's hand, allowing them to lag behind his friends.

"The female population of the castle has been rather cold to me since the Yule Ball was announced." Aries stated with a smile. "Would you have anything to do about it?"

"Of course." Daphne's smirk was mischievous. "Too many of them had fancies of passing you love potion. It was _only_ for your protection."

"My protection? I see that _you_ have yet to find a date yourself."

"That's a problem that can be solved quickly," She replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Your friend Haydn is rather attractive, though I _suppose_ I could take Diggory. It wouldn't be hard to convince him to drop Chang for me." He glared at her playfully with that last statement. She was trying to rile him up, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I think you could do much better."

"Oh really?"

"Daphne, would you give me the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"

"You may have the honor." She gave him a bright smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm wearing silver. I do hope you can find robes to match."

* * *

The next weeks passed by quickly for Aries and the second task was approaching. Hogwarts had defeated Beauxbatons the following weekend, more than likely putting them out of the running for the final. The biggest surprise had been that Draco had made the team as a chaser along with the third year. Ginny Weasley, and a seventh year Ravenclaw. The Weasley twins were their beaters, some Hufflepuff the Keeper, and an Asian girl, Cho Chang, was their Seeker. Beauxbatons second loss made next week's match almost pointless, besides ensuring they had more points than the French, but Krum had mentioned that it gave him the opportunity to try and mislead their rival before going into the final.

Classes continued on as normal, though the Transfiguration teacher was really starting to get on his nerves. His desire to _change_ and rip out the woman's throat was a dark day dream that often lingered throughout the class. Arianna was avoiding him now, which only irritated him more. She was over reacting in his opinion and just needed to accept the truth. The longer she played this out, the more she just hurt herself. She may be a good friend of his, but she was not irreplaceable, nor was she so invaluable to his plans that he would give into her. Perhaps he had made her more important than she deserved. Haydn spent a lot of time with that French girl, Emma Dubois, and while Aries could see her beauty, the girl was far too giggly for his liking. Hopefully Haydn would have his fun and dump the girl after the Ball. Harsh, but she was a distraction, as he could not focus on his essay when the girls insufferable giggling made him want to curse her into oblivion.

Aries had been looking for an opportunity to talk with his mentor, but he had been busy lately with an unknown matter. A simple note to the old man had allowed him to set up a time in his office on the ship. Professor von Reich spent much of his time in the castle, but spent his mornings and evening in his cabin, drinking firewhiskey and reading a book. Aries was grateful for this as a glass waited for him when he entered the cabin. Vladimir von Reich was old, though he did not know his actual age. His mentor had been young when he turned against Grindewald, but old enough to have extensive crimes in Germany, not to mention a wife and child. His head was bald and much of his face was hidden by the black beard that came to a point below his chin. The man could be beneficial to his plans, if he managed to live that long.

"Dumbledore has the Elder Wand." It was better to get straight to the point than beat around the bush. Neither wizard preferred small talk if it could be avoided.

"Ah so our theory is proven correct." Von Reich responded as he stroked his beard. "And how did you find out?"

"Phrasing of course." Aries relayed the story to his master, who displayed a look of pure outrage when he heard that Dumbledore had asked to see his wand. Wands were a personal matter, and many witches and wizards would rather walk naked before the Wizengamot than allow another to handle their wand, besides a wandmaker of course. It was just different somehow.

"So, at last I know the truth. Grindewald possessed the Elder Wand, and therein lies the reason why he defeated me." A moment of vulnerability came for the old wizard, and Aries wondered just how deeply the man had wanted revenge, to challenge the most feared dark wizard of their time to an honor duel. Grindewald had soundly defeated him and had left him in a coma. When he recovered, Dumbledore had finally subdued the would-be tyrant, and so revenge eluded Vladimir von Reich. "Will you attempt to take the wand?"

"No." Aries said with a shake of his head. "At least not yet. Dumbledore is too powerful, and Hogwarts is his home turf. I'll wait until I have the advantage and have need of the wand."

"Good, I see my lessons of patience were not useless after all." Aries flushed with embarrassment at the many memories of those awful lessons. "Cassi told me of your meeting with Sirius before she left. I hear James Potter was rather rude."

"Yes, that light bigoted idiot thought to insult Germany and me, and by extension of the House of Black. Practically everything Aunt Cassi loves. Seeing her rip into him was brilliant."

"Yes, the Potters are rather loyal to Dumbledore, though your revelation may shed some truth on their situation." Aries gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Aries, how much do you know about Harry Potter?" The boy who had mysteriously died? What did he matter? He was dead.

"Something happened the night the Dark Lord was defeated that made him sick and then he died three years later."

"I see." Von Reich said with disappointment. "Cassiopeia has not told you the truth. You see, Harry was abandoned by the Potters. The events that led to the Dark Lord's defeat left him a squib, and so they gave him to Lily Potter's muggle sister. Sometime shortly after, the boy disappeared, and no one found out until three years later. The muggles had told no one, not even his mother. They looked everywhere, and he was later confirmed to be dead. It was a tragedy that Dumbledore covered up." Aries was furious inside. He knew of what some purebloods did with squibs, and it was an issue he longed to rectify one day. "I can see your anger, but I believe there are a few clues that lead to something rather interesting anomalies. The first being a man: Remus Lupin."

"Let me guess. He's a werewolf?" Aries asked sarcastically.

"Yes, he is." Now that was ironic. "Remus Lupin was one of James Potter's three best friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew being the other two. We know of Pettigrew's betrayal, but did you know that Lupin had a falling out with both Black and the Potters shortly after the fall of the Dark Lord? It's curious indeed. I doubt Black nor Lupin would have believed this _illness_ story, considering Lupin was Thomas' godfather and Sirius was Harry's, though Sirius is now Thomas' as well. Even if the child was truly sick, why could he not be raised with Black or Lupin? Such an illness would not have been contagious. So, what caused it? What caused such a loving family to abandon a child? It does not seem likely the Potters would do this, no matter the circumstance. I give you my conclusion: a compulsion charm."

"Absolutely not." Aries disagreed. "A compulsion charm would not be strong enough. Hell, maybe the Imperious curse, but not a compulsion."

"Perhaps, but you are forgetting both the caster and what he possessed. There are many magical objects that can increase one's power, many of them being magical rings hidden or lost through time, but the Elder Wand has often magnified a user's power. A man as powerful as Dumbledore could potentially channel magic through it without actually holding it. My guess is that a number of compulsion charms forced the Potters, and Sirius, to abandon Harry. No doubt it was cast many times and perhaps is the very reason James Potter does not sit among the Wizengamot as his father, Charles, did."

"It seems far fetched. . ."

"And here is my relevant data. Remus Lupin is technically a magical creature. Certain spells harm him and others have little effect, such as the Imperious curse. Few spells can control the wolf that resides inside him. I believe that Dumbledore thought the Elder Wand would over power the wolf and failed. You see, no doubt the wolf inside him saw Harry and Thomas as its cubs, its own children. When Remus went to release his friends, Dumbledore forced them to shun the werewolf, which is why he has not been seen in England for the past thirteen years. Why the wolf would have a stronger nature than Potter's parents is unknown to me, but alas I believe my theory is correct. I contacted Remus Lupin myself to find out. I also suspect memory charms, no doubt to remove any evidence of his compulsions, though Lupin made provide the evidence we need under Veritaserum. This could potentially ruin Albus Dumbledore if used correctly. This I leave to you."

Aries nodded, the information being processed too fast to speak. This was a manipulation far beyond any he had thought the Headmaster capable of. How many compulsion charms had the Potters and Sirius been placed under for the past thirteen years? How many times had they realized just what they had done and been done to them and had their memory wiped so they would forget what the old man made them do to their child? He had developed a dislike for the Potter patriarch, but now he just felt pity. It was a wrong that made Aries sick to his stomach. The loss of an innocent child to an old man's manipulations. Aries would kill one day, yes, but only when necessary. This was far beyond necessary.

"You should discreetly check your uncle for any charms." Von Reich warned. "Do not tell him the truth until you are ready, for you will most likely need to keep him from murdering the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I agree." Suddenly the guilt Aries had felt in Sirius made sense. "When Lupin confirms your theory, I'll release Sirius of his guilt. Perhaps we can wrestle the Potters to our cause as well when their confidence in Dumbledore is shaken. But in due time. We will ruin Albus Dumbledore when it will benefit us."

"Good." Aries took a moment to refill his glass and did the same to his mentor's. "Do you know of the second task?"

"No, and I do not wish to. It might not be very Slytherin, but the unknown can bring about many opportunities."

"Oh, I think you'll find this to be an excellent chance to show the people of England just who you are Aries Black." The smirk on Vladimir von Reich's face was as dark as Aries' had ever seen it, and he would not disappoint the man.

* * *

The four champions stood in the same tent as the First Task, though Ludo Bagman was no where near to be found. Sirius Black, James Potter, and two other aurors were with them, but the champions made no attempt to talk to them. Thomas and Diggory were having a hushed conversation, no doubt about the task, and Aries was having a pleasant time with Fleur. She had expressed her disappointment that he already had a date, though she admitted she would drop her current date if he did as well. Aries respectfully declined and once he brought up that he was born in Paris the veela launched into describing the beauty of her home country. At last it was time for the Second Task to begin. The two others aurors took Fleur and Diggory while James took Thomas. Aries followed Sirius lead and was led into the walls of the stadium under the stands.

"Aries," Sirius began as they walked. "I just wanted to apologize for James' actions back in Hogsmeade. He's not normally like that."

"It's alright Uncle."

"No, it's not. But maybe I can explain." Sirius took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not sure what you know about Harry Potter but what the papers were told isn't the truth. Its not my story to tell but James made a mistake, and either way Harry died. Two years before that I made a mistake and lost Regulus. The thing is that for the past thirteen years James and I have silently wished to see Harry and Regulus return to us, even though its impossible. That grief brought us closer than ever, especially once Remus abandoned us. Then you showed up. You'd be in Harry's year and I think that's what kills James inside. He wishes with all his heart that you were Harry. You came to me in Regulus' place, and Harry is still gone. James hates you for that, because you're everything he thinks Harry would not have been. For me though, well, you're everything Regulus would have wanted in a son, and I can't help but love you, and Aunt Cassi, for that. I know Regulus would be so proud of you Aries, and I just hope that I can be the uncle he would've wanted me to be."

Sirius was crying silently, and for the first time Aries did not care. He didn't know why it meant so much to him, but he was now determined to rip Dumbledore's manipulative claws off his uncle, even if he had to kill the old bastard and take the Elder Wand from his cold dead fingers himself. They reached a small door that Aries realized would open into the stadium. He wore similar robes from the First Task, and no doubt the specific charm he had placed on them last year might come in handy if his suspicions of the task were correct.

"Look Aries," Sirius said now that he was recovered. "It's not cheating anymore but you're about to do a free-for-all duel. Only one winner. Thomas and Cedric have been working on some plan. I don't know if Fleur is involved but she might be. It's probably why she was distracting you in the tent. Don't tell James I told you this but Thomas can have a quick temper, and if he thinks Cedric deceived him you might be able to turn the tables. You know, even the playing field."

"Why Sirius, that is rather Slytherin of you." Aries said approvingly.

"I may not act like it all the time, but I'm still a Black dear nephew." They shook hands warmly. "Now kick some ass and win the damned thing."

* * *

The coliseum had changed somewhat since the First Task. Rocks still jutted out of the ground but for the most part the area was flat. Oh, and there was snow covering every inch of the coliseum. Nearly five inches deep. It crunched under his feet, and the element of surprise would be removed in this condition. The four champions stood like the four points of a compass. He saw Thomas' attempt at a discreet nod towards Diggory, and Fleur was ignoring them both far too intentionally for it to be innocent. Aries was tempted to take on the three of them at once, but while he had a good feeling he could defeat them, it was an unnecessary risk. No, he needed to act like the Heir of Slytherin, just as Salazar had commanded. A flick of his wrist and an invisible spell made its way over to Thomas.

"Hello Potter." Thomas nearly jumped at the other side of the stadium at hearing Aries' voice. "Don't move like that! I cast a spell that makes it so we can hear each other for now. Listen close and only give a slight nod or shake of your head." Bagman was introducing the champions and the task. He only had so much time. "Sirius didn't get a chance to tell you and your dad didn't believe him. You know how they're fighting right now. Anyway, he said that Cedric is planning on turning against you. Fleur is going to attack me as planned and then he's going to take you out. We're first and second in the table, so they're hoping to take over us." He could see the anger in Thomas from here and smirked. "I'll shoot a blasting hex at Cedric to give you a shot at some element of surprise, then I'll take out Fleur. After that it's a free-for-all. Good luck Potter." Once Thomas gave him a nod, he cancelled the spell. Everything was set and now their duel in the snow would begin.

"Lastly," Bagman was saying. "This tournament is set by the old laws. As such the only spells off limits are the Unforgivables. To eliminate an opponent, they must either surrender or be incapacitated. No penalties will be given should a champion die, though killing your fellow competitor is deeply frowned upon. Good luck champions and let the Second Task of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament begin!" A canon sounded and chaos erupted.

" _Bombarda!_ " The blasting hex exploded the rock next to Diggory just as Thomas' stunner passed by him. Aries paid them no mind and sent a bone-breaking curse towards Fleur. She spun out of the way threw a ball of fire at him. His right hand extended, catching the ball of fire, and as he closed his fist the fire was absorbed into his palm.

" _You must not have been paying attention with the dragons, or you did not believe the tales._ " Aries said in French. " _I can bend dragon fire. Yours is nothing more than a nuisance._ " At the last word he threw his hand forward and the fire ball was blasted back at her. Her eyes widened in surprise, as the fireball had doubled in intensity, and leaped out the way. She barely dodged another bone breaker before a blasting hex made him find cover. Aries had no intention of going back and forth with the veela, so he returned a blasting hex of his own, exploding the rock she was hiding behind. He brandished his wand straight into the air.

" _Tempestas frigus!_ " The sky above them suddenly darkened and thunder rumbled. The air felt electric and a cold rain started to fall. It turned to sleet before it hit the ground and lightning struck ever so often in the coliseum. Aries had researched veela thoroughly since the Weighing of the Wands. Unlike the Sirens of Greek Mythology, veela have a difficulty dealing with water and extreme cold, and the temperature in the coliseum was dropping rapidly. His robes magically provided more warmth than he could ever need, but the mobile robes of the French champion did little to comfort her, and her warming charms were having no effect, much to her disadvantage. Fleur started to cast fire frantically, hoping to heat up the area around her, but between her flame and extreme cold of the storm it only turned the snow into ice cold water. Aries was aware that this could kill the girl and had to move quickly to eliminate his opponent before she died. A bone breaker shattered her leg and stunner took her in the chest. One of the aurors levitated her body away while Aries took a seat on a rock to watch Potter and Diggory.

The cold was affecting Potter much more than Diggory, who had been smart enough to transfigure his robes into a thick fur coat. Diggory's extensive repertoire of spells was giving him the advantage but Potter was quicker and smaller, using it to his advantage to weave around the rocks in a guerilla warfare like manner. He took a deep breath and calmed the storm that was raging in the coliseum, letting the temperature rise and the rain to stop. Thunder still rumbled as an occasional bolt of lightning struck the ground, but the snow had turned to slush and had started to freeze. The final duel would be interesting for sure. Aries opened his eyes as a thump sounded and saw that Diggory had finally managed to stun Potter. He closed his eyes again. Diggory's hard breathing was loud in his ears, but after a few moments he quieted.

Aries opened his eyes to find Diggory standing roughly ten paces from him, wand brandished and ready to fight. His robes began to glow as they changed, obsidian black and golden armor styled in Greek smithing, formed, and Aries readied himself. He had gone on the offensive at the beginning with Fleur, but those of Durmstrang recognized the famed stance of _the Viper_. He would wait for Diggory to make his move, and then when the time was right, he would destroy him. There was a tense moment, thunder rumbled as the intensity of the lightning strikes picked up, and then their duel began.

Cedric's light magic barreled towards him and Aries' darker magic raced back. Cuts and bruises started to cover his opponent, but no spell touched Aries, though he was not entirely unaffected. Diggory had taken to blasting his surroundings and more than once a shard of stone had embedded itself in him, though he was sure that he had shattered his opponents' non-dominant arm. He had to admit, Cedric was powerful, and he began to unleash magic not seen since Grindewald's war. He reached out, bending the air around them into a torrent that threatened to throw Diggory off his feet. Then Aries unleashed fire, allowing the wind to take it until they were surrounded by a tornado of fire, one that Aries seemed to control with ease with his hand, as curses flew from his wand.

The heat drew them closer, as Diggory tied to get away from the wall of flames, and they forced to dodge each others spells as neither had enough time to cast a shield due to their proximity. Diggory was clearly giving his all, but Aries hadn't even started yet. He let loose of the tornado, and began firing curse after curse towards Diggory, who was forced to relent his own offensive and raise a shield in defense. Aries drew his magic upon him, and thunder rolled, as he summoned the lightning that struck his opponent's shield, shattering it. The explosion threw Diggory back and his wand went flying across the stadium. Aries walked cautiously over to the champion, dismissing the torrent of fire as he struggled to his feet, before casting a simple stunner to finish the duel. Diggory ducked under the spell and threw his fist towards Aries's face. It connected and Aries saw red, forgoing a simple end to the duel. A blasting hex caught Diggory in the chest and landed hard on his back. The rain had started falling again, but now with each slow step Aries took, lightning struck and thunder rumbled, a sign of his struggling control over his magic. The storm he had created was thriving off his anger and power, and the darkness that he so often contained inside himself screamed for Diggory's death.

He was on all fours as the thick boot of Aries caught him in the gut. He landed on his back, clutching his stomach, but he stared defiantly at the Black Heir. A bone-breaker shattered Diggory's leg, and his screams echoed off the stone walls. That darkness in the back of his mind screamed to unleash the Cruciatus Curse, but he shattered his other leg. Aries' heart was pounding and there was a voice whispering in the back of his mind to finish it. Aries reached out with his magic, wrapping it around Diggory's throat and squeezing. His fist clinched as his opponent clawed at his throat, gasping for air. Silent moments passed before he released him, and Diggory's loud gasping of air filled the coliseum. He could feel his blood racing through him, the power within him screaming to be unleashed, and lighting flew from his fingertips. Diggory writhed on the ground and there were screams from the stands for him to stop, but he refused, not yet. When at last he relented, trails of smoke floated from the burns on Diggory's body.

Aries thought the fight was finally done, and he waited for Diggory to surrender, but the champion remained determined. For a moment, Aries felt a certain appreciated of the boy, and then Diggory sent a rather sickly purple looking spell towards him. There was a gasp from the crowd and Aries saw red again. Another bone breaker shattered the champion's hand. The Hogwart's champion screamed as Aries stomped hard on the hand he just broke. Another kick to the ribs and he heard several cracks. Aries reached down, grabbing Diggory by the front of his robes, and pulled him to his knees. He held them there, letting the cold rain hit them both. Blood was running from Diggory's mouth and nose, and his robes were soaked from the cuts he had given him. Aries struck him across the face with an armored fist, soaking in the satisfaction of his actions. He struck him again and again, and on the fifth strike he heard Cedric's jaw break as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Cheers rose up from the Durmstrang delegation, who appreciated his brutality, but the students and staff of the other two schools were dead quiet and Aries could feel their fear. Part of him rejoiced in it, it rejuvenated him, and as he raised his arms, clinching his fist, thick bolts of lightning struck the ground and the stadium shook from the thunder, as his magic struggled to be contained. The Durmstrang students only cheered louder, but the rest reeked of fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner." Ludo Bagman said shakily. "Aries Black of Durmstrang."

* * *

His black and golden armor had already turned back into his robes by the time Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over him. The few shards and the deep cut were easily taken care of and he was the least of the matron's worries. Fleur and Thomas had been treated for hypothermia, but the cold of his storm had been magical and they still seemed to be shivering. Diggory lay unconscious, though Pomfrey had already said he would recover fine. None of the injuries Aries had given him had been fatal, only brutal. His burned flesh had already been healed and Aries could see the bottle of Skele-Grow on his bedside table. Cho Chang was holding Diggory's hand, looking very pale, and every time she glanced towards Aries she flinched. The First Task had shown his power and the Second Task his utter brutality. The people of England now had two remarkable reasons to fear and respect him. Draco and Haydn had come in shouting rather loudly about how awesome what they had seen was. Ivan watched on quietly with a smile as the other two started reenacting his battle versus Diggory's stone army. Daphne had pointedly fixed him with a playful glare .

"Can I help you Greengrass?" He asked with a smirk.

"A tornado of fire? Really?" Daphne ask sarcastically.

"How else was I supposed to impress you?" Daphne blushed but trademark icy look remained as she took his hand.

"Next time you can just defeat your opponent quickly and not be a show off."

"Daphne darling, I'm a Black." Aries said with a smirk. "Being dramatic is what we do best. If you're wanting to stick around you better get used to it."

"You tricked me!" Thomas shouted across the room, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Susan Bones, he had finally learned their names, all had matching angry looks. "You lied and you cheated!"

"I cheated? Tell me Potter, how you, Diggory, and Fleur knowing about the task before hand and making a plan to team up against me isn't cheating?"

"It's. . . Well. . ."

"It's the same damn thing Potter." Aries growled. "Life is perception. From your point of view, I tricked you. From mine I played the same game you three did and I won. And while we're at it, let me give you something to think about. Who the hell do you think Fleur and Diggory were going to go after if you three managed to take me out? Each other? We were in first and second. You think they were going to risk letting you get into first place? No. They would've taken you out together and then dueled each other. So why don't you shove your hypocrisy up your ass and stop getting manipulated by everyone around you. Start thinking for yourself instead of blindly following everyone with a good idea. It's going to get you killed one day."

Aries made to leave but stopped at the sight of Sirius. He looked right at him with fear, and there was something else in his eyes. Hatred? No that wasn't it. Disappointment. It cut into Aries like a knife. A growl escaped his lips as he practically stormed away. He wasn't sure why it had upset him so much, but he found himself changing and running through the woods. His four padded feet beat the ground as he ran, the light of the moon dancing in his wolfish eyes. There was something truly calming about giving into the wolf inside him. His black fur legs carried him through the forest until at last he stopped. A howl came from his powerful jaws, and his green eyes shown brightly as snow began to fall. He reveled in the peace and quiet of the snow-covered forest. An hour passed, before the great wolf sighed, and Aries turned to make the long journey back to Hogwarts.

 **AN: Next chapter: The Yule Ball**


	8. The Yule Ball

**N: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. For those that haven't read the updated version of The Duel in the Snow I'd recommend giving it a read through as I updated some parts. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

 _He watched helpless as the explosion ripped through the room. His body hit the table hard and he felt his ribs crack as he landed on the floor. Aries looked up slowly, blood pouring down his mother's pale face. Panic set in as he saw a bone sticking out of his chest. Power swirled around him, far from his control. Glass shattered sending dangerous shards flying through the air. The breathing exercises were far from his mind, the raging torrent that he always held back came rushing forth, always out of reach. Waves of energy pushed out of him as he closed his eyes, screaming for it to end._

 _"Aries." His mother's calm voice came to him. "Aries, it's alright."_

 _Darkness rushed forth from deep inside himself, lashing out at his mind, wrestling for control. Aries fought against it, and power pulsed through the room. He could hear the breaking of tables, shattering of vials, and cracking of stones. He felt his mother's soft hand cupping his face._

 _"Aries look at me."_

He sat up quickly, his breath came in gasps as the dream assaulted his senses. The pain in his chest still lingered and his stomach felt queasy at the sight of his mother's blood. His whole body was tense as he summoned the void, pushing the memory as far back into his mind as possible. He would not linger on the past, not when he was destined to shape the future.

Hogwarts opinion on Thomas Potter had changed drastically following the Second Task, in fact it had done a complete one-eighty. Now it was Aries Black that earned the ire of not only Hogwarts, but of Beauxbatons as well. Despite the fact that Cedric had recovered fine, everyone outside of Durmstrang seemed to think that Aries had intended to kill him. Not entirely surprising, but most of Durmstrang knew that if Aries had wanted the other champion dead then he would have finished the job. Most of his classmates had taken to telling the competing schools that as well, something that only increased tensions that week, and it all would come to a head with the Quidditch Final today. Both Durmstrang and Hogwarts had played their reserves for their third match of the tournament, giving neither side any advantage, and only added to the drama. Aries knew that Viktor far outmatched Chang, but he was also aware of Draco's skills at Chaser, and he wondered if Durmstrang's defense would give his older friend the time needed to catch the Snitch.

Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were mixed today leaving Durmstrang to themselves on the other side of the Quidditch stadium. Aries was left to sit next to Ivan and a seventh-year with Haydn being on the team and Arianna no where to be found. Her continued absence was beginning to infuriate him, and he intended to have a conversation with the girl before the ball.

Viktor Krum led the Durmstrang team out, dark red robes flying in the wind. Hogwarts wore black and he noted that their keeper seemed to stare starstruck at Krum. Ginny Weasley and Roger Davies, two choices that Aries had learned caused much controversy among the Quidditch players of Hogwarts, looked ready to play, though Draco looked cocky as ever. Aries wondered how they'd get along today, considering that he knew Draco despised the other two.

"Welcome to the Quidditch Final of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Aries recognized the boy as Lee Jordan, his biased commentary towards Hogwarts had been in full force during Hogwarts versus Beauxbatons, and he wondered just how biased it would be today." "We have Hogwarts!" Cheers rose loudly from the other two schools. "Against Durmstrang!" Boos overpowered the loud cheers of the leading school. "For the home team: Weasley, Davies, Malfoy, Weasley, Weasley, Fleet, aaaaaaaaaaand CHANG!" The cheers were even louder this time, as the Hogwarts team took a lap, waving to their supporters. "For Durmstrang: Muller, Milan, Nikola, Hahn, Heinrich, Miroslav, aaaaaaaaaaaand KRUM!" This time the boos of the other two schools could not contain the cheer of Durmstrang as their team flew around the stadium with Viktor Krum at the lead. The two schools faced each other and as the quaffle was thrown into the air, the game began.

Krum immediately soared high, Chang following, as Draco snagged the quaffle. A quick pass to Davies and then another to Weasley who threw towards goal. The Hogwarts section cheered in anticipation, but Miroslav swatted the quaffle away towards Muller at the last second. Haydn took off at a lightning pace, yelling in delight as Aries' had allowed him to borrow his Firebolt. Milan and Nikola flew at intervals to his left and right, allowing them to juggle the quaffle until Haydn threw it past Fleet.

"Durmstrang scores." Jordan announced dispassionately. "They lead ten to none."

Hogwarts would not be swayed however, and Davies led a roaring rush that, with a well timed bludger from one of the Weasley twins, kept Milan distracted long enough for Draco to get the quaffle past Miroslav. Neither team could keep a rhythm and any time it seemed one side would begin to dominate the other would come fighting back. It allowed for a much more enjoyable game in Aries' opinion, but his frustration mirrored Krum's as neither had seen the snitch. Chang was having an even harder time, she seemed to afraid to let Krum out of her sight long enough to actually look for the snitch. Then Krum dived fast and hard. The Asian girl panicked speeding after her fellow Sneeker at a back-breaking pace. Krum pulled up early and sped towards the wall just as Draco scored for the sixth time. Hogwarts led one hundred and sixty to a hundred and forty. The Durmstrang Chasers were used to playing rough Quidditch and it had served them well against Beauxbatons, but the Hogwarts Chasers were playing fast, avoiding their opponents as the Weasley twins' bludgers hounded them.

Krum had slowed down, but he was flying in circles with Chang following, eyes flying over the stadium. Suddenly gasps rang through the crowd. Aries tore his eyes from the snitch to see Milan smack the ground with a loud thump. Viktor called for a time out just after Hogwarts scored again, now up by fifty. Milan would not be able to continue, and their substitute, Ader, replaced him. The game resumed but suddenly it was entirely in Hogwarts' favor. The Durmstrang chasers were tired, and despite the freshness brought by Ader, they could not keep up with their opponents. Aries caught sight of the snitch, as did Krum, just as Hogwarts scored again, putting them up two-hundred and nighty to one hundred and fifty. Viktor dived after the snitch as he flew straight downward, Chang falling further behind every second. Aries' attention was turned to Draco who flew deliberately towards Miroslav and let loose the quaffle. It flew through the goal just as Krum caught the snitch. Dead silence followed and Viktor looked up towards the scoreboard in confusion and then it changed to shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lee's voice came through in awe. "The game has ended, with a score of three-hundred to three-hundred. Um, Professor? What happens now?"

"We have a tie!" The referee's annoying voice sounded through the stadium. "A rare occurrence but there are procedures to be followed. This final will be decided by penalties!" The cheers and screams of the crowd were louder than they had ever been. This was something that Aries doubted any of the crowd had ever seen. "Each team will attempt to score six times, with each player of the team, minus the keeper, making an attempt. The order is to be decided by the team captains. Hogwarts, as they did not catch the snitch, will go first!"

Ginny Weasley was up first for the home school. She started off slow, and then sped past Miroslav, dumping the quaffle through the hoop. Muller followed and Fleet would have had a better chance saving Haydn's shot if he had stayed still. Davies' was shocked when Miroslav made the save, but unfortunately Ader's shot glanced off the post. The score was one to one and the tension in the stadium was mounting. The first of the Weasley twins' shot was blocked, and when Krum's shot went through the Durmstrang section cheered loudly, they had the lead. The second Weasley twin was successful, but so was their own beater Hahn. Durmstrang led three to two and their cheers only grew louder. Next came Chang's whose made goal was a shock to many and it rejuvenated the Hogwarts side, especially after Heinrich missed. This only left Draco Malfoy and Igor Nikola. Draco smirked, before flying like a bullet towards Miroslav before pulling up at the last second, lofting the quaffle over the Durmstrang keeper. The Hogwarts and Beauxbatons section were like a roaring storm, and their cheers threaten to deafen the spectators. It all came down to Nikola. He started slow, going at an easy pace, swerving left and right. Fleet stuck with him, but when Nikola continued to go left, he went right, leaving a wide-open goal for him to score.

"WHAT A MATCH!" Lee screamed. "I have just been informed that it is now SUDDEN DEATH! The first to break the tie wins!"

Durmstrang would go first, and Nikola eagerly grabbed the quaffle. He started off similar to his last, before plowing ahead as Draco had done. At the last second, he dived up and right as he released the quaffle. Fleet had guessed wrong, but the slight gust of wind caught the quaffle and it bounced off the Hogwarts' keeper extended foot. The silence around Aries threatened to suffocate him, and he could do nothing as Draco sealed their fate. He played no tricks this time, simply outclassing Miroslav, and scoring the winning goal. The stadium was loud as the Durmstrang students left the stadium with broken-hearts. While Aries was disappointed at the result he was proud of Draco's performance, and made a point to come congratulate his friend, much to the chagrin of the Hogwarts' students.

* * *

Aries' stood impatiently at the entrance hall. Potter, Diggory, and Davies' joined in their wait for their dates. Chang came first, followed by Susan Bones. That surprised him as he thought Potter would take the Weasley girl, but Bones was a better choice for a number of reasons. Fleur came next and she was positively radiant. Nearly every eye in the hall followed her, but it was the next girl that caught his attention. Daphne Greengrass walked down the steps in her exquisite silver dress. There was slit in the bottom, allowing him a glimpse of her long legs. The top left her shoulders bare and her hair was up in a braid that formed a halo around her head. Aries thought she might be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he prayed that his hopes for the girl worked out. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss to it, before pulling her close and placing another on her cheek.

"You look magnificent darling." Aries whispered softly before pulling away from her. Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, where many of the students had already begun taking their seats. The champions sat at the table at the end of the hall, where the Headmasters of the school joined them. The rest of the staff occupied two tables just below it, and he saw Professor von Reich having a conversation with Professor Flitwick. Aries could not help but wonder who would win between the two international duelists. The Hogwarts' elves served up another fantastic meal and the conversation down the table was light and merry. He was surprised that wine had been served, Daphne taking full advantage, though Aries was far more interested in the not so subtle glances the Weasley twins were giving the bowl of bunch.

The food vanished and a light overture began, signaling the opening dance. Aries noted, with much surprise, that Hermione Granger was sitting next to Viktor, who looked far more nervous than he ever had before a Quidditch match. Ron Weasley, who sat at the same table with a rather put out looking Indian girl, had a furious look on his face. Aries pulled Daphne into his arms and began the waltz. Aunt Cassiopeia had drilled the art of dancing into him at a young age, refusing to allow him to embarrass her at any of the German Ministry balls they attended. If Daphne was surprised, she did not show it, and gracefully followed his lead. It was as the song ended, and others began to enter the dancefloor, that Aries noticed Arianna. She had slight bags under her eyes that she had tried to hide with makeup. Otherwise she was her normal gorgeous self, except that she was on the arms of Elia Kruger. The sixth-year had been his rival last year and the scar Aries had given him during their vicious honor duel remained, a small cut across his cheek, so he would always remember his defeat, and the mercy he had received. He slipped into Arianna's mind to find it a confused jumble, a sign that the girl was already drunk, and he felt her jealously, but also the hope of inspiring jealousy in him. If that was her goal, she would be sorely disappointed. Aries pulled Daphne closer to him, pushing Arianna out of his mind, as the next song began.

Aries breathed in the cool air of England as he and Draco stepped outside the castle. Daphne had wanted to spend a few moments with her friends and he had welcomed a break from the warm Great Hall. They both had a glass of firewhiskey in their hands and had been sipping it slowly for awhile now. The Weasley twins had spiked the bunch, but thankfully he had brought his own flask full of his favorite drink.

"Parkinson looks like she's having fun." Aries said with a laugh. Draco's sour face was priceless.

"If only de Cordova hadn't gone with that idiot." Draco muttered. "Merlin, I hate Pansy. All she cares about is her damn clothes and the latest gossip."

"Why Draco, some could say the same about you and your hair."

"Hey, some of us have to be good-looking. We can't all be hideous like you."

"Ponce."

"Smart ass."

"Little dragon."

"Hey now!" Draco yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Aries. "You promised you'd never tell anyone about that!"

"And I haven't." Aries said with a smirk, downing his glass. Haydn and Ivan were great friends, but the relaxed nature around Draco was refreshing. The two friends from Durmstrang were connections and future allies. Draco, on the other hand, was a friend and would always be regardless of his familial status.

"Aries." Sirius' tense voice cut through their mood like a dagger. "Can we talk?" A short nod to Draco sent him away and there was a silent plea to keep others away from the coming confrontation.

"How can I help you Uncle?" Aries did not keep the edge from his voice. They had avoided each other since the Second Task, though he noticed the distance between Sirius and James had grown as well. Sirius' disappointment in his actions during the duel had affected him far more than he liked, but it did not change his opinion on what he had done.

"Your actions during your duel with Cedric." Sirius started. "I think you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation?" Aries replied. "Why?"

"You tortured him! You had him beat! A simple stunner would have been sufficient but you used your magic to choke him, cast lightning on him, shattered dozens of bones, and then beat him unconscious!"

"It isn't my fault that he refused to surrender. And for your information, I had _planned_ on just stunning him, until he cast a rather _dark_ curse my way."

"That's entirely different!"

"How?" Aries nearly yelled. "Because it was one curse and not _brutal?_ "

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "So why did you do it?"

"Recognition."

"Recognition?" He repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Our House is weak!" The volume of Aries' voice was rising. "Ever since Grandfather died the respect and fear that our House has instilled in every other has dwindled until now we are nothing more than a laughing stock."

"What the hell does our House matter if we descend into madness?!"

"Everything! Our House is everything! It's the legacy we leave behind to our children and their children. It's a history that they can look back on and look to emulate. You look at my actions at the Second Task and you see another Bellatrix. Did I use the Cruciatus? Did I use the Killing Curse? No. I made a point, and a damn good one too. I used powerful magic that shocked and awed and yet Diggory lives. He _lives_. If I wanted that boy dead, he would've died in the first ten seconds. If I wanted to torture him then his screams would still be haunting your nightmares! Not a single spell I used would have killed or maimed or harmed him beyond repair. But no, it only matters what _kind_ of magic for you. Not the _intent_ , which is the only thing that matters."

"The only thing?!" Sirius screamed. "They think you're the next dark lord! They think you're going to replace Voldemort!"

"Maybe I will!" Aries confessed. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

"If I have to." Sirius said softly. "Maybe James was right. I don't know why I thought you'd be the best of Regulus, but maybe you're the worst. Dumbledore was right about you after all."

"So, it's the old man influencing you is it Sirius?" Aries questioned. "Talk to your old friend Lupin, and tell me what he has to say of your _champion of the Light_."

Aries ignored Sirius' shock, and strode past him. Daphne was waiting for him next to Draco and pulled him onto the dance floor after handing him a glass of firewhiskey. The music of the Weird Sisters played loudly in his ears as he let himself be distracted by the sway of Daphne's hips and the glint in her eyes. The night continued and Aries had hoped the drama for the night was over, until he saw Arianna again. She was drunk, _incredibly_ drunk, but that wasn't what angered him. It was the wandering hands of Kruger that got his attention. Too often in the past few moments had his hands dipped below her waist or slid intentionally near her chest. Arianna kept pushing him away but he did not appear to be listening. Aries slipped into his mind and fury unrelenting came forth. Kruger had been steadily force feeding her alcohol the entire night with one specific intention: relieving her of her virginity in one of the abandoned classrooms, forcefully if he had to. Aries nodded to Haydn to distract Daphne and Draco to follow him while he dealt with the situation.

Despite her drunken state it was quite easy to pull her into his arms away from Kruger. Her tense state from before relaxed as she melted into his arms. They danced slowly until he could pull her into the entrance hall and out of the castle.

"What the hell were you thinking de Cordova?"

"I got your attention now, don't I?" She tried to sound seducing, but her words came out slurred.

"You've done nothing of the sort." Aries said sternly. "You've only embarrassed yourself." Arianna looked like she wanted to cry but Aries refused to look at her. Draco got the hint and wrapped his arm around her waist to escort her back to her cabin. Aries trusted Draco to do the right thing, despite what much of Hogwarts thought of him. Haydn and Ivan were waiting for him, their dates amusing Daphne who was giving him a quizzical glance.

"Kruger had every intention of getting 'lucky' with Arianna tonight." Aries said far more calmly than he felt. "Even if he had to rape her." That drew anger from both of them and like two silent shadows they went after Kruger. It wasn't hard to entice him from his friends, a small compulsion charm convinced him to follow. Aries led him to the very classroom Kruger had intended to use for his deed tonight. He conjured a chair and thick black ropes to tie him to the door. Black chains extended from the walls, keeping his arms out from his body. Haydn stood outside as a watch and Ivan inside to make sure Aries did not kill him. A wave of his cancelled the compulsion, and as expected Kruger freaked. A silencing charm ended the annoying rant and Aries took a seat in front of the boy.

"I'm not sure what has gotten into you Kruger." Aries began. "Perhaps it's been the comradery of our school during this competition or perhaps it's been that my attention has been toward more interesting pursuits, or maybe it's because we're surrounded by wizards that would rather report the normal actions of our school than chalk it up to boys being boys." Kruger had begun to shake at the cold tone of the Black heir. The green specks in his eyes glowed dark and dangerous. Aries had pulled a knife from his boot and was cleaning the tips of his fingernails. "I'm not sure what it was, but somewhere along the line you've forgotten just _who I am_.'

"I can see into your mind Kruger, there is not a secret you can keep from me. I know that you intentionally got Arianna drunk. I know you took advantage of her jealousy. I know the very intentions that you had for this room tonight. But what you forgot, is that regardless of her feelings right now, Arianna de Cordova is under _my_ protection. And you intended her harm. You intended to rape her if she did not give in willingly, and trust me, she had no intention of it. You were nothing more than a tool she had hoped to use to win me back. I feel for you, to be used like that is harsh. But I can't let what you would have done slide. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Please don't kill me!" Kruger begged.

"Kill you?" Aries said with a cold laugh. "I won't kill you. No, I'm going to _hurt_ you, the way everyone thought I was going to hurt Diggory. I'm going to hurt you in ways unimaginable, and then I'm going to leave you. Don't worry, Professor von Reich will find you. He'll heal you. You'll live for one purpose only: to remind your friends what happens to those that mess with Aries Black and those under my protection." Aries moved quick as lightning and slammed his knife into the boy's knee. "Oh, that was a close one. I almost got the artery." He conjured another knife and stabbed his hand. Tears were already falling down Kruger's face, but Aries was just getting started. Another knife was imbedded in his shoulder. "You have to understand, I'm no monster. I don't enjoy this, as others do. But you left me no choice. I _have_ to do this. I have to make an example of you or others will think me weak. I can't afford that." Another knife through the other hand and the boys screams echoed off the walls.

"Please. . ." Kruger cried. "Please stop."

Aries flicked his wand into his wrist and pointed it at Kruger. "No. _Crucio_." Power ripped through his body, into his wand, and struck the boy. He writhed against the ropes and chains, and blood dribbled down his lips as he screamed his voice hoarse before Aries finally relented. A clinch of his fist conjured his Roman gauntlets as he threw punch after punch into Kruger's face.

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Aries turned around to lock eyes with Daphne, Haydn trying to pull her back outside. She looked from him to Kruger and then back. Aries knew he was covered in the boys blood, but made no attempt to hide what he had done. This was a crucial moment, and he wanted the girls true reaction.

"What did he do?" she asked simply.

"He planned to rape Arianna."

"Will you kill him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Daphne had cocked her head to the side at that.

"Killing him would only lessen the sentence. We need him to talk. To be an example."

"Good." Her answer surprised him, but it was a welcome one. "Hurry up, I don't want to have to dance with Draco." Aries could not hide the smile as he turned back to Kruger.

"You heard the lady." Aries said, brandishing his wand again. " _Crucio_." Aries cracked his knuckles. Kruger was alive, but barely and Aries had a few last tricks he wanted to use. "No doubt you enjoyed the Second Task, but let's see if you can stand it as well as Diggory did." He reached out his hand, slowing closing his fist, and Kruger began to choke. It wasn't until Aries was sure he was about to pass out did he release him. He did not wait for Kruger to get his breath back before a torrent of lightning came from his fingertips and struck him. Screams filled the classroom again and everything him in screamed to kill the boy. Aries wanted to finish him off more than he had ever wanted to in his life, but he relented at last. Blood was everywhere, but Ivan would clean it up. He was good at that. A simple cleaning charm removed Kruger's blood from him and as he made his way to leave Haydn stopped him.

"Aries?" He said. "Could you cast some of your wards on the door?"

"Why?"

"You didn't think you'd get all the fun with him would you?" Haydn said incredulously. "Arianna is our friend too."

Aries nodded, casting the spell, and left them with only one instruction: "Don't kill him."

Daphne was waiting for him again in the entrance hall, giving him a look over before nodding her approval. She had taken a step forward in his plans for her and he knew she deserved an award for her faith in him. He had danced with other girls leading up to this moment: Fleur, Clarissa Mayer, Emma Dubois, and even Susan Bones, but now he focused only on his date. The night ended far quicker than he would have liked, and that was something considering he truly disliked balls other than the opportunity to make connections. Aries walked Daphne down to the dungeons, stopping often as she told him a story regarding a certain spot in the castle. When they at last reached the dungeons she gave him a look of expectancy and he returned it with a smirk.

"You surprised me tonight." Aries said as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I did not think you would approve."

"You think me weak?" she answered coldly.

"I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Perhaps." A smile met her lips. "He deserved it. And those who deserve pain should not be spared."

"An interesting view, one that seems an outlier among your others."

"And what do you know of my views?"

"I'd like to know them all. Especially about our society and what you think should be done about it." Aries answered truthfully. Daphne pondered his words, pulling away from him.

"Dumbledore is good for our society." Daphne began. "And at the same time people like Lucius Malfoy, as much as I loathe to admit it, are as well. They represent the meeting of two worlds. But the problem is that they refuse to talk, to compromise. You are either a blood-supremist or you're a blood-traitor. My father has sat with the Greys for years trying to bring the two other parties to the table, to create a society that holds to our traditions while refining it all the same. I do not want our world to become like the muggle world, but neither should it stay stagnate."

"And what of the muggle world?" She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip in a way that threatened to distract the young wizard.

"We should not be in hiding." She answered at last. "We _are_ their betters. But that means we have a responsibility. Not to enslave them, but to guide them. They should answer to us yes, bow down to us if they have to. We should be their kings and queens, not hiding far from them. I don't believe we should enslave them or massacre them, but they need to learn their place in the world."

"I could not agree more." Aries said. "So where do I come in?"

"What?" It clearly caught her off guard.

"I'm no fool. You think I did not notice? Your thrill for the Dark Arts and your attraction to me is real, but we are alike in far too many ways for me not to see what you see. What is your end game?"

"Your influence." Daphne was calm and confident, her composure restored. "You could bring both sides to the table. I see what you're doing with this tournament and that article with Skeeter. Father could tell you that it's working. If you joined my father's party, we have a chance at making that dream a reality."

"I would not be Lord Black for some time."

"No, but your influence. Your reputation. Simply supporting my father and his party would do wonders for his agenda."

"And does your father know of your intentions?"

"Of course not. Father would disapprove. He'd disapprove of me learning the Dark Arts and most certainly disapprove of you. Though he would dislike Malfoy even more."

"Why the Dark Arts?" Aries asked. The girl had been soaking up the powerful spells and her Occlumency was improving. She was becoming a fearsome duelist and Aries could not be prouder.

"He fears that if it becomes known that we know the Dark Arts then-"

"He'll lose his influence within his supposed neutral party."

"Yes."

"Daphne, I have plans," Aries confessed. "Things I wish to do one day. I want to change the world, and its no Albus Dumbledore that I intend to be. But neither will I be the Dark Lord. I think that you and I could do great things together, it will be difficult. But it can be done." He stepped closer to her, and she instinctively pressed herself close.

"Together?" There was a slight vulnerability there, a tremble in her voice.

"Perhaps." Aries leaned forward and kissed her. It was short, but when he pulled away Daphne had a bright smile on her face. "Goodnight Daphne." Aries left her, knowing that he had taken a large gamble tonight, but he had a strong feeling that his roll of the die would pay off. The Return of the Ancient House of Black was just beginning.

 **AN: Next chapter: Discovering Secrets**


	9. Discovering Secrets

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. Finally got around to finishing up this chapter. Work has been a nightmare. It turned out a little better than I had hoped, but we're halfway through with Part 1 and things will pick up as we approach the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means a great deal to me and continues to motivate me, to get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible and to do my best to keep the quality matching for each chapter. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The mystery of Tom Riddle, former Heir of Slytherin, had puzzled Aries Black, the current Heir of Slytherin, since the portrait of Salazar Slytherin came to life shortly before the Second Task. It was the reason he poured through the library's extensive collection of the Daily Prophet instead of playing cards with Haydn or enjoying the pleasures of a broom cupboard with Daphne. Fifty odd years ago Riddle had opened the Chamber of Secrets and yet as far as he could find there was no magical family with the surname of the former heir. The Gaunts could trace their lineage back to Slytherin but they had no connection to the Blacks that would give him any claim to the ancestral line, nor the ability to speak Parseltongue. The article about the death of Moaning Myrtle revealed little, only that a culprit was found and later proven innocent by who else but Albus Dumbledore.

It was with a long sigh that Aries left the Hogwarts Library. He had wanted to confront Potter on the matter, but the second Hogwarts' champion had been too caught up in his new girlfriend, Susan Bones, to discuss it. Draco had told him that it was the Weasley girl that had been taken into the Chamber by the supposed Heir. If so, did that mean that Tom Riddle was alive? And if he was, how could there be _two_ Heirs? Something was not adding up and Aries hoped that today's meeting would reveal some of the secrets that eluded him.

His associate was waiting for him in the Three Broomsticks and with a curt nod the man went upstairs to the room they had reserved for the Hogsmeade weekend. Rosmerta gave Aries a bright smile and leaned far more forward than necessary as she handed him a butterbeer. No doubt it caused other patrons to bend themselves over backwards to impress the barmaid, but he paid her no mind. Aries sipped on his drink until Aunt Cassiopeia walked in with Sirius in tow. His uncle stiffened considerably at the sight of his nephew but under the glare of their aunt he took a seat beside him.

"Thank you for coming Uncle Sirius," Aries attempted to sound as polite as possible. Their last argument was fresh in his mind, but today would require some civility between them both. "I think you'll be glad you did."

"Aunt Cassi made this seem very important." His voice was rough and there was no doubt that this was the last place Sirius Black wanted to be.

"It is. A guest of mine is waiting upstairs for us." Cassiopeia explained. "He will have the answers you seek." She led them up the stairs to the last room on the right. The door creaked as Aries stepped through it and turned back at the shocked gasp of Sirius. The man waiting for them stood about six feet tall with a pale face and light brown hair that seemed to be graying. Thin scars ran along his face and there was a pained look in his eyes. He gave a rough appearance that only contrasted the fine robes he wore. Remus Lupin looked nothing like one would expect of a werewolf in Aries' opinion. Most werewolves wore shabby clothes and had nothing to their name, but Lupin seemed to have become an exception to the rule. Aries took a seat facing the door, watching as Sirius took in his old friends' appearance with a flabbergasted look. Lupin himself looked rather nervous, wringing his hands over and over while failing to meet Sirius' eye.

"Remus." Sirius' breathed out. "You look. . . Hell you look better than I've ever seen you."

"Russia has a unique stance on werewolves." Remus began, his English sounded rough from the years of speaking Russian. "I've done well for myself, better than I ever could have in England."

"Russia? What were you doing there?"

"After everything, well, I had to get away. I knew the laws were laxing there and gave it a shot. My education at Hogwarts allowed me opportunities to work within their Ministry. Department of Magical Creatures."

"Perhaps you should both sit down." Aries interrupted. "You two can catch up after we have had our discussion, and there is much to discuss." Sirius cautiously took his seat and Remus mirrored his apprehension. His uncle downed the offered glass of firewhiskey before turning back to Aries. "A theory of mine was confirmed shortly before the Second Task, and in turn it supported the theory of my mentor, Vladimir von Reich. He reached out to Lupin and thanks to Aunt Cassi he has joined us here today. Sirius, I'm afraid there is something we have to tell you and it something you will not find pleasant."

"What does Remus have to do with this?"

"Everything." Aries answered. "Sirius, Albus Dumbledore has placed a number of compulsion and memory charms on you since the fall of the Dark Lord, mainly concerning the welfare of your deceased godson, Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You ever wonder how exactly Harry ended up with his muggle relatives?" Cassiopeia asked. "Explain to me how the Potters and you, Harry's _godfather_ , abandoned that child."

"I. . ." Sirius shook his head as if to clear it. "It was the best thing for him."

" _Purgare mentis_." It was a spell of his own creation, derived from his skill at Legilimency. It reached out with tendrils of magic into one's mind, removing anything foreign within it, no matter how long ago it was cast. The success of the spell relied solely on the power of the castor, and Aries was incredibly powerful. Sirius tensed as the magic swarmed into his mind and then slumped as it faded. He grabbed his head and Aries noticed the immediate signs of shock. The auror leapt out of his chair with a yell, pushing himself back into the wall.

"No!" He sobbed. "It's not true!"

"Sirius listen to me." Remus walked slowly over to his friend and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Weeks after Voldemort fell, I returned at your urging. You told me how you thought _I_ was the traitor and wanted to apologize. When I asked about Harry you became confused and your eyes glazed, just as they did now. I recognized the compulsion charm and removed it and you remembered everything. You confronted Dumbledore on your own as I went to go get Harry, but he was already gone. I came back only to find Dumbledore had replaced the charm on you, and another on James and Lily. You were all in a stasis and he tried to place a compulsion on me. It didn't work so he made all of you reject me. Made you all think I was jealous of how successful you all were and you forced me out before I could even tell you what happened to Harry."

"No. . ." Sirius was sobbing and had fallen to the floor.

"Your godson's death is not on your hands Sirius." Cassiopeia's voice was unusually soft to Aries' ears. "Stronger minds than yours have fallen victim to such charms and curses. The fault lies only with one: Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes." Strength returned to Sirius at last and he came to his feet, wand in hand as he made his way to the door. "I will kill that bastard myself."

"You will do no such thing Sirius Black." They all turned to Aries sitting calmly in his seat, but there was a power there, a sense of authority none of them could refuse.

"Why not?"

"The return of the Dark Lord is near. Albus Dumbledore and his Order believe so as well, and as much as I loathe to agree with him, the signs are there. The death of Dumbledore would only pave the way for the Dark Lord's victory."

"So, you mean to let him live?" Remus questioned. "To get away with his crimes?"

"No." Aries answered. "Dumbledore will fall, and he will die." That seemed to pale Sirius despite the anger that wanted to consume him. "Sirius, I have a destiny before me. There are changes I intend to achieve in this world. I will not be another Voldemort, but neither will I be an Albus Dumbledore. A war is coming and everyone expects there to be only two sides: the dark and the light. But I tell you now that there will be a third side: mine. And when the smoke clears it will not be Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort that will be victorious. It will be me."

"You?" Sirius was pale as could be and his wand was nearly falling out of his grasp.

"Aries will bring about a new age for the Wizarding World." Cassiopeia gave Sirius a stern glare. "You can join us in our return to prominence or you can be left behind with the rest of our enemies."

"And Albus Dumbledore will die?" Remus asked quietly. He cared little for the world after what Albus had done to him, he wanted only vengeance and to free his friends.

"Many will die Remus Lupin." Aries spoke with a cold edge. "Those who you claim are good, those who you claim are evil. But yes, Albus Dumbledore will die. Not today, not tomorrow, but when it serves the Ancient House of Black. He will pay for what he's done to us and to Harry."

"Why do you care what happened to Harry?" demanded Sirius.

"Dorea Black." He answered simply. "She was the mother of James Potter, and the grandmother of Harry and Thomas. The blood of the House of Black runs in their veins. They may be Potters, but they are Blacks as well. I will not allow anyone to harm members of our House, no matter how distant or how estranged they may be." Sirius walked slowly until he stood before Aries. He seemed to have resolved the conflict within himself. Aries could tell he was hesitant and he doubted that Sirius would ever fully agree with what he had planned, but what his uncle did not know could not turn him away.

"What would you ask of me?" His tone was genuine and Aries could not help the smile that reached his face. Sirius had taken a step into the deep end and there was no way he would let him return to the grasp of Albus Dumbledore. Aries pulled out a small black ring and placed it into Sirius' hand.

"This magical ring will protect you from compulsion charms." Aries explained. "You will need to master your emotions, for when the time comes I will need someone within Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Remus will have his own assignment, but you will be my agent within the Order and the Ministry."

"You won't hurt them, will you?" Sirius asked quickly. "My friends?"

"No, but we need to be one step ahead of Dumbledore. We can never allow him to become aware of our plans. He is gifted at Legilimency, so you _must_ make it as if nothing as change. You will get your revenge Sirius, but you must be patient." Sirius nodded to that, retook his seat, and downed another glass of firewhiskey.

"And what of James and Lily specifically? They need to be freed as well." Remus interrupted.

"No harm will come to your friends, but for now they will have to endure. Their sense of betrayal and anger will be magnified tenfold, and even I may not be able to keep them from taking revenge on Dumbledore before it would benefit us. We will release them in time." The two old friends agreed to that, content for the time being. "I know you wish catch up with your friend Sirius, but there is something else I must ask you."

"Anything Aries, anything." Aries smiled a genuine smile.

"Tell me what the Dark Lord has done since Thomas came to Hogwarts."

"Well that will be a bloody long story." Sirius said with a long exhale. "His first year Voldemort came after the Philosopher's Stone, which now that I think about it was kind of stupid to hide in a school full of children, but he possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I think Dumbledore suspected, which makes it even worse, but I don't know for sure. When Thomas confronted Voldemort, he somehow burned the professor by touching him though it did not kill Voldemort. He escaped as a sort of wraith. At least he did not get the stone. Second year was much weirder." Aries leaned forward expectantly. "The Chamber of Secrets was reopened. Dumbledore kept a lot of it silent, but Thomas kept us informed. It was then that he found out that he was a Parselmouth."

"What?" Aries interrupted. "How?"

"We don't know. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort transferred some of his powers the night he was destroyed."

"Did he discover how or why?" Cassiopeia asked. Aries and her exchanged a silent look. This was a serious matter that she would have to research.

"No, but Parseltongue is how he learned that the monster was a Basilisk. Dumbledore was removed after the Governors got wind of Hermione's petrification. Somehow no one died, they only got petrified. Anyway Thomas and Ron went down into the Chamber with Gilderoy Lockhart. A failed memory charm wiped his memory but it left Thomas separated from Ron. That was how he found Ginny and Tom Riddle." A chill went up Aries' spine. No, it was not possible. "Riddle told Thomas how he had started with wanting to kill muggleborns, so through a diary he had left he possessed Ginny, but then Thomas became his new target. He made her leave messages on the wall and petrify people. You see it was only an imprint of Tom Riddle, not the actual person himself. The diary was cursed and it possessed Ginny. The next part. . . I could never forget. We saw the whole thing in Dumbledore's pensieve."

Aries' Legilimency picked up on Sirius' strong emotion and it pulled him in. He was back in the Chamber of Secrets. A young Thomas stood over Ginny, who was unconscious on the floor. A handsome sixteen-year-old wizard began to write in flames until it formed a name: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. A flourish of his wand and it rearranged to form a sentence Aries could not believe: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Voldemort tried to summon the Basilisk but somehow it was just gone." Sirius continued. "Thomas figured out that it was the diary that needed to be destroyed and the flash of a phoenix dropped a dagger before him. Thomas thought it was Fawkes. Somehow he connected that the ghost of Voldemort was tied to the diary so he grabbed the knife and stabbed the diary. It freed Ginny and destroyed Voldemort. Sometime after the knife just disappeared, we still don't know how."

"The diary." Aries interrupted again, letting a hand slide to his left wrist where the knife Sirius spoke of rested against his arm. "How did Ginny Weasley come to have it?" Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"Malfoy." Sirius said hesitantly. "Lucius Malfoy gave her the diary. We wanted to take it before the Wizengamot, but Dumbledore seemed to think we would not be able to charge him." The news infuriated Aries, but he controlled his emotions and motioned for Sirius to continue. "His third year was actually uneventful. We always joked about how some Death Eater would break out of Azkaban or something but it never happened. Then this summer came and Thomas started having weird dreams."

"About what?" Aries forced himself to concentrate. The image of a young Voldemort, the former Heir of Slytherin, was burned into his mind. Salazar Slytherin's portrait would have much to answer to, as would Lucius Malfoy.

"Voldemort. And Wormtail." Sirius said with worry. "Voldemort killed an old man somewhere we have yet to find, but Thomas said the snake ate the old man afterwards. Poor kid couldn't sleep for a week without Dreamless Sleep Potion." That only confirmed Aries' suspicion. Somehow, they were sharing dreams, but how?

"Thank you, Sirius." Arius said at last. "I think that's enough for today. I have much to think on, and you and Remus have a lot of catching up to do."

"I expect you to make our meeting on time Mr. Lupin." Cassiopeia said as she broke her silence at last. "We have much to do before this summer."

* * *

Aries could not help the speed with which he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He cast his protective charms as he entered the bathroom entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The discoveries of the morning were still fresh in his mind and he needed answers. Sirius had provided more than he could have hoped and his loyalty to House Black was now assured, but Tom Riddle was his next problem. His footsteps echoed loudly in the Chamber before he entered Slytherin's study. Salazar was on the far wall as always, reading some painted book as the black snake curled around his arm.

"You knew!" Aries shouted, his voice laced with accusation.

"Knew what exactly?" answered Salazar sarcastically.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort." Aries answered tersely. "My predecessor is the man who killed my father."

"I thought you did not blame the Dark Lord for that?"

"Not blaming him is different than wanting vengeance!" Sparks were flying through the room as Aries struggled to control his anger. "I _understand_ why Voldemort killed him and if I had been in the same position I would have done it as well but it does _not_ mean I won't tear his soul into oblivion should he ever return."

"Ah, I see." Salazar gave him a critical look. "Yes, Tom Riddle eventually became Lord Voldemort sometime while he was at this school though he sealed the Chamber until you came eight years ago. To be honest, I do not think Tom is the Heir anymore. There cannot be _two_ Heirs. Regardless of the fact that you are most decidedly not his son, my guess is that when he was destroyed he lost his right to be my Heir and thus it was passed to you. How or why is of little concern. The magic of this Chamber, the magic of this portrait, and the magic _inside_ you recognize you as the Heir. This Chamber, the House of Slytherin, and all their secrets belong to you, Aries Black." That gave him some comfort and he regained control of his magic. "So tell me, why does it matter if Voldemort or the Heir of Slytherin killed your father?"

"Part of me believed that Tom was perhaps my grandfather, or my great grandfather. That just maybe the Gaunts were a false line and Riddle a false name and this whole time the Blacks were your descendants. But Voldemort was not a Black. At the same time being your Heir makes Tom and I almost a weird kind of family. It makes the fact that he killed my father even more difficult to swallow."

"But does it really change anything?"

"No." Aries said with absolution. "My plans stay the same. When the Dark Lord returns I will play my part. I will destroy him and Albus Dumbledore when the time is right. It will just be a little more sweeter of a victory."

"Speaking of victory," Salazar began. "Tell me of your progress with the egg." Unfortunately, Aries had made little progress with the blasted thing. He was confident that he could succeed in the coming task regardless, though he would like to have the offered clue.

"Next to nothing." Aries confessed. "I'm rarely stumped but this egg has me dumbfounded."

"Perhaps your translation spell was not as unsuccessful as you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been giving it some thought, and I have to wonder if translation is not entirely the issue, rather the environment." Salazar had a thoughtful look as he spoke. "For instance, Merpeople can speak clearly in water, yet they sound completely different out of it."

"Merpeople!" Aries exclaimed. "Salazar, you genius!" He grabbed his egg from where it had been sitting in the study and rushed out to the edge of the Chamber, where long, thin pools of water lined the two walls. Setting the opened egg in the water, he lowered his head, and a melody reached his ears.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

They were going to take something from him? No, something he would sorely miss. It had to be a person. But who would they take from him? At the beginning of the year he would have assumed Draco or Arianna, but now Daphne had replaced her in his life and among his friends, not to mention she steadily avoided all of them. It had to be either Draco or Daphne. Aries doubted that any true harm would come to them seeing as they were not the champions, but if anything did there would be hell to pay.

"Salazar," Aries said as he returned to the study. "We have to rescue someone from the Black Lake. You wouldn't happen to know how to breathe underwater for an hour would you?"

"Rescue? That sounds like something Godric would do." Slytherin said with disapproval. "Well there is always gillyweed or the Bubble-Head Charm."

"Gryffindor, eh?" An idea came to him. "Godric wouldn't happen to have a portrait here too would he?"

"Of course, he did! He was a Founder of this school after all."

"Where is it?"

"The Room of Requirement of course."

* * *

The Room of Requirement, according to Salazar Slytherin, was located of the seventh floor, opposite of a very interesting portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, who was trying to train trolls for the ballet. Aries stood in front of the blank wall before pacing three times, focusing on the desire to see Godric Gryffindor's portrait. On his third path an intricate door appeared with a large golden griffin engraved on it. He went through the door and found himself in a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Like Slytherin's study, the portrait of Godric Gryffindor hung on the far wall. He had long red hair and a beard to match it. A ruby encrusted sword was on his hip and a red cloak fell from his shoulders.

"Do I know you know boy?" He had a deep voice, one that could easily be imagined while reading a book of adventure.

"No, though I would say you know my ancestor." Aries answered, meeting Gryffindor's critical gaze. "I'm the Heir of Slytherin."

"Are you really?" Gryffindor sounded intrigued and a puzzled look came to him. "You look like you could be one of mine." The comment caught him off guard, but he maintained his calm composure.

"I can assure you that I am Salazar's Heir. It was his portrait that told me how to find you."

"Did he now? That's surprising indeed."

"I'm curious as to why you left your portrait here, rather than in some secret room for the Heir of Gryffindor."

"I always admired Rowena's creation of this room and she allowed me to leave my portrait here on one condition: that anyone could find my portrait so long as they asked for it. And here you are, yet, I cannot help but ask again. Are you _sure_ you're not one of mine?"

"I'm sure." Aries said with irritation. "I'm the Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. We have no lineage from you." But a sliver of doubt slithered into his mind, for they supposedly had no lineage to Slytherin either. "I think I know your Heir."

"Truly?" Godric asked curiously.

"Thomas Potter I believe. He's in your house. I can say that I think you'd be proud of your Heir."

"Tell me about him."

"Well he's foolishy brave." Aries began. "Often acts without thinking and values his friends' opinions far more than he should. He thinks the best of people until they wrong him, though he forgives them nonetheless. And he's kind, far kinder than many who are as famous as he." Aries was surprised at his description of Potter, perhaps he did not dislike the boy as much as he thought, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Famous? What for?"

"When he was a child a Dark Lord came to kill him. Somehow the Killing Curse failed and the Dark Lord was destroyed. He's known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ah." Godric looked grateful. "He sounds like a man of my own heart. I'd very much like to meet him."

Aries left with the promise that he'd return with Godric Gryffindor's Heir before the end of the year and an interesting recommendation for the Third Task. Gryffindor was more interesting than Salazar had admitted and his views on magic were far from what current wizards thought.

* * *

January ended quicker than many of the students liked and February was fast approaching which meant one thing for the three schools: Valentine's Day. Daphne had already accepted his request to escort her to Hogsmeade that weekend and he looked forward to the break from training and homework. Professor von Reich had taken to pushing him incredibly hard in their training sessions in preparation for the final tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The result was that Aries felt far more in control of his magic than ever before and he had good reason to suspect it would be needed sooner rather than later.

The morning of his date with Daphne was crisp and cold. Aries, however, was warm within his Durmstrang coat while many students of the other schools were bundled tightly under thick winter coats and scarves. The cold felt refreshing to him though it never truly affected him thanks to his affinity for fire. It always gave him a certain warmth, something that Daphne took advantage of as she took his arm and pulled herself close to him. They walked among the shops nearly in the same order as their previous date. Daphne wore the silver necklace holding a small sapphire at its end that he had bought her, though he still felt inclined to purchase just about anything that caught her eye. The Blacks were a rich family but even without access to the Black Family Vault, Cassiopeia had gathered herself a small fortune, one that Aries himself had access to. Aries had a vault of his own of course, the Slytherin Vault, which contained riches that Aries doubted he or his descendants would ever be able to squander.

The young couple, though the official nature of their relationship had yet to be decided, took a seat in a cozy booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks. Aries saw that Thomas and Susan were across the room and gave the Potter heir a respectful nod. Potter seemed thankful earlier that Bones had not wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, something that Aries agreed with. The tea shop seemed terrifying, even to one who had been subjected to his aunt's Cruciatus Curse. Ginny Weasley sat with them next to Neville though it was clear that she'd rather be in Susan's place than their own, something that Aries thought the other redhead undoubtedly noticed. Daphne was observing her surroundings as well, but Aries noted that her attention was focused on her younger sister Astoria, who was sitting alone with one of her male Slytherin class mates. Aries' date was tense and it was obvious she disapproved of something.

"Father is thinking of accepting Malfoy's marriage proposal." Daphne offered when he expressed his interest. "He knows that I would never accept to marry Draco, but Astoria has a different outlook on the Malfoy heir.. She has a bad taste in men in my opinion."

"Your father would say the same of you if he knew of your involvement with me." Aries said cheekily as he finished his butterbeer. The drink was good, but all it did was make him want firewhiskey. "I worry that he might attempt to find a suitor for you."

"That would be a problem depending on your intentions with me." She gave him a coy smile. "Though I wonder what would happen to said suitors."

"They would be. . . encouraged to seek a contract elsewhere should my intentions lean one way or the other."

"Encouraged is one way to put it, my dear." Daphne gave her sister one more look before turning to Potter and Bones. "Amelia Bones could make a good ally to the Potters. She would make a better ally for you."

"I agree." Aries said with an air of approval. "Plans are already in place. Though Potter's relationship with her niece could accelerate things."

"And when will I know these plans?" She asked. "You spoke very cryptically after the Ball and I had hoped you'd be more forthcoming than you have been."

"In time darling." Aries replied. "Now is the time to lay the foundation." Thomas and Susan were in fact making their way over to them. Aries could not have asked for a better moment as he welcomed them to their table. Susan gave them both a look of caution but given Thomas' ease with the two she seemed far more accepting of the Ice Queen and the Durmstrang Champion than her classmates.

"Aries, Daphne." Thomas greeted. "Having a good Valentine's Day?"

"It's been excellent Potter." Aries said more than likely cutting off a sarcastic comment from Daphne. "I have to say Hogwarts is far more festive than Durmstrang."

"You don't celebrate holidays there?" inquired Susan.

"Oh, the students do, but other than Yule, most of the staff ignores the holidays. We do not have an Easter break either as Karkaroff deems such things a distraction from learning."

"That sounds suffocating." Daphne interjected. "I know Pureblood families with more festivity than that." Her comment seemed to relax Susan fully and an enjoyable conversation came forth. The three were all very interested in the coming Dueling Tournament but Aries had paid it no mind. None of those who had competed in the Quidditch Tournament were allowed to duel and it put Durmstrang and Hogwarts at a significant disadvantage. Aries felt that Beauxbatons were the clear favorite to win this tournament as one of the French seventh-years, Jean Pole, had been devastating his opponents in the early round. The conversation turned to politics and the mysterious disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, a member of the British Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports but then moved back to more light-hearted topics. Daphne and Susan were surprisingly getting along well, but Aries had to wonder just how much of Daphne's warmness was faked. Perhaps she had picked up on his insinuation of playing nice with Susan Bones to form a bridge to her aunt. The two girls left, making their way over to the bar to grab more drinks. Aries slipped a thought into Daphne's mind, their many lessons of Occlumency allowing her to recognize his presence with ease should he allow it, and she nodded her understanding.

"Have you figured out the egg Potter?" His Legilimency picked up again. _A large bathroom. Moaning Myrtle floating through staring down at Potter through the bubbles. Come seek us where our voices sound. Library books. Neville Longbottom showing him a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails._

"Yes." Potter answered truthfully. "Cedric gave me a push in the right direction. You?"

"I have as well. Though it took me longer than I would like to admit."

"I don't think I would have ever figured it out without Cedric." Potter laughed at that before a concerned look took over. "Who do you think they'll take?"

"Draco or Daphne." Aries admitted. "I would guess yours to be Susan. I have to admit that I approve."

"Really?"

"She's attractive of course. Hufflepuff indicates that she'll be loyal to you. Not to mention her connections. Her aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her work has been outstanding and if I sat in the Wizengamot I would support many of her recommendations for the Auror program." Aries paused allowing the comment to sink in, hoping Potter would pass it along to Susan and then her to Amelia Bones. "You're famous and connected already Potter, but if you truly believe the Dark Lord is returning you will need allies of your own. You cannot rely on the friends of others."

"You mean, like, building up followers?"

"Perhaps." Aries noted the hesitant look on Potter's face. "Though I would reiterate my phrasing of friends and connections. It would benefit you to have others act in your best interest because of their loyalty and friendship to you, not to others."

"Oh, that makes sense." Thomas said with a relieved look.

"Sirius told me about some of your adventures before this year. I have to say you've accomplished a lot and survived immensely dangerous circumstances. I suppose your third year was nice until the fiasco at the World Cup."

"Yeah, _that_ was crazy." Potter scratched his head nervously. "The Dark Mark still gives me creeps."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah I watched some guy cast it actually, though I had lost my wand so I couldn't do anything to stop it." As Potter recounted what happened Aries' Legilimency kicked in again and a memory came forward. It was clearer than Potter seemed to remember in his story but it was there nonetheless. _A slim figure walked into the clearing. He was oblivious to Potter as he hid behind the bush._ Aries pushed deeper, hoping Thomas would not notice. _The man had straw-colored hair and freckles that adorned his face. The bright flash of green lit up his face for a moment._ Aries fought to keep his complexion normal as he stared into the eyes of a man he had only seen twice before. The first time had been in the newspaper when he died in Azkaban three years ago and the second had been in his dream this past summer. There, clearly in the woods beneath the Dark Mark, was the very much not dead Barty Crouch Junior.

 **AN: Next chapter: Under the Lake**


	10. Under the Lake

**N: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. This task is my least favorite, though it allows for things I want to happen later in the story. We have four chapters left of Part I and I hope you enjoy what is to come. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

"Where exactly are we?" Thomas Potter asked in way that made Aries want to forget his promise, but instead opted for sarcasm.

"Hogwarts of course."

"Where _exactly_ in Hogwarts are we?" Potter was clearly annoyed, though being pulled away from an attractive witch and dragged through the castle without any clue as to their destination would annoy him as well.

"The seventh floor, next to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy." Aries smirked as a look of pure indignation came to Potter's face and he relented at last. He paced three times in front of the wall and enjoyed Potter's shock as Gryffindor's entrance formed before them. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

"This is the Gryffindor common room!" Potter's exclamation brought a newfound dislike for the red room. Aries had not been fond of the color scheme and now knowing that the Gryffindors of Hogwarts were consistently surrounded by this catastrophe made him want to be sick.

"You live in _this_?"

"I would be careful boy," the deep voice of Godric Gryffindor said. "That's my house you're insulting." Potter looked awestruck, fighting for a word to say but nothing came out.

"Godric." Aries greeted with a slight bow of his head in respect. "I have fulfilled my promise: here is your Heir."

"It would seem he is indeed." Godric gave Potter an analyzing glance.

"Heir? What are you talking about Aries?"

"You don't know?" _Did the Potters even care about their lineage?_ "Merlin, Potter you're the Heir of Godric Gryffindor! Didn't you ever wonder why your family was so powerful? I mean granted that the potential of each Heir ebbs and flows but the Potters have had some of the most influential and powerful witches and wizards for the past few centuries! There's a reason the purebloods are so obsessed with blood and lineage Potter, it's because it _does_ matter, to a point."

"It would not surprise me if it was hidden intentionally," Gryffindor offered. "Being one of our heirs can be very dangerous, as some of my children unfortunately learned. No doubt there are some that still believe that if you kill a wizard you gain his power through conquest."

"They are led by a misguided truth." Aries interjected. "Gold, heirlooms, lordships. Such things can be claimed through conquest, but to absorb another's magical core is impossible." He missed the sudden sharp look Godric gave him.

"One should never assume anything is impossible, Aries Black." There had been a certain emphasis on his name that did not sit well with the Black Heir. Thomas finally regained himself and suddenly had a thousand questions for his ancestor, as Aries had when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin came to life. Aries busied himself with a few of the books, after checking them for any wayward magic of course. Gryffindor did not seem the kind to protect knowledge as Salazar did, but no doubt there was family magic that even Godric would not allow others to learn.

"What do you mean there isn't light and dark magic?" Potter's question caught his attention and he closed the book to look at the portrait.

"Well there is and there is not." Godric answered cryptically. "You have to understand that in our time, before even Merlin, dark magic was considered to be blood magic, something that was neither light nor dark although the evilest kind of magic could be accomplished through its use, but perhaps there is a better way to explain it." He paused for a moment and appeared deep in thought. "Did you know in my time there was no potion to regrow bones or to simply mend them? It was more complicated than that. Spells that you would consider routine were ground-breaking at one point. At one time such curses as the Bone-Breaking Curse and the Blood-Boiling Curse were not dark magic but actually spells used by healers. Sometimes they would need to break a bone further in order to perform a proper healing. Other times a lord or lady had been poisoned and there was not enough time to brew and administer a healing potion, so instead the Blood-Boiling Curse literally boiled the poison out of their system. Painful of course, but effective nonetheless. Countless other spells that in your world are no longer used to help heal but rather to harm did not always start out as such. Medicine is meant to heal you, but too much of it can kill you, the same goes for many spells of magic."

"But how does that explain the Killing Curse?" Thomas asked. "Or the Cruciatus?"

"It all goes down to intent. Despite the intent for the Killing Curse's creation, it was often used by healers during times of war. Too often someone was in unbearable pain and there was no cure or spell or potion at the time that could save them. Tell me Thomas, would you rather die in agony or let a flash of green light take you into the after-life?"

Potter looked as if he did not like what he was hearing at all. "That does not explain the Cruciatus."

"No, it does not." Godric let out a sigh. "My boy you see the world in black and white. During our time there were wars and mighty battles that held the fate of a country or the entire world as we knew it in balance. Men do unthinkable things in war and that is when they often realize that the world is a varying shade of gray. You're looking for an answer to support your own theory, as many do. But it is one I cannot give. Magic is all about intent. You can have the power, the right wand movements, the right incantation and still be unable to cast a spell. You can use a curse such as the Killing Curse to kill an enemy in anger or to show the dying mercy. Yes, there are spells meant solely to harm another, but that does not inherently make it dark magic. It is the _intent_ behind it that matters. Perhaps it would make more since to say that there is no such thing as light and dark magic, but rather that there are those people that are inherently good and those that are inherently evil. And then there are some that fall somewhere in the middle, who are capable of both great good and also terrible evil. It is not the _tool or weapon_ that is evil, but rather the _person_." Aries did not miss the fact that Godric's gaze landed on him at his last statement. Potter himself looked confused, as if everything he had ever learned had been challenged. "Maybe you will understand that one day Thomas Potter, Heir of Gryffindor."

* * *

The library of Hogwarts had been a disappointment since the discovery of the golden egg's clue, offering little to help him accomplish his goal of the Third Task. It was just a few days away and he had still not chosen how exactly he was going to breathe underwater. Draco had surprisingly taken an interest in helping him but after having most of his ideas shot down he had taken to playing with the Snitch he had nicked from the last game.

"Why can't you use gillyweed again?" Draco asked in agitated voice.

"Potter is using it."

"What about the Bubble-Head Charm?"

"Diggory _and_ Delacour."

"So? Why can't you do it as well rather than wasting our time in the library?"

"I want to impress people Draco, using a simple charm won't accomplish that."

"Oh, my bad." Draco drawled. "We can't all be like the _great_ Aries Black."

"I am pretty great." Aries said with a smirk. "Thanks for noticing Draco."

"Tosser." Draco looked up quickly and fumbled with the Snitch. Aries followed his line of site and locked eyes with Arianna. She looked horrid if he had to be honest. Her normal healthy look had thinned slightly, as if she hadn't been eating and the bags under her eyes showed that she still wasn't sleeping well. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned and walked right out of the library, causing Draco to let out a depressed sigh. "She's bloody gorgeous. Too busy pining after you to even look at me. Bloody shame that is."

Aries ignored that comment probably too intently. He was happy with Daphne, something he had thought he'd never find in someone whom could potentially be his equal of sorts. Arianna certainly would never have filled that role, but even he could not deny that he missed her friendship far more deeply than he'd ever admit. It caused a deep ache in his heart he refused to recognize. If he gave into Arianna then she'd always try to pull him away from his destiny. No, she had to give in first by giving up on him. Aries only hoped that she would find a way before she ruined their friendship forever.

"What about turning into a shark or something?" Draco offered.

"No transfigurations. Not very original."

"Alright, what about doing some crazy ritual, parting the black lake, and flying to get your hostage on a broom?" Aries gave him a shocked look.

"Have you been reading Muggle religious books?"

"What?" Draco look almost disgusted. "I would never!"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad."

"And when the bloody hell would you have done that?"

"I got bored in Jerusalem. Figured I'd read up on the local history. Turned out to be a religious book. Water into wine. Walking on water. Basic magic until the whole resurrection thing." Draco seemed to be content with that answer and went back to playing with his Snitch. It was as Aries was distractedly reading the text in front, trying desperately to put the issue of Arianna out of his mind, that he came across the perfect solution to his underwater breathing problem. It was an old ritual from Ancient Egypt and while not the most impressive solution, it would have to do.

* * *

The next night brought his weekly lesson with Daphne, though she seemed far more interested in snogging than actually learning anything of the Dark Arts, not that he minded after all. Her Occlumency had improved exponentially, though he feared that Dumbledore could still break into her mind if he wished, and he was not entirely sure if the old man would resort to measures the Dark Lord had considered trivial. It was the very reason that he was hesitant to reveal any of his plans to her especially with the increased whispers of the Dark Lord's return. The fact that the triumvirate masters of Legilimency were also the leaders of the three sides of the coming war was not lost to Aries. The war would be centered around intelligence and the side that kept their intentions hidden the best would have the greatest advantage.

Daphne's warm weight atop of him and her light caress of his face brought him back from his musing. Her blonde hair was cascading down her face and her blue eyes had a warmth that rarely existed outside of this room. Perhaps that was what he liked best about her. She had a fascination for the Dark Arts that had brought together his friends at Durmstrang, the drive to succeed and shape a society but also allowed him a place to get away from it all _without_ attempting to pull him away from his destiny. She created balance between what was wanted and what was needed. Salazar had advised him to find something or someone that made him whole. He had to wonder if he could honestly do any better in that aspect than Daphne Greengrass.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" A smile threatened to overtake her forced annoyance.

"I think I was rather lucky that the three schools decided to do an exchange program." That caused her to smile at last and Aries could not help but want her to do it more.

"Until you return to Durmstrang, though we'll have this summer. I expect to get the premier tour of Germany."

"Of course, darling." Aries thought they'd spend the rest of the night in silence and more than once thought the blonde witch had fallen asleep. It was near curfew that she lifted her head and gave him a curious look.

"Why have you not taught me the Unforgivables?" He raised an eyebrow at that. The Dark Arts, despite his belief that magic was all about intent, contained a hundred ways to control, torture, and kill someone that it made somewhat pointless to know the Unforgivables, and that had been one reason he had avoided the curses. Godric's conversation with Potter floated through his mind and the same exception they had both known was there, glaring in their hypocrisy.

"I have often told you that magic is about intent." Aries sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "The Dark Arts has so many spells to do so many things but at the end of the day many of those curses can be used for different reasons. Each of the Unforgivables has only one purpose: to control, to torture, and to kill. At one time the Killing Curse was merciful. There is no pain, no suffering, but at the end of the day the intent is solely to kill. You see killing another person goes against everything in one's nature that it does something irreparable to you. I told you the Dark Arts can change you, but there is no way you can use the Unforgivables _without_ them changing you.'

"You can torture someone with the Dark Arts but there is nothing that can equal the pain created by the Cruciatus Curse. You can control someone with the Dark Arts, but the Imperious Curse gives you such control over another that you can make them defy their own human nature. I stick to my belief that while we call it the Dark Arts, there is no such thing as dark magic. But even I cannot deny the evil that _can_ be caused by the Unforgivables. It takes something inside you so resolute, so deep, to cast them that in many ways once you do there is no turning back. Despite what they may have been created for the truth is that they are undeniably the cruelest of magic, simply because of what they do to your very core, to your soul. Even giving someone the mercy of a painless death with the Killing Curse is beyond anything the Dark Arts can do to you. They _will_ change you and if you aren't strong enough they will turn you into something you can never come back from."

"Have you used them?" Daphne asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"When was your first time?"

"I was eleven the first time I used the Imperious Curse." She placed her arms underneath her head so she could look at him as he talked. "I forced someone to drink a potion that caused them to hallucinate, to suffer their worst nightmares."

"Why?" He had wondered if she would be appalled at his action, but instead she only seemed curious.

"He somehow learned about my nightmares. He thought it was funny, to have to relive your worst memory over and over and over. So, I made him suffer. He changed his mind after that." Aries could tell that she wanted to question him on his nightmares, but thankfully she decided against doing it now.

"And the Cruciatus?"

"Twelve." Aries remembered it very clearly. "A couple seventh years thought they'd teach me a lesson. Arianna tried to intervene and they broke her leg. I got so angry and it was the first spell that came to mind. It was like I had casted it a hundred times before and the spell flew from my wand. Those two never messed with us again." He closed his eyes, bringing the last memory to the forefront of his mind. "The Killing Curse. It was the summer before my third year. Aunt Cassi and I had gone hiking in the mountains of Germany, where the Ministry kept most of the country's magical creature, when we came across a pack of werewolves. They weren't transformed, but they might as well have been. They were almost rabid and we slaughtered them like animals. At the end there was just one left. He had lost a leg and was just staring at me with such hatred, such loathing. I don't how or why but it angered me. They had attacked _us_. We had done _nothing_ to them. So how could he be angry at me for his fate? Before I knew it my wand was pointing at him and I said the words. I felt detached for a moment, like I had passed through something different from every kill before. It was then that I truly understood that some magic was just not like the rest, regardless of whether it was called dark or light. And that is why I have not taught them to you."

* * *

The day of the Third Task had finally arrived and Aries was on edge. Neither Daphne nor Draco had been waiting for him outside the ship as he had asked, so he would know ahead of time who he would have to rescue. The short walk to the platform where the other three champions waited did nothing to cool his nerves, but he was not the only one who seemed to be ruffled. Potter and Diggory both had a look of worry, but Fleur Delacour seemed to be in a panic. He caught a word or two through her frantic French, something about her sister and cold water. _They took a veela and placed her in a lake in the middle of winter? Were the organizers idiots?_ Aries hoped that for Fleur's and her sister's sake that they had at least put some sort of warming charm on the younger veela.

"Something was taken from each of our champions." Dumbledore's voice rang out loudly, quieting the students of the three schools. "They will have one hour to find their hostage and return them safely to the starting platform. On the count of three! One! Two!" Aries slide his knife across his palm. "Three!"

Potter wolfed down the gillyweed and jumped into the water followed by the other two champions but Aries did not notice. He chanted softly in Ancient Egyptian, feeling his body react to the ritual. His felt lighter as his hands and feet webbed, but the real change occurred inside him. His entire respiratory system was changing. Unlike with gillyweed he would not have gills, but as he breathed in water it would change into air and expelling the water as he exhaled. Suddenly he could no longer breathe and Aries leapt into the lake and as the cold water poured down his throat into his changed lungs he could breathe again. The ritual would change him until he left the water, a uniquely specific ritual, one that he could not find again no matter how many times he looked for the old book.

Aries did a Point Me charm focusing on Chang who he guessed to be Diggory's hostage. His wand pointed out and down towards the dark abyss of the Black Lake. His webbed feet allowed him to move swiftly through the water and as he swam closer to where he believed the hostages were, the sweet melody of the golden egg reached his ears. A scream caught his improved hearing and ripped his attention to his left. The ritual had also improved his eyesight allowing him to see in the dim light of the lake. Fleur Delacour was in trouble and that trouble was grindylows. They tore at her, their long fingers cutting her arms and legs as she kicked at them. Her wand was focused on keeping the water creatures away from her bubble. Aries was torn between going to save her and continuing on but his choice was made for him. Fleur blasted back one grindylow just as the other's long finger popped her bubble.

He reacted on instinct and his spell hit Fleur before the water pressure crushed her skull, but the momentary loss of concentration was enough for the grindylows to swarm her. Suddenly the water was alight with magic as spell after spell flew from Aries' wand and hand. The water turned red as his spells ripped and blasted the dark creatures apart before the last few swam away frantically. He kicked hard to get over to the veela and a wave of his wand sealed up her wounds but she had lost too much blood. A blasting curse pushed them up and he let go of her body, casting a spell to make her float, just before he broke the surface. He pushed the tip of his wand out of the water and shot up red sparks that hopefully would alert someone. Aries turned back and swam as hard as he could back towards his goal, knowing he had wasted too much time dealing with the grindylows. Diggory was just releasing Chang as he approached the hostages but Potter was floating next to Susan, seemingly looking for something. They made eye contact and he shook his head before nodding at Fleur's hostage. It was then that he noticed his own hostage, Draco Malfoy, as he floated next to Susan, both in their respective Hogwarts uniforms. A cutting curse released him but as he went to free Fleur's hostage a trident found itself against his neck.

" _Only one!_ " hissed one of the Merpeople. Aries raised his wand threateningly but that only seemed to agitate the small clan more. He moved quickly and his cutting curse hit the first mermen as he pushed back away from the trident. Potter followed his lead and freed the veela, pulling her and Susan upward after Draco. Bending the water around him Aries threw a current towards the Merpeople, blasting them back and away from them. He used the force of the current to push himself upwards, towards the surface where Potter and the three hostages waited for him. As he broke the surface the effects of the ritual ended and Aries enjoyed the breath of fresh air.

"No!" Aries turned quickly at the sound of Susan's voice just in time to see Potter's head go underwater. He lowered his own and growled at the Merpeople dragging Thomas down. Before anyone could stop him, he took a deep breath, diving after the Hogwarts champion.

Two of the clan came after him but a well aim cutting curse sliced them in half. Aries flicked his wand three times sending long torpedo like spears flying into the next three that came at him. His lungs were starting to burn and Potter did not seem to be fairing much better. _Accio!_ The spell struck true and Potter came speeding towards him in the water. He pushed himself to the side allowing Potter to reach the surface. A sharp pain erupted in his side and he turned angrily back to mermen. _Eviscero!_ The merman that had grabbed Potter suddenly wailed in agony as his entrails were ripped from his body. Merman blood filled the water as Aries frantically swam towards the surface of the water and the merpeople retreated. Draco's face was paler than normal when he reached him and he followed his eyes back down to the still red water, except the trail of red was coming _from_ him. Blackness began to creep into him and darkness consumed him.

"Aries!" A voice called to him. "Aries please wake up." That was another voice, someone familiar. " _Please wake up._ " He recognized the Spanish voice and at last he opened up his eyes.

"Am I dead?" Aries had often wondered about the after-life, but if he really was dead and the after-life meant having a gorgeous French girl, a beautiful English girl, and a breath-taking Spanish girl wake you up, then perhaps immortality was not so great after all.

"No, you decidedly are not dead Mr. Black." The matron of Hogwarts said and pushed the three girls out of the way before she started waving her wand all around him. "You let yourself get stabbed by a trident and it pierced you good. A few minutes later and my spells and my potions might not have been enough."

Now that his vision was clear Aries realized that he was back on the platform. Potter and Diggory were holding their respective girlfriends close, no doubt seeking warmth after the coldness of the Black Lake. Fleur had her arms around her sister tightly but her eyes were on him and him alone. He could feel a slight pull towards her and briefly wondered about the possibilities of a life debt from the French girl before arms wrapped around him fiercely. The sweet smell of Arianna's hair came to him at the same time Daphne's possessive growl reached his ears, though it did not deter the Spanish girl. Her small hands cupped his face before she hugged him tightly again. Daphne was glaring daggers into the girl's back and he wondered if he would finally get that cat fight he was dreading.

" _Aries please forgive me._ " Arianna begged. " _I was foolish and I should not have pushed myself away from you._ " Aries knew this was a sensitive moment. Between Arianna's own guilt and the radiating jealousy of Daphne he needed to handle this tactfully. He pulled her hands off his face and held them softly, but not intimately.

" _You will always be my friend Arianna. So long as I am yours._ " She flinched at the slight emphasis he had placed on friend, but she nodded with a smile before pulling back and walking over to Haydn, Ivan, and Draco. It looked like she was having a similar conversation with them and he hoped they would show her more warmth than he allowed himself to show. Daphne gratefully went into his arms as he came to his feet. Jealousy still poured from the girl and Aries had to admit he very much liked it. Often throughout the year she had frightened off anyone that had shown interest in him but she had never acted so possessively. Her icy glare went next to Fleur, who answered it with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have made a decision." The rabid whispers of the crowd quieted as Ludo Bagman addressed them. Dumbledore's spectacled eyes passed over each of the champions, lingering on Aries with a slightly worrisome look. "Fleur was unable to reach her hostage but demonstrated an excellent use of the Bubble-Head charm. We award her twenty-five points." Aries could tell the French girl was disappointed with herself, though she seemed thankful enough for her sister's safety. "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit. We award him forty-seven points." The Hogwarts section roared for their champion. "Thomas Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit. However, the Merchieftainess informs us the Mr. Potter was in fact the first champion to arrive at the hostages. His delay in return was due to his determination that _all_ the hostages be returned safely. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and deserves full marks, however, we award him forty-five points."

There was a hushed paused before Bagman continued. "Aries Black would have been first to arrive at the hostages and would have returned well within the time limit. He was however delayed for as good as, if not a better reason than Mr. Potter himself. Upon finding Ms. Delacour being attacked by grindylows, he not only saved her from impending doom when her Bubble-Head charm was burst, but also chased off the creatures, closing off her wounds, and bringing her to the surface to be taken away for medical attention." There were surprised whispers coming from the Beauxbatons students. "Then upon reaching the hostages he helped Mr. Potter in saving Gabrielle Delacour as well as their own hostages, Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones. It was after their ascent to the surface that some of the Merpeople, acting of their own accord, attempted to take Mr. Potter. Though we are unsure of their intentions it is thanks to Mr. Black, nearly at the cost of his own life, that Mr. Potter was able to escape. It is our view that Mr. Black placing the well beings of his competitors above his own success is deserving of full marks. We therefore award him fifty points." The explosion of sound from the Durmstrang section did not surprise Aries Black, as the school's very competitive nature had been displayed full force since the beginning of the tournament. The other two schools were standing, giving him a respectful and cheerful applause, much to the contrast of their behavior towards him since the Second Task. Aries Black could not help the smile that reached his face. Everything was going as planned and it seemed to him that there was no one that could stop the return of the Ancient House of Black.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in his muggle father's manor that disgusted him, a deformed body watched his servant's memory of the Second Task with eagerness. An idea formed in the Dark Lord's treacherous mind, an alteration to his plans. Aries Black intrigued him to no end and he came to one conclusion: he would serve Lord Voldemort, just as his father had before him, or he would die with Thomas Potter.

 **AN: Next chapter: Unforeseen Consequences**

 **AN: Before anyone writes angry reviews about how Aries/Harry accomplishes breathing underwater, I spent two days staring at my computer trying to figure out some awesome unique way for him to survive the task. And I got nothing. What I ended up deciding was what Aries does _during_ the Third Task was far more important than how he completed it. That's my defense, take it or leave it. **

**AN: A quick note about the view of magic from Aries, Salazar, and Godric. None have denied that some magic can be used for evil, and regularly is, and that these spells and rituals are commonly known as the Dark Arts. They also understand that it takes a certain intent to harm, and certain emotions, to use them. But to them, it does not make magic itself dark. The believe magic is magic, and its rather the individual who is dark or evil, not the spell. Its a complicated belief, as it should be. Is the gun or the sword or the bow evil? Or is it the person? Their belief is not perfect, and perhaps in many ways they are biased. But that is the point. No character here is perfect, they contradict themselves at times, as all people do. They see world as grey, a mix of light and dark, good and evil, within every person, rather than seeing things as black and white. While someone like James would say you are either light or dark, Aries, and the founders themselves, would say that you are neither. I hope this clears up any confusion. (15 Feb 2020)**


	11. Unforeseen Consequences

AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. This chapter is the final set up to the end of Part I and we begin to see the start of things that will happen in Part II. I want to take a moment again to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. As I write this AN this story has over 300 favorites and nearly 500 followers. While it is little compared to many stories I enjoy, it is far more than I ever thought would enjoy this story. The first part of this journey is almost over, so always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat.

The weeks following the Third Task was the most peculiar of Aries' time at Hogwarts. Everywhere he went a sense of respect and appreciation followed, most notably from the students of Beauxbatons. Hogwarts' seemed to be grateful for his actions in the Black Lake as well, but it mostly stemmed from the Gryffindors, something Aries still had not decided whether he liked or not. The thing that intrigued him most was the behavior of Fleur Delacour. Throughout the tournament she had been rather flirtatious with him, often hinting at why she would make a more suitable companion than Daphne Greengrass, sometimes even to the girl's face. It had never seemed to bother the Slytherin, often answering the veela's behavior with a back-handed comment of her own. It was the fact that in the weeks since Aries had saved Fleur's life, the French champion had steadily avoided him to a point. Often, he would catch her simply watching him, as if studying him, or she would make as if to speak to him, but then walk away at the last second. Hesitancy was something that annoyed him and if Fleur did not address whatever issue she had, Aries would eventually have to force her hand.

Draco was another one of the many things that seemed to annoy him lately. Not only had the Malfoy heir taken exception to him saving people over winning, but he had the audacity to say that his solution for the Third Task had been _unimpressive_. Aries wanted to see if he could perform an Ancient Egyptian ritual and not end up looking like Horus for the rest of his life. Draco's attempts at wooing Arianna, much to her and Pansy's annoyance, was nothing short of comicalFor once in his friend's life, Draco had managed to not seem like the pompous ass he was but it had done little to earn the affection of the Spanish girl.

Aries idly finished stirring his Strengthening Solution. His opinion of Severus Snape had dropped immensely throughout the year and while the man may be a Potions Master, he was a rather horrible teacher. At last the class ended and he followed Draco out the door only to spot Fleur Delacour waiting for him. She motioned towards an empty classroom down the hall and he gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

"Draco." Aries said, grabbing his friend by the arm. "Cover for me." Draco gave him a confused look before he noticed Fleur as she slipped into the classroom. They shared an amused look before Draco agreed and made to distract Arianna before she noticed Aries' disappearance. The unused classroom was meant to be an extra Potions lab, though it looked as if it had been abandoned a very long time ago. If not for the house elves of Hogwarts, Aries would not have been surprised if the room had been one massive web of spiders.

Fleur did not look nervous, something that intrigued Aries considering her behavior up until now. She still looked at him as if she was studying him, or rather sizing him up. Did she mean to fight? No. It was something else, something that Aries could not put his finger on. The French girl seldom seemed serious, rather spending her time laughing with her friends or flirting with him. In fact, other than her date with Roger Davies at the Yule Ball, Fleur had avoided nearly every other male from all three schools. Still, there was a difference in her character now, a change in her posture that seemed a red flag in his mind. The silence had stretched out for a few minutes and when he had failed to come to a reasonable conclusion, Aries decided to tackle the situation head first.

"If you have something to say Fleur, I would get on with it." Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "I do not like being forced to wait."

"Zen perhaps you should wait." A smile returned to her lips. She walked forward slowly until she was inches away from him. Aries felt a slight pull, similar to what he had felt on the platform after the Third Task. The situation amused him and rather than stop what he suspected would happen, he decided to roll the dice and see how it played out. Fleur cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. Unlike Daphne's kiss, Fleur's was similar to Arianna's in the fact that it was absolutely intoxicating. The veela's allure had yet to affect him, but somehow, he thought it was now in play. She pulled her lips away and he answered her questioning glance with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I had made my intentions rather clear Fleur." There was no edge in his tone, rather a challenge. Fleur had yet to end her little game with Daphne, but she also had not been this forward.

"Would you really 'ave zat girl over moi?" Fleur answered him, though she did not pull away from him, rather pressing herself further against him. "You are not looking for a playzing I zink, rather an equal. Who bezzer zan moi?" Now this was a surprise, a miscalculation that could perhaps change things. Daphne was by far the better political choice especially considering the area of his intended conquest, yet Fleur would give him something connected to the continent, the missing link to the French Ministry he had been looking for. Something, however, did not sit right with him, and he pulled away from her. The idea of an equal meant she was thinking in the long term yet she had time to play that game rather than be so forward. So why now? Why _after_ he had saved the life of her sister and her own? The magical pull came back to him, and a glance back confirmed that it was not the allure. He could tell when she was using it, no this was something different. It was the only change since the task and Aries needed the answer.

"I would not consider Daphne a plaything, though she is rather enjoyable. She suits my needs both for now and in the long game." Aries watched her every reaction, waiting for any clue as to her reason behind her actions. "Perhaps I do not want an equal. An equal implies that there is something worthy of that which I intend to ascend to." There it was, a slight flicker of fear. Was it fear of a rejection? Or a missed opportunity? Both if Aries had to guess, but there was still something more. "You seem confident that you can give me something far better than Greengrass. Tell me what is it exactly you can offer me? Because for now all I can see is a more mature _figure_ , something I have a feeling I can wait for with Greengrass." The jab worked as intended, there was a flash of anger in her eyes, but also desperation.

"Loyalty." Fleur continued to surprise and intrigue him. Loyalty was something that was inspired or given through oaths. If Fleur expected him to be impressed with that then clearly she had underestimated him, but perhaps there was more to it. The magical pull came back only for an instant. "When you saved me from ze lake, somezing happened. A life debt."

"A life debt is not uncommon." Aries answered annoyed. Was that it? "No doubt Potter has one to me as well. How does that inspire loyalty? The only thing that gives me is assurance that Potter will not try to kill me until the debt is repaid."

"You are correct of course." She hesitated for a moment. "I am 'alf veela. As such many would consider me a 'alf-breed. A creature razzer than human. Magic in some ways does as well." Fireworks went off in his mind, lightning fast connections working at last to the conclusion that had alluded him for weeks. "Ze magic of ze life debt tezzers me to you. It is not somezing zat can be repaid. I am yours for life, whezzer you want me or not."

The situation might have depressed most people, but her wording and body language caught his attention. She had said 'tethers' rather than enslaved. Her body language gave away her calmness, resignation yes, but also the feeling of content. If Aries had to guess this was something she _wanted_ , an opportunity to latch herself to something that could sling shot her to greatness. And there it was. Fleur did not seek some dream like Arianna. There under her flirtations and laughter, lay a hunger for greatness. She sought a life of luxury and power far greater than the one she already knew. It explained her desire to be a Tri-Wizard Champion.

"And how do you feel about this?" Aries knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Relieved." Fleur brought her coy smile back in full force. "I am no fool Aries Black. Potter? Malfoy? Greengrass? And zen your friends from your school. All powerful. All connected. You seek the life zat I want."

"I'm no Light wizard Fleur." She had walked up to him, letting her fingers trail across his back. "And my goals are not what one would consider good."

"Of course not. The paz to greatness is not for ze weak. But for ze strong. And ze strong must make sacrifices, non?" Aries caught her hand before it touched his cheek again.

"I'm not interested in some harem." It was not illegal per say in Magical Britain, but definitely frowned upon. "Daphne suits my needs here, without her my goals become harder to attain. I will not lose that to someone who is already _bound_ to me." Fleur flinched away from him. "You are not my slave, but you are indebted to me. My plans will not be bent or bowed to the desires of one person. You have much to offer me, but bond or no bond I can cast you aside and let you see my ascent to power from afar. If you wish to have a taste of that then you will do as I ask, though what I ask of you will not be difficult or cruel by any means." Aries gave her a coy smile of his own. "And perhaps while I do not wish for a harem, what happens behind closed doors is something no one needs to know right? There is my offer. Make your choice Fleur."

Fleur answered with a smile. "What would you 'ave me do Aries?"

"I want a meeting with your father." Aries commanded. "I have an offer that I believe he will not refuse."

The months leading up to the fourth and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament were passing by in a blur for Aries and his friends. Daphne's preparation for her final examinations had begun to take up large amounts of her time, forcing her to stay in the library or her common room late into the night. While Aries would have much rather spent his newfound free time in a broom cupboard with the Slytherin, it allowed for much more profitable ventures. He had managed to befriend a few influential seventh-years who had the potential to make their way up into the hierarchy of the Ministry of Magic. More importantly though, Aries had finally tackled a project he had intended on completing since his mentor's first lesson at Hogwarts so many months ago: The Patronus Charm.

His initial lack of success had frustrated Aries to no end. The Patronus Charm seemed to be one of the few spells that did _not_ give him a sense of déjà vu. Often when he cast a spell for the first it did not _feel_ like the first time, but he had no familiar sensation with this charm. Perhaps the most difficult part had been choosing the correct memory. Professor von Reich had eased his frustrations stating that even the greatest of wizards had difficulty choosing a memory that could fuel the immense power a corporeal Patronus produced. After a couple weeks he had managed the shield like version of the spell, but the corporeal still eluded him. He could tell it was some four-legged creature though its actual form was too blurry to confirm.

The last Hogsmeade weekend of the year looked to be a disappointment for Aries Black. Daphne had come down with some sort of cold and had taken the opportunity to study for her exams in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco had finally managed to convince Arianna to join him for the weekend, though it might have been more out of annoyance than anything. This left Aries without any plans, until at least he received a letter from his aunt. She, and a few guests, would be coming to the Hogsmeade weekend to visit him. It was a surprise, considering that the families of the champions were invited to view the last task of the tournament, but it was a welcome surprise indeed. They had agreed to meet in the same room at The Three Broomsticks they had months ago with Sirius and Remus, and he had a slight sense of apprehension as he made his way down the hall and entered the room. Cassiopeia was talking to a tall, slim and very pale woman. Her hair was much lighter than was common of the Black family, but she still had the arrogant good looks that never failed among their family. Next to her, sitting stiffly, with a look of mild annoyance, was a man with a pointed face that was framed by long blonde hair. A walking stick with the head of snake, that Aries knew hid his wand, lay across his lap.

"Aunt Narcissa!" Narcissa Malfoy gave him a warm smile, something that would have been much of a surprise to many that dealt with the woman. "It's wonderful to see you."

"I hope you've been behaving Aries." She hugged him tightly. "No doubt Draco has been getting up to all sorts of trouble. You've been a good influence I hope?"

"Of course!" Aries gave her a sly smile, which caused Narcissa to roll her eyes. The Black Heir turned to Lucius Malfoy, the father of his best friend and the older brother of his deceased mother. "Lucius."

"Aries." There was a tightness between them that had existed since the day they met ten years ago. Aries was well aware that up until Lucius' reunion with his sister that they had believed Draco to be the Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Aries' existence had undoubtedly ruined many of Lord Malfoy's plans and it kept them from being as close as he was to Narcissa. "How are you finding Hogwarts?"

"It meets expectations, though I find the curriculum to be lacking."

"Well of course." Lucius drawled. "Dumbledore's disapproval of the Dark Arts leaves us in an unfortunate situation."

"The Dark Arts are not for everyone Lucius." Cassiopeia's dislike of Malfoy had been much more venomous than Aries had been able to figure out. There was a missing clue there that no matter how hard he pressed, she would not give up. "Hogwarts allows for what is needed and the last thing we need is for more blood-purists like you to fill the Ministry."

"You mean people who follow the Old Ways?" Lucius sneered at the Black matriarch. "You would see us _compromise_ with those mudblood loving fools."

"A society built by like-minded individuals cannot grow." Aries interrupted. "It may prosper, for a time, but it will not progress. Those mudblood loving fools, as you call them, help our society to improve for all of the Wizarding World."

"At the cost of our traditions." Lucius countered. "It-"

"This is an argument you can have another time." Cassiopeia's stern voice silenced them both. "I invited you both here for a friendly get-together, not a political debate." She gave them both a glare before turning back to Narcissa. "I hear you have few designs that Madam Malkin will be creating. Do tell." The women carried most of the conversation with Aries and Lucius adding in a polite word here and there. Their tension did not go unnoticed by their companions, but they chose not to comment on it.

Aries had never truly liked or disliked Lucius Malfoy. His mother had gone into hiding in France shortly after refusing Lucius' offer to join the Dark Lord, thanks to the help of his father. Regulus had done much to keep her location in Paris a mystery but due to the war no one was ever sent after her. Aries had always partly attributed that to whatever kindness Lucius was still capable of. He vaguely remembered his mother's and uncle's reunion but what he did remember was that Regina had been far more interested in seeing her nephew and sister-in-law than her brother. Since Regina's death, Lucius had been far colder to Aries than ever, no doubt he saw the Black heir as the reason for his sister's death. Aries could not blame him, seeing as he blamed himself as well.

"It's been so good to see you both again." Narcissa hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on each cheek. "You had better visit this summer Aries. Draco will be bored out of his mind without someone to play Quidditch with."

"Of course, Aunt Cissy." The three made to leave but Aries stopped them. "You two can leave," He said to Cassiopeia and Narcissa. "I need a word with Lucius." The obvious dismissal seemed to rub Cassi the wrong way, but he gave a slight shake of his head. He would have to explain later.

"I have some important meetings Aries." Lucius' glare might frighten many within the Wizengamot, but Aries' answered it with one of his own. "Perhaps another time."

"You would do well to do as I say Lucius." Power rippled underneath Aries' skin and his wand screamed to be unleashed at the challenge of authority. Narcissa had paled considerably, but after a nod from Lucius she left with Cassiopeia who gave Aries' a look that clearly demanded answers. They sat across from each other, hazel with green flecked eyes meeting vicious grey. "I am very curious to hear your thoughts on the incident that occurred here at Hogwarts two years ago."

"The one with the Weasley girl?" Lucius hid his surprise well. "A rather unfortunate event. Luckily Potter, how did he put it? Oh yes, _saved the day_."

"Yes, yes he did." Aries leveled him with another glare, resisting the urge to rip into his mind. "Perhaps you would like to tell me how an eleven-year-old girl came into the possession of the diary of Lord Voldemort?"

"You will not say that name around me boy!" He had flinched at his master's name, but not anger returned in full force. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Sirius, and Potter's memories, have something very different to say. Do not lie to me Lucius. I will rip the truth from your mind and give you a reminder of what your master was capable of." Lucius paled instantly. While he had never been on the receiving end of his master's Legilimency he had seen the effects and knew very well that his nephew was incredibly gifted in the art, perhaps as gifted as the Dark Lord. "The summer prior the Ministry had been conducting raids thanks to the Muggle Protection Act. If I remember correctly it was partially written by one Arthur Weasley. A coincidence then that such a powerful artifact ended up in his only daughter's cauldron."

"Why do you insist on this pointless interrogation when you already know the answer?"

"Because I want to hear you say it." Aries answered. "I want to hear how you endangered the life on an innocent girl, a pure-blood. One that had just begun to experience the beauty of magic. You could have targeted Arthur Weasley himself, instead you nearly killed an innocent eleven-year-old girl."

"What does it matter to you?" Lucius countered. "The Weasleys are blood-traitors! Trying to change our world into something it isn't and washing away the traditions that our ancient families hold dear."

"They can be convinced!" He was suddenly immensely thankful for the silencing curse Cassi had cast before she left. "They are not made of stone. Perhaps one of the older Weasley children could have been convinced to be less closed minded but now because of _your_ actions they become another vote that cannot be swayed."

"You worry about votes and politics" The venom in Lucius voice was palpable. "You have power! Power that could have served the Dark Lord, if not power that could make you a new one! Instead you choose to play the _Game_. We should wipe them all out, just as the Dark Lord would have wanted."

"Your Dark Lord was a fool." Aries voiced had turned to ice. "And so are you." Lucius made to leave but Aries stopped him at the door. "Tell me about Barty Crouch." The sudden change in topic and tone seemed to surprise the Malfoy Lord.

"Why would you want to know about him? I think you could ask him yourself."

"Not him." Aries said with a shake of his head. "His son."

"Oh." Lucius had a glazed look for a moment, as if remembering something. "He was a fanatic. Not like Bellatrix but close. He did help torture the Longbottoms after the Dark Lord was destroyed. But he died in Azkaban a few years back. Barty was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers, and he was a member of his Inner Circle."

"The Dark Mark that scared you and your friends away at the World Cup. Remember it?" Lucius gave him a look of annoyance. " _He_ cast it." The look of shock was almost priceless.

"How do you know this?"

"The subconscious mind remembers things far more clearly than we do. It catalogues everything we see. I looked into Potter's mind and saw Barty Crouch Junior clear as day. There was no mistaking it." The surprise on Lucius' face was genuine and it was somewhat of a relief to Aries. "I see that the Dark Lord has not called you back into his service."

"The Dark Lord is dead."

"Is he?" Aries enjoyed messing with Lucius. "I wonder how he will feel, knowing that you never sought him out. You never suffered in Azkaban like his more loyal followers. You lied and you cowered behind a mask."

"If the Dark Lord has returned then you had best get your priorities straight Aries Black." There was a hint of a threat in Lucius' voice. "He does not share power."

"Neither do I Lucius." The challenge was clear and Lucius made to leave again. "Oh, and Lucius? Should the Dark Lord return, and you drag Draco down your path of racism and destruction, there is nowhere in this world that you will be able to hide from me. I will destroy you for destroying my brother. That is not a threat. It is a promise."

An hour passed that Aries sat in silence, simply thinking. If the Dark Lord had yet to recall Lucius then it seemed that he was lying low, waiting for something. Thanks to Sirius he knew that Voldemort was not alone, rather Wormtail and Barty Crouch Junior were assisting him in his endeavors. But what were they? The death of Thomas Potter seemed likely and Aries had a hunch that the Dark Lord was connected to Potter's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. The real question was where did Wormtail and Crouch fit into the picture? Did the Dark Lord require a care giver? Were they slowly bringing in the old crowd or were they accomplishing simpler tasks? There had been no mysterious disappearances, besides Bertha Jorkins, and the Dark Mark had not been seen since the World Cup. So, what was the Dark Lord's plan? Aries had plans in preparation for his return, but he also had a sinking feeling that the Dark Lord's return and the tournament were somehow connected.

"Lucius was fuming when he left earlier." Cassiopeia said as she took the seat Lucius had vacated earlier. "I figured I'd give you some time to cool off."

"Thank you, Aunt Cassi." He gave her a warm smile. "Your wisdom, as always, hits the target." She gave him an expectant look and he considered where to begin. They corresponded with letters often, but they lacked detail as neither wanted to risk them being intercepted. "Ginny Weasley came into the possession of a diary, one with the imprint of a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. Through the diary Riddle possessed the girl, forcing her to write messages in blood on the wall and petrify students with Salmrissa." Cassiopeia showed no surprise, but Aries recognized her calculating look, attempting to make connections with what she was hearing to what she already knew. "As I told you before, Riddle is my predecessor. The problem is that Riddle is Voldemort."

"An imprint?" Cassi said more to herself than to Aries. "That sounds like a portrait, though portraits cannot possess or affect anything outside their portraits. The exception being the portraits of Hogwarts' prior Headmasters who can sometimes affect the magic of the castle." They made eye contact for a moment. "I know of no magic that can do such a thing to an object."

"Neither do I and I have found the Hogwarts' library to be lacking, which is unusual. The magic itself does not _sound_ dark. If anything, it was Riddle that was dark. But my search has been fruitless, I had hoped you might find something I could not."

Cassi gave him a nod, no doubt already thinking of where she would look. "And Lucius?"

"He gave her the diary." Aries leaned forward, rubbing his temple. "A member of his Inner Circle given a diary that belonged to the Dark Lord himself. There must be some importance there. It makes our plan for this summer important."

"You think she might provide the missing key?" Cassi was clearly skeptical but it did not convince Aries to abandon the plan.

"Yes, I believe she will. And what of the other?"

"Remus works diligently, with a fervor I did not believe him capable of. It will be ready by the beginning of summer."

"Excellent." Aries leaned back, giving his aunt a worried look. "This tournament has accelerated our plans, but so far everything seems to be working out. Almost too well. I think it's time we began implementing the Guard."

"Already?" Cassi had long disapproved of this plan, rather than her normal skeptical behavior.

"Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have their armies, I believe it is time we started one of our own."

The night was dark as Aries walked down to the Quidditch field. It was no longer smooth or flat, but rather looked as if someone had been building long, low walls that twisted and crisscrossed all over it. Fleur was already there, pointedly ignoring the odd looks Bagman was giving her and attempting to stay as far away from the rather large man next to him. Diggory's loud swearing at the condition of the pitch signaled his and Potter's entrance.

"Don't worry Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter." Bagman said at their offended faces. "You'll have the pitch back to normal once the tournament's over! Now can anyone guess what we have here?"

"A maze." Aries offered. It shouldn't be much of a surprise, it was a common final task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"That's right! Our final task will be very straightforward. The Tri-Wizard Cup will be placed in the middle of the maze. The first champion to reach the cup, wins the tournament."

"Zat's it?" Fleur asked.

"Well there will be obstacles of course." The rather large man seemed to beam at that. "Hagrid, Hogwarts' Care for Magical Creatures professor, will be providing creatures to challenge and hinder your progress to the cup." They all nodded, though Potter looked rather unhappy. Aries had heard of Hagrid's love for dangerous creatures and resolved to look over some of Draco's homework from the class. "Now if there are any questions? Good, we can be going. It is rather chilly."

The four began their walk back to their respective common areas, but Aries pulled Potter back for a moment. Fleur looked disappointed though she continued on her way, choosing to talk to Diggory who looked flustered by the French girl's attention.

"Look Potter, this is embarrassing." Aries rubbed his temples. "Viktor wants to know if there is anything. . . Romantic between you and Granger." Krum had been very interested in the muggle-born girl, mostly because she had never cared about his fame at all, something he was not used to. The recent article from Rita Skeeter calling her a 'heart-breaker' had worried him. He did not believe everything Skeeter said, thanks to Aries, but he worried that there was some truth to the article. That was how Aries found himself now being involved in the romantic affairs of a Quidditch superstar and an annoying muggle-born.

"Oh! Um, no not at all." Potter seemed a little put off at the idea and Aries believed his assumption to be correct, that he viewed Granger as more a sister than anything remotely romantic.

"Good, Viktor will be ecstatic."

"Did he believe the article?"

"Not entirely but. . ." Something caught Aries' attention.

"What is it?" Potter turned confused.

"Get behind me Potter." Aries' wand was already in his hand as he pulled Potter behind him. Was this the Dark Lord's plan? A midnight assassination? Suddenly a man staggered from behind a tall oak. Aries was about to cast a curse when he recognized the man. It was Barty Crouch Senior. He looked as if he had been traveling for days. His clothes were clearly worn out and there were spots of blood all over it. That was not the worst of it. Crouch was muttering and gesturing widely.

"Mr. Crouch?" Potter asked curiously.

"Weatherby?" Crouch said madly. "Send a note to Madame Maxine, will you?"

"Potter go get Dumbledore." Aries could see signs of memory loss, no a memory charm. Something was wrong with his mind and he saw an opportunity to fill in some of his own missing information.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Do as I say Potter!" It took a moment but finally Potter turned away, running towards the castle. Aries tentatively touched the mind of Crouch and upon seeing it a jumbled mess, dived in searching for his answers. It didn't take long before memories came to him.

 _Crouch walked along the dark halls of Azkaban. The dementors haunted him with memories of his son's trials. Barty Crouch Junior sat against the far walls, muttering pleas for the Dark Lord to save him. His wife wailed as she saw her son's fragile state, pleading and begging her husband to do something. The flask was filled with Polyjuice potion and Mrs. Crouch drank eagerly underneath the invisibility cloak. The Imperious Curse fell over Barty and his mother took his place. A glass shattered at the news of Barty Crouch Junior's death, but the man himself sat stoically, underneath the control of the Imperious Curse. Suddenly Barty was free, and blackness took him as the Imperious Curse came over him._

Aries pulled from his mind as a twig snapped. He moved quickly dropping Crouch and erecting a shield just in time to block a stunner. A man walked forward slowly, into the dim light the castle gave off.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Aries greeted. "Nice of you to join the party." Barty licked his lips quickly.

"Black." Barty had a crazed look to his eyes and he seemed as if he could not decide to have his wand pointed at Aries or his father. "My master is eager to meet with you."

"No doubt he is." A duel here would end in his victory, but he had a feeling Barty would die before he gave up any information. He had been a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, and few had been anything short of dangerous and powerful. Barty Crouch Junior had been an exceptional duelist and while Aries felt confident, he continued his play of letting the dice roll. "Go. Take your father and leave." Barty raised an eyebrow before placing the Imperious Curse on his father again. "Your father's mind is gone. I destroyed whatever was left. I'd recommended dumping his body somewhere far away."

"Why are you doing this?" There was a sincerity of confusion in Barty's voice.

"No one should be caged." Aries answered simply. "Especially by their family. Tell your master I look forward to meeting him as well. Though, I'm afraid the meeting will not meet his expectations."

"Oh, I think you'll be seeing him far sooner than you think Aries Black." A flash of green ended the life of Bartemius Crouch Senior as they left the Hogwarts' grounds. Aries began to form a plan for how he would explain Crouch Senior's disappearance and waited for the arrival of Potter and Dumbledore. Aries had the answers he sought and now the foundation was set for a rather interesting conversation with the Dark Lord. His pieces were set, now he just had to wait for the game to begin.

AN: I had originally planned for 3 chapters to follow this one, but I may combine the next two into one, depending on how long the next chapter ends up being. So I have no title for you at this time. I'm hoping to have it up by the end of next week. Thank you for reading!


	12. The Final Task

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. The penultimate chapter of Part I. It's been a surprising journey so far and I look forward to where this story takes us. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

It had not taken long for Aries to come up with a plan to explain Barty Crouch Senior's disappearance. When Potter and Dumbledore arrived he simply told them that the crazed man had run off into the forest and he had not wanted to use magic to restrain an adult, let alone an esteemed member of the Ministry of Magic. That had made sense to Potter, but Aries could tell that Dumbledore was skeptical. He felt a slight probe in his mind and used his Occlumency to keep his mind guarded as he locked eyes with Albus challengingly. The look of surprise was well hidden on Dumbledore's face but his eyes gave it away. They might have had a confrontation if it had not been for the sudden arrival of Mad-Eye Moody.

Mad-Eye had been an anomaly to Aries all year, choosing mostly to ignore the retired Auror. Aries was not sure of the man's opinion of his Death Eater father and had decided that it was better to avoid him rather than risk a confrontation. But there was something different to the Auror now. Often throughout the year when they had crossed paths in the corridors of Hogwarts, Moody had paid him little mind but now the Auror was studying him closely. It was not in the same way that Dumbledore was. The only way Aries could explain it was that Moody was looking at him with a new surprised calculating look, perhaps all too similar to the way Barty Crouch Junior had looked at him moments before he disappeared with the corpse of his father.

The days leading up to the task were filled with training sessions with his mentor. Spells flew into the dummies as they moved around the room. Aries ran through his arsenal of knowledge, focusing on curses and charms that affected magical creatures more than anything else. Draco's Care of Magical Creature's homework had illustrated Hagrid's immense love for dangerous creatures and it only allowed for the number of dangerous spells Aries knew to increase. His mentor and master, Professor von Reich, watched his apprentice with a critical eye, looking for any mistake or sign of weakness. Aries suddenly changed tactics, turning to spells that would be found more frequently in a duel. He knew that it might come down to another duel between champions to decide the victor, and the dummies were blasted apart, cut in half, and disintegrated until Aries and Vladimir were the only ones left. The Room of Requirement had become his training ground since its discovery and it had proved far more useful than he had ever imagined. Aries was unsure if Potter used it for more than talking to the portrait Godric Gryffindor, but he could not blame the boy. He had spent many hours talking to Salazar Slytherin's portrait as well, and it had only increased his repertoire of spells.

"Excellent Aries," Vladimir said approvingly and with a thought, two chairs appeared. "Sit. I believe you are ready for the final task. There is nothing else to learn so let us enjoy this moment of peace." Aries was thankful for his mentor's approval and took the seat, letting the tension that had built up between his shoulders disappear. "You have done well for yourself this year."

"I have always tried to make the best of any situation." That was an understatement if there ever was one. Aries had accelerated so many of his plans that at this point he was just waiting for the Dark Lord's return. Between Sirius, Daphne, Fleur, and Remus he had been able to accomplish years of work in barely a years' time. There were still a few tasks that needed to be completed, such as the meeting with Jean Delacour, but it was of little consequence. This summer would change things forever and he eagerly awaited the end of the tournament.

"Yes indeed." Von Reich ran a hand over his beard. "You've managed to win Sirius back to your side with Dumbledore none the wiser. The Greengrass girl has given you your connection to powerful members of the Wizengamot, among other things. Remus has provided us with the information needed to eventually take down Albus. You've gained a life debt to the daughter of a powerful man in France. You've also discovered the location of the Elder Wand." The last statement hung in the air, but Aries had a feeling that his mentor did not think that was the most important. "And you've brought Potter under your wing."

"What makes you think that?" Aries disagreed entirely. Sure, he had helped the boy at times, but under no circumstance did he actually care for Potter.

"How haven't you? Throughout the year you've looked after him. You were there for him after his friends abandoned him, helping him to move on and branch out. You taught him to look beyond the simplistic views of his family, in a way. You led him to his lineage, helping him to realize that he is far more than just a wizard that survived the Killing Curse. In the Third Task, you went after him in an attempt to save his life. That night you went to protect him from the unknown, even though it was only Crouch." Vladimir gave him a curious gaze. "It seems to me like Potter is as much under your protection as your other friends, or am I mistaken? Regardless of what you know may come to pass in the future, you have helped him on numerous occasions. Not for any political gain, but because it was simply the right thing to do."

"Does it matter?" Aries was unsure why it annoyed him, but it did. He did nothing without reason. Yet he could not deny that what Professor von Reich said was true. Every time something happened with Potter, he had looked out for him. Even he did not know why, but he still did without a care for how it would benefit him. It was unlike him, and yet it had always felt right.

"It does not matter to me. My question is this: what does it mean for you?"

* * *

The entrance to the maze was surrounded by a half-circle stand, one that had managed to fit not only all three schools but also the families of the champions. Cassiopeia sat next to Sirius, Narcissa, and Lucius, Draco having chosen to sit with his friends in Slytherin. There were four openings that each of the champions stood in front of though no one spoke to the other. Aries had considered commanding Fleur through their bond that she was not to attempt to win the tournament but had decided against it. He wanted to win the tournament by himself and felt that such actions would lessen her opinion of their situation. A feeling of finality had fallen over them and their silence contrasted the eager noise of the spectators. The judges watched on and Aries noted that Karkaroff was exchanging old glances with Professor Snape, rather than being his normal arrogant self. Albus Dumbledore approached a small podium in the middle of the opening, giving each of the champions a serious look.

"Earlier today the Tri-Wizard Cup was placed deep within the maze." His loud voice quieted the noise, but the sense of anticipation was thick. "Mr. Black, with one hundred forty-eight points, will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, and then lastly Ms. Delacour." Each school roared as their champion was called. "The first champion to touch the cup will be brought back here and declared the winner of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament." The crowd was roaring at this point but quieted at a raised hand. "Should at any point a champion wish to withdraw from the task, they need only send red sparks into the air, and a professor will retrieve you. Champions gather round."

The four champions formed a half-circle in front of Dumbledore. Fleur locked eyes with him and gave him an excited smile. Diggory and Potter both had a nervous confidence in themselves. Aries felt nothing, no nervousness, and no excitement. He was calm and the void consumed all emotion.

"In the maze, you will not find easy challenges or obstacles. Instead, you will find something even more challenging. People _change_ in the maze, they find something inside themselves that perhaps frightens them or changes them forever, for there are those that enter and do not come out the same. Find the cup if you can, but be wary, for you just might lose yourself on the way."

It was as the champions returned to their starting spots that Aries noticed Moody watching him intently. The temptation of Legilimency was too much and he cautiously touched his mind. _He will return tonight_. Moody's thought pushed against his mind with such fervor that Aries pulled back from his mind immediately. He vaguely heard Dumbledore's count and the cannon blasting but as he entered the maze Moody licked his lip quickly, just as Barty Crouch Junior had done. The connection was made and Aries suddenly had a hunch of what the Dark Lord's plan was, but he forced it out of his mind. First, he had to survive the task, then he would deal with whatever Crouch and Voldemort had been up to.

The opening to the maze closed as Aries went through it and darkness encompassed him. There was an eerie silence, disturbed only by the slight rustle of the wind through the hedges. He took a left at the first intersection and continued straight for some time before deciding to take a right, where he encountered his first obstacle: an acromantula. Aries made quick work of it, slicing through its legs with a cutting curse before destroying its head with a reductor curse. One would think that just one giant spider would be enough, but apparently, Hagrid did not think so, for as Aries took another right he came face to face with a group of the acromantulas. He took no chances this time as fire erupted from his hands, scorching the spiders alive. Aries noted that the hedges themselves seemed impervious to the fire, unlike the ground.

Aries wondered through the maze trying his best to keep what he thought was the center always within eyesight, though it was becoming quite difficult. The paths did not always go straight, but sometimes curved or took sharp angles. His eyes had started to take a more greenish color in the darkness with a slight yellow tinge near the edges, much like they did when he was a wolf. It allowed him to see far clearer in the darkness without the need for a wand-lighting charm. Again, the eerie silence of a task meant to be riddled with obstacles stumped him, before he felt something odd.

There was a new coldness to the air and the night seemed to grow even darker. Aries cautiously raised his wand, glancing around to find the source of the change. Then he saw it, hovering above the ground. Dark robes clothed the humanoid shape, giving it a wraith like look about it. The Dementor made no move to approach him and for a moment Aries wondered if it was a Dementor after all.

" _Riddikulus._ " A flash of light illuminated the night, but the Dementor did not change. The creature slowly turned to him and with a sinking feeling, Aries realized it was _not_ a boggart. Suddenly the air turned to ice and he shivered in the darkness. More shapes came towards him and Aries raised his wand again.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver shield pulsed from his wand for only a moment before it faded away. Panic started to grip him as the Dementors came closer and closer. Memories started to creep into the forefront of his mind, but one prevailed them all, attacking the void he struggled to keep in check.

" _Expectro Patronum!_ " This time nothing came from his wand and the Dementors were nearly on top of him.

 _He watched helplessly as the explosion ripped through the room. His body hit the table hard and he felt his ribs crack as he landed on the floor. Aries looked up slowly, blood pouring down his mother's pale face. Panic set in as he saw a bone sticking out of his chest. Power swirled around him, far from his control. Glass shattered sending dangerous shards flying through the air. The breathing exercises were far from his mind, the raging torrent that he always held back came rushing forth, always out of reach. Waves of energy pushed out of him as he closed his eyes, screaming for it to end._

 _"Aries." His mother's calm voice came to him. "Aries, it's alright."_

 _Darkness rushed forth from deep inside himself, lashing out at his mind, wrestling for control. Aries fought against it, and power pulsed through the room. He could hear the breaking of tables, shattering of vials, and cracking of stones. He felt his mother's soft hand cupping his face._

 _"Aries look at me."_

" _Expectro Patronum!_ " Again nothing and the memory consumed him.

 _The bright warm dungeon welcomed five-years-old Aries Black. His mother looked on excitedly as she pulled out the Thaumatagoria. It was beyond rare and she had been excited when Uncle Lucius had found it for her._

 _"Come closer Aries," her warm voice called. "We are on the verge of creating something truly wonderful."_

 _She held the plant over the cauldron when Aries felt it coming. His magic raked at his body, fighting for control. He held it at bay, and then something exploded. He watched helplessly as the explosion ripped through the room. His body hit the table hard and he felt his ribs crack as he landed on the floor. Aries looked up slowly, blood pouring down his mother's pale face. Panic set in as he saw a bone sticking out of his chest. Power swirled around him, far from his control. Glass shattered sending dangerous shards flying through the air. The breathing exercises were far from his mind, the raging torrent that he always held back came rushing forth, always out of reach. Waves of energy pushed out of him as he closed his eyes, screaming for it to end._

 _"Aries." His mother's calm voice came to him. "Aries, it's alright."_

 _Darkness rushed forth from deep inside himself, lashing out at his mind, wrestling for control. Aries fought against it, and power pulsed through the room. He could hear the breaking of tables, shattering of vials, and cracking of stones. He felt his mother's soft hand cupping his face._

 _"Aries look at me." He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the warm blue eyes of his mother. "Everything is going to be okay." His magic continued to rip into the room and shattered everything within its grasp. "Just breathe Aries. It's your magic, it will do what you want. Think of the void. Let it consume everything. And take control."_

 _Aries imagined the void in his mind and pushed everything into it with all his might. Emotion, desire, needs, wants, and his magic. The wind began to die down and the cracking of lightning faded. At last, it was under his control and turned to his mother. She was kneeling before him, covered in her own blood which had already pooled underneath her. Shards of glass were embedded in her chest and a long, thick sliver of wood ripped through her stomach. The remains of her potion seemed to be eating away at the skin on her arms and her beautiful blonde hair was falling out. What was left of her skin began to pale. Tears started to fall from Aries' eyes, but his mother cupped his face with blood-stained hands._

 _"Listen to me, Aries." Her voice was soft and fading. "You have to be strong now. You can't be weak."_

 _"I don't know how mummy."_

 _"Then find out. Make yourself strong."_

The memory broke something inside Aries and rage filled him. Suddenly power flooded into his body and the Dementors flinched.

 _"Be strong Aries Orion Black. Be strong for me."_

The torrent of magic was pounding against him, demanding to be unleashed. Fire erupted around him, berating the flame impervious hedges and catching the cloaks of the Dementors aflame. New memories flooded forth from deep within his mind.

 _His mother's arm wrapped around him as magic came back to him, making the objects of the room float as Cassiopeia watched on._

His wand was back in his hand, a glowing white light pulsating at its end. The heat of the fire rose, burning at last through the edges and a cyclone of fire began to form around the Dementors.

 _His mother's warm smile as he brewed his first potion._

The Dementors began to pull back, his power pushing out from him, but they were trapped by the rising magical flames. They berated the flames but it did not yield and they could not pass.

 _"No matter what happens Aries, you will always be my son."_

He remembered his mother and warmness filled his heart that he had not felt in years.

 _"Be strong."_

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A white fox appeared before him and from it pulsed waves of power, pushing back against the Dementors. They were trapped between the magical flame and the pulses of the Patronus Charm. A high and cold sickly scream emerged from one before the others followed until they burst into black flame leaving nothing but black dust behind. Aries knelt in the center of a charred circle, surrounded by his pain and triumph. He breathed heavily, forcing the magic into his control, but focusing on his mother and her memory. She had been pushed back deep into the recesses of his mind so that he would not have to remember the pain of her death, but now it had brought something new. Aries felt stronger and the power that so often seemed out of his control was now in his grasp, ready to be unleashed.

A scream caught his attention and he recognized it as Fleur's. Aries wasted no time with the maze, unleashing a torrent of powerful flame, burning a path through the flame impervious hedges towards his bonded companion. It did not take long to find her, but she was not alone. Potter was standing before her, wand pointed at Diggory. They appeared at stand-off but Diggory turned away and faced him instead. Aries only had a moment and noticed the glazed over eyes of Diggory just as he sent a Killing Curse towards him. Potter screamed and Aries dodged it, rolling to his left towards Fleur.

" _Pugare mentis!_ " The spell's effect was immediate and Diggory fell to his knees clutching his head. Aries disarmed him quickly and ran towards him, reaching out with his mind before Diggory could react.

 _He walked through the hedges, trying to stop his clothes from smoldering when a haze suddenly came over him._

 _"Kill Delacour and distract Black. Allow Potter to get to the cup first."_

"What are you doing?" Potter's voice brought him back to the present and Aries was suddenly far more concerned about the boy than he had been at the beginning of the task.

"Someone Imperioused him," Aries replied as he helped Diggory to his feet. He made his way over to Fleur who was unconscious but hurt badly. "She needs Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll send the signal." Potter lifted his wand and sent red sparks into the air. Aries waved his wand slowly over Fleur, healing what wounds he could. "So, what now?" Diggory was still shaking his head, trying to clear it from the haze.

"We go our separate ways." He wanted very badly to stun the other two, but now he had to get to the end of this mystery. Someone wanted Potter to reach the cup first and Aries had a good idea who that someone was. "Watch yourself, Potter, something isn't right here. You're lucky that this was not your fault Diggory, I hope we don't cross paths again."

Aries left the two to their own decisions deciding to go left. There were no other obstacles that he came into contact with, which he found incredibly odd, but thinking back to his two encounters created an even more disturbing thought. _Kill Delacour and distract Black_. Someone had clearly watched their duel and knew that Diggory would not be able to kill him. Acromantulas and Dementors, on the other hand, had killed many skilled wizards, regardless of their experience. _Allow Potter to get to the cup first._ Aries was very confident that Mad-Eye Moody was, in fact, Barty Crouch Junior, but how? Did he recently disguise himself as the former Auror? Or had the former Death Eater been hiding among the Hogwarts' staff all year? The latter seemed unlikely considering the Headmaster, but if he had been, did that mean that Crouch was the one responsible for Potter being in the tournament? These questions needed answering, and Aries was determined to reach the Tri-Wizard Cup first.

Luck it would seem, was on his side, for as he took a right he came into a large circular clearing. There on a small platform sat the Tri-Wizard Cup. Aries glanced around and upon not seeing the other champions, walked towards his goal. He stood before it with a sense of calm and reached out for the cup. His hands grasped the handles- and nothing happened. Was he supposed to still be here? Would the staff know he had found the cup? Aries waved his wand over the cup and it glowed blue.

It was then that Potter and Diggory emerged on each side of him and spells flew towards him. A bright blue bubble encompassed him, absorbing their spells.

"Wait!" Their onslaught of spells continued before Aries had had enough. He pushed out a wave of power, knocking them both off their feet. "For fuck's sake, wait!"

"What is it Black?" Clearly, the two were willing to duel to determine the winner, but technically he had already touched the cup.

"The cup is a portkey." They both had looks of shock and Aries' wanted to groan at their stupidity. "Dumbledore said the champion would be returned to the starting area but look at this." He waved his wand and the bright blue shown again. Potter and Diggory slowly made their way towards him, looking intently at the cup. "The fact that it's a portkey isn't the surprise. Watch again." Another wave of his wand and this time they saw it. Underneath the layer of blue, was another glowing blue layer, but this was one a shade lighter. "This cup is a portkey to two locations. But more importantly, this is keyed to someone." Aries touched the cup again and nothing happened. Potter went to touch it, but he stopped him. "Diggory, if you would." Again, nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Diggory exclaimed. Aries' eyes fell on Potter.

"Someone wants Potter to win this tournament." Potter's eyes did not leave the cup. "Someone placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, confounding it so he would have to compete. Then tonight, someone placed the Imperious Curse on you so that Potter would win the tournament. Whoever did this wants Potter to touch this cup, but it will not take him back to where we started, at least not at first."

"We need to tell someone." Diggory went to raise his wand but Aries disarmed him quickly.

"Think Diggory!" Aries nearly screamed. "Who placed this cup here?"

"One of the teachers," Potter answered quietly.

"Yes. Someone wants Potter to walk right into a trap, and I bet you both can guess who."

"Voldemort." The name hung around them and Diggory paled.

"So, what do we do?" Diggory asked.

"We spring the trap."

"Wait no! No way!" Potter had, at last, tore his eyes from the cup and faced Aries. "We need to get help. My dad or Sirius or someone!"

"No." Aries' voice was firm. "If we tell someone then we risk the culprit escaping. Think for a moment. They expected Diggory to be under the Imperious Curse, Fleur to be dead, and me to be nowhere near this cup. Whoever placed this cup here expected Potter to be alone and surprised." Aries looked at the cup with renewed determination. "Except he won't be alone. There will be three of us, and the element of surprise will be ours. All three of us touch the cup, and we spring the trap. Once we handle everything there, we use the cup to come back. Whoever the culprit is will be surprised to see all three of us return, and we take him out as well."

"This is insane Aries!" Potter was shaking his head. "There's no point! We need help. This isn't like what Sirius told you. We have time. They can come with us. We don't have to do this alone."

"Black's right Potter," Diggory said strongly. "If we ask for help then we alert whoever did this. We _need_ to do this. We can do this. Together." He placed his hand on the cup. Aries followed suit, grabbing the cup as well. Potter looked at them both as if they had grown horns.

"Are you sure about this Aries?"

"Yes. Trust me, Potter." He looked at Aries for a moment before he grabbed the cup. There was a sharp pull on his navel, and they disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

Aries landed on his feet next to Diggory, though Potter landed with a thump on his backside. They were in a graveyard at the base of a massive mansion. As Potter came to his feet his eyes locked on one particular grave. It was a marble headstone and on it was inscribed a name Aries had become all too familiar with: TOM RIDDLE. Suddenly Potter screamed in pain, clutching his forehead.

" _Kill the spare_." Aries and Diggory turned to the cold voice, brandishing their wands. A hooded figure stood across from them.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " The flash of green light soared towards Diggory and Aries reacted on instinct. He reached out with his magic, bending the earth in front of Diggory upwards, creating a wall of hardened earth. The Killing Curse struck it, blasting the earth in large pieces, and throwing them both backward. Aries felt his head collide with a headstone and darkness took him.

" _Flesh of the servant. . . Willingly given. . . you will. . . revive your master. ._ ." The shaky voice came to him followed by a scream of pain as he regained consciousness. He slowly pulled himself up, using the headstone in front of him for cover. The back of his head was caked with blood, but a whispered spell cleaned the wound. Diggory was still unconscious and the man who he now recognized as Wormtail walked towards Potter. " _Blood of the enemy. . . Forcibly taken. . . you will resurrect. . . your foe. . ._ " A bubbling cauldron sat in the center as Wormtail cut along Potter's arm. Blood coated the knife as Wormtail returned to the cauldron and tapped three drops into it. The man dropped to his knees, clutching a stump at his right arm.

The cauldron was shooting out diamond sparks before they suddenly stopped. White steam erupted from the cauldron before it exploded, blocking everything from Aries' view. Then slowly as the steam faded he began to see the outline of a man.

"Robe me." The man commanded. Wormtail scrambled to collect black robes and pulled them over the man's head. He turned towards Potter and he received his first good look at him. The man was skeletally thin with skin whiter than bone. It was his eyes that struck Aries. They were wide and a livid scarlet with a nose that flared out like a snake. Aries suddenly had a good idea who the man was: Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord had returned at last. He disillusioned himself quickly, making sure Diggory was still unconscious and slowly moved to a better position as the Dark Lord spoke with Wormtail.

"You stand, Thomas Potter, on the remains of my filthy Muggle father." The Dark Lord's voice was high and cold. "You see that home? That is where he lived and that is where he died. But alas, my true family returns." The air was suddenly filled with the swooshing of cloaks as wizards began to apparate into the graveyard. "Welcome, Death Eaters. Thirteen years it has been and now you return to me as if it was yesterday. We are still united under the Dark Mark then. _Or are we?"_ Diggory began to stir as the Dark Lord berated his followers. The same spell Aries had used with Potter before the Second Task struck Diggory.

"Don't move!" Diggory tensed but lay still. "Wait until I attack and then join the fighting. We still have the element of surprise."

"Ah Lucius, my slippery friend." The Dark Lord's voice came back to him as he ended the spell. Aries watched his uncle remove his mask with a sense of pride. "I hear you have not renounced the old ways, though you present a respectful face to the world. Tell me, will you still be as passionate as you were before? Your exploits at the World Cup were. . . fun I daresay. And yet you never searched for me as other, more faithful followers did."

"My Lord had there been any whispers or any sign of your return I-"

"And yet the sight of my Mark filled you with fear." The Dark Lord sounded displeased. "I am disappointed in all of you. I expect far more faithful service in the future." He looked around the circle, pausing at unfilled spots. "We are missing a few members of our family. Some are in Azkaban, they will be freed of course. A few are dead. There is one who I believe has left me forever, and then there is one who has already returned to me. He serves me faithfully even now." Suddenly the Dark Lord turned to Potter.

"And oh, how could I forget my guest? The one whom we all have to thank for tonight." The Death Eaters leaned in expectantly. "You see my friends, years ago I miscalculated. I believed the Potter children to be the ones Dumbledore saw as my downfall. And when I went to destroy them something remarkable happened. I believe, in part, my curse reflected due to the sacrifice of Dorea Potter, but there was something more. Harry and Thomas somehow performed extraordinary magic and in doing so the curse, that was meant to kill both children, was somehow turned back on me. The boys lived, but the toll of the magic killed Harry and now the Boy-Who-Lives remains."

"Three years ago, Potter thwarted my attempts to seize the Philosopher's Stone and I thought all was lost until Wormtail found me. When others failed he succeeded and he brought me Bertha Jorkins, who told us of the coming Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was through the help of my faithful servant that I formed a plan, one that would bring about my resurrection. And now I have returned, to finish what I started thirteen years ago." The Dark Lord brandished his wand, a ghostly looking yew, and pointed it at Potter. " _Crucio_." Potter screamed and fought against the ropes that bound him before the Dark Lord released him. "You see how foolish it was to believe that this boy was ever the true cause of my downfall. But I do not want there to be any doubt in anyone's mind. I will kill you tonight Thomas Potter. Untie him Wormtail and give him his wand."

Potter struggled to his feet and Aries considered attacking now but decided against it. The Dark Lord was not yet distracted. Potter and the Dark Lord stood a few meters apart and the Death Eaters looked on with eager anticipation.

"You have been taught to duel, yes Potter?" The Dark Lord seemed to be teasing the boy. "First we bow. Come, Potter, we must follow tradition. I said _bow_." As the Dark Lord pushed the tip of his wand down, Potter bent downward into a bow. "Now we duel." Aries could tell Diggory wanted to do something but he followed his lead. Moments passed as Potter avoided the Dark Lord's curses and even managed to throw off his Imperious before hiding behind a tombstone. "Come now Potter we are not playing games. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean you wish for me to finish it? Come, Potter, it will be quick. It might even be painless. I would not know, I have never died."

Aries watched Potter slowly rise to his feet in a defiant manner and face the Dark Lord. They raised their wands towards each other and then Aries stepped in between them. The Dark Lord's eyes suddenly widen and he lowered his wand slightly.

"Aries Black." He hissed the name. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time, though I hoped it would be after I dealt with Potter. Be a good boy and step aside."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Black immediately regretted the words, but he could not allow Potter to die tonight.

"And why is that?" The Dark Lord looked at him challengingly.

"You see, Potter is under my protection." Every eye was on him and Diggory was readying himself to strike. "Let him leave, and we can have our talk."

"Ah, no one is leaving tonight. Unless you kneel before me." The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed.

"Not really the kneeling type. Now, Diggory!" The rush of power as his wand came into his hand was intoxicating and the torrent of magic raged inside him. Fire erupted around him and he threw it at the Dark Lord. Diggory had sent a blasting curse towards the Death Eaters, but they were now unsure of just who to attack. The Dark Lord dispersed the fire, not caring if it struck his own men and the duel began. Aries stood alongside Potter, each throwing spells while using his free hand to wandlessly conjure a shield whenever a spell came towards them that they could not dodge. The Dark Lord had little need for a shield, choosing instead to simply deflect the spells until Aries began to up the ante. Powerful spells of the Dark Arts flew from his wand as fire and ice flowed wandlessly from his hand. The effects of the powerful magic the two wizards were creating were harming the Death Eaters as well, but Diggory was starting to tire. A rogue blasting spell struck the ground near Aries, throwing him off his feet. The Dark Lord shouted the Killing Curse just as Potter sent the Disarming Charm. A red bolt of light met green and the wands connected.

At once a silver light burst from the center of the beam connecting the two wands before creating a bubble around them. A ball of energy hung in the middle pulsing back and forth between the two wizards. Aries came to his feet, transfixed on what was happening, as did the Death Eaters. Diggory leaned heavily on a tombstone, glancing towards the cup which seemed so far away.

Suddenly Aries felt power from Potter and the ball of energy pushed towards the Dark Lord. As it touched the yew wand a spirit burst from the tip. It was an old man. The very same old man that Aries and Potter had seen die in their dreams. Another pulse and a second figure emerged. Aries recognized her immediately from his family tree. Dorea Black was the ideal look of the Black Family and even in death had a stern look on her face that rivaled Cassiopeia's. She glared at the Dark Lord before turning to Potter.

"Hold strong Thomas, your grandfather is coming," Dorea stated. "Keep holding on for just a little longer." She turned to Aries. "Protect him. Make our family proud."

A third figure suddenly emerged from the Dark Lord's wand. He was an old man, older than the first, and with hazel eyes filled with an odd look as if one had seen far too many years. Yet there were lines across his face, wrinkles from years spent smiling and laughing. For a spirit, he looked remarkably happy and also determined.

"When we tell you, release the connection," Charles commanded. "You will only have a few moments to get to the portkey." He looked at them both fondly, something Aries did not understand. "We are proud of you. Now go!"

Potter ended the connection and as the spirits raced towards the Dark Lord, he ran towards the cup. Aries unleashed fire creating a perimeter around himself, the Dark Lord and the cup. Diggory was almost to the cup when a cutting curse struck him in the back of his leg. It ripped through his ligaments and he fell to the ground.

"Go, Potter!" Aries ordered. "I'll get him back. Just go!" Potter hesitated, but Aries wandlessly pushed him back into the cup.

He reacted instinctively and grabbed the cup. A swish of Aries wand and wards formed over the graveyard. It was unfortunate that Diggory had not made it to the cup as he would have to adjust his plans. The Dark Lord, recovered from the previous affair, raised his wand but stopped as Aries suddenly bound Diggory in tight, thick ropes. The Hogwarts' champions shock was evident and only the gag kept him from screaming in surprise.

"I think it's time for our chat, my Lord." The roaring fire encompassed the three of them and the crackling of flames kept the Death Eaters unaware of what occurred in the circle. "Sorry for all that mess. Had to keep up appearances with the Boy-Who-Lived after all." The Dark Lord's cold laugh filled the air.

"Will you bow to me now Aries?" The Dark Lord stared at him curiously. "Like your father before you?"

"I told you before. I'm not the kneeling type." Aries cocked his head to the side. "Surely you must understand? From one dark lord to another?"

"You call yourself a dark lord?" His amusement was clear and Aries' bristled at his condescension. "It takes more the knowing the Dark Arts to be a dark lord, my friend."

" _What else could I be?_ " Aries hissed in Parseltongue. Suddenly all humor vanished from the Dark Lord and his red eyes narrowed to slits.

" _You speak it?_ " The Dark Lord was holding his wand tightly. " _How is this possible?_ "

" _I am the Heir of Slytherin. I was born to be a dark lord. To finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work._ "

" _You lie!_ "

" _Salmissra is rather needy, isn't she?_ " Aries enjoyed the Dark Lord's shock. " _Always wants to be itched behind her left eye? And Salazar? Much more sarcastic than I ever thought. I mean, surely you were surprised as well, Tom._ "

" _You_ are _Salazar's heir._ " The Dark Lord looked at Aries with a newfound interest. " _Which makes you my heir as well. You continue to surprise me, Aries._ "

" _I make no claim as your heir. I am the Heir of Slytherin and Black. I need no others._ "

" _Then why are you here?_ " Aries felt the presence of his Phoenix arrive, at last, sitting on the tombstone of Tom Riddle. " _Why the appearances? Why stay if you will not join me?_ "

" _We have a common goal._ " Aries had recited these words in his mind for months. " _We both wish to finish our ancestor's work, yet we disagree on many fundamental issues. But we also have a common enemy: Albus Dumbledore._ " The Dark Lord continued to show his surprise. " _While he lives, neither of us can succeed. So, I suggest something rather simple: a truce. Neither of us will move against the other directly until Dumbledore is dead, by your hand or mine. After that, may the best dark lord win._ "

The Dark Lord's laughter erupted again. " _Oh, Aries you continue to surprise me. What exactly makes you think I will just agree to this?_ "

" _Right now, Potter is telling Dumbledore exactly what has happened here. And no doubt they will discover that Barty Crouch Junior has been masquerading as Moody. You will lose your intended secrecy and one of your more faithful servants._ " The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed again. " _Upon my return to Hogwarts, I will deny your return. As far as I am concerned you, and your followers, are some dark lord impersonators. It will not stop Dumbledore from moving against you, but perhaps I can help delay it. I will also attempt to help return your servant. In return, you agree to my arrangement._ "

" _Aries Black, you are indeed a most interesting individual._ " The Dark Lord smiled. Moments passed with an odd tension until at last the Dark Lord nodded, an interesting gleam in his eye. " _I accept_."

" _I will hold you to your word Tom._ "

" _That name no longer holds any meaning to me_ ," Aries smirked as the irritation remained etched on the Dark Lord's features. " _But how do I know you will keep your side of the bargain? What can you give me that holds as much weight as the secret of my return?_ " The eyes of the Durmstrang champion fell on Diggory.

" _With death._ " The Dark Lord gave him another look of surprise. " _Our arrangement ends with the death of Albus Dumbledore. Let is also begin with death. A loose end that needs to be taken care of. If it should become know that he died by my hand, I will lose the credibility that I have worked so hard to earn._ "

" _Truthfully?" Wide red eyes met in his. "You will kill the spare?"_

 _"If I must."_

 _"Then let it be done."_

Aries raised his wand towards Diggory. It was now or never, he reminded himself. Truth be told, Aries had many plans for the Diggorys, centered around Cedric. But destiny had been unkind to the Hufflepuff. Had he made it to the cup, he would have lived on. But now, his life was forfeit. " _Avada Kedavra_." The green light struck Diggory and he fell to the ground dead. The Dark Lord's laughter again filled the night.

" _Again, and again you surprise me. Are you sure you wish this path? You could rise to greatness with me Aries._ "

" _I will never serve you_." He felt Hades land on his shoulder. " _When your downfall arrives, it will not be Potter that brings about your destruction. It will be me._ "

" _You will serve me, Aries Black. Before the end of all this, you will kneel before me. I will see to it personally_."

The Dark Lord's red eyes bored into him as the flames of Hades consumed him and they, along with Diggory's corpse, vanished from the graveyard. He landed outside Moody's office, as he had commanded Hades to take him to Crouch, and blasted the door open. Barty, still disguised as Moody, grabbed Potter holding him up with a knife to his throat. They locked eyes for a moment before Aries acted quickly.

" _Stupefy!_ " The spell collided with Potter, who Barty dropped in surprise. " _Revelio!_ " Moody's flesh melted away and Barty Crouch Junior was revealed to him again. They stood apart, wands facing each other before Aries lowered his. "Go, your master is waiting for you." Barty raised his eyebrows and moved cautiously towards the fireplace. "That's two you owe me, Barty. I expect to be repaid in full." The green fire of the Floo took the Death Eater away leaving the two young wizards to themselves. A swish of his wand put the office in ruins, making it appear to any that entered that a duel had occurred. Aries made his way over to Potter and revived him. The boy sat up quickly, eyes wide, looking frantically around for the crazed professor.

"What happened? Where's Moody?"

"Whoever that was, it was _not_ Alastor Moody," Aries explained. "But he's gone now. Escaped through the Floo. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Suddenly Potter looked around. "Where's Cedric?" Aries let out a long sigh.

"He didn't make it." Potter gripped Aries' arm tightly and tears fell down his face. Aries felt no remorse, no guilt but no joy either. He would not enjoy what he had to do. Seldom few enjoyed the responsibility that destiny gave them, but this was his. The war for the Wizarding World had just begun.

 **AN: The last chapter of Part I: What Is To Come**


	13. What Is To Come

**AN: As always let us begin with the first verse of the Harry Potter Bible, Chapter 1, Verse 1: I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. The last chapter of Part 1.** This **chapter has a lot of dialogue that sets up things to occur in Part II. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The long hall of the hospital wing would have been peaceful if not for the quiet sobs of Cho Chang. She held tightly to the limp hand of Cedric Diggory as his body lay on a bed next to his father. Amos Diggory had been distraught beyond comforting when he had seen the dead body of his son and had only calmed after Madam Pomfrey gave him a glass of water infused with Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Potter was across from them surrounded by his five closest friends and his mother. Lily Potter was quite beautiful in Aries' opinion and every emotion she displayed was far more genuine than many others he had seen. She had given him a curious look when she had sat next to Potter, but Aries dismissed it. He was trying to hear the quiet argument James Potter was having with Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was a very heated argument despite the whispered tones and he was tempted to eavesdrop with magic before his own family walked in.

Sirius looked beside himself with worry but could not seem to decide whether to go to Aries or Potter first. A slight nod towards Potter sent him rushing off to his godson, not that Aries blamed him. While he had not been unharmed in their duel with the Dark Lord, he had fared far better than Potter and Diggory. Cassiopeia's face was serious, but her eyes held a look of worry. Aries reached out with his mind and flashed a quick image of the Dark Lord. Her eyes widened for a moment before schooling her face. It was just in time as the whispered argument had ended and the Minister of Magic stepped forward.

Fudge was a portly man, wearing a pin-striped suit and fidgeting with the lime green bowler hat in his hands. Aries had heard many stories of the man from Draco, and he hoped that he would have some advantage in the situation he knew was coming.

"Now there have been some theories as to what has happened tonight," Fudge began as he glanced nervously towards Potter. "A student has died and while we have heard one. . . er. . . story. . . we have not heard the other view." At that, the Minister turned to Aries. "Thomas here says that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned but that cannot be. Perhaps you can tell us what happened tonight Mr. Black? From the beginning of course." The entire room turned to him. He could feel Potter's gaze most of all and Aries only hoped that he would one day understand.

"I entered the maze first." Aries brought up his Occlumency shields strongly. "After dealing with a creature I heard Fleur scream. She and I have become close over the year so I went to see if she was alright when I found Cedric Diggory under the Imperious Curse. When I released him, we went on our separate ways." Potter was nodding along, something Dumbledore seemed to be watching closely. "I reached the cup first and when I grabbed it nothing happened. I performed the Revealing Charm on the cup and it showed the Portus Charm on it as I expected, but then there was also another one. Given that Diggory had been under the Imperious Curse and that Potter had been forced to compete I began to suspect that something was off, as I told them both when they arrived. We had Diggory touch the cup- nothing happened." Fudge's eyes were narrowed with skepticism but Aries ignored him. "Then all three of us grabbed the cup at once and it took us somewhere else. We were at a graveyard near a mansion. Someone tried to kill Diggory but I bent the earth to form a shield. Unfortunately, it exploded which knocked me and Diggory unconscious." Aries took a deep breath. "When I woke up there were now two others. One was Peter Pettigrew and the other _claimed_ to be the Dark Lord."

" _Claimed?_ " Fudge looked incredulous as he questioned Aries. "What does that mean?" Potter and the rest were dumbfounded at Aries' story and Dumbledore himself look unsure as what to do.

"Yes," Aries answered. "I have never seen the Dark Lord in person so I can not tell you if it was really him. For all I know it could have been just some want to be dark wizard."

"Now wait one second!" James Potter interrupted. "Thomas said that was Voldemort! You were there! How can you say it was not?"

"I did not say that it _wasn't_ the Dark Lord. Only that he claimed to be." Aries turned back to Fudge. "I have never seen the Dark Lord and Potter was a child when He was vanquished, so neither of us can tell you that it was indeed the Dark Lord."

"See Dumbledore!" Fudge pointed accusatorily at the Headmaster. "This is all some elaborate plot!"

"What about the Death Eaters?" Aries suppressed the growl that threatened to escape him. James Potter was being incredibly annoying. "Thomas said that he saw Malfoy and other Death Eaters there, _without_ their masks!"

"Preposterous! Lord Malfoy is an outstanding member of the Wizarding Community and the Wizengamot." They all turned back to Aries who had seemed to become Fudge's lifeline to sanity. "Was Lord Malfoy there?"

"No." Aries' response silenced the hall. "There were individuals that arrived after I regained consciousness. But they never removed their mask, nor were they named." Potter was pale and a look of utter betrayal was painted across his face.

"I have heard enough!" Fudge declared. "Clearly Thomas Potter is distraught by the actions of a madman. We will find him and apprehend him, but regardless You-Know-Who _has not returned._ "

"How did you get back?" Potter's quiet voice stopped Fudge as he made his way to the door and all eyes turned back to Aries. "You had no portkey and you can't apparate to Hogwarts. How did you know Moody was not Moody?" Dumbledore was failing to conceal the look of suspicion in his eyes and there was a similar look from James.

"I'm not sure," Aries said directly to Potter. "One moment I was there and the next I was here, outside Moody's office. I heard you struggling and came in through the door. I had had my suspicions about there being a spy in Hogwarts, just as we talked about, and assumed that Dumbledore's phoenix brought me to save you. Considering that Moody was holding a wand to your throat was enough for me to think he was not who he really was." Potter seemed to accept that, though unhappily, Dumbledore was still suspicious. Fudge gave them all a respectful nod before leaving at last.

"How did you know I had a phoenix, Aries?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one just knows a phoenix, Professor." A slight twinkle returned to the Headmaster's eyes, but the suspicion was still there. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some worried friends to find." Aries left the hospital wing without waiting for any response, followed by his aunt. They hurried along the halls of Hogwarts until they found the Minister by the Great Hall. Fudge stopped when Aries called for him and gave him a pleasant though nervous smile.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Black." Fudge greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping we could have a mutually benefiting conversation," Aries said as they walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Cassiopeia looked at him from the corner of her eye. They had not discussed what he was about to do, but Aries felt that he had a moment of opportunity that he could not pass up.

"Of course, of course! Lucius has spoken highly of you Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Aries." The Minister had relaxed considerably at that.

"What would you like to talk about Aries?"

"The predicament we have Minster, regarding this dark lord." Fudge immediately tensed and it was apparent that the constant shifting of emotions was taking its toll on the old man. "There is a madman out there that not only kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived but also managed to infiltrate this school. Measures need to be taken, Minister."

"Now see here Mr. Black." The boiler green cap was thoroughly crumpled at this point and Aries was tempted to burn it. "The Ministry will investigate this matter and I will see to it personally that the situation is handled. But there is no need to panic."

"I worry about the Ministry's choice as to who to lead this investigation."

"Auror Scrimgeour and his department are fully capable of handling the investigation."

"Are they?" Aries leveled the Minister with a calculating gaze. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is in dire need of revamping. We need to hire more Aurors and train them to be better. Regardless of whether or not the Dark Lord has returned, the Ministry needs to protect its people."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A deal between us Minister." Fudge was eyeing the edge of the grounds eagerly. "The Black family is incredibly wealthy, even more so than the Malfoys." Now he had the Minister's attention. "Perhaps some of that wealth can make it over to you if you give me something I want. Scrimgeour is an adequate Head Auror, but the position of Assistant Head is currently lacking. Personally, I feel that Sirius Black would make a far better Assistant, with aims to one day be Head Auror himself."

"Auror Black would never accept the position from me!" Fudge exclaimed. "The man detests me!"

"I will deal with my Uncle, you just make sure it happens. Do this and perhaps we can become as good of friends as you have with Lord Malfoy." The Minister of Magic glanced around nervously for a few moments as if weighing his options. Then he nodded and quickly walked away before apparating just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"An interesting deal," Cassiopeia commented. "What is the goal?"

"Sirius now has weight within the DMLE and the Ministry, more so than just being the friend of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore." Aries glanced towards where the Minister had departed and then back to the castle. "We will need it sooner rather than later I think."

* * *

Professor von Reich's desk was empty for the first time since they had come to Hogwarts, but it was also the last time they would be in this room. The delegations from both schools were leaving the next day and the week that passed had been somber for many. Aries had spent as much of it as he could with his friends and had far too many late-night adventures with Daphne. The blond girl had taken to enjoying every moment they had together before he returned to Durmstrang. Draco had given up on his advances with Arianna, no doubt due to the fact that the marriage contract between himself and Astoria Greengrass was looking more like a when than an if. The time would have been perfect if not for the cold shoulder from Potter. Ever since the conversation with the Minister of Magic the boy had been ignoring him, accompanied by the glares of his friends. Ron Weasley was the worst of them and Aries looked forward to having an opportunity to blast him on his ass.

A sharp rap to the desk brought his attention back to his mentor, who was waiting patiently for him. Karkaroff had vanished after the final task which left the role of Headmaster of Durmstrang to Vladimir von Reich. It was a position that Aries believed suited his mentor, and no doubt he would succeed in making Durmstrang far better than it ever had been.

"It has been an interesting year indeed, Aries." Von Reich's voice was softer than usual and Aries gave him a curious glance. "You have yet to explain to me what happened to Cedric Diggory."

"I killed him." No emotion came to him and he wondered if that was normal. "He was supposed to escape with Potter but he didn't make it. I made a decision and took his life."

"Why not obliviate him?"

"There was too much visibility on this situation." Aries thought over his reasoning again. "I feared Dumbledore might notice that his memory was erased or charmed. There were too many risks. Death by the Killing Curse was common of victims of the Dark Lord. It was the rational decision."

"I agree." His mentor stroked his beard as he looked at him. "And you mean to go through with it?"

"It was always my plan. It's just happening sooner than I expected." They looked at each other for a moment and Aries noticed an odd emotion flash through his mentor's eyes. "The role of Headmaster suits you."

"Thank you, though I am in need of a new Battle Magics teacher." Now Aries caught the next emotion, and he was beyond surprised.

"Me?" Aries questioned. "You want me to be the Battle Magics professor?"

"Your examinations will not be an issue. You could pass them all right now with ease. The position is yours if you wish." Aries was speechless and many moments passed before he finally responded.

"I thought you agreed with my plans. I thought you supported them." Vladimir pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I do, Aries." Von Reich began. "But those can wait if you wish it. You can change the world at Durmstrang and then fulfill your plans later. When you are older and wiser. Our destiny is not written in stone. You always have a choice."

Aries stared at the desk to his left where Hades was perched. He could not deny that the offered honored him, and a larger part of him wanted to take it than he wanted to admit. The problem was the return of Lord Voldemort. This year had accelerated his plans but even so he had not been fully prepared to deal with the Dark Lord's resurrection. No, his place was in this war and not a school. It broke his heart, but he knew what he had to do.

"Years from now, perhaps, I will accept your offer." Aries stood and faced his mentor. "But for now, my choice lies with my destiny." He went to give a respectful bow but Vladimir stopped him, instead extending a hand to him.

"You are no longer my apprentice." Aries could not stop the sudden look of betrayal and was even more surprised when Vladimir smiled. "It is not a punishment. I have nothing left to teach you, Aries." Vladimir took Aries' hand and shook it. "It will be nice to finally greet you as an equal, and to know my legacy is in good hands."

* * *

Draco stood quietly next to Aries as they stared out onto the lake. Durmstrang would be leaving in the morning and they had yet to discuss what had happened after the final task. His friend was well aware of the Dark Lord's return, as the rumor of Potter's side of the story had circulated the school. There was expected to be a vigil of sorts for the late Cedric Diggory tonight and Aries wondered if he would feel any emotion during it. Whenever the Hufflepuff was brought up, Draco had always given him a questioning look, something that Aries tended to avoid. It seemed that his friend would finally get the answers he desired.

"He's really back isn't he?" Draco asked. There was a resignation in his voice with no anticipation as many no doubt expected of the Slytherin.

"Yes," Aries answered. "The Dark Lord is back."

"Was my father there?" Lucius Malfoy had only sent one letter since the Dark Lord's return and it had said that they would have to discuss Draco's future when school had ended. Aries knew that Draco had an internal battle of what side he really wanted to be on and he pitied the choice his friend would soon have to make.

"Yes." Draco's face fell for a moment.

"You know where my loyalties lie, Aries." He held up his right hand, where a faint white line across his palm could be seen if one knew where to look. "We have always been family, but we are brothers by blood. No matter what my father does, I'm with you." Aries could not stop the uncomfortable warmth he felt. They had been eight years old when they had performed the blood ritual, making them brothers in magic and blood. He had no idea how they had made the ritual work, but perhaps their intent had succeeded where their knowledge and experience failed.

He had no idea what to say back, but thankfully he was interrupted though not by whom he would have liked. Potter was making his way towards him, alone but with a look of pure indignation. Draco glanced towards the boy before taking his exit quickly. Aries had known this confrontation was coming and was prepared as Potter took no time to start shouting at him.

"You lied!" Potter said accusingly. "You were there! You saw Voldemort and you saw Malfoy and you lied!"

"Yes, I did." Aries' answer seemed to render Potter speechless. "Tell me, Potter, what would the truth have accomplished? Fudge was already convinced of his own ideas. If he did not believe the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, one of the most respected Aurors in the Ministry of Magic, and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, what makes you think he would have believed me?"

"You still could have been honest." Aries rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what's going on right now?" Potter shook his head. "Fudge is running a smear campaign against Dumbledore and your family. By summer's end, most of the Wizarding World is going to think you all are off your rockers."

"Well, what about Malfoy? You could have told the truth about him and the rest of the Death Eaters."

"Oh really?" Aries growled. "What if it had been Sirius under that mask? Or Arthur Weasley? Or your own father? Tell me, would you have turned them in? If it had been Weasley, would you have turned in the father of your best friend? Would you do that to Ron?"

"I. . . I don't know." Potter suddenly looked troubled. "But Voldemort is out there and we are doing nothing to stop him!"

"Wrong!" He was having a hard time not strangling the boy for being so narrow-minded. "Dumbledore is regrouping the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, I know about it. But most importantly _I_ just secured the Black family's say in the Ministry. Sirius will _not_ be apart of that smear campaign because as far as Fudge is concerned, the Black family sides with the Ministry and _not_ Dumbledore. So, when Assistant Head Auror Sirius Black makes some recommendation about the DMLE or something that should be done, Fudge will remember the gold _I_ gave him instead of what Dumbledore is doing." Potter's eyes were so wide that Aries thought they might pop out. "Dumbledore can lead his group from the shadows and try to stop the Dark Lord, but we are going to use the Ministry to try to get them ready when the Dark Lord's return is discovered. I lied so that Sirius and I can be the ones inside the Ministry trying to actually do something without being thrown into the loony bin with the rest of you."

"So, you're on our side?"

"No, Potter, I'm on my side." Potter looked even more confused. "But my side is against the Dark Lord, and for now that should be enough for you. Maybe you should think about which side you're on as well." Aries went to walk away but Potter called for him. He turned around, trying his best to contain his annoyance.

"You're nothing like I expected." Aries gave him a curious look. "When we found out about the tournament everyone said you all were evil. Ron was the worst but even my dad didn't seem to like you."

"What did you expect then?"

"I don't know." Potter shrugged. "A dark wizard I guess. Not some alright bloke with anger issues."

Aries let out an amused laugh. "I am a dark wizard Potter. But dark does necessarily mean evil." He left Potter staring at him dumbfounded. Aries hoped that one day Potter could get over his black and white views. He had plans for the Boy-Who-Lived, but he had a lot of maturing to do first.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with hushed whispers as the meal ended. All three schools were packed onto the tables and there was a somber tone to the conversations. Black banners hung from the ceiling and Aries saw that the Hufflepuff table moved lethargically and seemed to dread the coming announcement from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore himself had a look of determination as he stood before the students.

"We have come to discuss a terrible tragedy that has befallen us." Dumbledore began. "But also, to celebrate the life of a wonderful wizard. Cedric Diggory was a determined hard-worker, infinitely fair-minded, and a loyal friend. It is the reason why I think you should all know how he died." Aries could hear the crying coming from the Hufflepuff table as Dumbledore ran his hand through his long white beard. "You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Gasps rang out through the hall. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but I believe it would be an insult to his memory to do so. This year you have formed bonds of friendship across that will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. Remember that and we will celebrate a boy that was kind, honest, brave, and true, right to the very end."

The students of Durmstrang walked back to the Spanish galleon without a word. They had all saved their goodbyes for the morning, as they would depart just after breakfast. Aries and his three friends settled in Haydn and his cabin, each lost in their own thoughts. He dreaded the news he would have to break to his friends. Haydn and Ivan would be okay, but it was Arianna that he worried about the most. Since the Third Task, their friendship had been recovering. Her disapproval of Daphne was still obvious, but she had come to accept it and not run away at the first sight of the blond girl.

" _I will be thankful to return to Durmstrang_ ," Ivan said in German. " _It is too warm here._ " Haydn let out a bark of laughter and even Aries cracked a smile.

" _Yes, and that means going home. The girls of Germany will be excited to see me after all this time._ " Arianna smacked the back of Haydn's head hard.

" _You are not magic's gift to women as you would like to think Haydn._ " She said with a smirk. " _But yes, I agree. I am excited to return to Durmstrang and to Spain. You all will visit, yes?_ "

" _I won't be coming back._ " There was already a look of acceptance from Haydn and Ivan as if they expected it, but Arianna had a look of pure shock.

" _What?_ " Her voice was quiet and he barely heard her whisper.

" _I am going to be living with my uncle here in England this summer, and then I am transferring to Hogwarts next year._ " Aries looked Arianna in the eyes, where tears were already beginning to form. " _I'll, of course, visit you all, and you're welcome to visit me here, but the Dark Lord's return has accelerated my plans. I need to be here._ " Arianna ripped her eyes away from him and practically ran from the cabin.

" _She'll come back Aries,_ " Haydn offered. " _She always does._ " But Aries had a feeling that this had been the final straw for the Spanish girl. There was a pain in his heart he did not wish to acknowledge.

" _We will do as you have always asked of us Aries,_ " Ivan said with a slight bow of his head. " _Our loyalty lies with you. But that does not mean you get out of visiting us._ "

" _Yes, my father would be beside himself if you don't visit._ " Haydn grinned as he pulled out his deck of cards. " _Besides, what other rich friend do I have to take money from?_ " Aries could not contain the laughter that erupted from him. He knew the path ahead of him would be dark, and no doubt filled with pain, but he was grateful that he had found those whom would stand beside him through all of it. A sense of finality and determination filled Aries Orion Black. The time for waiting was over. The time for the return of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black had come at last.

 **AN: That concludes Part I. Part II: The Order of the Phoenix begins with its own Prologue followed by the first chapter: 12 Grimmauld Place. This is where the story will pick up and feature more than just Aries' POV. We will finally begin to see just what Aries' plans are for the House of Black and his war against both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. I hope y'all are as excited for it as I am.**


	14. Part II: Prologue

The face of Severus Snape was emotionless as he sat before the Dark Lord. Deep within his guarded mind, a sliver of fear threatened to emerge, but years of Occlumency training kept him calm. Lucius Malfoy, sitting to his right, was fidgeting with his cane that sat across his lap. Despite many of the Death Eaters' failing to search for the Dark Lord, Severus was unsure as to why the Malfoy lord was so nervous before their master. The Dark Lord had yet to truly punish either of them, in fact, he had yet to do much of anything since his return a few weeks ago. A few meetings had occurred where the most interesting event had been the discovery of Barty Crouch Junior _not_ being dead. It had brought to light the true identity of the Mad-Eye Moody impostor, but no details as to his escape had been shared with anyone besides the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort himself was calm sitting before his two servants. He was idly reading over a copy of the latest _Daily Prophet_ while sipping at a glass of fire whiskey. His features were smooth, though he looked far more like a snake than a man, yet there was a cold elegance that contained the handsomeness of the Dark Lord's youth. It created a frightening combination as if he was a walking trap that lured in his prey to a painful death. But were they servants or were they prey as well? Severus' position at Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix had already proven valuable to the Dark Lord, but he was unsure as to why they had been asked to remain behind after the meeting.

"My lord. . ." Lucius choked out. "How may we be of service to you?" Severus caught the slight twinge of annoyance flash across the Dark Lord's face.

"Service." The Dark Lord repeated. "Yes, your service will very much be necessary. Severus, tell me about Aries Black." The question caught them both off guard, though Severus was able to hide his surprise far better than Lucius. The lord of House Malfoy's look of surprise quickly changed to anger.

"Aries Black is an exceptional young wizard," Severus began. "He did not turn in any assignment that was below an Outstanding, though he tended to show little effort in attaining this success. His abilities far outmatch any others near his age and his overall grasp of magic exceeds many. Dumbledore fears he may one day be more powerful than Grindewald and perhaps himself."

"Truly? Dumbledore actually _fears_ him?"

"He does not fear him, my Lord, rather he fears what may become of the boy, if not guided down the correct path."

"So, he wishes to guide the boy?"

"Yes," Severus answered carefully. "He hopes that the boy's uncle will be instrumental in guiding the boy to the light. I, however, believe he will be unsuccessful. Aries Black is far too independent and too grey in his views to be strayed to Dumbledore's side."

"Interesting." The Dark Lord turned to Lucius. "What about you? Do you think Black could be persuaded to our cause?"

"No, my Lord." Lucius glanced around as if looking for an answer. "Aries has long expressed his disapproval with your methods, though not your goals. He would see us rule over the muggles as a monarchy, not a dictatorship. His dislike for you, in particular, is well known, my Lord."

"Yes, he made it quite clear during our duel." The Dark Lord seemed to ponder for a moment and Severus took the opportunity to press for information.

"And just what did happen during your duel, my Lord?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sure you all would like to know. That, for now, will remain with me, however."

"But, my Lord, many are anxious to hear what happened after the Potter boy escaped."

"Dumbledore included?" The Dark Lord let out a cold laugh. "Careful Severus or I may begin to question your loyalty further." He looked between them for a few moments. "I have assignments for you both regarding the Black Heir. Lucius, you will report all you know of the boy's actions and intentions. I hear Draco is quite close to him, use him to get me what I request."

"My Lord," Lucius hesitated. "Draco is not forthcoming when it comes to Aries. I fear he will be less than cooperative in providing information."

"He is your son, Lucius. I expect you to be able to control him far better than you have the Wizengamot in my absence." The Dark Lord turned away from Lucius. "Severus, you will attempt to persuade the boy to our cause. If he is truly against both Dumbledore and me, he will have created a third side to this war. Join him as my spy if you can. The boy will serve me one way or the other."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt his feet hit the ground as he exited the pensieve. Thomas' memory of his encounter with Voldemort floated in the silver bowl before he waved it away. A heaviness crept over the Hogwarts Headmaster and he felt his age for what seemed like the hundredth time since the return of Voldemort. The memory brought troubling matters to the forefront of his mind and he wondered just what Aries Black's endgame was. His musing was interrupted as Severus Snape calmly walked into his office.

The Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seldom showed any sort of emotion beyond annoyance. Dumbledore was aware of Snape's biased views towards those outside the Slytherin House, but he had allowed it simply to keep the man from leaving. It had only been through the actions of Dumbledore that Severus Snape had not been sent to Azkaban, but it did not necessarily keep the man from leaving England. Truthfully that reason belonged to another, though Severus was blinded by the reality of the matter in Albus' opinion.

"What did he want with you?" Albus asked as Severus took the seat before him.

"Aries Black," Severus replied. "He wished to know of the boy and if he could be persuaded to join the Dark Lord."

"So, Aries has Voldemort's attention as well." Dumbledore adjusted his glances slightly, glancing towards the now hidden pensieve.

"Yes, he has given Lucius and I assignments regarding Black. Lucius to spy and myself to persuade the boy to join his cause. He even wishes to me to spy _for_ the boy, as I do for him."

"Indeed? You must proceed carefully Severus. Your position inside Voldemort's inner circle is paramount to our success."

"I'm aware," Severus answered with some annoyance. "The problem is how I will be able to persuade the boy in general. He has returned to Durmstrang."

"I would not be so sure." Dumbledore gestured towards a letter with the seal of Durmstrang. "Aries will be closer than you think. I also understand that he will be moving in with Sirius in the coming days, though I am unsure just what he's been doing since he left Hogwarts."

"You wish me to be around _him_ as well?"

"Sirius' home serves as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I have little doubt that you will find ample opportunities to converse with Aries throughout the summer."

"I will not enjoy this, Albus." Dumbledore let out a long laugh at the look of pure annoyance on Severus' face.

"You have been through much more than this my friend. I have no doubt you will succeed."

* * *

 _A darkness seemed to spread out over the land. Whispers slithered along with it creating a white noise that quietly drowned out all other noise. A bright eye shared by three heads stuck out among the darkness that began to engulf him. The whispers attacked his mind and visions came forth. He saw his father, broken and bloodied. His mother lay next to him, sliced open along with her abdomen and blood pooling around her. Draco and Daphne were held in the air, impaled by long spikes that stuck out of the ground. Haydn hung from a tree, a tight noose around his neck. Ivan's body twitched on the ground, his head still rolling away from his body._

 _Then there was Arianna. She knelt on the ground, tears of blood falling from her eyes. He stood before her, with red eyes like those of the Dark Lord. This was the source of the darkness. A twisted version of himself. He held the Elder Wand limply in his hand as he pointed it towards Arianna. He could hear her cries for mercy. He could hear her profession of love. His face was cold, void of all emotion. He saw himself whisper the words._

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

Aries Black jolted up with a yell. He threw himself back against his headboard at the sight of his room. For just a moment, written across the wall in blood, read a chilling warning: _The Dark One Comes._


	15. 12 Grimmauld Place

A loud pop broke through the silence of the small square. The sight of grimy houses welcomed Aries Black as he regained his senses. Sirius let out a loud sigh next to him at the sight of the surrounding area. The houses were not pretty by any sort of measure, in fact, they were downright shabby. Many of their windows were broken or completely shattered, the paint was peeling off some of their walls, and rubble or trash sat outside their doors. It was not the sight that Aries expected to hold the ancient home of the House of Black. Well, one of their ancient homes at least but he did not expect their actual home to look like these others. It was then that Aries noticed that there was a Number Eleven and a Number Thirteen, but not a Number Twelve. He waited patiently as Sirius fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a small piece of parchment and handed it to him. It had neat, curly handwriting that did not match the more unkept writing of Sirius.

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may_

 _be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Burn it quick," Sirius ordered. Aries pushed a small flame into the palm of his hand, destroying the parchment. He focused on the words and suddenly a battered door appeared before him, just between Number Eleven and Thirteen. Grimy windows and dirty walls followed as Number Twelve fully appeared. The stereo in Number Thirteen continued to thud on as if the Muggles had not noticed a thing.

"The Fidelus?" Aries asked. It made sense overall, but he highly doubted the Dark Lord would attempt an attack on the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, regardless of their agreement. Sirius was loved by many within the Ministry and killing him would ruin any chance of persuading others to join the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore insisted." Sirius led the way across the street. "I'm still surprised you think this would be a good place."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Cliché I know, but until we have more on _our_ side, we need to keep the impression that we are on Dumbledore's side."

The door opened to a poorly lit hall with old-fashioned gas lamps hanging on the walls. Portraits lined the wall and a serpent chandelier hung from the ceiling. The inside of their ancient home fared better than the outside, but it was not perfect. He could see the faint lines of cobwebs on the chandelier and in places along the wall, the wallpaper was beginning to peel. Dust covered some of the items that Aries doubted had been moved in years.

"Do you not have a house elf?"

"We do, though, he does less than good work. Not very fond of me living here I have to say. I'm not here much, to be honest." That answer did not surprise Aries at all considering his uncle's opinion of the family views. Much of the house still held a liking to the dark views of the Black family. A particular portrait caught his attention as it was the straightest of the portraits on the wall, but two large curtains covered it from being seen. "Ah yes, that is the portrait of my mother, Walburga Black. She's a right nasty woman I tell you. Don't make any loud noises or she'll wake up screaming her head off."

They made their way into the kitchen, a large room with rough stone walls. Most of the light came from a fire near one far end. A long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, crammed with chairs. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and a bar sat on the far end, opposite of the fire. Bottles of fire whiskey and other alcoholic drinks sat on a shelf along the wall with fine glasses and goblets next to them.

"This is where the Order of the Phoenix meets," Sirius said with cheerful sarcasm. "Hours of sitting listening to people discuss how they can do absolutely _nothing_. In fact, there is a meeting tomorrow."

"I doubt Dumbledore will allow me to attend," Aries said as he poured himself and Sirius a glass of firewhiskey. Sirius gave him a questioning look before shrugging and taking his glass. "You know how to work a pensieve?" Sirius nodded. "Good, I will be able to review the meeting afterward. What does he have the Order doing? Besides guarding the prophecy."

"What? How?" He did not seem to know how to form a full sentence. "How did you know about that?"

"I have friends within Britain's Ministry of Magic, uncle. And I have known of the prophecy for some time, though I am unsure as to its exact wording."

"James told me a long time ago. It says-"

"I do not wish to know." Aries interrupted. "That should remain between the Potters and the Dark Lord. Whatever reason the Dark Lord went after the Potter children is irrelevant. We have our own issues to deal with. But that can wait for another time."

"Well other than that, practically nothing. Snape gives reports of Voldemort's intentions, but they seldom have anything worthwhile."

"Severus Snape returned to the Dark Lord?" Now, this was a surprise. There was no way the Dark Lord would allow a servant of his within the Order, which meant that both sides believed Snape to be their man.

"Yes, he spies for the Order. Though I hardly trust the greasy bastard."

"I understand him to be a master of Occlumency." Sirius raised his eyebrows at that. "Be more open to the man Sirius, he could prove useful in bringing down both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore."

"You want me to be _nice_ to Snivelly?"

"Civil is the word I would choose." A sharp rap on the front door caught both of their attention.

"They're here!" Sirius nearly jumped up like a giddy schoolboy and rushed to the door, carefully avoiding the umbrella stand. He opened the door to reveal two people: one he recognized as Remus Lupin, looking smart in nice robes, and the other was a young woman. She was a head shorter than Remus with pale heart-shaped face and short spiky pink hair. "Aries you've met Remus. This clumsy woman is Nymphadora Tonks, our cousin."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she said fiercely. She walked forward with a glare towards Sirius before she suddenly hugged Aries tightly. "You can call me Tonks, it's nice to meet you cousin."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Aries gave her a curious look. "What is wrong with your name?"

"How would you feel about being called Nymphadora all the time? It's not exactly as decent as Orion or Sirius or Aries." He failed to keep the smirk off his face.

"Well, I'm sure there are some ways to shorten it without _completely_ abandoning your given name." He thought for a moment. "Dora perhaps?"

"It's not the worst thing I suppose," Dora said with a slight shrug. Remus stepped forward and shook Aries' hand.

"Glad to see you finally made it, Aries." Remus gave him a mischievous smile. "Sirius was worse than a girl. Thought maybe you weren't coming at all."

"I had some things to take care of in Germany before I came here for the summer." Sirius was glaring hotly at Remus, though the werewolf was paying him no mind. "I'm glad to hear I was welcomed. Sirius and I have already started drinking for the day. I hope you care to join us."

It turned out that while Sirius and Remus were a fun sort to be around, they were a riot when firewhiskey was involved. By the end of the night, Aries was particularly glad that he had cast a silencing charm on the room, or the portrait of Walburga Black would have woken far too many times. Aries had noted that as the night went on Dora had found herself closer and closer to Remus, something the older man did not seem to mind. Sirius noticed as well from what he could tell and did not seem to disapprove.

Nymphadora Tonks had turned out to be far more interesting than her unusual appearance gave off. She was a Metamorphmagus, a natural born gift that was rare even though it was found in the Black family tree. The woman was also an Auror, who had trained under Alastor Moody, and from what he could tell was an excellent witch. Sirius spoke highly of her abilities and Aries wondered if she could be persuaded to join their cause. She seemed to be incredibly loyal to Dumbledore and the Order, but her fondness for Remus and obvious love of family might be enough for him to convince her to switch sides. It would be a matter left for another time, as the two left, Dora far more intoxicated than Remus.

"Come on Aries, I can show you your room." Sirius led him up the stairs, past a row of house elf heads that hung along the wall. They stopped at a door with deep scratch marks and a sign that was nailed to the door. It was neatly lettered by hand and Aries' heart stopped as he recognized the handwriting.

 _Do Not Enter_

 _Without the Express Permission of_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

"All the rooms are nice, but the family rooms are best. I figured you should have Regulus' old room." Aries could hear the pain in his uncle's voice and again was reminded just how deeply Sirius had loved his brother. He slowly opened the door to reveal a room that reveled in the pride of their house. Emerald and silver draped the room from the bed to the covers and the walls. The crest of House Black was painstakingly painted over the bed along with its motto, _Toujours Pur_. The far wall was covered in yellow newspaper clippings, stuck together to create a collage. Aries could see that they were all about the Dark Lord, showing the obsession of his father's youth.

A photograph caught his attention and he slowly moved towards it. It was a picture of a Hogwarts Quidditch team with snakes emblazoned on their chest. He saw his father sitting in the center of the front row. Aries immediately saw himself in his father who looked at him curiously from the photo, before smiling and waving brightly. His heart tightened for a moment and he forced himself to look away from the picture.

"He played Seeker," Sirius said as he gestured towards the picture. "He was quite good. Might have been able to play professionally if. . . if things had been different."

"Always pure." Aries translated, trying to ignore the tightness of his chest. "Hypocritical really. _Familia Primum_ would fit better."

"Family First." His uncle gave him a look of agreement. "I like it."

"No pureblood family has been truly pure for centuries. Perhaps an addition to our motto is in order." He glanced over the collection of books his father had kept. "Thank you, Sirius."

"I'll leave you to it then." Sirius gave him a respectful nod and left the room in a hurry. Clearly, despite all the years, Regulus's death still struck him deeply. Aries found his luggage, brought here by Sirius' mysterious house elf, and changed into sleep ware. His vision from the night returned vividly in the darkness as he slid into the bed. Goosebumps crept along his arms and he formed his Occlumency shields, trying to push the vision deep within his minds. Tomorrow he would search the Black Library for answers, but for now, he would sleep.

* * *

The clash of pots and pans falling to the ground woke Aries from his restless sleep. A nightmare version of his vision had plagued his dreams throughout the night. Seconds later screams echoed through the house. It was obvious to Aries that this was the screams of Walburga Black's portrait. He dressed smartly, trying to ignore the portrait's screams, before making his way downstairs. The velvet curtains had been thrown back, revealing a life-size portrait of Walburga Black. The old woman was drooling and her eyes were rolling as her yellow skin stretched taut with her screams. Sirius was trying unsuccessfully to pull the curtains back.

" _Blood traitor, abomination, the shame of my flesh!"_ Walburga screamed.

"I said SHUT UP WOMAN!"

" _Mudblood loving fool! Not worthy of our name! Not worthy of-_ " Suddenly the portrait ended her wailing as her rolling eyes landed on Aries. Moments passed as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Regulus?"

"I am not Regulus Black," Aries replied, drawing himself straight. "I am Aries, son of Regulus."

"Regulus' son?" Walburga lost all sense of surprise and was now studying him closely. "You have his look. Yes, you could be his son."

"I will _not_ be judged by a portrait who has lost all sense of herself." Aries strode purposely as the portrait recoiled from his words. "You disrespect this House with your incredulous screams. Regardless of your views, Sirius Black is Head of House Black. You are _not_ Walburga Black, you are a portrait. One I will remove if you cannot learn how to act like a proper _vassal_ of House Black. _Do I make myself clear?_ " He hissed out the last words and the portrait of Walburga Black paled before giving a short nod. "What is the name of our house elf Sirius?"

"Kreacher," Sirius whispered, still dumbfounded by the silence of his mother's portrait.

"Kreacher!" Aries summoned. A loud crack brought Kreacher into the hall. Save for the filthy loincloth tied around his waist, the house elf was completely naked. Its skin looked too big for the elf, a few white hairs sprouted from its bald head with bloodshot eyes and a snout-like nose.

"The filthy blood traitor's guest calls." Kreacher lamented. "Stayed in master's room. Oh no, what a disgrace."

"Silence elf." Kreacher suddenly straightened at Aries' harsh tone. "I am Aries Black, son of Regulus, and you will give me the respect I deserve. Sirius is your master now and if I hear one more word against him I will cut out your tongue and give you clothes." Its eyes were wider than plates then the elf threw himself at his feet.

"Master's son has come!" Large tears fell from the elf's eyes. "Oh, I tried to help Master Regulus, I tried so hard but nothing would work! I failed Master! I failed!" This had not been the reaction Aries had expected and knelt before the elf.

"How did you fail my father?"

"The locket." Kreacher croaked. "He told me to destroy it. I did everything I could but nothing could destroy it."

"Perhaps I can try Kreacher." Aries locked eyes with Sirius and could tell he knew nothing about what the house elf spoke of. "Bring me the locket." Kreacher popped away for a moment before returning carrying a golden locket. A serpentine 'S' was formed by green jewels. Aries took it from Kreacher and immediately felt a powerful darkness, but not unfamiliar. It created a sense of familiarity as if he had held it before. _A crystal cave surrounded him as he placed the locket in a crystal bowl._ The moment passed and Aries struggle to bring more of the memory forth.

"What is it, Aries?" Sirius was looking at him with concern. Aries suddenly regretted his words to the creature, for he had no desire to destroy the locket.

"This locket cannot be destroyed by ordinary means." Kreacher bowed his head. "So, we will have to find an extraordinary way to destroy it. We will finish my father's work Kreacher, whatever that might have been." The house elf raised his heads, eyes filled with hope. "Your outfit is filthy and does not show the greatness of our house. I expect you to have a proper uniform by the time breakfast is finished."

"Right away Master Aries!" Kreacher popped away, a renewed vigor with him. Aries led Sirius into the kitchen and was pleased to find toast already laid out along with the _Daily Prophet_.

"Just what the hell is that locket, Aries?" Sirius asked. He was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache and kept glancing towards the kitchen bar.

"It's Salazar Slytherin's locket." Aries ran a hand over the locket. "I've seen it before."

"Where?" He wanted to tell Sirius the truth but hesitated for a moment.

"I need a vow that you will not repeat what I am about to say."

"It's that serious?"

"Yes." Sirius seemed to ponder for a moment before removing his wand.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, vow to keep the secret of Aries Orion Black, so mote it be." The tip of Sirius' wand flashed brightly and the deed was done.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin." Aries waited for a moment to sink in. "I've been to the Chamber of Secrets and behind the stone carving of Slytherin is his study which contains his portrait. The locket is in the portrait." Sirius was silent for a long while before finally speaking up.

"How is this possible?"

"I do not know." Sirius had paled slightly. "I've been able to speak Parseltongue for as long as I can remember. I visited the Chamber of Secrets when I was seven and that is when I discovered I was the Heir because I could command Slytherin's beast."

"The Basilisk. Then how did the diary control it?"

"That is a piece of magic that I have yet to understand." Aries glanced towards the locket. It seemed to call to him, as the Chamber had once done. "I am, however, the reason the Basilisk disappeared. I helped her escape sometime before the Weasley girl was taken. I was thirteen at the time and did not know how of the diary or her possession."

"Dumbledore said that Thomas slew the Basilisk."

"One of Dumbledore's many lies. I do not know if Thomas agreed to the lie, or if he was memory charmed." Sirius looked deeply troubled at that. "If Thomas agreed, it was for the best. The diary was destroyed and control of the Basilisk was gone."

"I suppose you're right. I guess I should have expected you to have something else insanely crazy about you. The Heir of Slytherin." Sirius shook his head and clearly did not want to continue the conversation. Kreacher almost skipped over as their breakfast appeared before them. The house elf's demeanor had completely changed though he was still a little stiff towards Sirius. Aries would have to make sure Sirius treated the elf with some civility. House elves possessed an incredible sort of magic that was often able to transcend their own magical wards. A wronged servant could become a powerful asset to their enemy.

"You mentioned last night that there would be a meeting of the Order today."

"Yes," Sirius answered as he began to eat. "It should be this afternoon. Dumbledore will arrive last. The Potters and Weasleys will arrive first."

"The Weasleys?" Aries asked incredulously. "Here?"

"They live with the Potters right now. They didn't want to leave all their children alone so they will come here for the meeting." Sirius gave a sour look. "They also managed to invite themselves for dinner, though it seems more like James invited them. He's been closer to Arthur than to me for a while now."

"Because of me?"

"Because of a lot of things." Sirius made it clear he did not wish to continue the conversation. Aries finished his breakfast and excused himself.

* * *

The library of House Black was larger than one would think, given the relative size of the home, but magic was a wonderful thing. Life, on the other hand, was not being so wonderful as it had thrown two large questions into his path: the vision and the locket. Were they connected? Or was it two paths converging at a point? Aries began to scour the library for answers. Hours later found Aries surrounded by old texts, but nothing had brought him close to any answers. The pop of Kreacher arriving brought his attention away from his unsuccessful research.

"Master Aries, Master Sirius wished me to tell you that the Potters have arrived," Aries noted that Kreacher had left out the Weasleys, no doubt intentionally. The house elf was clearly doing his best to contain himself.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Ensure that no one enters the library unless I bring them. This knowledge belongs to our House, no others."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Aries took a slow, purposeful walk downstairs towards the kitchen, where the sounds of the arrivals came. He silently opened the door and surveyed the scene before anyone noticed him. Sirius was talking exuberantly with Thomas, who seemed very happy to see his godfather. Ron, Fred, and George were listening closely, which meant his uncle was probably telling some story. Lily Potter was talking quietly with an older woman, most likely Molly Weasley. James Potter was talking to Arthur Weasley, while Ginny sat off to the side reading a book and giving Thomas furtive glances.

"Aries!" Thomas greeted. The room immediately quieted. There was a sudden tension in the room. Most gave him looks of suspicious, besides Sirius, Thomas, and surprisingly Ginny, but Ron gave him a look of downright hatred. It was then that he noticed there was another guest in their home, Hermione Granger, who had just entered the kitchen. She gave more of a curious look than anything.

"Hello Thomas, it's good to see you again." His polite tone seemed to relax most of the room, but Ron and James continued their looks of disapproval. He accepted the cup of tea Kreacher offered him and sat at the table next to Thomas. "I suppose it isn't a surprise that your parents are in the Order."

"You know about the Order?" Ron asked angrily.

"I am aware of the Order, yes. It's hardly a secret, Weasley." Aries turned to Hermione. "I was unaware that you were a member of the Potter or Weasley family. Did I miss a marriage proposal?" He noted that Ron's ears turned crimson immediately.

"I'm living with the Weasleys," Hermione replied hotly. "Professor Dumbledore felt that it was not safe for me because. . . well. . ."

"Because she's friends with me. Professor Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort could target her." Thomas offered. "It's the same with the Weasleys. The protections at our home are better than the Burrows so they're living with us."

"Perhaps if you had told Fudge the truth none of this would have to happen." The venom in James Potter's voice was clear and there a new tension between the man and Sirius.

"We have been over this James." Sirius looked as if he wanted to rise to his feet. "Aries made a decision that _will_ benefit the Order."

"Like your promotion?" James replied, the jealousy in his voice clear. "I apologize, _Assistant Head Auror_ , but I fail to see how he has done anything to benefit anyone other than himself and you."

"Enough!" Lily's shout made both men realize their argument was not private. "You two are squabbling like school boys. I had thought you both more mature than that. The rest of the Order will be arriving shortly. Children go to your rooms. Now!"

Aries made no intention to move rather returning the glare he was receiving from James. It only intensified when the man realized he was not going anywhere at all. The tension was building again and Aries wondered if the Auror would bring it to a duel. His wand was pulsating against his arm, begging to be released for combat. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, as Sirius gave him an almost pleading look before he finally relented.

* * *

Sometime during his long walk towards the kitchens earlier than Potters and Weasleys had been shown their rooms for the night. He politely knocked on the door where he felt Thomas' presence, though he was not alone. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shared the room and the four were in the middle of a heated discussion that quieted as Thomas called for him to come in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron's continued anger was beginning to be an annoyance to Aries, one he very much wanted to squash like a bug.

"I had come to see if Thomas would like to join me in the library, but now I think I might invite your sister as well. There's so much _forbidden_ knowledge in the Black library." Ron's and Ginny's faces were now matching shades of red, though for very different reasons. Aries turned from them both to Thomas. "I'd like to show you something if you would oblige me."

"Of course, Aries." Thomas jumped up from the bed, leaving his friends gaping back at him. The walk to the library was a short one, but the Potter boy managed to fill it with meaningless conversation anyway. "So. . . um. . . Do you have a thing for Ginny?"

"Fortunately, no," Aries said with a laugh. "What heart I have belongs to Daphne for now."

"For now?"

"The future is in constant motion, to act as if something is forever is foolish." Thomas seemed to be hanging on his every word so he decided to elaborate. "Life is full of an infinite number of variables. If one is to succeed at all their goals, they must attempt to plan for as many as possible. To see every choice's possible consequences and if it leads towards the outcome that you wish to create."

"Like chess," Thomas interjected. "You're trying to plan multiple moves ahead and to guess what your opponent is doing."

"Exactly like chess, Thomas." Aries motioned for Thomas to enter first as they reached the library. He walked past his collection of research from earlier towards a bookshelf in the far back corner. One of the books stuck out more than the rest and Aries pulled it down from the bookshelf. Thomas raised his eyebrows as he was handed the book.

"What is this?" His eyes roamed over the title _How to Win When No One Else is Playing._

"A book Potter." Aries drawled.

"I meant what is it about?" Thomas said as he rolled his eyes.

"The Dark Lord is no fool." Aries made eye contact with Thomas. "If not for the miracle of your survival, the world would be under his rule. He will not make the same mistakes as last time. He will not fight the same way he did before either. This book focuses on how to make alliances, to make deals that favor your goals. It teaches exactly what we just talked about."

"I don't think I'm going to be doing much fighting, to be honest."

"You already have. Whether you or your parents like it or not, you're going to be at the center of this war. You-"

"Master Aries!" Kreacher cried as he popped next to them. "The mudblood wouldn't listen! She goes to the Black books!" Aries took off at a dash, his wand in hand. He rounded the corner just as Hermione began to reach for a book.

" _Stupefy!_ " The red bolt of magic struck her, throwing her to the ground. Ron leaped to his feet, wand raised, but Aries disarmed him with ease.

"What the hell Black?!"

"You fucking fool!" Aries yelled. "What is wrong with you? Are you a pureblood or not?" He strode over to Hermione and pointed his wand. " _Enervate._ "

"You stunned me!" Hermione accused as she sat up.

"Listen to me you fucking mudblood." He spat out the words with more hatred than they had ever seen. "Do you have any idea what touching those books would have done? You would have _died_. Those are part of the Black Grimoire. Secrets recorded throughout the centuries for members of the Black family and the Black family alone." Aries turned to Ron. "And you! You of all people should know better! Did you want your friend to die?"

"They're just books!" Ron replied trying to seem innocent.

" _Just_ books!" Aries' anger was fueling the darkness within him and he desperately tried to push back inside himself. "Tell me, Thomas, do the Potters have a grimoire?"

"Yes," Thomas said quietly.

"And what would happen if someone outside the family touched those books?"

"I don't know if they would die, but it would be bad."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione cried, looking appalled at Thomas. That only rejuvenated Aries' anger.

"That's our world!" Their heated argument had brought visitors as Sirius, James, and Lily entered the library. "Our world is full of peril and secrets and traditions that you have yet to know and learn. You spend so much time in books yet you know _nothing_ of our world!"

"Knowledge should not be kept secret. And maybe _our_ world should change." Hermione had risen to her feet and was glaring at Aries. Thomas looked as if he wasn't sure who he should report and Ron looked downright fearful of them both.

"Knowledge is _power_ ," Aries replied. "And power is not shared by the House of Black. You chose to leave your world for ours, Hermione Granger, maybe it's time you learned about your choice."

Aries walked away from them all and exited the library heading towards the room he lived in now, the room of his father. As he sat down on the bed he was suddenly aware of the heaviness of the locket around his neck, and the heat emitting from its emeralds. He pulled it off and stared down at the mysterious locket. A weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders and Aries began to wonder if his anger in the library had truly been his or the locket his father might have died trying to destroy.

 **AN: The next chapter: Lord Black.**


	16. Lord Black

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. We finally get to see a bit of what Aries and CO have been planning. If you read 12 Grimmauld Place but did not read the Prologue make sure you do. It has a few things I will be referencing more and more as we move on in the story. As always, I hope you enjoy reading, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.

"James, have you created the next schedule?" Dumbledore's deep voice seemed to resonate off the stone walls of 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. The many members of the Order of the Phoenix crammed around the long table turned their heads to James Potter, who was sitting in between his wife and Arthur Weasley.

"I have, Albus," James replied holding out a piece of parchment. "Everyone get a good look, I'll be burning it before the evening is done." A murmur of acknowledgment passed through the Order.

"Severus," Dumbledore continued. "Do we have any news?"

"None, I'm afraid." Severus was the lone one not sitting at the table, choosing to stand at the far end next to the fire. "The Dark Lord does little besides keeping an eye on those who guard the Prophecy. His followers within the Wizengamot continue their agenda, adding fuel to the fire of discreditation of yourself and the Potters."

"Needless work of fools." Alastor Moody cut in. "If not for _Black_ , perhaps the Minister would be on our side."

"You will not speak ill of my nephew in my presence, Alastor." Sirius' words cut through the room. "Dumbledore and I have explained his actions more than once to this Order. I see no need to repeat myself."

"I care little about what he _told_ you, Sirius. I've heard enough from others to see he's a rotten one. We're harboring an enemy, regardless of if he serves Voldemort now or later."

"Enough." The chatter that had started ceased at Dumbledore's interjection. "Aries Black is an immensely powerful wizard, one that may tilt the balance of this war. Regardless of his intentions, I believe he may come to be our ally. Sirius?"

"I've spoken to Aries." He glanced nervously around the room, stopping at James. "He knows his views are not welcomed here, but I think eventually he may be able to be brought within the Order if nothing more than to help us fight. He will not serve Voldemort. That much I know."

"That boy would see no one as his master other than himself." Moody spat.

"And are we servants then?" Sirius returned with heat. "I thought we were free witches and wizards? Is there a master in this room I am unaware of?"

"You know damn well what I mean Sirius."

"Aries Black is _not_ our enemy." Again, Dumbledore's firm voice ended the argument. "If there are no other issues?" He paused for a moment. "Then we are adjourned."

* * *

Aries' feet hit the floor as he exited his uncle's memory within the pensieve. He had been aware of some hostility from members of the Order, but he had underestimated just how many saw him as more foe than friend. There was a rumor that _he_ had been the real murderer of Cedric Diggory and he was far too aware of it. Regardless of the truth about Diggory's death, there was no evidence to confirm the rumor. Their duel during the Second Task seemed to be all anyone wanted to talk about when the topic of the late Hogwarts student came about. It unnerved Aries that though these members of the Order knew of the Dark Lord's return, they still seemed convinced of his guilt.

His attention turned to the sudden sense of darkness coming from the lockbox on his dresser. He had kept the locket hidden inside his room since the library incident. In truth, the entire event unnerved him, as he did not enjoy the idea of anything influencing his actions. Hours spent in the library had yet to reveal any clue as to the origin of the locket or just how it came to be in his father's possession, though he guessed it was somehow related to the Dark Lord. Regulus Black's death was not a certain thing, as a body had never been found, but the Dark Lord had always been accused of his father's murder. Aries had begun to wonder if there might be some sort of connection between the diary and the locket, but with the diary being destroyed, and no inkling of how it had worked, he was out of options for the moment.

The issues of the powerful objects would have to be set aside for now, as Aries and Sirius were having important guests today. They patiently awaited the arrival of Remus Lupin and Cassiopeia Black, frequent travel partners of late. Aries was well aware of their work, it had been his plan after all, but had yet to hear of whether or not it was completed. It was vital to the success of this summer's campaign against both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. His arrangement with the former Heir of Slytherin had been no direct actions, but it mentioned nothing of indirect attacks. Both of their enemies had already been able to move their pieces around on the board, now it was House Black's turn.

Remus Lupin's appearance had, at last, stopped being a surprise to the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place. Today he wore elegant black robes, unknowingly at Aries' command, and had begun to grow a light graying beard. Cassiopeia still looked as intimidating as ever, despite the few white hairs Aries could see among the sea of grey. Kreacher, wearing a robe fit for an elf with the crest of their house stitched above his breast, brought each a hot cup of tea. There was an expected silence that surrounded the four conspirators. Unknown to the world, it was Aries Black who was the master in this circle, despite being only sixteen years of age.

"Remus, I trust you have good news for me." Aries opened with a serious tone. He reserved all hints of a friendly tone from these meetings, hoping to instill the seriousness of his vision.

"The land has been purchased and facilities have already begun to be built." The werewolf answered with a slight bow of his head. "We have two potion masters hard at work and we will be ready for the first few trials. I have gathered a small group that will test the wards, though we have already confirmed the success of the muggle-repelling charm."

"Excellent work. And the documentation?"

"Finished and polished, Aries." Cassiopeia provided a thick stack of paperwork to him. He took a moment, carefully reading the first few pages before setting on the table before him.

"What about our loophole?" Aries sat back as Cassiopeia collected herself.

"Spotless. There's nothing Albus Dumbledore nor the Wizengamot can do to stop this from happening."

"I don't see why we can't just get rid of Dumbledore completely," Remus growled. "He belongs in Azkaban."

"I don't disagree with you," Aries replied. "However, we need him for now. So long as Dumbledore remains, the Dark Lord will be cautious. This provides us time to prepare for the downfall of them both." He turned to his uncle. "I trust you know what is required of you?"

"Yes." Sirius fidgeted with himself. "Are you sure this will not get me kicked from the Order? James is a bit of a head hot lately and I don't think Albus will appreciate all this."

"Your position within the Ministry is too valuable, especially with Rufus unlikely to consider joining a group of vigilantes." Cassiopeia's words seemed to calm him. Aries felt compassion for his uncle, who was seeing his desires and goals stray from that of his friends. No doubt he worried about never seeing his godson again, but that was unlikely no matter their course of action. Thomas would be seventeen in a few years and not even his parents could stop him from seeing his godfather at that point.

"Cassiopeia's right," Aries said once Sirius' looked more composed before turning to Remus. "Remus Lupin, I'm afraid we've kept you out of the loop. Stand before us." The werewolf was suddenly cautious and slowly rose to his feet. "You have been wronged by those who you once called a friend. In turn, you have acted with courage and since your return you have been beneficial to the future return of our House. Such loyalty to your friend can not go without being honored."

"You have been a better friend that I have ever deserved," Sirius stated, taking his cue. "Your loyalty to my house cannot go unnoticed."

"Your labors help to see the greatness of our House restored," Cassiopeia added. "Your loyalty to our honor cannot go unrewarded." Sirius rose to his feet, removing his wand from its holster.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of House Black, do name you, Remus John Lupin, a vassal of House Black. From henceforth your name carries with it our crest. Your actions carry with it the weight of our power. You will find safety from your enemies within the shield of our protection." He smiled for a moment before continuing. "As our vassal, it is within our right to bestow upon you the right of nobility. From this day until the last day of your children, you shall be Remus, Head of the Noble House of Lupin, vassal to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Sirius waved his wand in an intricate pattern above Remus' heart. A crest began to form resembling the crest of House Black, save for the large wolf head that emblazoned its center.

"An oath of fealty is owed to a greater house, Lord Lupin," Aries said, rising to his feet. Remus' eyes were wide as Sirius returned to his seat. The werewolf slowly pulled out his wand and knelt before Aries.

"I, Remus John Lupin, do swear fealty for my house to the House of Black in perpetuity." Remus paused, glancing at Sirius who nodded back. "I also swear fealty to Aries Orion Black, to serve him faithfully until the end of my days, so mote it be."

"Rise, my friend." Aries clasped the man's arm tightly before Sirius bear hugged his friend. Cassiopeia gave him a strong look of approval. Not only had they ensured a faithful servant to their House but had also presented a strong statement once news of the creation of House Lupin reached the Wizengamot. Few seldom created new houses, solely for keeping power to themselves but now others would see the potential rewards for serving the House of Black, and swing power into his favor. "This is well justified. I expect you and Sirius to be drunk by the time I return. I have one last arrangement before the meeting tomorrow. Toast to the long-awaited return of our House." Aries left them as Kreacher began to bring bottles of firewhiskey. Cassiopeia, he noted, had made her way to the library, no doubt double checking parts of their plan. He disillusioned himself before making his way down the streets of London. 

* * *

It was a quiet night with clouds overhead that blocked the crescent moon's light. An alley appeared to his left and he took it before he felt the spinning of apparition. Aries landed in the middle of a pathway with a silent crack, felt only through the pattern of magic. A great mansion stood before him and as he approached the gate he saw a great 'M' carved into stone gates. He placed his hand on the center of the 'M' and the gates opened before him.

The path towards Malfoy Manor was long, but he had not wanted to risk apparating into the grounds themselves. He was aware that the Dark Lord did not currently stay at the manor, but who knows what kind of traps Lucius had instilled since his return. His magic gave him warning now as he approached the great doors, and a simple wave of his hand dispelled the wards. A flick of his wrist lifted the heavy door knocker and it pounded on the wooden doors. He heard the popping of an elf before the great doors opened.

"Master Aries!" cried the little elf, exuberantly. "Mistress and Master will be so happy to see you."

"I have no doubt of it." Aries said, handing the elf his coat. "But I have come to see Lord Malfoy."

"I will go tell the Master at once!" The elf popped away and Aries was grateful. No elf should be that cheery in his opinion, but at least that stupid elf, Dobby, was gone. Now knowing the full extent of the elf's departure made it even more enjoyable. He made his way to the study, already knowing Lucius would be there, and knocked politely on the door.

"Enter." Malfoy's voice had a stern tone to it and Aries savored in annoying his best friend's father. "What cause have you to grace my home, Aries?"

"A proposition." He replied. "For you and the Dark Lord."

"Truly?" Lucius leaned back. It was obvious he was interested, but he did not look as if he wanted to agree to anything Aries had to say.

"Tomorrow the landscape of the Wizengamot will change. The Dark Lord stands to benefit from it, so long as you hold to your end of the bargain."

"And that would be?"

"I understand that the Dark Lord has some laws he wishes you to see passed. Help me tomorrow and some of those will pass far easier than expected." Lucius raised his eyebrows and leaned forward expectantly.

"Tell me how I can help you."

* * *

Sirius and Aries wore nearly identical robes, though his was far more intricate than his uncle's. The Hall of the Wizengamot was a circular room, where the members could face each other as they debated with a lowered section to hear from any who wished to lay a matter before the council. Albus Dumbledore, from his seat of Chief Warlock, looked questioningly at them both in their seats of the visitor section. Their presence was not disallowed, as both were members of a great house, though it was perhaps unusual. Cassiopeia seemed to glare at each member from her spot next to Aries, and many of the powerful lords refused to meet her gaze.

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel three times and the lords and ladies of the Wizengamot took their seats.

"This council is now in session," Dumbledore stated. "I see we have a guest. Lord Black, have you come to reclaim your seat on this council?"

"No, Chief Warlock." Sirius' answer seemed to relax Dumbledore. "Aries will one day be Head of House Black and so I have brought him to see the working of this great council."

"So be it. I open the floor to Undersecretary Umbridge, who brings forth issues within the Ministry of Magic."

Aries found the woman, robed in far too much pink, to be incredibly annoying. He had heard of her of course and her hatred of all things half-breed. She was also a pureblood with a staunch opinion of the muggleborns within their society. As far as Aries knew she was not a follower of the Dark Lord, but it did not necessarily mean she did not help him accomplish his goals. The meeting passed with little of serious consequence occurring. In fact, it was downright boring, but Aries did not mind. Their time was coming soon and he could not wait to see the Wizengamot's reaction.

"Are there any more issues that any wish to lay before this council?" Dumbledore asked the assembly. Lord Malfoy, who had been silent throughout the meeting, rose to his feet, much to the surprise of his party.

"I do, Chief Warlock," Lucius said with a smirk. "I call Aries Black to the stand, who has asked to speak to this council." Whispers filled the hall as Aries elegantly made his way to the center of the council.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Aries began. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot I come before you to bring to light an injustice against the House of Black." Dumbledore was failing to contain his glare towards Aries but he continued on unhindered. "Years ago, my grandfather, Lord Orion Black, cast out my uncle, Sirius Black, from our home, though he was not disowned as many believe. Still, it was not his intention that Sirius should ever be Lord or Head of our great house." Aries pulled out a rolled scroll and handed it to Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "This is a copy of Orion Black's will, graciously provided by Gringotts. It states that while he did not wish for the removal of Sirius from House Black, he passed the responsibility of Head and Lord to my father, Regulus Arcturus Black." Loud murmurs began to creep among the hall.

"I bring this matter before you today for a reason." Aries turned to Sirius. "I do not accuse Sirius Black of attempting to steal the lordship of House Black. For those who know him my uncle could care less about this council. He would rather drink fire whiskey, dance with witches, and catch the bad guys." Laughter erupted at his words, but the assembly began to hang on his words. "Regardless, he is recognized as the Head of House Black. It was the wish of my grandfather that Regulus and his sons continue that honor instead. Sirius has acted upon the knowledge that no other Black living could accept the responsibility. As you can see that is not the case. I hold no ill will towards my uncle, but yet I cannot allow this injustice to my grandfather to continue. I, Aries Orion Black, in the presence of this council do lay claim to my right of birth as Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I will duel to the death if I must Sirius, though it would pain me far more than I wish to admit to do so."

"That will not be necessary, Aries," Sirius said he stood from his seat. "What my nephew has said is true. I would not make a good lord, as many of you know." Again, there was laughter among the lords and ladies. "Aries will make a far better lord than I ever could. This is the wish of my father and regardless of the actions of my brother, the sins of the father are not the sins of the son." He pulled out his wand and held it before him. "I, Sirius Orion Black, renounce any claim to the lordship of House Black. May it pass to the rightful heir as Lord Orion Black, my father, would have wished." A flash of light nearly blinded the court as Aries removed his own wand.

"I, Aries Orion Black, son of the rightful lord Regulus Arcturus Black, claim the lordship of House Black." Magic began to pulse from his wand. "I accept all responsibilities for my house, its vassals, and its lands. I stand as Head of my House and will guide it towards greatness, as my ancestors would have done. So mote it be." A flash of black light erupted from his wand, forming a great raven above his head, before fading into nothingness. Silence filled the hall as the new Lord Black stood regally before them. Albus Dumbledore stared down at him with a look of pure indignation and Aries could only smirk in return.

"We welcome you to our council, Lord Black," Malfoy said with a large smile.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy, but I am afraid that I am not finished." Aries turned to his aunt. "Cassiopeia Black is a renowned study of magical law. Tell me, what law was passed on the fourth of November, in the year sixteen hundred and four?"

"The Proxy Act, my Lord," Cassiopeia answered. "It was designed to create rules for proxies to follow during a conflict involving many lords of the Wizengamot who were not able to actually attend the meetings themselves."

"And what did it require of the proxies who stood in place for these lords?"

"It was a requirement that each proxy takes appropriate notes to be given to the respective lord, held for the public record to ensure that the proxies were following the law. Also, in order for the said proxy to vote in place of the lord, a letter detailing their vote with the seal of the Lord's ring was required. Otherwise, they were to abstain from the vote."

"Were there any exceptions to the law?" Aries asked as he made eye contact with Dumbledore.

"Yes, my Lord," Cassiopeia smirked. "A proxy could vote in place of a lord who otherwise did not have the capacity to understand the vote or the ability to vote. This applied mostly to children and those were incapacitated. Still, in order for this exemption to take place, the next ruling member of the house had to give approval. Such as a brother or uncle."

"I see." Aries turned fully to Albus Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock, how long did you serve as a proxy for House Black?" The entirety of the Wizengamot stared shocked at Dumbledore.

"Fifteen years," Albus answered, his face slightly pale.

"Interesting." He pulled out a small vanilla folder. "This was magically created the day you became proxy. I find it odd then that it is _empty_. Upon further examination there is no letter of approval from the then acting Head, Sirius Black, to vote in his stead. Yet, I find years' and years' worth of voting results in which House Black voted erroneously." Whispers filled the hall as Aries let this information sink in. "While your votes may have reflected the views of my uncle, you voted without official approval. Regardless if you conversed with Sirius or not, you did not follow the law."

"Surely this is not necessary." Albus attempted to interrupt, but Aries continued,

"Not necessary, _Chief Warlock_?" His emphasis on Dumbledore's title did not go unnoticed by the assembly. "I find it troublesome that the individual whom we raised to this position acted _against_ a law he is supposed to uphold." Aries turned to a man he recognized as Lord Nott. "Tell me, my Lord, would you appreciate someone voting without your approval or consent?"

"Of course not, my Lord." He, like many of the conservative party who had long fought against the liberal reform, had a feral grin as he replied to Aries. "To do so is to act in the name of my house without my consent."

"I think many would agree with Lord Nott." Aries paused so that Dumbledore could hear the murmured agreements. "I was angered when I realized this and so, with the authority granted to _Assistant Head Auror_ Sirius Black, an investigation was conducted into the Wizengamot affairs of Albus Dumbledore. He has not followed the protocol for any of the House he proxies for. That is _six_ houses he has voted for throughout the years without the official and lawful consent of their houses."

The Wizengamot exploded in outraged cries and not all of them were from the conservation party. The grey party was outraged as well and even some from the liberal party stood, shouting their anger towards the Chief Warlock. Aries raised a hand quietly and the crowd slowly ceased their cries. A man from the grey party stood and he recognized him from Daphne's photo she kept as a bookmark. Lord Greengrass was a tall man, with dark brown hair and steel blue eyes. The hall watched as he pondered Dumbledore before turning to Aries.

"Lord Black, you have accused Albus Dumbledore of a crime against not one, but many Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses." Greengrass' voice was deep and it resonated within the hall. "It is your right to challenge him to an honor duel or to request a trial in which time in Azkaban will be the punishment. You have presented enough evidence for him to be sentenced today. The choice we leave to you."

Aries stared at Albus for a long moment, hoping that the Headmaster would understand the gravity of the situation.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard." The new Lord of House Black began. "Truthfully I do not believe what he did was out of malice or ill intent. Regardless, it was against the law, and as Chief Warlock we expect him to be the most lawful of us all." Aries paused for a moment. "Therefore, I move that he should be removed as Chief Warlock and forbidden from holding the position of a proxy within these halls for two years as a probationary period." Dumbledore looked as if he was about to collapse from relief.

"You do not wish him to see time in Azkaban, Lord Black?"

"No," Aries replied. "That would be a waste of a great wizard and we need as many of those as we can in the days ahead." He gave a deep bow and returned to his seat next to Sirius and Cassiopeia.

"I second the motion." Lucius' voice rang loud in the hall and suddenly many voices rose in agreement. Albus Dumbledore gave a look of rejection before standing.

"I will not resist, my lords and ladies." The old wizard stepped away from the great seat and left the hall with a purposeful walk. And then a hundred voices began to argue over his replacement. Aries noted that those among the conservative and grey party whom he knew to be Death Eaters said nothing but looked to Lucius to lead them on.

"I would hear what Lord Black has to say." Aries did not know who made the statement, but suddenly the whole hall had their eyes on him. He stood and eyed as many of the crowd as he could, stopping on Lucius. It had taken them hours into the night to agree on this decision, but based on the look he received, he had little to worry about.

"We live in troubled times." Aries would have to lie to say he did not enjoy the way each member of the hall hung on his words. "Two worlds collide and we do not see it clearer than in this hall. The traditions of old versus the reform of the new. One is either a blood supremacist or a blood traitor. My lords, my ladies we cannot divide ourselves. We must each come to the table, not just to compromise, but to create a world where we can live in harmony. Where men can live in the old ways and men can live in the new ways, without the controlling of the other." He turned to the grey party. "For years, your party has attempted to be that bridge and we need that bridge between two worlds now more than ever. I believe there to be no one better for this position than Lord Greengrass." The grey party broke out into shouts of agreements before Lord Greengrass himself quieted them. "He has long been a man of honor and one who is willing to hear both sides of an argument and make the appropriate decision. Through his leadership, I believe we may be able to reach a true accord within these walls." As Aries returned to his seat applause and agreement began to ring out in the hall.

"I accept your nomination, Lord Black." Lord Greengrass said with a respectful bow.

"And I second it." Lord Malfoy's declaration shocked the hall. "Are there any other nominations?" There was a silence. "I call for a vote. All for?" Nearly everyone in the hall, including Aries, lit the tips of their raised wands. "Those against?" Only a few, mainly from the liberal party. "Any abstains?" None raised their wand. Lucius waited for a moment, as the magical quill logged the votes before announcing the results. "Congratulations Lord Greengrass, you are our new Chief Warlock." Applause again filled the hall the new Chief Warlock took his position. Three times he banged the gavel and the applause died away.

"I think we've had enough excitement for today," Lord Greengrass laughed. "But there is one last matter to handle." He turned to Aries. "Lord Black, will you choose a party to offer your support? Or will you abstain?" This had not been part of the conversation Aries had had with Lucius, but there was a look of hopefulness from all three parties.

"I will, Chief Warlock." Aries stood to face the assembly. "It is my humble request to join the grey party and to assist the bridging of two worlds." There was a look of complete shock from both parties, as they had both expected him to join the conservatives given his darker nature. The grey party, on the other hand, looked absolutely delighted for such a prestigious house to join their fold.

"A new leader for the party has yet to be chosen, so the decision rests with me." Lord Greengrass stated before turning to said party. It took only a moment, as the entirety of the group gave a quick agreement. "Lord Black you are welcomed into our party. Now, it is my pleasure to end this council. Session adjourned."

* * *

The hallway outside the Wizengamot Hall was filled with members wishing to greet the new Lord Black and congratulate the new Chief Warlock, Lord Greengrass. Aries noted that Lucius, and a few of his Death Eater associates, were waiting patiently for him at the far end of the hall. He had a few guesses as to what that conversation would be, but it was of little concern to him. Truthfully, he was looking forward to speaking with Lord Greengrass, even if it was not in private. Aries truly believed the man would be an excellent Chief Warlock especially given Daphne's comments about her father after the Yule Ball last year. His girlfriend was, in fact, the reason he wanted to speak with her father, as he was unsure as to the extent of Lord Greengrass' knowledge about the relationship Aries had with his daughter.

Aries shook far too many hands than he would have liked and his face was sore from pretending to be nice and courteous to the many members of the Wizengamot before at last, he came face to face with Lord Greengrass. Despite Aries being many years younger, they stood at a similar height, with the older man only being a few inches taller. He noted that the Chief Warlock gave him a look of respect, rather than looking down on him for his age as some members had when they greeted him.

"Daphne has told me much about you, Lord Black." It was an interesting way to start their conversation and it showed that the man was aware of some part of their relationship.

"I hope she has spoken highly of me," Aries replied with an innocent looking smile. "She has spoken of you as well, Lord Greengrass."

"Has she?" Greengrass now seemed to be studying him, as if he was not sure if Aries was truly friend or foe. "I heard an interesting rumor when discussing the likelihood of a marriage contract with Lord Malfoy during the year."

"I'm afraid I'm not one for gossip." He smirked. "I tend to leave that to the woman's circle."

"Is it gossip when I suddenly find my oldest daughter is, as they would say, off the market?" The older man definitely had a gleam of the sort, as if he was testing the young lord.

"I was unaware you had accepted a marriage contract for her. I believe she would not approve from what I know of her."

"No marriage contract has been accepted." Aries could tell this was a test, no a game. He felt no tension in the air, other than that of two wolves trying to decide who was the bigger threat. "Should I be expecting one?"

"That remains to be seen, my lord. Perhaps it could be discussed over dinner? As well as many other important matters."

"My wife would be delighted to have such a renown guest such as yourself, Lord Black." He reached out a hand for Aries to shake. "As well as my daughter, if what I hear is correct."

"We shall have to find out." Aries glanced back to find Lucius still waiting for him. "Forgive me, I must excuse myself. I fear my Uncle Lucius is an impatient man." He left Lord Greengrass with a short, but respectful bow, before making his way over to Lucius. He stood among his associates, Lord Nott and Lord Avery. He could feel their unease and slight displeasure. "My lords, how may I help you?"

"Your decision to join the grey party was most unexpected, nephew." Lucius was gripping his cane tightly.

"I chose the option that would most benefit me, as well others."

"Perhaps you could elaborate." Lord Avery offered.

"You have a strong grasp of the conservative party, but it is often the grey party that decides the vote," Aries said slipping into Avery's mind to find out just how much he knew. "I will be able to bring the party to heel and help pass laws that will benefit us all." His words triggered the response he needed. He could see Lucius telling his friends of an agreement with himself, though no mention of any sort of benefit to the Dark Lord. As he slipped into Lucius' mind he saw his uncle in a meeting with the Dark Lord alone, telling him of their agreement.

"Lord Black is correct." Lord Nott nodded approvingly. "We will have a chance to pull more votes."

"Indeed." Lucius attempted to give Aries a chilling look, but he paid it no mind. "I hope you keep up your end of the deal, _Lord_ Black."

"I will, _Lord_ Malfoy. Just remember that _I_ hold the cards here." Aries basked in their confusing looks. "I would hate for a certain memory of a meeting in a graveyard to find its way onto Director Bones' desk. Good day gentlemen." He left them, paled faced and shocked, and made to leave the Ministry. Everything had gone according to plan and soon Britain would see the greatness of House Black once more.

 **AN: Next chapter: The Werewolf Conservation Act**


	17. The Werewolf Conservation Act

**A** N: I own none of this. It all belongs to JK Rowling, long may she reign. This chapter turned out better than I hoped. As always I hope you enjoy reading, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.

Thomas Potter enjoyed the silence he was surrounded in, for once, as Potter Manor had been far too noisy for most of the summer. His mother had taken them to 12 Grimmauld Place to see Sirius, though he was unsure as to why. He had noticed a tension of sorts between his parents and it gave him a cold ache in his gut. They were fighting more and more every day and the awkward presence of the Weasleys did not help much. The recent meeting of the Wizengamot in which Albus Dumbledore had been removed as Chief Warlock had only added fuel to the fire on his father's increasing anger. Thomas knew the real source of it: Aries Black.

Aries recent ascension to Lord of House Black had angered James Potter to no end, and Thomas had not needed to even attempt to eavesdrop to hear his heated argument with Dumbledore. James thought of Aries as the next Voldemort, though Thomas disagreed. The older boy definitely had views that Thomas did not agree with, but that did not make someone necessarily wrong or evil, did it? Thomas certainly hoped it didn't, as a sickening feeling came into his gut again. He let out a long sigh and tried to focus on his Potions assignment.

"That was a pretty heavy sigh for an almost fifteen-year-old," Sirius said cheerfully. Thomas smiled brightly at his godfather, honestly happy for the distraction from his homework. "What's going on, cub?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." And he didn't, though he felt that he should.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm a Black. We're good at keeping secrets." Thomas hesitated for a moment, then decided to tell him.

"Do you love Aries?" Thomas asked. "Even though his views are different than yours?"

"Oh." Sirius pondered for a moment, staring down at his hands. "Not at first. It took a while. But yeah, I do. He reminds me so much of the good in Regulus." He looked at Thomas seriously. "Why?"

"Sometimes I feel like dad. . . Well, that dad wouldn't love me if I saw things differently than him." The words stumbled out of his mouth. "That he would label me evil as he does with Aries."

"Oh cub, James would never do that." Sirius' heart suddenly broke and he pulled Thomas into a bear hug. What was going on with his best friend? "You're his son. He will always love you."

"He used to think of you as a brother." Thomas countered pulling away from Sirius. "But now its like he hates you. He wants nothing to do with you."

"People change Thomas, and sometimes even the closest of friends go their separate ways, but family always comes back. James is still my brother and I know we will smooth things out eventually." Sirius took a deep sigh. "It's late Thomas, you should be getting back home. Go and get your things."

"Can I stay? Just for the night?"

"If you would like, sweetie." Lily's singsong voice came as she entered the library. "Go home, grab some clothes and then come back." Sirius was thankful that Aries had found a way to connect the Floos between Potter Manor and 12 Grimmauld Place. It had made travel for his closest friends much easier not to mention the fact that his godson visited nearly every day. Thomas took off at a near sprint and Sirius felt a heavy weight in his heart, but it lifted slightly as Lily sat down beside him. "He loves you. So much more than you know."

"He means everything to me," Sirius answered. Lily was absolutely beautiful in her summer dress and he tried with all of his might to look anywhere but her.

"He was jealous of Aries for a while," Lily said sadly. "He thought that with Aries around, you wouldn't care for him anymore. The fact that you still do means everything to him."

"I could never replace him. He and Aries are like the sons I never had." She reached over and gripped Sirius' hand. His heart beat slightly faster as her soft hand contrasted his rough one.

"James will get over this, I promise." Lily let go of his hand and stood up. "But thank you for loving my son as your own. I can never thank you enough." She left Sirius though, with a breaking heart and wounded pride. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear Aries come up behind him.

"Does she know?" Aries asked softly.

"No," Sirius replied, a deep sadness in his voice that Aries never thought he would hear, besides when talking about his father. "And she can never know."

"How long?"

"Sixteen long years. I can't tell you how many women I've seen or slept with trying to drive her from my mind. But then I see her again, in a home, with a son I could not be prouder of and then my will breaks over and over again. I love her Aries, but she will never be mine." Aries placed a comforting hand on his uncle's shoulder and then left the man to rid himself of pity and return the mask of a content man. 

* * *

The robes of Lord Black equaled his status as he appeared before the door of the Greengrass home. It was a large manor, though not quite as large as Malfoy Manor but then Lucius did always feel like he had to compensate for something. He knocked politely and only had to wait a few moments before the door opened. Daphne Greengrass was stunning in the light blue summer dress she wore that reached just below her knees. She smiled brightly at him, extending her hand for him to take and lead him through the door.

"Good evening, Lord Black." Aries could tell the girl rather enjoyed his new title and given their Yule conversation, was delighted with how the Wizengamot meeting had unfolded.

"Good evening to you as well, Miss Greengrass." He bowed slightly, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. Daphne smiled even brighter before pulling him into the next room. The Greengrass family was there to meet him in perfect form for a family portrait. Lord Greengrass stood tall in elegant silver and emerald robes, matching the colors of his house crest. Lady Greengrass, studying him with a thorough gaze, wore a silver gown that was far fancier than either of her children's dresses. Astoria, who gave a friendly smile to Aries, wore a similar sundress to Daphne.

"May I present our home, Lord Black," Daphne said with a slight bow to her father.

"It is an honor to be invited to your home, Lord and Lady Greengrass." Aries gave a respectful nod to them both but did not bow. He would not show deference to another house.

"We welcome you to our home, Lord Black." Lord Greengrass greeted. "Dinner is being served in the dining room. Daphne, if you could lead our guest there."

"Of course, father." She tugged on his hand and lead him through to the dining room. The room was a decent size and could easily fit a large party though the table was smaller than one would expect of the room. It had clearly been shrunk for their dinner even though it could still fit a small feast. Five chairs surrounded with one at each end, two on one side, a lone chair on the other. Daphne led him to one of the end chairs before standing behind the chair nearest to him. Astoria stood behind the chair next to her and Lord Greengrass took the other far end with Lady Greengrass next to him. They waited patiently for Lord Greengrass to sit, then Lord Black, before the rest finally seated themselves. Food appeared before them as it did at Hogwarts and Aries was delighted with the excellent cuisine.

"So, Daphne," Lady Greengrass began. "Tell us how you met Lord Black."

"You can call me Aries, my lady." He said with a roguish smile. "Formalities are not necessary with such excellent food here. Do you not agree, Lord Greengrass?"

"Of course." Cyrus Greengrass said almost begrudgingly.

"Unfortunately, I met Aries through Draco," Daphne said with a sour look about his friend. "I'm afraid it's the only beneficial thing Draco has brought into my life. It took me some time to warm up to him until I learned that he was _nothing_ like his friend. He invited me to Hogsmeade, after a bit of encouragement from me, and then we attended the Yule Ball together."

"I still don't know how he melted your heart, sis," Astoria said causing her mother to chuckle. "I thought you were into girls, to be honest." Aries nearly choked on his baked chicken as Daphne's face flushed in anger.

"Astoria!" Lady Greengrass glared at her youngest daughter. "Such vulgarity will not be used here. I apologize, Aries. My daughter does not _think_ before she speaks."

"It is not a problem, my Lady." Aries offered, trying his best not to laugh. "But I was surprised as well, Astoria. I heard many stories about Hogwarts 'Ice Queen.'"

"Daphne tends to have a cold composition to those she is not close to." Cyrus offered. "I was unaware you were so close to the Malfoys?"

"Everyone focuses on who my father was, but many forget my mother was a Malfoy. Regina Malfoy."

"Ah, yes, I remember her." Lady Greengrass said turning to her father. "She was such a kind-hearted soul for a Slytherin. I do remember her hexing a few boys once, nasty sight. Quite good at Charms if I remember correctly."

"I remember her as well." Cyrus leaned forward. "And do you have similar views as the Malfoy family?"

"Cyrus, I hardly think this is dinner conversation."

"Lord Black is courting our daughter." Cyrus rebuked. "Now is as good as time as ever to see what his goals are. His actions, whether his courting is successful or not, could affect our house, seeing that he is now also a member of the grey party."

"I have a sense that you already disapprove of me, Cyrus." Aries statement was stone, opening a challenge for the older man.

"I do not disapprove of you as an ally, or as a member of the Wizengamot. But for my daughter? Yes."

"Then this conversation is meaningless. Let us retire and speak of politics as you would clearly wish to do."

"Father, if I may," Daphne interrupted. "Perhaps you misjudge Aries."

"Do I?" Cyrus turned a careful eye to Daphne. "Perhaps it is _you_ that misjudges him. This man would break the neutrality of our house."

"And yet could help us accomplish all that we dream." Daphne had a confident gleam in her eye. "House Black is on the rise and has already shown a glimpse of its power and potential. His presence within the grey will bring members of both sides to the table. We can be there as we write history and create the world we have dreamed of."

"So, you allow this courting because of ambition?" Her father had a curious look on his face. "Your heart plays no part in this?"

"Emotions blinds one from seeing clearly," Daphne said though Cyrus did not miss the look of approval from Aries. "I see someone whom can fulfill my heart _and_ help to accomplish not only my goals but the goals of my house. If our neutrality must be sacrificed for that, then so be it."

"My vision is simple, Cyrus." Aries offered, squeezing Daphne's hand under the table. "I wish to see a world where our traditions are held sacred but that we progress. We cannot remain stagnant but we cannot forget our past. I envision a better tomorrow than what we have today."

"A vague and auspicious goal." Cyrus rubbed his short beard. "And what of the Dark Lord?"

"He is as much of the problem as any. He pushes for genocide and slaughter of all. We should not shun those of magical ability because of their blood status."

"So, you would see us live among side muggles then? As we always have?"

"No." Aries did not hesitate. This was the moment that their alliance would make or break. "Are we not their betters? If Merlin had been king, not Arthur, where would we be today? We should rule, as is our right. But not as the Dark Lord wishes, through fear. We _are_ their betters, so we should guide them. Through our magic, we can create a world of global peace under our banner."

"And who's crest flies on that banner?" Cyrus leaned forward expectantly. "Yours?"

"Perhaps." He did not back down. "If I am the man deemed worthy of such honor."

"Is this not our dream as well, father?" Daphne's hopeful voice seemed to catch her father off guard. "Is this not what we've talked about long into the night when we saw wrongs in our world? We can make that dream a reality, but not by ourselves." Cyrus Greengrass was quiet for some time as the house elves cleared away their plates.

"You are a dangerous and cunning man, Aries Black. You did not come here for talk of courting at all did you?" Cyrus shook his head. "You wish for an alliance between our houses."

"Your cleverness precedes you." Aries dipped his head in respect. "An alliance would benefit us both in many ways. The most being that we can work together to create a plan for this dream of yours."

"Were you in on this, Daphne?"

"Yes, father."

"I see." Again, the Lord of House Greengrass was silent before he nodded his head at last. "I agree to your alliance, Lord Black, but I do not approve of you courting my daughter."

"Father!" She went to continue her resistance but Cyrus held up a hand.

"I do not know if you are the best fit for her yet, and perhaps it is not best for my house. Time will tell."

"I expected nothing less, Lord Greengrass." The conversation, it seemed, was over and Aries had no intention of overstaying his welcome. "Dinner was excellent, perhaps you can join me at my home sometime."

"We will see, my Lord." Cyrus turned to Daphne. "I will permit you to say your goodbyes." Daphne stood up as quickly as formality dictated and pulled Aries towards the door. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his. They stood there, wrapped in passion before they pulled away solely for the need of air.

"Well, that went better than expected," Daphne said as she breathed heavily. "I think father might actually like you."

"Really?" Aries asked with a laugh. "How so?"

"You had a backbone and did not give in at the first sign of danger." She leaned up and kissed him again. "Don't worry. Father will fight and fight until he realizes its inevitable. He knows this is the best but he likes to keep his options open."

"I perfectly understand."

"You could sneak back tonight you know," Daphne offered with a sly grin. "I can change the wards a bit."

"Now that is an unnecessary risk, though one I wish I could take. I have to prepare for the Wizengamot tomorrow." Aries gave her one final kiss before leaving the manor and apparating home.

* * *

The Wizengamot Hall slowly filled as Aries watched from his house seat in the grey party. It was not surprising to find it near the front where Lord Greengrass' seat had once been. As Chief Warlock, he was no longer the head of their party and one had yet to be chosen in the four meetings since the removal of Albus Dumbledore. Aries personally did not want the position just yet, but he would not refuse if it was offered to him. Cassiopeia gave him a nod as she took her seat beside Sirius in the visitor section. He had booked a slot to present in the meeting today and Cassiopeia had been charged with assuring that his guests arrived in a timely manner. The houses in which Dumbledore had previously proxied for had yet to choose a replacement save for the Longbottom family. Augusta Longbottom now sat proxy for House Longbottom and if Aries was correct she had had one hell of an earful for the Hogwarts Headmaster. It was a requirement that every proxy sign acknowledgment of the Proxy Law and clearly Albus had used his position of Chief Warlock to sweep his doings under the table.

Lord Greengrass banged his gavel, signaling the beginning of the meeting. The lords and ladies of court quickly returned to their seat, ending their mindless talk. That was when he was surprised to see a last-minute guest, Lily Potter. She took a seat beside Sirius, giving him a questioning glance that Sirius returned with a smile.

"This court is now in session." The Chief Warlock lifted a piece of parchment to read before addressing the assembly. "Today's session is short unless we have matters to address within the court." He turned to Aries. "Lord Black, you have requested to present a matter before the Wizengamot."

"I do, Chief Warlock." Aries stood regally and purposefully walked to the center of the hall. He paused for a moment, gathering himself. "Lords, ladies, wizards, and witches of the Wizengamot, we face a serious problem. One I would see rectified." He turned towards the entrance where Cassiopeia now stood, but she was not alone. "Come, my child." Aries extended a hand as a young boy, no older than eight walked towards. He waved his wand and a cushy chair conjured before him in which the child sat. "To the common eye, this is a normal boy. A son of a pureblood family with dreams." Aries tried to look at each party, ensuring their attention was caught. "He had dreams, my fellow lords and ladies. Dreams of magic. He dreamed of performing what we now take for granted every day. He dreamed of Hogwarts like his parents before him. He dreamed of wearing the red of Gryffindor and flying for their Quidditch team. Scoring the winning goal as they won the Quidditch Cup. Dreams that we all had when we were children.'

"But these dreams were _ripped_ away from him." Aries clinched his fists tightly. "Monsters came into the night, slaughtering and devouring his parents leaving him cursed with an affliction that has no cure. I speak of werewolves." Gasps at the atrocities rang through the hall. "These culprits have long been apprehended and it was discovered that they possessed the potion known as Wolfsbane, that allows one to maintain their own mind in the wolf form." Aries turned to the child. "But my lords these beasts are not my reason for being before you today. They should suffer as the Death Eaters do with the Dementor's Kiss. But what of this boy?" He pointed to him as every eye landed on the small child. "He is a wizard. A _pureblood_. Not of an ancient family but yet still pureblooded. Many of you would cast this child aside as a monster but this affliction is not of his making. Our kind is diminishing and yet we throw aside witches and wizards because they are _different_. Why?'

"They are classified as dangerous but yet it is one day in a month in which they change. Twelve of three-hundred and sixty-five days of every year are enough to throw this child aside and force him to live in poverty? Are we such prejudiced individuals that we can not see beyond the affliction of this child? Past the beast that is not of their own making?" Aries turned to Lady Abbot. "Tell me, if your daughter was attacked by a werewolf, would you allow what would happen to this child to happen to yours? Of course not. It has not happened to us, but it happens to those that this council rules over. We _must_ be better my lords and ladies. I have a solution, but I also know someone that has lived it." Aries heard the entrance door open. "May I present to the Wizengamot Remus, Lord of House Lupin, vassal to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

The shocked whispers that spread throughout the hall were not only for the return of Remus Lupin, one that many knew from their time at Hogwarts and famed split from the Potter family. Aries had announced him as a _lord and vassal_ , indicating his new status and who protected him. The wizarding world was going to learn about his affliction, and any retaliation would be considered an insult to the House of Black.

Lily Potter sat still as a stone as Remus Lupin walked towards the center of the hall. Her eyes followed every step, staring at the person who had abandoned them just after the death of their eldest son.

"Thank you, my Lord." Remus bowed deeply to Aries, as one would to a master. Many of the Wizengamot noted this and some looked to Aries with a sense of greed. The werewolf turned to the child, who was looking at him curiously. "I was once just like this boy. I was cursed with an affliction of which there is no cure and no escape. Thankfully, Albus Dumbledore saw something in me and helped me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the man's injustice against my lord's house, I will never forget what he did for me. School was difficult but I came to have two friends, James Potter, and Sirius Black. They even became Animagi when they discovered that the werewolf curse cannot be transferred into animals and so they were immune when transformed. Through the kindness of others and the keeping of secrets, I was able to live a normal life. Without them, I do not know how I would have survived." Remus caught Lily's eyes as tears began to form in them. "But not all are as fortunate as I was and after a disagreement with the Blacks and Potters, I left. I traveled for some time until I ended up in Russia, where their ministry was having difficulty with the local werewolves. Thankfully due to being educated at Hogwarts, the officials listened to me and hired me to serve as an ambassador to the packs. Through much dialogue, the packs and the ministry came to a solution. Land was awarded to the packs and was warded off so no one without the curse could enter. They lived as they wanted, left alone with no risk of attacking anyone because, on the night of the full moon, wards were erected that prohibited the werewolves from leaving the land. Attacks decreased dramatically and to this day the ministry has an open dialogue with the packs."

"Werewolves living alongside wizards and witches." Aries began as Remus took a step backward. "Russia's solution worked, but like anything, I believe we can do better." He snapped his fingers and a thin piece of parchment appeared before every member of the Wizengamot. "I present to you an outline of the Werewolf Conservation Act. This law would cordon an area that every werewolf in Magical Britain can live, if they wish, and be given shelter during the full moon. It will have muggle-repelling charms as well as charms to keep those with the affliction from leaving during the full moon. Also, wolfsbane will be provided to all those that come in order to ease their transformation.'

"Having a safe place to transform is not the only benefit of this bill. Those that choose to participate have now been removed from the possibility of being a danger to any individual. This bill would then replace the werewolf legislation drafted two years ago that prohibits those with the curse from possessing full-time jobs within the Ministry of Magic.."

"This bill says that each werewolf must register himself and keep a form of identification saying they are indeed a werewolf." Lord Davis from the grey party said. "That is a dangerous proposition, Lord Black."

"And why should they not?" Aries asked incredulously. "The registry is to keep account of the expenses for Wolfsbane and lodging. Also, it allows an employer to know if said wizard is a part of this bill. Those that do not register and do not use this asylum will not reap the benefits of it. They can continue to be outcasts. It is a small price to pay to live a normal life."

"So, there will be no enforcement of the bill?" The question came from a member of the conservative party, whom Aries did not know.

"Not to those who decline the offer. This is an opportunity for those with the werewolf curse to have a normal life. If they choose to ignore it then, as I said, they will not reap the benefits. Those who register will be required to be at the asylum during the full moon. They can stay in provided lodging temporarily until they get jobs that can allow them to pay for their own homes. Then they can pay to remain at the lodging or purchase their own homes."

"What say you. . . _Lord_ Lupin?" Lord Greengrass asked. "Would you register for this?"

"I already have, Chief Warlock," Remus replied. "For months now I and a group of werewolves have tested the wards and the lodging. Registering myself as a werewolf would be a small price to be pay to be able to work the job I have always dreamed of within this Ministry." The assembly broke into chatter, discussing the proposed bill. Aries knew he had backed the Wizengamot into a corner, they just did not know it yet.

"Hem hem." Dolores Umbridge stood as the chatter came to a halt. "Werewolves are half-breeds, Lord Black. Why should we give them any sort of help? They are a danger to our society and way of life."

"Are they Madam Undersecretary?" Aries challenged. "Perhaps you have not talked to a werewolf before. Come here, child." The boy stood from his chair and walked over to Aries. "What is your name?"

"Christopher, my Lord."

"I challenge you to tell that to Christopher, Madam Undersecretary." There was an immediate tension in the hall. "Tell this child who watched helplessly as his parents were devoured and slaughtered that he is a danger to this society. Tell this child whose dreams could have had been ripped away just as easily by any person in this hall with a few powerful curses. If this _boy_ is a danger to society because he changes to a beast once a month, then so I am. Every last wizard who is _capable_ of casting a spell that causes harm or death is a danger to this society. So, go ahead, repeat your words." The silence was deafening as Dolores retook her seat defeated.

"We have heard Lord Black's proposition." Lord Greengrass said to the hall. "The full law will be delivered to each member of the Wizengamot. Are there any further questions for Lord Black? Then this matter is adjourned and will be voted on in seven days' time. We will recess for ten minutes before continuing with the session."

* * *

"What are we going to do about Black, Albus?" James Potter asked hotly.

"Which one?" Moody added and for once James did not immediately disagree. This was their first meeting since the removal of Albus Dumbledore from the Wizengamot and it only contained his most trusted members and Sirius' absence was noticed by all.

"My removal from the Wizengamot was coming, whether Aries caused it or not," Albus answered. "Fudge had been pushing for it for weeks."

"Except now most of the Ministry mistrusts you and some parents do as well." James shook his head as he spoke. "This doesn't look good for us. I didn't even know about the Proxy Law. I mean, who even cares about that? We chose you as a proxy for a reason."

"It is an old one, still followed by many, though rarely enforced. A mistake on my part that allowed an opening for Aries to exploit. While you and many others may not care, those of the old ways care much for tradition. Truthfully, Aries took hold of an opportunity that circumstances provided. Many of the Wizengamot wanted me gone but had no real reason to remove me. He provided it with a rather ingenious solution."

"You don't seem very angry." Arthur Weasley offered.

"It would accomplish nothing. We must now focus on the present. I will present a letter to the _Daily Prophet_ offering my apologies and reasons for my actions. It will gain us some friends but we will have to wait until Voldemort's return. Then this smear campaign will end."

"So, what is our goal?" James asked.

"You and Alastor will begin to organize response teams. We need individuals who are ready to go at a moment's notice when Severus brings words of a Death Eater attack." Albus turned to Arthur. "You will take over the organization of protecting the prophecy. It is imperative that we keep Voldemort from retrieving it."

"What about Remus?" James was curious as to what Dumbledore's decision about the man would be.

"I will approach him about possibly returning to the Order," Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "But I fear he has chosen to side with Aries."

"Black's werewolf bill throws a large wrench in our plans," Moody growled. "Any chance of them siding with us goes out the window when the Ministry is on the verge of giving them a better option than we or Voldemort can provide."

"It will almost certainly be passed," Arthur added. "Aries was a genius when he allowed himself to be interviewed by Skeeter. The whole of Britain knows about the law and what it would mean. The fact that she interviewed the young boy didn't help either. Both sides are going to look like racists if they vote against."

"What I don't get is the point of it," James put in. "Besides the registry, it's a great idea. But what does he stand to gain?"

"Popularity and favor among the people." The old man answered. "He is the talk of the Ministry and most of Britain. His rising popularity lowers our chances of him agreeing to join us. Sirius alone remains our best chance."

"But can we trust him?" Moody gripped his staff tightly. "He could be Aries' spy for all we know."

"Sirius has every reason to wish for the downfall of Voldemort. We must hope and believe the best in our friends. Once we begin to fight among ourselves, then Voldemort wins."

* * *

"I understand you have a dinner with the Delacour family tonight," Cassiopeia said smoothly as they waited for the official vote. It was customary that the Lord who sponsored or wrote the bill to not be in the chamber during the vote, in order to prevent retaliation against members of the Wizengamot. Pointless in Aries' opinion, as he had already secured his votes through the uproar of Rita Skeeter's article. None would dare see it fail at this point and too many were trying to win his favor. He would not know the official vote, but Legilimency was a gift meant to be used.

"Indeed, I do," Aries answered. "I received Fleur's invitation last night."

"And does Daphne know of your _relationship_ with Fleur Delacour?" Aries raised his eyebrows.

"She does not know of the _life debt_ that Fleur owes. Not yet at least."

"A dangerous game, Aries," Cassiopeia said disapprovingly. "I thought I taught you better."

"I will handle the situation." Aries retorted. "I have already secured the alliance between our house and House Greengrass. I do not need Daphne's hand to maintain it."

"But insulting their daughter could ruin the alliance."

"Touché." Aries conceded as he heard his name called for by Lord Greengrass himself. He entered the hall confidently, triumph resolute on his face. Once he reached the center he stopped and awaited the council's result.

"Your bill has passed, Lord Black." The Chief Warlock announced. "Unanimous save for one vote." Aries had a strong hunch that that vote came from someone drowning in pink. "You will be expected to find a full-time supplier for the Wolfsbane Potion in two weeks' time. The registry will be regulated through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Your recommendation for Director of the Werewolf Conservation Program has been approved as well."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Aries returned to his seat among the grey party triumphantly. Many shook his hand and clapped him on the back as he seated himself. Phase two of his plan for this summer was nearly complete. There just one final action that needed to be done.

* * *

"Come in, Remus." Aries sat at his desk within the Ministry of Magic. It was far plainer than one would expect of a lord of the Wizengamot, but its simplicity drew attention to the young man himself, rather than the room. Remus had yet to hear the news of their success and seemed nervous as to the point of the meeting. "I have good news for you. Your law has passed, congratulations." The werewolf sighed audibly in relief.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"There is no need for such formalities here," Aries instructed. "We are celebrating after all. Kreacher!" The house elf popped into the office and bowed deeply to Aries. "Two glasses of fire whiskey, if you would." Once the elf had returned with their drinks, Aries leaned back in a relaxed fashion before addressing his guest. "I'm sure Cassiopeia has made you aware of the Ministry's _choice_ of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Honestly, I'm surprised Albus went with it, but given his situation, I cannot blame him. I had considered pushing your name forward as a more qualified replacement but I do not wish for your talents to be wasted."

"Wasted?" Remus asked. It was clear to Aries that Remus wished to teach, but he had more important uses for the man.

"The Wizengamot requested a recommendation as to whom should lead this Werewolf Conservation Program. I personally could not think of anyone better than you."

"Surely someone else would be more qualified."

"Perhaps," Aries mused. "But none that I can trust. The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore will push to have werewolves join their side. One for their abilities and the other to keep them away from the opportunity to harm others."

"And what would you have them for?" Remus had a slight edge to his voice and Aries considered his next words carefully.

"Simply put we need allies, Remus. If they are on our side then they are not on the Dark Lord's side. And do you really think Dumbledore is a better alternative? Given his past?"

"No," Remus relented. "Neither is a good option."

"Exactly my point, my friend." Aries downed the rest of his drink before leaning forward. "I think the position of director will suit you very well and it gives us another in at the Ministry. You have no need to worry about mistreatment, it's against the law now after all. The werewolves know that is was _our_ work that achieved this for them. Now give them something to aspire to reach, _Director Lupin_."

* * *

Aries was far too aware of the similarities to his dinner with the Greengrass family as he kissed Fleur's hand and was led inside to meet her family. The Delacour chateau was remarkably beautiful as were its inhabitants. Jean Delacour stood a few inches shorter than Aries, but he had the composure of a powerful man and one who knew it. Apolline Delacour was a beautiful woman and Aries could see that Fleur very much resembled her mother. He noticed the absence of the younger sister, Gabrielle, but did not think much of it. This night could take a turn for the worst, as perhaps Jean predicted.

"Gabrielle is with friends tonight," Jean explained. "I felt that perhaps this conservation was better had without her presence." The Frenchman's English was perfect, no doubt from dealing with the English just across the channel.

" _I agree, monsieur_." Aries inclined his head respectfully, speaking fluent French. He had spent many long hours studying the language since his bond formed with Fleur. " _I look forward to tasting the cuisines of France. I have heard the wine is to_ die _for_." Apolline tensed slightly at his wording and Jean narrowed his eyes. Fleur nervously fidgeted with her hands before the ringing of a bell broke the tension. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dining room. He waited until all had entered the room before sitting on the left of Apolline. They took notice of his awareness of their culture and no doubt they took this as a hopeful avenue of how the night would go.

Dinner was a smooth affair with the talk mostly centering trivial things. They strayed away from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his recent law, and, of course, Fleur's life debt. Aries thoroughly enjoyed the food and found it to be the best food he had ever had in France. He was surprised to learn that Apolline and Fleur, rather than the house elves, had cooked the food. If this was the result then perhaps he should look into cooking. After he had completed his goals of course.

" _I think it is time we discussed the elephant in the room_ ," Jean said as he placed his napkin on the empty plate.

" _I believe it is_ ," Aries replied. " _I take it you are aware of Fleur's life debt? And from the body language of you and your wife, you are not overly joyed at the dilemma_?"

" _How could we be? She is enslaved to you_." Fleur looked affronted by her father's word but Aries ignored her.

" _That is not how she put it_." Jean clearly did not like the answer and it seemed to frustrate Apolline.

" _Slavery is slavery, no matter how you word it._ " The hostess' words were meant to cut but Aries skin was thicker than stone.

" _And here I was thinking we could come to a mutual agreement_."

" _An agreement_?" Jean asked with raised eyebrows.

" _You do not wish to see Fleur enslaved correct? I can ensure that happens, so long as you give me something I want._ " Fleur looked back and forth as anger etched itself across Jean's face.

" _You would blackmail me with my daughter's life_?"

" _Her life belongs to me, Jean_." Aries leaned forward. " _An uncomfortable reality but there it is_."

" _Her life is her own_." Jean fired back.

" _As I understand it she is tethered to me. Compelled to obey my every command as a result of the veela in her blood reacting to the life debt. How that plays out can go many ways_."

" _And just what exactly would you command her to do, eh? Cook your food, wash your clothes, and warm your bed at night?_ " The Frenchman seemed to fill with anger. " _I know what men tend to expect of veela and I will not see my daughter enslaved. Release her from this bond at once_!"

" _No_." Fleur's voice was steel as she cut into the conversation. " _I will not see this bond ended_."

" _Nor would I_." Aries agreed. " _You misjudge me for a coward, monsieur. One who would take from someone that which they would not give. I am no monster, Jean Delacour_."

" _You would have me believe that you would take care of her? When you will not release her from this bond_?"

" _This bond provides me an opportunity to get that which I desire_ ," Aries said rather coldly. " _I will not fold when I have the winning hand_."

" _And what do you desire Monsieur Black_?" Jean spat out.

" _Power, Monsieur Delacour_." Aries leaned forward eagerly. " _The power to defeat my enemies, to help instill the vision I have for this world. And now, sitting in the palm of my hand is the daughter of one of the most powerful men in France. My vision will one day expand beyond Magical Britain. This is an agreement that can benefit us both_."

" _You wish to conquer_?"

" _I wish to transform. To create a world better than the one we live in now. Some will need to be conquered, as there are always those who stand in the way of progress. I will build a brave new world, with Fleur at my side, that will last for a millennium._ "

" _And if she does not wish to be at your side_?"

" _But I do father_ ," Fleur said rather eagerly. " _This is_ my _opportunity for greatness. To live a life outside of the ordinary. A life of adventure and doing something meaningful. I know you don't like this father, but truthfully, I am relieved. Who is going to say no to Aries Black now? You did not see his power. He will change the world father. Better to be on his side than on the other._ "

Jean was silent for some time, pondering the words of his daughter. He looked to his wife and after she nodded, rather reluctantly, he turned back to Aries.

" _I do not like this at all._ " Jean sighed. " _If I could I would ensure you never saw her again. What would you have me do?_ "

" _I will need friends within your Ministry,_ " Aries instructed. " _I will require invitations to your Ministry events and for you to begin to build my popularity within France. And perhaps when it comes time for an election, Jean Delacour will be on the ballot. And he will win._ "

 **AN: Next chapter: The Return of the Estranged**


	18. The Return of the Estranged

**AN: I own none of this and it all belongs JKR. I've enjoyed writing the summer arc, with one more left in it before they return to Hogwarts, and it sets up a lot of things to come both in this school year for our characters but also into the next one and so forth. Right now a lot is going Aries' way as he's caught a lot of people like deer in headlights, but I promise you that won't always be so. This year will bring him challenges and I look forward to both writing them and enjoying y'alls feedback. I never imagined so many would enjoy the story, y'all are a gift. Thank you for motivating me to continue this story. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all. Happy New Year!**

The halls of Hogwarts were warm to Aries as he approached the stone gargoyle. They had always seemed warm to him compared to those of Durmstrang, but given where he had just come from, it was as if he stood next to a roaring fire. If Aries was, to be honest with himself, he somewhat dreaded the coming meeting, though he was well aware that it was necessary. Dumbledore had often made his way through 12 Grimmauld Place and despite the Headmaster's avoidance of Aries, he had not given the young lord the answer he had expected. Many of his plans were centered around his attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year and he would not be denied.

Stoic was the word Aries would use to describe the guardian of the Headmaster's office. He had heard that Dumbledore enjoyed using the names of candy as his passwords. Eccentric, but also rather ingenious. It made for a more presentable entrance, but Aries would not be distracted from the fact that Albus Dumbledore was, in fact, a very dangerous individual, and a master of the Game.

"I am Aries, Heir of Slytherin. Open in the name of my ancestor." The stone gargoyle bowed his head low and moved aside, revealing the winding staircase. Aries walked slowly to the intricate wooden door and knocked three times.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice came from the room, with a poorly hidden sound of surprise. "Good morning, Mr. Black," The old man greeted warmly, despite his slight hesitation, and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Aries took it nonchalantly and refortified his Occlumency shields before his eyes met the Headmasters. "While I am grateful for your visit, I am curious how you managed to get past the gargoyle."

"A wizard never reveals his secrets, Dumbledore," Aries replied with a sly grin. "I have to say your office is as expected. Intimidating and yet welcoming. A difficult combination that you succeeded in."

"I will try to take that as a compliment." The Headmaster paused for a moment, his eyes flicking toward the stack of papers that were all too familiar to Aries. "Your recent travels were not one I would expect of a student on holiday, Mr. Black."

"I was unaware that my doings on holiday were your concern, _Headmaster_ ," Aries said tersely. He had known that Dumbledore had been watching his movements closely, but even he thought his recent trip had gone unnoticed. "Though if we are speaking of prisons and travels, I have to admit I was disappointed that you did not visit us in Germany on your trip to Austria last month. Tell me, how is Grindewald?"

Any warmth that had been in the room vanished at the mention of Dumbledore's incarcerated lover. Aries had known of the man's guilty pleasure of visiting Nurmengard Castle in the mountains of Austria and had it watched closely since the beginning of the summer.

"Why are you here, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore's tone was ice now, and Aries rejoiced in the slight victory over the old man. Despite this, he did not miss the old man's eyes flashing toward the wand that sat on the desk between them. The Elder Wand, considered to be the greatest and most powerful wand in existence, sat unknowingly to all, save a few, within the halls of Hogwarts.

"Not for that," Aries answered, inclining his head towards the Elder Wand. "At least not yet."

"You believe that you do not need it?" It was a challenge, one that Aries recognized.

"It is not suited for me, at least not yet." Dumbledore's eyebrows raised and Aries pushed back the slight probe of Legilimency. "For now, my own wand will suffice. I believe formalities will no longer be needed when I come for the wand, _Professor._ "

"Perhaps not. If not for the wand, then why have you come?"

"I believe we both already know the answer," Aries said with no care to hide his annoyance. "You received my letter exactly a fortnight after your end of term and I, nor Headmaster von Reich, have received any form of confirmation. Your tardiness in response has been noted."

"Indeed, it has." Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard, looking towards the stack of papers before him. "Your fifth-year examinations for Durmstrang were impressive. Perfect marks in every subject. I was surprised to see that you managed to take the OWLs as well. Oustandings across the board. Your letter of approval and recommendation from Headmaster von Reich gushed your praise, as well as detailed some of your private studies." He let a long sigh. "Mr. Black, I have no doubt that you could sit for your NEWTs right now and pass with at least Exceeds Expectations, if not Oustandings, in every subject you took for your OWLs. Your position within the Ministry would see any requirements waived. So, perhaps the real question is this: why are you wanting to attend Hogwarts when there is almost nothing my professors can teach you that you do not already know?"

"Is that _really_ the question you want to ask me? Because I think you already know that answer." Dumbledore graced them both with his look of surprise, before leaning back.

"I reviewed Thomas' memory of the final task many times. Your own story lacks details that would bring it in any resemblance to the one Thomas had told."

"I have already told you and the Order the reasoning for my lie to the Ministry," Aries said confidently. "It has already benefited us greatly and will continue to do so until the Dark Lord is defeated."

"Fear of a name only increases fear itself."

"I thought you were a patron of formalities. He _is_ the Dark Lord."

"Your lies regarding the presence of Death Eaters is questionable," Dumbledore said, ignoring Aries' slight jab. "I understand saving the father of your friend, but all it has done has left others to help with Voldemort's mission."

"And reduced my credibility. It would've caused chaos within the Wizengamot. Any steps forward we have made towards a world that can live in harmony after the Dark Lord's fall would never have happened without them. We both seek _balance._ But true balance is not having the scales of judgment be weighed down by one side. You cannot just have yin, you must also have yang."

"Chinese proverbs are an idealist, but not always practical."

"Yet we are not looking for idealism or practicality, rather the sum of their equation. We must have our Malfoys to combat the Potters and vice versa."

"So, you would see people like Diggory die for the sake of a vision? You would let a war be raged because you believe it attributes to true balance?"

"Did you not also believe that at one time?" Aries could feel their argument coming to a point. "You speak as if you are not at fault as well. You allow conflict within these halls for the sake of tradition. While the Sorting Hat does not put entirely like-minded students together, you allow the Slytherin House to be filled with individuals whose ambition turns to madness. Every child of a Death Eater wears the silver and green and I do not see that changing with me."

Dumbledore seemed troubled, as evident by the slight scrunch of his face, and was silent for a moment. It was then that Aries noted that every portrait of the former headmasters of Hogwarts was watching their exchange intently, including the one of his great-grandfather.

"Cedric Diggory died of the Killing Curse," Dumbledore began, "But he was not entirely unharmed." Aries rolled his eyes.

"All of us had just gone through the maze. We were all harmed in some way shape or another."

"That is not entirely what I meant. When Madam Pomphrey was cleaning his body she noticed bruising, ones that are consistent with the Incarcerous Spell. During my review of Thomas' memory, I did not come across any Death Eater using it nor was he subject to spell upon his return. Can you tell me how this came to be?" Suspicion rolled off Dumbledore's words and Aries more violently threw off his Legilimency probe.

"Simple. One of the Death Eaters hit him with it, though who I cannot tell you. I freed him of it during my duel with the Dark Lord, though he was killed moments later. I was making my way to his body when we were returned to Hogwarts, just outside Moody's office." The lie rolled off Aries tongue easily and he hoped it was enough for the old man.

"Speaking of that, I have spoken to Fawkes. It would seem he was not the Phoenix that returned you here."

"Then perhaps another was responsible?"

"You would have me believe that another Phoenix, out of the blue, rescued you and brought you here?"

"Phoenixes are rare and mysterious creatures. Who I am to say what one would or would not do?" Aries let out an agitated sigh. "Your suspicion is noted, Professor Dumbledore, and unfortunately my time is valuable. Are you going to approve of my transfer to Hogwarts or not?"

"You have not given me a valid reason to approve of such a thing."

"You clearly have been keeping your eye on me, one way or another. I'll admit my reasoning for attending Hogwarts is not entirely academic, though I would argue that they are valid reasons. The Dark Lord has returned, and as much as you believe that I may become your enemy, I can assure you that _he_ is mine. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Professor."

"You have yet to prove that you are entirely on _our_ side, Mr. Black."

"You have yet to give me a reason that _your_ side is better than my own."

They sat silently across from each other for some time, neither willing to be the first to speak. Neither wanted to lose what had become a battle of ideals, rather than a conversation of switching schools, but Aries knew that Dumbledore wanted him right here in this castle, where the old man could watch his every move.

"I believe you know when the train departs, Mr. Black." Dumbledore relented at last. "You will be sorted with the first-years, though I do not think it to be entirely necessary."

"No," Aries answered with a smirk. "Slytherin is in my blood after all." He only wished the old man knew just how much it did.

* * *

The bang of a gavel brought the voices of the Wizengamot to a close. Lord Greengrass, the Chief Warlock of their assembly, turned an amused look to Aries, who sat almost regally in House Black's seat.

"Lord Black," the Chief Warlock greeted with some humor, "I see you have another matter to present before us. I hope you do not intend to give this council any more grey hairs." Aries chuckled along with the rest of the Wizengamot as he stood and made his way to the floor.

"I wish I could say it was so, Chief Warlock," Aries called out. "Alas, I'm afraid that my matter today may be a bit more controversial than my past presentations." He paused for a moment, waiting for the full attention of the Wizengamot. Once they were all silent, he turned to Madam Bones. "Tell me, if you would, what the Department of Magical Law Enforcements defines insanity as?"

"Madness, irrationality, dementia." Bones answered curiously.

"And if one was insane, are their actions really their own?"

"It would depend on the level of insanity."

"And you agree that the use of the Cruciatus Curse can cause insanity?"

"Through prolonged expose, yes."

"Must it be used in one occurrence or can the continued exposure in short bursts over a long period of time cause insanity as well?"

"The last war gave us the answer rather often, Lord Black." Bones answered with heat. "Though it is not out of reach to assume that the latter can occur as well."

"What is the meaning of this line of questioning Lord Black?" The Chief Warlock asked before he could continue.

"I can assure you, Chief Warlock, that I am about to show you. I just have one more question for Director Bones." He turned to her again. "If I were to use the Cruciatus Curse on an individual, which resulted in that person being considered insane, enough so that their views of right and wrong became twisted, and they committed the act of murder on my command, who would be charged with a crime?"

"You would be, my Lord. If it was determined that the individual could no longer determine that murder was wrong both legally and morally, they would be detained at Saint Mungo's and you would be convicted and sent to Azkaban, if not receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"I personally agree with that assessment, Director, and it is what I will request next that will be the difficult part." Aries took a deep breath. "As the Head of House Black, I call for the release of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black from Azkaban under the plea of insanity." There was a shocked silence and then the entire hall exploded in noise. He waited patiently, though sending an annoyed look towards Lord Greengrass as he attempted to reign in the crazed assembly.

"Surely you _are_ insane, Lord Black," came the voice of Director Bones as the yelling died out.

"I have in my possession a detailed report from a renowned mind healer of Saint Mungo's who, with my permission, studied Bellatrix's mind and came to the same conclusion as I did: the prolonged use of the Cruciatus Curse, as well as the repeated use of Legilimency, has warped and ruined her mind into insanity." The Wizengamot tried to erupt again but Aries stopped them. "Igor Karkaroff, in his statement securing his freedom, commented under Veritaserum that the Dark Lord repeatedly used the Cruciatus Curse not only on his victims, but on his servants as well. It is well noted that Bellatrix Lestrange was among the ones that received his wrath more than most. It is also noted that rather than hear reports from his Death Eaters, the Dark Lord would use his gift of Legilimency to forcefully rip the information from their minds, as he often did with his victims. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black exhibits signs of both of these actions as documented by a Ministry certified official." He pulled the report from his robes and handed it to Director Bones. The Wizengamot was silently and eagerly awaiting her word as she methodically looked over the report. She let out a long sigh before facing the council.

"Lord Black speaks true." Director Bones announced, almost dejectedly. "If this was brought before me, we could not convict her of any crimes, as we would be unsure of exactly _when_ she became clinically insane."

"She is a Death Eater!" Amos Diggory's voice rang out through the hall. "She took the mark and therefore is a criminal!"

"And at what point did becoming a Death Eater start being a crime?" Aries questioned the hall. "At what point does _believing_ in something become a crime? Many of your forget but the Dark Lord was not always a dark lord. He was charismatic. Many found him to be handsome. Smart. _An idealist_. An individual with a vision to create a world that resounded with those around him. So, they joined him. What was a mark in exchange for a better world? And then the killing started. And the torture. Suddenly that charismatic man was a monster who was more powerful than any other in centuries. Who are we to know who stayed with him out of loyalty or fear?"

"Any good man would have died rather than stay." A voice called out.

"Would they? If the Dark Lord walked into your home and told you that if you did not join him, he would slaughter your family, would you watch it happen? If so then you are a better man than many. What is honor in exchange for the love of another? Would you watch your children die for your honor? Many would not. And if we say that simply _joining_ the Dark Lord before he ever murdered anyone is a crime, isn't _fourteen years_ in Azkaban enough justice?"

"So, the lives of Frank and Alice Longbottom mean nothing to you?" Aries turned to Augusta Longbottom, the mother of Frank Longbottom, who sat silently behind Diggory.

"What happened to the Longbottoms was tragic. But it is my belief that the true cause was the Dark Lord, not Bellatrix. I cannot change what happened to them, but I can do what I can for my house. Bellatrix is a Black, and I would see her returned home where we can begin to heal what is left of her mind from the ravaging of the Dark Lord. I only hope that you can see that it was not truly Bellatrix that went to the Longbottom's home that night. Rather a twisted version of the Dark Lord controlling her. If those under the Imperious Curse now walk free, then I see no reason why Bellatrix should not return to the House of Black."

* * *

Aries knocked on the wooden door three loud times before stepping back next to Cassiopeia and Sirius. It was a warm summer evening that brought to this wooden door with a purpose very similar to that which brought him before the Wizengamot just days prior: the return of estranged family members. Andromeda Tonks, unlike Sirius, had been formally disowned and stricken from the House of Black years ago when she had run off and married her muggleborn husband, Ted. Aries had met their daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, and was expecting the up and coming Auror to join them this evening. While Aries was rather optimistic about the situation, Cassiopeia and Sirius did share in his belief.

A middle-aged woman with light brown hair and soft, wide eyes opened the door cautiously, glancing between the three skeptically before silently waving them inside. Truth be told, Aries was surprised Andromeda had even answered his request, let alone accepted. It was why he was so optimistic, but he knew there were obstacles they would all have to maneuver through.

Andromeda seemed to have no interest in pleasantries and led them straight to the dining hall where Ted and Dora awaited. It was no surprise that Aries found himself sitting at the end of the table facing Andromeda with Ted on her right next to Sirius and Dora on her left next to Cassi. He sat where the Lord of House Black would across from the head of their household. One would expect Ted Tonks to fill that role, but Andromeda remembered some of her training and understood that their house would never recognize him in that position. This left only Andromeda, the reason they were here in the first place.

"Forgive the rudeness, my Lord," Andromeda started with some sarcasm. "Dinner is here to make what I believe to be an unpleasant conversation somewhat bearable. I don't want to sit through arguments when we can at least enjoy food and get on with our lives."

"I think we can forgo the formalities," Aries responded. "We have not met though I highly doubt that you are unaware of who I am. Aries Black, Lord of House Black. I believe you recognize Cassiopeia and Sirius." He turned to Ted, who seemed unsure of just what to do. "I have met your daughter before but I am glad to meet you. From what I hear you have loved a daughter of my house and raised an excellent Auror." Andromeda raised her eyebrows at his statement but remained silent.

"Thank you, Aries," Ted said with a sideways glance at Andromeda, who simply nodded. "I have to admit, welcoming the new Lord Black into our home was not something I ever expected to do." Now it was Aries' turn to glance sideways at Cassiopeia, who seemed to way her options before nodding.

"Perhaps then dinner was not necessary at all," Aries stated, frowning at his plate. "Andromeda, years ago you were banished from the House of Black. Then, the reasoning was just and one that I cannot help but agree with even now. That being said, forgiveness should never be out of reach. House Black stands divided. I would see it united." He took a moment to look at each member of the Tonks family before continuing. "I, Aries, Lord of House Black, would see Andromeda reinstated in the House of Black. Her husband, Theodore Tonks, and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, would be therefore recognized as scions of House Black."

The shock of his proclamation was not lost on the three hosts. Ted and Dora were downright flabbergasted and Andromeda's mouth kept opening and closing. Aries made no move to speak, rather hoping that their wits would return to them sooner rather than later.

"Why would you do this?" Ted asked.

"The time for our family to squabble over differences has passed," Cassiopeia said firmly. "The Dark Lord tore this family apart in the previous war. We would see our family rise above the pettiness that has plagued it for generations and see it rise to greatness."

" _Voldemort_ was not the reason this family was torn apart." Andromeda nearly spat out the name of the Dark Lord and sent a glare towards her aunt. "Bigotry and racism have done more damage than any monster could."

"And what of selfishness?" Aries asked quietly. The eyes of everyone turned to the Black lord. "You turned your back on your family for a muggleborn. Disobeying your father without any means of reconciliation or compromise."

"He disowned her!" Ted exclaimed.

"And what else should he have done?" Aries gave the man a curious glance before turning to Andromeda. "Lord Lestrange was a powerful man and the implied support of the Dark Lord did not go unnoticed. Turning down his marriage offer was out of the question for Cygnus, who too often lived in the shadows of Orion. When you ran off and eloped, the entire reputation of the Black family was at stake. We could not afford a blood-feud with the Lestranges and the others that would have supported him. So you were disowned, Bellatrix married Rudolphus instead, and all was forgiven."

"All was forgiven?" Aries could see the light of anger in Andromeda's eyes. "You speak as if this is some fairy tale and everything happened as it should've."

"It did, considering all the alternatives." Cassiopeia interrupted. "The Lestranges felt that you had been punished enough and did not pursue vengeance. The battles between the Order and the Dark Lord notwithstanding of course. You live your life freely now, with a loving husband and a successful daughter. All that remains is returning to your family."

" _This_ is my family now." Andromeda's voice was firm and her eyes hardened. Ted and Dora did not reflect her certainty. Dora was not a surprise but Ted was for sure. Perhaps it would be the muggleborn whom she had left her family for that would get her to return. Aries took a deep breath before rising to his feet.

"Regardless, my offer remains. Whatever you choose, if you ever need something I am here to help. We may not see eye to eye on certain things Andromeda, but we're family. Disowned or not. I could reinstate you without your approval, but I will not do so." He nodded to Dora, hoping she could help her father change Andromeda's mind and turned to leave. He knew that Sirius stayed, though he did not hear the words his uncle spoke. All he knew was that when Sirius returned, he looked more dejected than he had ever seen him in the short time they had known one another.

* * *

"Come on Aries, you can't really think you'll be in Slytherin," Thomas said enjoying the older boy's annoyance.

"The Black family has a bit of a tradition in being in Slytherin, Potter."

"Sirius was in Gryffindor. Besides your outgoing attitude would fit well with us." He had to fight hard from bursting into laughter at Aries' near horrified look, though it quickly disappeared as they entered Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron hung back slightly from them and Thomas was again reminded of the library incident. Their friendship had been strained since then and Aries outburst including a certain m-word had not helped anything. Thomas reminding Ron that he also tended to say things he did not mean when he was angry had only made matters worse.

"Weasley and Granger seem to be close these days." The nonchalant tone that Aries spoke with reminded Thomas way too much of Malfoy in his opinion.

"Can you read my mind?" Thomas asked a bit paranoid.

"I am gifted in the Mind Arts," Aries replied, giving him his trademark curious glance. "Though I do not _read_ your mind Potter. It's not a book."

"Well whatever it is, you seemed to always say what's on my mind."

"You wear your thoughts on your sleeve, I think anyone with any sense of observation could tell what was on your mind." Aries glanced back at the two behind them. "Some friends aren't meant to last forever Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The older boy never got a chance to answer as Thomas was suddenly engulfed in red hair. Susan Bones had nearly tackled him with her hug. Their embrace kept the frustrated look of Aries hidden from them.

"Thomas!" She pecked his cheek quickly before pulling away. "It's good to see you again. The summer has been dreadful not being able to visit."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Thomas replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Mum and dad have been a bit paranoid lately with everything going on." Susan went to say something else, but suddenly noticed the presence of Aries, who had been far too interested in the books of Flourish and Blotts window.

"What are you doing here?" Susan's change in tone was immediate and would have cut like ice if Aries cared about her opinion at all.

"Taking a lovely stroll through the alley. Purchasing books for school. You know, normal things."

"I meant what are you doing here with-"

"Susan, it's okay." Thomas interrupted, looking slightly worried his red-headed girlfriend might trying to duel the older boy right here in the street. "It's complicated but everything's alright." She looked back and forth between them, before crossing her arms.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I'll explain on the way to Hogwarts." Susan went to respond but Thomas cut her off. "We can't talk about it here. You have to wait. I'm sorry."

The rest of the day was eventful though Thomas did feel sorry about Aries. He had overheard that Daphne had already been to Diagon Alley and that Draco would be going the next day. Honestly, Thomas had no idea why Aries had chosen to come along that day, but he hoped that it was a sign that their awkward friendship could continue into the school year. It was when they left Quality Quidditch Supplies when it happened. Thomas suddenly became aware of Aries tensing up beside him and that their Order bodyguards were nowhere to be found, and there had been more than a few. He started reaching for his wand when the street before them exploded. The bright blue aura of Aries erecting a shield was the last thing Thomas saw before the slight pull of his navel whisked him away back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

 ** _Lord Black criticizes Ministry following Diagon Alley Attack!_**

 ** _Witches and Wizards, it was not even an hour after the shocking events at Diagon Alley that Lord Black, 16, was in the Minister of Magic's office criticizing the supposed reforms of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Following the meeting with Minister Fudge, Lord Black chose to have his concerns voiced here with your favorite writer, Rita Skeeter. When asked just what he had spoken with the Minister about, he had this to say: "A few months ago two students of Hogwarts and one of Durmstrang were kidnapped from Hogwarts by a madman. The Minister has yet to provide any proof that this person is anywhere close to being caught. Today innocent people were attacked and we're lucky that no one was fatally injured. Director Bones has complained again and again that despite the increase of funding and recruitment, the Ministry is still keeping them on a leash. I think its high time that Cornelius stops trying to please everyone and allows the DMLE and the Auror Department to find and apprehend these criminals." Lord Black's statements seemed to echo with many of the Ministry employees themselves and the very members of the Wizengamot. The Minister's office was flooded with complaints and rallying cries for support of the well-known desires of Director Bones have filled the Ministry's halls. Assistant Head Auror Sirius Black declined to comment on the target of the Diagon Alley attack, but Auror Potter, as well as others, believe that his son, Thomas Potter, was the intended target. This raises questions of if the supposed madman from the Tri-Wizard Tournament was behind the attack and if so, what will Minister Fudge do about it? Is it time for perhaps a different wizard to be in charge?_**

Aries threw the article to the side with a small smirk as he sat outside the Wizengamot chamber. Rita was proving to be an invaluable asset and with the profits that she was getting, he hardly had to pay her. The idea that Aries Black was not someone to be messed with was beginning to really settle in, and the fact that an entirely new guideline for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, graciously co-written by Black himself, passed not twenty-four hours later hammered the idea home. It made what he was waiting on now, an almost certainty.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassiopeia asked. "Don't get me wrong, I am excited to see Bella again and back to her old self before that maniac came along. Still, do you think it's worth it?"

"The locket, the diary, Malfoy and Black." Aries recited trying to suppress the shiver of remembering how the locket had affected him. "Powerful objects. Powerful families. Loyal followers. There are questions that need answering."

"Why not just take it from Lucius? That man could rot in Azkaban for all I care."

"I will not do that to Draco's father." He answered sternly. "Besides Lucius could come of use. I will need to be in Bellatrix's mind often to heal her. I should come across the information I need. No one was closer to the Dark Lord than her. We should learn a great deal from her and have someone on the inside we can trust."

"You'll trust her?"

"Indoctrination works both ways, Aunt Cassi."

"I see," Cassi answered, though somewhat disapprovingly. "If it must be done, then some be it. But speaking of having someone on the inside, you are aware of Severus are you not?"

"That he has been instructed to attempt to bring me into the Dark Lord's fold?" Aries asked. "Yes, though I hope to swing him to our side."

"Be careful." She warned as the doors to the Wizengamot opened. "He is far more than a simple Potions master." Aries nodded in agreement before walking through the doors. There was a sense of finality to many of those seated before him, but he could sense much apprehension from the liberal party. Lord Greengrass banged his gavel three times, bringing the whispers of the hall to a halt.

"Lord Black, this council has made its decision regarding your request and the evidence provided by you." The Chief Warlock began. "During the time between your request and now, another investigation was completed, one that only confirmed the information brought before us previously. While the vote was not unanimous, it was an overwhelming majority." Greengrass took a breath before addressing them again. "Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is henceforth placed on probation. As outlined in the formal written request from Lord Black, she will be placed on house arrest at a home of his choosing. She will be required to be seen monthly at Saint Mungo's by professional mind healers to study the progress of her mental rehabilitation, though the manner of her healing is to remain up to Lord Black as Head of House Black. The allegations of being a Death Eater are not reversed, however in one year's time should more evidence be submitted, we will consider the removal of the charge of her assault on Frank and Alice Longbottom." There was a slight murmur of unrest here, but Lord Greengrass continued. "Many in this hall know the claims of Albus Dumbledore and the Potter family. While there is no proof of the Dark Lord's return, the recent attack on Diagon Alley reinforces this condition." Aries met Lord Greengrass' look with a challenging look of his own. "Bellatrix Lestrange is not to own a wand or perform any magic intentionally until she is considered to be medically sane if that day ever comes. If at any point she should perform any act considered to be in the nature of a Death Eater and attempt to finish the work her former master wished, then she will forfeit all rights given this day and upon immediate capture by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Do you, Lord Black, accept this condition given by the Wizengamot?"

"I do." Aries tone was like a sword that cut through the Wizengamot. Truthfully, he had expected as much, but he would not let his disappointment go unnoticed. He was thankful when the meeting ended and quickly made his exit, flanked by two wizards a foot behind him. They were former students of Durmstrang, ones that had graduated just last year, and were excellent duelists. Dark purple robes covered them, with leather gauntlets over their forearms. Each walked with a tall wooden staff, characteristic of the Battle Magics class taught at Durmstrang. Gunter and Jurgen had often acted as bodyguards throughout his first few years at Durmstrang and had leaped at the opportunity to resume their post following the attack of Diagon Alley. Their presence, nor the Black crest woven onto their breast and the ancient symbol of the Praetorian Guard on their cloaks, went unnoticed by the members of the Wizengamot exiting the chamber. It dissuaded many from approaching him, but not Lucius Malfoy.

"Personal guards? A bit paranoid Lord Black?" Lucius drawled.

"I'm afraid they insisted on coming with me." Aries drawled back. "Having powerful friends can be rewarding, don't you agree?"

"And did they insist of the choice of insignia? The Praetorian Guards of the Roman Empire if I remember correctly." The blonde hair wizard looked disdainfully at the two guards, who stared back with no emotion. "Many here will remember that the Praetorians guarded the muggle emperor _and_ the wizard one. It might not go over so well with those who will come to power." Aries smirked darkly before leaning forward.

"It wasn't meant to," Aries whispered to Lucius. "The Dark Lord has his servants and I have mine. There's only room in this world for one ruler and I can assure you that I will be the emperor of this world." Lucius recoiled with a glare looking around to make sure no one had overheard them.

"Releasing Bellatrix was a mistake. I don't know what happened between you two in the graveyard but right now no one is allowed to move against you. The Dark Lord favors Bella more than anyone. You just might lose your exemption over this. Serve the Dark Lord and we can make this world right."

"Oh, I don't think so," Aries said confidently. "He has much worse to worry about than where Bellatrix is staying. It's kind of you to worry about me Lucius, but you should be worrying about yourself. Maybe you should think of switching sides before it's too late."

"This isn't a game Black!" Lucius whispered fiercely. "Sooner or later your games will catch up to you and the Dark Lord will see you as an enemy rather than a weapon to wield."

"I'll be waiting for the day, Lucius. I just hope for Draco's sake that you're on the right side." Aries left his uncle and best friend's father fuming in the Ministry's halls. Lucius attempts to sway him to the Dark Lord's side were futile, but Aries had been sincere. He knew at some point Lucius would have to die if he remained with the Dark Lord and he really did not want to kill Draco's father if he didn't have to.

* * *

Aries' home in Germany was unusually quiet when Sirius Black walked through the front door. Aries waited for him and cringed at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange. They had been granted permission to place the Imperious Curse on her during the travel trip to the continent, but it did nothing to hinder the horrid look of her. When Aries had visited her in Azkaban, he had hardly looked at her, focusing on the state of her mind instead, but nothing kept him from taking in her appearance now. Her face was gaunt and her once thick, shiny hair had dulled and frayed. It reminded him of Hermione's hair, though somehow still much more managed. If one was looking at her she would seem clumsy, yet still walked with a grace that many would have been envious of. Sirius silently walked her up the halls until at last, they arrived at the room they had prepared her. Once they had forced her to lay on the bed, Aries placed a comatose spell on her and bound her to the bound.

"That should keep her body in a healthy stasis, though Narcissa has already provided me with nutritional potions that should heal her body," Aries said softly. "I have a month left until Hogwarts to radically heal her mind."

"Cissy is here?" Sirius asked, seeming to have not heard anything else Aries has said.

"Yes, though she left to get Draco."

"Why does she want Draco here?"

Aries was saved from giving an explanation at the sound of the front door opening again and a familiar voice met his ears. Andromeda Tonks, with her husband and daughter in tow, stood awkwardly next to Narcissa and Draco in the entrance of his home.

"Can you do it?" It was a vague statement but Aries knew what she was asking.

"It will take a toll. On her and I, but yes, I can heal her. She will never be the same and she will remember everything, but perhaps she can be a portion of how she used to be. It would be easier of course if you were here with her during it all." That at last seemed to break Andromeda, her stern appearance softening.

"Do you really mean all of it?" Andromeda asked quietly. "Restoring our house, making it better, making the world better?"

"Yes," Aries answered resolutely. "And even more."

"Then I, no we, accept your offer." Narcissa and Sirius suddenly shared looks of joy before simultaneously embracing Andromeda, and Sirius shook Ted's hand rather violently.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to hear it," Aries said with a genuine smile. "I think a feast is in order, and no doubt our Head Elf has prepared one for the ages."

* * *

Aries, at last, slipped away from the feast. It had been awkward at first but slowly they had all opened up. These moments were perhaps what best separated the Dark Lord from himself, as Aries cherished them while the latter saw only weakness. He made his way towards his study and took his seat, waiting for his guest to arrive. It had taken a lot of effort to coerce the mind healers and others to give the reports and votes necessary to bring Bellatrix home, though her mind was indeed insane. Hours spent talking with Dora, while enjoyable, had rewarded him at last with the return of Andromeda and her family to the House of Black. The estranged Black family was once again whole. It was just one more step along the way to restoring their house to greatness. The flash of his private floo coming to life brought him from his musing as Remus Lupin entered the study.

"My Lord," Remus greeted, bowing deeply before him.

"There is no need for such formalities here, Remus. Sirius is downstairs celebrating." Aries instructed. "Please sit." Once Remus had seated, he poured them both a glass of firewhiskey. "The conservation has been an overwhelming success these past two months. Your hard work and dedication have paid off. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"And the recruitment?"

"It goes well. It wasn't hard to find those that didn't seem suited for desk work."

"Good, good. Our army grows and the Dark Lord's dwindles." The sudden change of the _Daily Prophet's_ front cover caught his eye. "Your work in Diagon Alley was excellent. I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Attacking all those families and children."

"It was. . . difficult. But if I have learned anything its that the ends justify the means."

"Indeed, they do, my friend." Aries sighed at the slight remorse in Remus' face. "One day Sirius, James, Lily, and all of them will understand. We bear the burden that they cannot. This war requires sacrifice, one that not all are willing to give. We're making a better world Remus, remember that always."

 **AN: Next chapter: The Trial of Thomas Potter.**


	19. The Trial of Thomas Potter

**AN: We are nearing the end of the summer and the return to Hogwarts is near. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Thomas did not know why they had to do this _every_ year. These people did not even want them in their home. As far as he knew the muggles did not consider them family, even though his mom was the woman's sister. Petunia might be his aunt, and Vernon might be his uncle, but truth be told family was the last thing he considered them to be as well. Every single year they came out to this dreadful and _perfect_ home just to have his parents ignore all the side comments the Dursley's threw at them. Not to mention he had to put up with Dudley's bullying just so his mom could keep some sort of relationship with her sister. After everything that had happened with Harry, he had thought they would never see them. He knew his father hated these muggles, and he could never understand how his father was could be so polite to them.

No one had ever told him just why Petunia hated his mother so much, though he had a guess it had to do something with Hogwarts. It could have been that she ended up with someone like Vernon, who seemed to get fatter with every year, while his mum ended up with his dad, a rich guy that did not seem to break the couch when he sat. Though Petunia seemed happy enough with her life, it was just when they arrived that she was unhappy, or at least that was what she made them believe.

His mother signaling that he could leave the house for some fresh air nearly caused him to burst into joy, and he did his best not to run outside. Thomas knew he was not genuinely alone since, after Voldemort's return, he had never really been alone beside when he was sleeping or in the loo. He was aware that there were at least two bodyguards from the Order following, well hidden under invisibility cloaks and ready for a fight if it happened. Any attack was doubtful in his opinion though, as just because people knew his mother was muggleborns did not mean _anyone_ knew where her dreadful sister lived.

"Running away already, freak?" Dudley's voice quickly turned what had been a peaceful walk into a nightmare. Countless times before, when there had not been Order bodyguards, Dudley had taken to physically bullying him, and as they grew older, he made sure to punch where no one could see the bruises right away. Thomas had always been forced to take the beating since Dudley outweighed him and he could not use magic outside of school, at least not here where there were no powerful wards to block the Trace.

"Just away from you, Dudley," Thomas said with a sigh. "I don't get why either of our families wastes time with it." He had thought Dudley was going to hit him, but he was just staring at him in what Thomas thought was a confused face. "You know my mum loves your mum. I mean they're sisters. She just wants to have her sister back to how it used to be. I don't see why that's such a big deal."

Thomas waited for an answer, perhaps beginning the first real conversation between the two boys, but suddenly the sky grew unnaturally dark, and the wind started to race. A chill went up his spine as it reminded him of Aries' duel with Cedric during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, yet no lightning or thunder came, but it was getting remarkably cold.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" He barely recognized that Dudley had called him by his first name before, but he knew what he heard in his voice: fear.

"I'm not doing anything!" Thomas drew his wand though, ready for whatever was causing the sudden, unnatural storm. Frantically he searched for his bodyguards, who should have come racing to him by now, but they were nowhere to be found. He reached to his chest for this portkey, but his heart dropped as he realized it wasn't on him. His walk had taken him far from his cousin's house, but he saw a small tunnel where they could take cover from the wind. "Come on, follow me!"

They rushed towards the tunnel as heavy rain began pouring from the sky. A dreadful feeling that Thomas could not explain was creeping up into him, and it became even worse as the water on the ground began to freeze. Then Thomas came face to face with his first Dementor.

Thomas knew the spell to repel the horrifying creature and how to use it, but as the Dementor drew closer, his happiest memories seemed to slip from him. Darkness closed in around him when suddenly a bright light flashed throughout the tunnel. He thought he heard a terrifying scream and the Dementor recoiled from the light. Vaguely Thomas could hear his mother's voice as his father's face came into view.

"Thomas, can you hear me?" He tried to answer, but words seemed confusing, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"My son did _nothing_ to Dudley," James said with anger. "It was the Dementors."

"The what?" Vernon asked as he did his best to match the venom in James' voice.

"Dementors," Lily answered. "They guard our prison. But there's no reason why they would come here."

"I need to report to the Ministry." James left quickly, and Lily heard the loud pop as he apparated away. Many things had gone wrong today with the top two being the sudden disappearance of Order guards for Thomas and then the Dementor attack. Her eyes rested on Thomas who was asleep on one side of the couch with Dudley on the other side.

"Dudley will be fine," Lily said, trying to soothe her sister. "Chocolate will help him feel better."

"Perhaps it would be best if you left." Petunia's words struck deep inside her and Lily could only nod. She woke up Thomas, who just gave her a groggy acknowledgment, before lifting to anti-portkey spell and activating the portkey she wore. Sirius was waiting for them along with Albus Dumbledore. Lily had found that Sirius tended to avoid the Headmaster, though she was unsure why. He seemed to be tolerating his presence now as he rushed forward to grab Thomas.

"What in the hell happened?" Sirius was pulling Thomas over to the table, where the now well-mannered Kreacher had laid out a smorgasbord of chocolate desserts and drinks.

"I also wish to know what has occurred." Albus echoed gravely. "Thomas, if you could tell us between sips of the excellent hot cocoa Kreacher has provided."

"I can't really explain it," Thomas answered awkwardly. "One second we were there and the next thing a storm blew in. But I knew it wasn't natural. It felt like the storm Aries created back in the tournament." Lily caught the slight way Albus glanced towards Sirius, who tensed up at Aries' name. "Then it got so cold, and it started to rain. So, we rushed over to that tunnel. And then the Dementor's showed up." Thomas shivered suddenly. "I tried to cast the Patronus charm, but I couldn't get it to work. But then mum and dad showed up and were able to get rid of them."

"Who could have done this Albus?"

"I'm not sure," Albus replied. "But unfortunately, this is only the beginning of our problems."

* * *

He floated through the grey of Bellatrix's mind, searching for his prize. A wasteland that seemed to want to attack him at every move but was too preoccupied with fighting itself, as if both he and her own mind were foreign entities. At soft points he would smooth out the radicalization, attempting to rid her mind of anything that seemed to be the cause of the Dark Lord's Legilimency. Aries tried not to think about how he knew how to do this, but the images of Bellatrix's mind were more than a reminder to the mind of Arianna than he wanted to admit. Hours each day he spent working at his task of freeing Bellatrix's mind, hoping that it would, at last, give him a final clue to the mystery of Slytherin's locket that had plagued him for the summer. He had yet to wake her from the magically induced coma, somewhat unsure of the form her mind would take when freed.

Aries pulled out of Bellatrix's mind as he felt a presence enter the room, one he immediately recognized as Cassiopeia. She had been very busy this summer helping Remus with the Werewolf Conservation, providing logistics to the Praetorian Guard which had become his own private army, and collecting as much blackmail as she could on all the prominent figures in Magical Britain. Cassi seemed slightly annoyed, though Aries could guess where it was directed, as she examined her formerly imprisoned niece.

"Any success?" Cassiopeia asked, no doubt probing the outer edges of Bellatrix's mind.

"Some," Aries answered slightly less victoriously than he would have hoped by now. "The Dark Lord's rape of her mind goes beyond what I thought. At times his lingering presence seems to fight against my own repairs."

"Perhaps another avenue of approach would yield better results?" He stood up, turning away from Bellatrix and leaving the room, Cassi following closely.

"No. Bellatrix has the key. The locket, the diary. . . These powerful artifacts are connected to the Dark Lord. If anyone knew of their exact importance, it would be her."

"Have you considered opening Lord Slytherin's locket?" Aries eyed her suspiciously. The question came out more as a challenge than one would expect.

"I have considered it." He replied slowly. "But the magic surrounding it is. . . Complicated. There is a darkness there that seems to draw one in. I will not risk opening it until I know the spell it contains, and how to counter it."

"A responsible answer," Cassiopeia said approvingly, taking a seat at their table. "I had feared that you might become reckless considering its ties to you and your ancestor." Aries was about to respond when the door burst open. Fleur Delacour walked through and stopped immediately, a slight blush rising into her cheeks. Her presence would not have been too bad, Aries considered, if she wore more than the red bra and thong that clung tightly to her. Fleur took one look at Cassiopeia, who was struggling to contain her anger, before hastily leaving the kitchen. Aries enjoyed the site of her quick exit before turning to Cassiopeia somewhat amused.

"Is her presence necessary, Aries?" Cassi asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course." He doubted his cheekiness helped, but when did anyone ever see Cassi so flustered? "I need to keep up good relations with the Delacour's, especially with the French Ministry's ball upcoming."

"And I suppose keeping those 'good relations' requires fucking Jean Delacour's daughter every night?"

"Every other night is the minimum requirement," Aries answered with a smirk. "At least, that's what Fleur says."

"I wonder how the Greengrasses feel about this arrangement?" Cassi smirked at what she believed to be a good move in their verbal chess match.

"No doubt Lord Greengrass cares little. His cooperation came without the marriage contract to his daughter."

"Yes, but what will he say when his beloved daughter is shamed and embarrassed by her lover's infidelity? Perhaps he will believe you have wronged her and decide to gift his cooperation elsewhere?"

"I can deal with the Greengrasses," Aries answered, anger flashing into his eyes. "You can rest assured of that."

They sat in silence for some time, as Aries considered what his aunt had said. Did he really want to marry Daphne? Perhaps at one point but that opinion had begun to change, as tying himself to one person would eliminate potential avenues to power that Aries may not be able to afford. He had avoided her since the dinner with their family, opting to attempt to stay within the good graces of the Chief Warlock. But then again came the question of Daphne or Fluer. Daphne was indeed powerful, though not nearly as powerful as Fleur, but the veela would never equal the English's girls ability to traverse British politics. England, however, was only one part of the world he would one day rule. There was time to figure these things out, so he pushed them from his mind, just as Cassi began to speak again.

"What are your intentions with Potter's trial?" Aries raised his eyebrows at that.

"Nothing." He answered honestly. "It's open and shut. I looked at Auror Potter's incident report. The Wizengamot will clear his son of all charges." Cassi studied him for a moment before leaning forward.

"The grays are fully in your control, so long as you do not anger Lord Greengrass." Cassi began, a thoughtful look dressed on her face. "The conservatives are with you now, and those who cling to the Dark Lord are beginning to see you as a better alternative to a madman. The liberals, however, need some work to come to your side."

"You have my attention. What do you suggest?"

" _Heir_ Potter is a member of one of the oldest families. A Most Noble and Most Ancient family. That family is also a strictly _light_ family. There is perhaps a way to earn the gratitude of all the Wizengamot, including the conservatives. And at the same time remind Fudge that he is _not_ the one truly in charge."

* * *

James Potter, along with his wife and soon to be on trial son, rushed through the Ministry of Magic, trying to reach the courtroom as fast as possible. They had just received the last-minute notification that Thomas' trial had not only been moved but had also be scheduled three hours earlier. He had tried to reach Dumbledore, but nothing had worked to find him, not even a Patronus. They were almost to the elevator when Sirius stepped in front of them.

"Move Sirius!" James shouted.

"Wait, Head Auror Scrimgeour needs to see you right now, James," Sirius said, looking far more severe than he ever had.

"Tell Scrimgeour he can shove-"

"Auror Potter," Sirius said sternly. "That wasn't a request." The two friends glared at each other hotly before Lily stepped in between them.

"That's enough you two," Lily said turning to James. "Go and then hurry to the trial." James gritted his teeth before nodding and rushed off to Scrimgeour's office. He paid no attention to the Head Auror's secretary and threw the door open to his office.

"James, welcome please have a seat." Rufus Scrimgeour greeted. "Biscuit?" James quickly took his seat, waving off the biscuit.

"I think you forgot about my son's trial. I need to go right now."

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't let you go to that. Orders."

"Orders?!" James yelled. "If it's the Minister's orders he can go shove them right up his ass!"

"Well now that we know how you really feel," Rufus said with a laugh. "It was _not_ the Minister who ordered me. Rather it was Lord Black."

"What?" Anger swelled within James. Was that boy trying to get his son expelled? Was the Black lord trying to get him fired as well? "Why would you even listen to that brat?"

"Perhaps you should take care with how you describe a lord, Auror Potter. And to be honest, because I agreed with his explanation. Also, I believe now is a good time to have this chat." Rufus took a deep breath, appreciating that James did not interrupt his pause. "Do you know how many times the Minister has tried to fire you since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Weekly. If not twice or more a week. Do you have any idea who you have to thank for that?"

"You?" James guessed weakly.

"The House of Black. More specifically Lord Black himself." Rufus corrected, much to James' astonishment. "I think you can guess that Fudge is running himself into a grave and soon he will be removed. Especially considering the Dark Lord's return."

"What? I thought you agreed with the Minister!"

"Agree with that blubbering fool? No. Lord Black told me the truth immediately. And he has played the Minster and the Wizengamot like puppets on a string. Once Fudge is removed, Lord Black needs only speak a name, and we will have a new Minister of Magic. And when that happens, we will, of course, need a new Head Auror." James' mouth seemed to drop, though without him noticing.

"You?" Potter said when he had, at last, regained control of his mouth.

"I believe so. Though I cannot be quite for sure. It would make sense. Sirius Black will never become Head Auror, though perhaps the Head of the DMLE itself if I could guess. And when I am gone there is only one logical replacement: you."

"I don't understand." Rufus sighed very audibly. His time as a Slytherin truly made him appreciate what Lord Black was doing, but it made dealing with this _Gryffindor_ complicated.

"He intends to make you Head Auror if what I have come to suspect plays out. It's only logical. Especially when one considers that you will have an excellent Assistant Head in Sirius Black. Now, your animosity with Lord Black, and in turn, your former friend Sirius, is well known. But to be frank James, at this point you owe your job and any future you have in it to Lord Black. I would recommend that from now on you be more. . . Amiable to him. He is not as bad as you believe he is. Have I made myself clear, Auror Potter?"

James stared back incredulously for many moments, struggling to accept what he had heard. Did he really owe all that to Aries? And why would Aries make him Head Auror? Honestly, it did not entirely make sense to him, as it contradicted everything he had begun to believe about his friend's nephew. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, before slowly nodding back to the Head Auror. James could be amiable to the boy, but his actions did not make him any less suspicious, it only made him more in James' opinion.

"Good," Rufus said happily before gesturing to the door. "Now don't you have a trial to attend to?"

* * *

"Good luck, Thomas." Lily said as she hugged her son, trying to hide her worry as best as she could.

"But what about Professor Dumbledore?" Thomas asked, looking around for his mentor who was nowhere to be found.

"He'll be here cub, don't worry." The lie came easy for Sirius, as had countless other lies this summer. He was beginning to understand just how grey Aries saw things, but with Voldemort's return, his resolve had only strengthened. He had lost nearly everything by the end of the last war, and he would be damned if the same thing happened. James would never understand, though Sirius cared less for that every day. He hardly recognized his friend and had grown much closer to Remus, despite the fact that he was off far busier with tasks from Aries than Sirius ever could be. "Come on Lily, we have to go to the visitor's section." Sirius hugged Thomas tightly before pulling Lily away.

"What is this about Sirius?"

"What do you mean?" They took their seats alone, as the rest of the small section was empty. Sirius' eyes floated to the Potter seat of the Wizengamot which remained empty. Augusta Longbottom had happily returned to her position and accepted the offer of being a proxy for the Potter family. He wondered if Aries, who sat a few rows down conversing with Lord Greengrass, wanted the Potter seat for himself but his nephew had never paid it any attention.

"I mean why did Rufus want James now of all times?" The worry and slight anger in her voice concerned him, and he almost spilled the beans, but he had to console her somehow. "And where is Albus? This should be a simple case, and yet the entire Wizengamot is here!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius furiously whispered. "Look everything is under control. Aries didn't want James here because he might interfere and with the way things are going right now, if James and Fudge go at it in front of the entire Wizengamot things will get ugly fast for you family. Dumbledore _won't_ be here since anything he does will only turn the Ministry _more_ against your family. Aries is hoping that what he does today will restore some respect to your family name _and_ get the Ministry off your family's back. If not keep James from nearly being fired by the Minister of Magic every week." Lily stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, but was stopped from speaking as the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge hammered the gavel three times. Thomas was brought in flanked by two Aurors that Sirius recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dora Tonks. He shook his head in wonder. Just how far did Aries' reach go these days? His hand was suddenly crushed by Lily's grasp as chains wrapped around Thomas' wrist, and he had to fight to keep her from erupting in outrage.

"The accused is before us." Fudge announced. "State your name for the record."

"Thomas Charles Potter." The boy's answer was shaky, and Sirius could tell he was nervous."

"Now-"

"Witness for the defense! Aries Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." All eyes turned to Aries as he stood regally and made his way down beside Thomas, who stared up at the older boy in shock.

"There is no need for a defense, Lord Black." Fudge began nervously, his eyes frantically glancing towards Lucius who seemed to be staring very intently at anything _other_ than the Minister. "A rather open and shut case. I believe those were _your_ words." Aries smiled at the man's foolish attempt to catch him off guard.

"Yes, indeed they were. But of course, when I said that I believed it was for _Heir_ Potter to be cleared of all charges. _Not_ be tried before the entirety of the Wizengamot." The hall had suddenly gone very still. None had missed the younger Potter's title that Aries had dropped rather intentionally. "And we had just finished looking over Auror Potter's incident report. It was rather clear in my opinion."

"Yes, um, however, the rules must be followed." The Minister seemed to be reaching at this point. "This is his second incident. It requires a hearing."

"A hearing yes, _not_ a criminal hearing." Many had begun to nod along with Aries' words. "And besides, that formality is only required in two proved incidents. Lord Malfoy provided that his former house elf had been trying to get Heir Potter expelled three years ago. And this previous incident report provided by an official Auror of the Ministry of Magic proves that Heir Potter acted in self-defense. All considered I am confused on just why you brought Heir Potter into court today. Perhaps you wished to increase your defamation against the heir of a Most Noble and Most Ancient family?" If the hall had been still before it was now a graveyard. Every eye was on Fudge, who seemed to want nothing more than to apparate from the hall. "That would be absurd of course. Especially considering how his grandmother was Dorea Black, making him the last Potter that can be legally _and_ magically claimed by the Black family as one of their own. You would never plot against a member of both House Potter _and_ House Black?"

"Of course not!" Fudge banged his gavel quickly. "Cleared of all charges!"

"Excellent!" The entire Wizengamot seemed to sigh in relief. "Then, of course, the reason you assembled the entire Wizengamot was to discuss our Dementor problem, correct?"

"Excuse me?" The Minister's voice was weak, and Sirius was struggling to laugh at the entire situation.

"Have you forgotten that two Dementors went rogue and attacked the Heir of one of our esteemed Houses? Surely the Ministry, who has complete control over our dark friends, could explain what happened?"

"Hem hem." Sirius' head snapped to the toad-like the woman next to the Fudge. He recognized the pink covered woman as Dolores Umbridge, who had recently been promoted to Under Secretary. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are implying Lord Black. Are you saying that the Ministry had something to do with this?"

"I would never imply such a thing, _Under Secretary_. But unless you have something valuable to add to the conversation, I think you should sit back and wait until you _understand_ what is said and leave this to the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot." Aries' angered response threw Sirius off guard. Did he dislike the woman? Surely her voice was annoying, but Sirius had yet to learn much about the new Under Secretary. "Now Minister, I expect an investigation will take place?"

"Of course, Lord Black, of course." Fudge smiled nervously, and the one that Aries returned with was almost predatory. Sirius wondered if the Minister understood that the entire Wizengamot had found out who honestly ran the Ministry today.

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Sweat seemed to pour from Fudge's face as he sat across from Aries in the Minister's office. The man was pitiful and truly disgusting, but Aries needed him for now. He knew Rufus Scrimgeour had guessed his plan easily enough, though he had let him honestly. It was important that Rufus believed himself to be important; otherwise, he might become suspicious.

"Your media tactics against Dumbledore and the Potters have been understandable and tolerable," Aries said staring down the other man. "But dragging the _Heir_ of House Potter, an ally to House Black, before the entire Wizengamot on _bogus_ charges is ludicrous. You forgot your place, Cornelius."

"My place?" Fudge asked incredulously. "I am the Minister of Magic!"

"A position that you retain so long as the Wizengamot allows you to." Aries sipped at his fire whiskey happily. "You remain Minister because those of us with _actual_ power want you here. And the day that changes you will be gone before you can say Quidditch."

"You dare?" Aries slammed his glass down, shattering it, and got to his feet. Towering above the other man.

"Yes, I dare," Anger flashed in Aries' eyes. "This defamation against the Potters and Dumbledore goes on because _I_ allow it. Your foolish follower is going to be at Hogwarts because _I_ allow it. You sit here because I haven't decided to have you removed. You do _nothing_ without my approval. You live a lavish life due to Lucius and I. You can lose it all in a second. Think about it, _Minister_." Aries left with a feeling of blood lust. Everything in him wanted to slaughter the arrogant man. But there was no need. He would remove Fudge in time, and then the Ministry would indeed be his.

* * *

 _Memories flashed before her eyes, but she saw them differently as if she was standing in a pensieve watching herself make decisions and do things that she could not explain. What was happening? She saw herself tortured, felt her mind being ripped apart, and in turn abusing others. Cruelty was not something she had ever shied away from as her father, Cygnus, would never have accepted weakness from his daughter. Yet what she saw herself doing was sick and beyond anything that could be explained. Even she did not know what ends these means could be justified with._

 _"Crucio!" She watched, horrified, as her own body writhed on the floor. Minutes passed by, and she wondered how long the body she saw could hold on. Then the spell was released. Most would expect tears or cries, but all she heard was laughter. It was cold and haunted, but she knew it was hers._

Her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly. Pain raked at her body as if she had just experienced the very Cruciatus Curse she had seen being used. Her vision was blurry but has things came into focus, she found herself in her childhood bedroom, though she had not been here in years. But where had she been? And why did everything look so. . . Old? She wore nothing but a simple medical gown, something commonly worn by those at Saint Mungo's. Had she been at the hospital? Then she saw herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized the woman that stared back at her. The black hair was long and healthy, and her face was fuller, but her eyes seemed haunted. What had happened to her? She looked more vigorous than the women in her dreams, but her eyes just seemed so. . . Worn?

The door opened to a familiar hall with the heads of house-elves that she could suddenly remember. She tried every door she passed, but each was locked. It felt like she was being led somewhere until at last, she opened the door to the lounging room, where she knew their family tapestry was kept. She nearly gasped as she saw the man awaiting her.

"Regulus?" Her voice cracked as if it hadn't been used in months.

"I'm Aries, his son." The young man said softly. He gestured to the seat before him. "Perhaps you should take a seat, Bellatrix. We have must to discuss." The door behind her slammed shut, and Bellatrix Lestrange could not help but wonder what the hell was going on.

 **AN: Next chapter: Gatherings, Reunions, and the Sorting Hat**


	20. Gatherings, Reunions and the Sorting Hat

**AN: As promised the next chapter. We are finally going back to Hogwarts. Lots of set up for things down the road and things will start to begin to come to a point in our plotlines. Thank you for everyone still going with HP aka Aries Black and House Black. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Green fire enveloped him, pushing him through the network of chimneys across Germany before it disappeared, revealing the elegant ballroom of the French Ministry of Magic. Soft music filled the background as quiet chatter passed from guest to guest. Aries scanned the room quickly, looking for his aunt and uncle who had arrived sometime before him. He had wanted to enter alone, hoping that Sirius and Cassi's previous arrival would draw more attention to him and those he intended to meet with first.

Sirius was not hard to find as the Englishmen stuck out among the French with ease, though he had dressed up for the occasion. He was not obnoxious, thankfully, but perhaps that was due to Cassiopeia standing next to him. Aries had known his aunt would jump at the chance to come, considering how much gossip was sure to be passed around tonight. No doubt by the end of the night she would have enough blackmail to control _most_ of the French Ministry.

He spotted Jean Delacour at last, but his eyes shifted quickly to his company. Fleur stood next to him, standing in a silver dress that Aries could not help but compare to the one Daphne had worn at the Yule Ball. While Daphne had been beautiful, she paled in comparison to how Fleur looked tonight. A weaker man would have been dumbfounded by the young woman, especially with her veela charm. Aries, however, just shrugged off the slight allure and went to greet the French family.

" _Bonjour, Monsieur Delacour,_ " Aries gave no bow or tip of his head as he greeted the man in French and Jean did the same. Anyone watching would see that they saw themselves as equals, though Aries knew it was far more of a master to servant.

" _Lord Black_ , _thank you for accepting my invitation,_ " Fleur was casually conversing with her mother, trying her best to look anywhere other than Aries it seemed. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed to study him with a hard look in her eye. Clearly, she was not over their former dinner party.

" _How I could I refuse?_ " Aries said with a laugh. " _It's not often an Englishmen is welcomed so into France._ " He spoke louder than he was accustomed to or preferred, but Aries needed to be heard, whereas normally he did his best _not_ to be overheard. " _I hope this is a sign of more to come. I have always hoped for more international cooperation between our great ministries. But we are here to enjoy ourselves._ "

" _I could not agree with you more, on both counts._ " Jean turned back to his family, motioning for them to join the conversation. " _I do not believe you have met my family, though I'm sure you remember my daughter, Fleur, from the Tri-Wizard Tournament._ "

" _An excellent champion._ " Aries took her hand and kissed it, before doing the same with Apolline and Gabrielle.

" _Jean! You did not tell me you knew Lord Black!_ " The sudden loud voice came from Louise Martin, whom Aries recognized from Cassiopeia's comprehensive back brief this morning. While Jean Delacour was the head of the _Bureau de la Justice Magique_ , Louise Martin was the head of the _Bureau des Magicommunications_ , the equivalent of the British Department of International Magical Cooperation. Aries knew that Jean and Louise worked closely together, considering criminals sometimes passed across France's borders into Spain and Germany.

" _Yes, I met him shortly after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Lord Black, this is the man I spoke of before, Louise Martin._ " Jean's answer was believable if not somewhat the truth. Aries' noticed that the other man had no problem lying, even to one considered a close friend. " _I was concerned this 'madman' they are after could cross into France. If he was good enough to sneak into Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose, then who knows what he's capable of?_ "

" _Completely understandable!_ " Louise said with a smile before he turned to Aries. " _Chancellor Muller speaks rather highly of you. He said you grew up in Allemagne?_ "

" _A rather eye-opening experience. I believe it's why my fellow lords and ladies of the Wizengamot find me rather abrasive._ " That drew a laugh from the other two men as they each grabbed a glass of wine from the server that stopped briefly at their group.

" _Speaking of a madman, Albus Dumbledore seems rather convinced that their so-called 'dark lord' has returned._ " Aries did not miss the slight edge to Louise's voice. " _It might be refreshing to have an unbiased opinion? I believe you were there as well?_ " He nearly smiled, but years of training kept the temptation at bay. Louise might have attended Beauxbatons, but he would have been a Slytherin for sure.

" _I was indeed,_ " Aries began, taking a sip of his wine. " _Though even I cannot say if it was the Dark Lord. Not even his most trusted servants ever saw his face, so how am I to know if it was him? Besides, they consider him to be the greatest dark lord. I highly doubt a fifteen-year-old and a fourteen-year-old could escape him so easily._ "

" _Surely you humble yourself?_ _Chancellor Muller and Headmaster von Reich speak_ so _highly of you and your skill. I also saw your duel with that poor boy who died. Quite impressive._ "

" _Excellence at dueling does not always equate to excellence in war._ " Aries' voice was hard, his eyes locked with Louise. The man was clearly testing him, and Aries had every intention of winning. There was a slight tension within the group, but it ended as another joined their group, oblivious to that very tension.

" _Louise, Jean!_ " Sometimes Aries wondered just how good his luck could be as the man who had joined them was Jaimie Lemaire, the head of the _Bureau des Aurors_. Aries also knew that these three were the main opposition to the current President of the French Ministry of Magic, Gareth Belcourt. " _And Lord Black it's a pleasure to meet you. Jaimie Lemaire, at your service. I just had the pleasure of meeting Sirius. I must admit I had my reservations given what I've heard of the man, but he seems to be an excellent Auror._ "

" _I'm a little biased in that, Monsieur Lemaire, though I would have to agree._ "

" _We were just discussing this madman the English are after and whether or not it's their 'dark lord.'_ " Louise said to the group as Jaimie's eyebrows raised, glancing between Aries and Jean, who had been rather silent.

" _Truly? A bit of a heavy subject so early into the party, Louise, though you've never shied away from the more. . . difficult things._ " Aries did not miss their eyes flicker quickly to President Belcourt, who was conversing rather enthusiastically with Sirius. If Sirius did his job well enough, the president would be drunk well before the night ended and hopefully make an ass of himself rather spectacularly. " _Please forgive me for indulging in a personal question, Lord Black. There are few Englishmen who spend any significant time of the continent, let alone grow up in Allemagne. I was curious to whom you believe to be the more powerful dark lord. Your He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Gellert Grindewald?_ "

Aries did not answer right away, choosing instead to finish his glass of wine and study the room. There were a few groups that could potentially hear what he was about to say and there was little doubt it would be in both the French papers but the _Daily Prophet_ as well. The three men did not seem to mind his pause, though he knew he could not keep them waiting.

" _If we are to discuss the Dark Lord and Gellert Grindewald we must take into consideration what connects the two._ _Dumbledore._ " Aries let the thought settle for a moment. " _Now the two waged completely different wars with Grindewald focusing more on urban warfare while the Dark Lord concentrated on guerilla warfare and acts of terrorism. Dumbledore only fought Grindewald once, but he met the Dark Lord in battle multiple times but never to completion. Both dark wizards seemed to fear Dumbledore though only one was defeated by him. One could reason that given Dumbledore met the Dark Lord in the field multiple times, that he considered him a more powerful threat over Grindewald. The man's own account seems to point to the fact that the Dark Lord_ was _more powerful. Personally, I would have to agree with the man. And here is my reasoning.'_

" _Grindewald was indeed powerful, but the source of his widespread fear can more easily be connected to his mighty army and overall destruction throughout Europe. One hears that the ultimate battle between Dumbledore and Grindewald is worthy of the gods of war and is a testament to his power. However, without the massive army and support that Grindewald possessed, I do not believe his campaign would have been anywhere near as successful._ '

" _Now take into consideration the Dark Lord of Britain. It is not arrogant to consider that the wizards and witches of Britain are exceptional considering the bloodlines we possess: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and most importantly Merlin himself. Given the Dark Lord's blood purity propaganda one could reasonably suspect him to be a pureblood. Perhaps an heir of one of those powerful families? While Grindewald was defeated in a single batter against Dumbledore, the Dark Lord survived multiple times and even forced the great wizard to retreat himself a time or two. He is supposedly a master of Legilimency, Occlumency, the advanced methods of the Dark Arts, and, if one believes Dumbledore, the dark wizard has cheated death. The Dark Lord's power is in himself and only himself. One cannot overlook the fact that Grindelwald's war was far more devastating than that of the Dark Lord's war. That being said, I believe that had the Dark Lord conquered Britain and turned his attention to the continent, well. . . Let us just be thankful for Thomas Potter stopping him fourteen years ago._ "

" _A well-reasoned answer, Lord Black,_ " Jaimie answered, studying Aries with a different look than before. " _I look forward to hopefully working with you in the future._ "

" _I concur_ ," Louise said as he glanced towards Jean with a nod. Aries' smirked, his assumption, at last, being confirmed. Jean _had_ set this up, every part of it, and it seemed he had won the approval of Louise Martin and Jaimie Lemaire. Now he just had to convince them to follow his plan.

" _I would enjoy that but considering our current political situations, I find it unlikely._ " Aries over-exaggerated its glance towards President Belcourt. " _Perhaps in the future, we can find ourselves in a place where international cooperation is a more pressing concern. I know how well Director Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement enjoys working with Jean. Perhaps I can introduce you three to Minister Fudge?_ "

" _We would look forward to meeting your minister,_ whomever _that might be,_ " Louise said the last part much quieter than the rest and Aries simply nodded.

" _Now if you would excuse me, I think I must dance. It would be rather unforgiving if I came all this way and simply talked! There are beautiful women here, as I'm sure you agree._ " The three men laughed loudly with Jean waving over to his wife. Aries glanced towards Fleur then back to Jean. " _With your permission, of course._ "

" _His permission is not needed._ " Fleur's sing-song voice cut in, taking him by the hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Classical music flowed throughout the hall, and they danced quietly for the first song, and Aries took the chance to study the hall. The President was indeed drunk by now, and Sirius was now occupied dancing with a beautiful French woman. Aries' hoped he would not fall so quickly, as he had a surprise for his uncle that he had been working on most of the summer. Cassiopeia was speaking to another woman he recognized as the head of the _Bureau des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques_. Aries wondered if Cassi would have the women on their side by the end of the night. Personally, he thought that France would have a new President by Halloween if tonight continued the way it was going. " _Staring at other women, are we?_ "

" _I would not consider studying to be staring,"_ Aries replied, continuing his study of the room. His eyes narrowed as he saw Prime Minister de Cordova of Spain. Why was he here? Did that mean Arianna was as well? The father of his friend had recently won Spain's election, thanks to years of work from Cassiopeia, but Aries did not think he would be present here. Perhaps years as Ambassador of Spain had made him enjoy these events.

" _Call it what you like,_ " Her voice was flirtatious, and Aries wondered if they would end up at her place or his. She had recently moved into a flat in England and taken a job at Gringotts. It was not the most exciting of jobs, but her half-breed status gave her credit with the goblins, and it kept her close if anything needed to be done discreetly within London. " _Regardless, I believe I am owed your entire attention._ "

" _Tonight is too valuable for childish things, Fleur._ " She did not tense at his hard tone, something that infuriated Aries to no end.

" _Ah yes, but in two days you return to Hogwarts and that prissy little Greengrass girl._ " There was a sliver of jealousy in her voice that Aries' was surprised to hear. " _It would be unfortunate if I let the night pass without marking my territory, no?_ "

" _Mind yourself. We are in public. We have never_ met _outside the tournament._ "

" _Do you not believe in love at first sight, Aries?_ " He ignored the rhetorical question and continued to dance. A few songs passed before Aries left casually. Any onlookers would not see anything out of place, and he honestly did need a drink. He had spent far too much time in Fleur's company for his own good, and the effect she was beginning to have on him was not agreeable. She did not _fear_ him despite being little more than a slave enforced by deeper magic than either of them could understand. And to be honest, he _enjoyed_ her presence. At one point he had not considered her to be an equal that could stand beside him. He had thought Daphne to be that one, but had the summer truly changed his perception? Or had it been that he had spent so much time with Fleur rather than Daphne? Neither could defeat him in a duel, but Fleur possessed far more power and could hold herself against him far longer than others, even without the use of the Dark Arts.

Aries sighed and pushed the thoughts away as he drank some punch. It was refreshing and far better than allowing himself to become drunk on the wine as many had by this point. He considered rejoining the dance floor, to complete the idea that he had come on _honest_ intentions when he saw a familiar face leave the ballroom onto the balcony. Every fiber of him said to avoid the temptation, but logic and emotion won out. She had been his confidant for years, and she was the daughter of the Prime Minister after all.

* * *

Arianna faced away from him, looking out over Furstenberg Square and the Sixth District of Paris. There were few onlookers, as the building had powerful Notice-Me-Not charms, just like the one he had placed over the balcony itself. Aries did not want anyone observing them from the ballroom, as he was unsure where this conversation would go. Arianna made no move of recognition as he stood beside her.

" _Hello, Arianna,_ " Aries greeted in Spanish, choosing her native tongue in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. " _How have you been?_ " She turned to him, finally admitting he was there. Aries noticed she looked as beautiful as ever, though her eyes seemed distant. He wanted to reach into her mind, to feel her emotions as she spoke, but decided against it. The indoctrination of Bellatrix's mind was a constant reminder of what he had unintentionally done to the girl before him. Did she even know? It was nowhere near as painful or immense as what the Dark Lord had done, but how much of their friendship, and the girl's own feelings, were due to her own personality or what he had done to her mind?

" _Fine_." He expected more, but while the girl stared at him, she said nothing more.

" _You have not answered any of my letters._ "

" _No, I have not._ "

" _May I ask why?_ "

" _I had nothing to say._ " Aries felt anger flash in his eyes. Was this a game to her? He turned from her, looking into the ballroom. " _I see you're having a good time with Fleur._ _You've convinced most that you've never met. Though we both know you spent time in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts together. I'm surprised Daphne never found out._ " This is what she wanted to talk about?

" _I am not betrothed to the Greengrass girl._ _I can do as I please._ " That seemed to surprise the girl.

" _What happened to your grand plan for England?_ "

" _It changed. The Dark Lord's return has. . . forced me to accelerate things._ " Was there a look of hope in her eyes now? What was going on with this girl? His natural Legilimency was not picking anything up either. " _The Wizengamot has fallen into place without a marriage contract. They were far easier to manipulate than even I suspected._ "

" _Then your plans have not changed._ " Now he understood. Did she really think he would abandon everything simply because some dark wizard had returned? That he would give up his pursuit of conquest?

" _My goal is continuous,_ " Aries stated firmly." _My methods and plans will change, but my destiny will continue._ "

" _Then we have nothing to talk about._ "

" _What is it that you want from me, Arianna?_ " There was anger in his voice, and it surprised her, as his anger was rarely directed at her. " _To abandon all that I have worked and trained to have some cottage on the seashore? For love and happiness while death and pain thrive in this world when I have the power and the responsibility to change it?_ "

" _All I have ever wanted is your love, Aries._ "

" _Don't lie to me. I told you before, I have seen your mind._ "

" _And you think because of that I won't stand beside you throughout all that?_ " Arianna clinched her fists tightly as if she wanted to hit him. " _I want to be the_ only _one who receives your love and affection. And because of that, you see weakness. I know you better than you believe I do._ "

" _That isn't why I think you're weak!_ " Aries had said it at last. All of his friends were powerful, and while Arianna possessed both political and magical power, she lacked what he truly needed her to have.

" _Then tell me!_ " Arianna yelled, and Aries was grateful for the privacy charms he had placed over the balcony.

" _You let emotion rule your life. Even now, you allow it to make a fool of yourself here at a Ministry gathering. You focus more on your dream world than you do on the present. While you could defeat anyone in a duel, you lack the fortitude to actually_ kill _someone. I cannot trust you to do what must be done if it ever came down to it. I have surrounded myself with people who would kill and die for the idea that we strive for every day. You, on the other hand, are unpredictable and that makes you dangerous to me and to my goals. You are good for little other than being a confidant. It makes you a liability._ "

" _So that's all I am? A weakness?_ " The girl seemed broken.

" _No._ " Aries sighed as he answered honestly. Who was he to chastise the girl over emotion when it was threatening to rule him now? " _You have always been my friend and confidant. But I cannot be what you want me to be._ " He glanced towards the party that he had been away from for far too long. " _Think on this Arianna. Would you rather have me in what way you can or not at all? I will not play this game with you forever._ "

* * *

Aries woke up slowly, feeling the weight of Fleur on his chest. The warmth of her naked body threatened to keep him in the bed, but he had only today to accomplish his last goal for the summer. Aries dressed casually, leaving a small note for Fleur, and made his way to the room where Bellatrix had been staying. She looked far healthier than she had months ago when she arrived and younger if he had to guess. Narcissa's potions and constant attention to her sister had done Bellatrix well.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassiopeia asked from her seat next to Bellatrix. "By your own account, her mind is still fragile."

"She needs to be rearranging her mind herself." Aries' answered. "This stasis does not allow enough conscious thought for that to occur."

"And how do you recommend getting her to the Black home? It's under the Fidelius, is it not?" Aries smirked and pulled out a small piece of a paper.

"Sirius should not be so trusting. This is the note with the secret, written by Albus Dumbledore himself." Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows and simply nodded. "I trust you can make a portkey?"

"Of course."

"Good." Aries glanced around and cast a quick compulsion charm on Bellatrix before readying himself to leave. "Take her to her room there and remove the stasis. The charm should bring her to me. Sirius has already ensured that the home is clear. Everyone is at the Potters' right now."

"I hope you find the answers we seek, Aries."

* * *

Aries waited patiently as Bellatrix made her way through 12 Grimmauld Place. Her mind was chaotic, pushing out thoughts that any natural Legillimens would pick up on. At last, the door opened, and Bellatrix entered the room. She gasped loudly as her eyes met his own.

"Regulus?" Her voice cracked as if it hadn't been used in months.

"I'm Aries, his son." He gestured to the seat before him. "Perhaps you should take a seat, Bellatrix. We have must to discuss." The door behind her slammed shut, causing Bellatrix to jump slightly. She looked at the chair suspiciously and slowly sat before the man who claimed to be her cousin' son.

"Regulus was killed-"

"By the Dark Lord, yes." Aries interrupted. "My mother was Regina Malfoy. She was hiding in France at father's instruction. He feared the Dark Lord may kill her and his unborn child should he have failed him. I was raised by our Aunt Cassiopeia."

"What happened?" Bellatrix said, somewhat frantically. "What's going on?"

"The year is nineteen-ninety-five, and you have been imprisoned in Azkaban for the past fourteen years." Her eyes widen, and Aries knew her mind was struggling to grasp what was happening. "Fourteen years ago the Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow and attempted to kill the Potter children. Something happened, and he was destroyed."

"The Dark Lord? Gone?"

"Yes and no," Aries answered. "His body was destroyed, but in June he returned." Bellatrix was wincing in pain now, her hands holding her head.

"Why was I in Azkaban?" She seemed to struggle with the words. "Why am I not with the Dark Lord? Why do I have all these horrifying memories?" Aries suddenly realized her dual personalities were fighting. There was Bellatrix, and then there was the Inner Circle Death Eater. Aries needed Bella to win at all costs.

"After the Dark Lord was defeated, you, Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch went to the home of the Longbottoms and tortured Frank and Alice to insanity." He caught her sudden look of disgust and outrage. "The four of you were caught, tried, and sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Why would I do that? They're purebloods." Bellatrix was shaking her head, almost violently. "Wait, why am I here? And not in Azkaban?"

"The answer to both of those questions is identical." Aries began. "What do you know of indoctrination? And of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse to the mind?"

"Little," Bella looked at him confused.

"The Dark Lord is a master of Legilimency. Many of the confessions of Death Eaters, both given freely and under Veritaserum, reveal that he would often break into their own minds for his reports." Bellatrix nodded at that. "He also often used the Cruciatus Curse on his own followers. You seemed to be the subject of both of these methods more so than anyone. I have been attempting to undo the damage done to your mind these past months, and it has been extensive. The constant and consistent uses of Legilimency and the Cruciatus Curse have _changed_ you, Bellatrix. Changed you into some twisted form of yourself. A twisted form that was capable of murdering children, massacring helpless witches and wizards, and torturing a pureblooded family into insanity. When I discovered this, I immediately demanded your release in front of the Wizengamot after I claimed our house seat."

"The Dark Lord did that to me?"

"Yes," Aries took a sip from his fire whiskey, enjoying the taste before pouring Bellatrix a glass. "I do not condemn your decision to join the Dark Lord, as much of what he aims to accomplish is similar to my own goals. That being said, I do not condone his methods or the methods that you came to use due to his indoctrination of your mind. I would see you freed from his grasp and I would hope that you would aid me in my goals."

Bellatrix rose to her feet and faced away from him. "Why would you have me released?"

"I aim to see House Black restored to its former glory," Aries answered, Bellatrix's back still to him. "That is. . . difficult when one of its most infamous members is incarcerated in Azkaban. Freeing you and thereby exonerating you of your crimes helps to create a new image for our house. One that can, in time, return to greatness." He paused for a moment, and Bellatrix seemed to understand that he was not finished. "There is also the fact that the Dark Lord has returned. While your former master and I share certain beliefs, our ultimate goals differ entirely. I believe you to possess critical information that may lead to his destruction."

"And if I were not to cooperate?" Bellatrix turned back to face him, a certain gleam in her eye.

"I would take the information from you," Aries answered, his resolve unwavering under a stare that had broken countless members of the Order of the Phoenix. "And then I would eliminate you if I could find no other use for you. I want this family to return to glory, but I will not allow you or anyone to stand in my way." They stared at each other for a few moments. Aries could guess that if Bellatrix knew Legilimency, she would be attempting to invade his mind and if she possessed a wand, they would most likely duel. He could not help but enjoy the thought of dueling Bellatrix, someone perhaps more skilled in the Dark Arts than even he was.

"So, you really are a Black." Bellatrix, at last, said with a small smile before she cocked her head to the side. "You say your goals _differ_ from the Dark Lord's own goals. How?"

"He means to rule them through power and fear. World domination in which he would enslave every being. The problem is that it ends with only one thing: death. For everyone." Aries rose to feet and stood before her. "I mean to rule everyone through deception, manipulation, and outmaneuvering our enemies. House Black will rise to power and rule both the Wizarding and Muggle world before anyone knows what happened to them. We will put the muggles in line so that they know who their betters are. We will end the Statue of Secrecy. There will be war. There will be death. But at the end, we can _live_ and _coexist_ rather than enslave others and commit genocide. A genocide that would destroy everything we strive to create and preserve."

"And you need someone who can kill," Bellatrix answered strongly.

"I need someone who can do what needs to be done _without_ destroying our world in the process." Aries turned his back to her to pour himself another glass of fire whiskey. "The Dark Lord's path will only end in chaos. _My_ path will end in victory. Victory for wizards. Victory for House Black. Victory for all of us."

"How?" There was a desperation in her demand, but he could sense something else as well, a certain longing. Had his own indoctrination gone so far already? Or had the Dark Lord's indoctrination, void of its very master's presence in her mind, latched onto the only thing similar in Bellatrix's mind?

"I will destroy the Dark Lord." He handed Bellatrix another glass of fire whiskey before raising his in salute. "By the end of the year, I will have my own man as Minister of Magic. Soon after the ministries of Europe will fall in line. And then all of Europe will. Once I have the continent others will flock to our civilization. I will not do it through war or conquest, but by manipulating the very systems that these fools have created to control themselves."

"How can I help?" And there it was. The very inception he had planted in her mind from the beginning. Trust, specifically in him. He knew he should feel a certain sickening feeling, but there was nothing. The ends justified the means and in doing so, he would free a member of the Black family from the grasps of the Dark Lord and gain what he believed to be invaluable information.

"I believe the Dark Lord entrusted certain items of importance to his most trusted members," Aries said as he swirled his glass. "He gave his childhood diary, one that contained the imprint of his sixteen-year-old self, to Lucius Malfoy. And then, in a way, he gave Slytherin's own locket to my father. Both items possessed remarkable dark magic. The diary nearly killed a student at Hogwarts, and even I'm not sure what the locket is capable of. Did the Dark Lord ever give you anything to guard or keep safe?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said slowly. "A cup. I placed it in my vault at Gringotts."

"And was there anything special about this cup?"

"It was possessed incredible magic, but I never knew what _exactly_ made the cup so special. It did feel like I was in his presence when I held it. He said he would destroy the entire Black family if anything were to happen to it." Aries leaned back slowly and turned his head towards the family tapestry.

"Let me see it." Bellatrix flinched for a moment, before relaxing with a nod. Aries gently entered her mind, the natural protection provided by the Dark Lord's indoctrination gone, and at last, saw his goal.

 _The Dark Lord stood above her, a cup in his hands. It was a golden cup, with two large handles on each side, and a large badger on the front of it._

 _"You will protect this cup with your life, Bellatrix Lestrange."_

Aries released the memory and slowly left her mind. Helga Hufflepuff's cup! The Dark Lord has possessed two of the founder's personal items? He now had an avenue to search as there were few items directly linked to the founders. Gryffindor's sword and Ravenclaw's lost diadem were the immediate things he needed to check. The main problem was that Ravenclaw's lost diadem was just that: lost. The only good thing that came to mind is that Hogwarts was the best place to look for both of those things.

"Thank you, Bellatrix. Your help has been invaluable. I'll let Cassiopeia and Narcissa know of your recovery." Aries made his way to the door before he stopped and turned back to Bellatrix. "If I discover you've betrayed me, or that you've returned to the Dark Lord, I will see to your death. Personally." It was harsh, perhaps, but how else was he supposed to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange?

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was a hectic affair as parents said goodbye to their children and those children rushed off to the gleaming red train. Sirius had accompanied him here as Cassiopeia had chosen to stay and lead her own line of questions with Bellatrix. It seemed a fitting end to a crazy summer that had been filled with plots and plans but not without its own good moments. Much to Aries' chargon, he had come to enjoy the times spent with Sirius, especially when they went to watch the Heidelberg Harriers. Of course, there was the fact that he would never mention that he, a lord of a magical house, had ridden a _muggle_ motorcycle, one that could fly no less. But the thing Aries' had enjoyed the most was watching Sirius go from someone who could be blindly led to someone who could begin to see the bigger picture of what they wanted to accomplish. The summer had changed Sirius far more than Aries had ever hoped. Perhaps would day Sirius would be a part of that bigger picture, rather than just a cog like everyone else.

"Uncle Sirius, it's alright," Aries said with a laugh. "I'm not really a hugging person. A handshake will do." Sirius nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I guess that makes sense, Aries," Sirius sobered for a minute before extending his hand. "Thank you. For this summer. For everything. It's nice to have a family again. My family."

"Well, maybe you can start one of your own." He placed a small piece of paper into Sirius' hand and then shook it.

"What's this?"

"It's the address of Marlene McKinnon." Sirius paled considerably, and Aries smiled confidently. "She's not dead if that's what you're thinking. But having your entire family murdered before your eyes takes its toll. If you're honest about finding her and maybe rekindling your relationship, it will take a lot of work. Maybe it will help you forget more. . . unlikely avenues." Aries did not miss Sirius' eyes flick towards Lily Potter, but he chose to ignore it. "I'll see you at Christmas, Sirius." Aries left his uncle feeling good about the entire situation, though Sirius did not know _everything_ about Marlene McKinnon. That would come in due time after all.

Aries made his way through the train, looking for the apartment that Draco had described in their last letter. The two had spent little time with each other this summer, but that had been with good reason. Aries was all too aware that the Dark Lord had tasked Lucius with finding out everything about him, which included using his own son as a spy. Draco's loyalty lied with him; he was sure, but every son wanted his father's affections. It made what he could reveal to Draco difficult this year, but so long as Dumbledore lived his truce with the Dark Lord remained. It was sealed in death after all.

The compartment was rather full when Aries found it with Draco, Daphne, and some of their friends as well. Aries recognized Blaise Zabini, someone who he intended to become more acquainted with throughout the year, and Tracey Davis, a cog of the rumor mill he planned to exploit. The last individual was someone he did not precisely know, but he could put a name to a face, however.

"Aries Black," he greeted extending a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Theodore Nott, my lord," he returned, standing up to shake his hand.

"Please, we're all students here," Aries said, physically waving off the formalities as he sat down next to Daphne. "There's no need for titles while we're at school." He casually let his arm rest over Daphne's shoulders. She did not shrug him off, but the coolness he felt from her was not exaggerated. "It's good to see you all again. Good summers?" The conversation turned to meaningless chatter, something that Aries could only stand as it was a means to an end, though it was nice to be around those who were not _consistently_ plotting against him. He knew Theodore's father was a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord and that the son did not often associate with Draco nor vice versa. Still, if this was to be his main support in Slytherin, he supposed it would do.

The girls graciously exited the compartment when they neared the castle so that they could all change into their school robes. Aries very much disliked the robes compared to those of Durmstrang, but the Acromantulan silk was a nice change for sure, although it was hardly tactical or strategic. It would take time to see if his Greek Armor spell could be adapted to these new robes.

Aries could hear the half-giant Hagrid calling for the first years but followed Draco as they made their way to the carriages. He recognized the threstrals that pulled them, finding the odd creatures that he had been able to see since he was five somewhat comforting. They were the closest thing to death itself, and unlike the Dark Lord, he wanted to make an ally of Death. He made a note to visit the creatures, wherever they were kept.

The Great Hall was a constant among the ever-changing theme of Hogwarts and Aries felt a certain fulfillment standing on the outside looking in. The Heir of Slytherin and the last of the House of Black had, at last, returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aries enjoyed the fulfilling moment as he waited for Professor McGonagall. He had been instructed to go with the first years, but he would have killed Hagrid if he had been forced into those boats.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall called, followed by the newcomers to the school. "We had been looking for you."

"I chose the less traveled road, Professor." If his politeness surprised the old woman, she made no show of it. Aries followed the group of students and hardly listened to the hat sing its song, though he caught the message in its entirety. Strength through Unity. It was shocking how close it was to his own belief, though perhaps the goal was different.

"Black, Aries!" He could not even express how happy he was that he was the first to be sorted. Aries did not know how much longer he could take standing up there with a bunch of eleven-year-olds before he starting shooting Bone-Breaking Curses everywhere. He sat down on the stool and felt the hat hit his head.

" _Finally! I've been waiting for this for some time, Aries Orion Black._ " The hats thought entered his mind, and Aries felt the mental probe, shoving it back hard. " _Now then, I can't exactly sort you with those shields._ "

" _My mind is my own hat. You will not enter._ "

" _Your secrets are safe with me, Aries. I am bound to this school and to its students._ "

" _And what of the Headmaster?_ "

" _He is_ _not_ _the school. Regardless I need something to sort you._ "

" _I already know where I belong, and so should you. In fact, you knew from the beginning._ "

" _Of course, I did, Heir of Slytherin. But I must admit that I am most curious. Because the last Heir was a Riddle, no pun intended._ "

" _It's a mystery to us all. Now can we get this over with?_ "

" _Since you said it so nicely. Come and find me, when you realize the answers you seek are out of your reach. Now, there is nowhere else for you but-_ SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted into cheers that none of the other sortings equated to. The Sorting Hat's words stuck with his as he made his way to the Slytherin table but Aries pushed them aside, he would think of them later, as he took his place across from Draco and next to Daphne. Along with still feeling the cold shoulder of his icy girlfriend, he caught a slightly disappointed look from Thomas, before the boy smiled, though rather unconvincingly, and waved. He gave the boy a curt nod back before studying the table, already making a mental note of how he would deal with each and every person in Slytherin. At last, the sorting ended, and the food was delivered. Aries ate slowly, paying as much attention to the conversations around him, and again noting Daphne's silence. She would need to be dealt with and soon. It would be disappointing if Daphne proved to be less than useful.

The reality was that so much had _changed_ since in the year since he had arrived at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had never intended to attend Hogwarts until his seventh year, and only after graduating would he have taken over his seat in the Wizengamot. Years of plans had been accelerated into one summer. He had thought a well reasoned marriage contract would have been needed to assure alliances, but after his show of power during the tournament and the fear campaign Dumbledore seemed to be running, the Wizengamot had fallen into his hands. He had truly enjoyed the relationship he had had with Daphne last year, even with the few midnight adventures he had had with Fleur, and truly thought that she _could_ be an equal. The Dark Lord's return had changed much, if he was honest with himself. Suddenly he had no time for silly romances and games of Quidditch. Every move, every decision, and every word had to direct him towards his goal.

Dumbledore made to give his speech but was interrupted by Dolores Umbridge, the annoying Under Secretary, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her speech was nearly mind-numbing, but she made her point. The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, just as Aries' had pictured it months ago when he had dropped the idea on the Minister of Magic himself. Though he would have chosen someone less annoying and less _pink_ , all that mattered was that Dumbledore and the staff were far more interested in what this annoying and weirdly prejudiced half-blood was doing, rather than what he was doing. Everything was working out rather nicely, but Aries was honestly concerned that when something went wrong, it would go wrong _badly_.

* * *

Draco, being a prefect, led the first years down through the halls of Hogwarts into the dungeons where they ended at the portrait guarding the Slytherin dormitory. Aries glanced around and, upon immediately noticing the nice leather chair facing the fireplace, took a seat in it and waited as the rest of the House gathered. Daphne perched herself on the arm of his chair, an action that Aries found out of place with the rest of her recent behavior. Though, upon further review, the rather ravished looks from the other Slytherin girls their age seemed enough for Daphne to want to mark her territory. He only hoped that she did not find how Fleur chose to mark _her_ territory.

"First-years, welcome to Slytherin," Draco started. "First things first, everyone hates you. The staff, the other houses, and everyone in this room. We are all each fighting to become the best in the world. Whether that's through brute force, deception, or by simply being better is up to you. That being said our house is a united front. Our squabbles do not leave this dormitory. If you have issues, deal with them where no eyes can see you. The _only_ person here that will help you are your allies and Professor Snape, our Head of House. If you're in trouble, he's the only one who can get you out of it. The other professors will be biased against you. But that's okay because Slytherin is the House of the Cunning and Ambitious. Your rooms are down the staircase two floors and to the right. Your name is on your door. Your room is your sanctuary, guard it well. For the first week, you will be ready at six-thirty sharp and the prefects will take you to the Great Hall and then to your classes. After that, you're on your own." Draco finished his speech and as he made his way over to the fireplace, Aries gave him a slow clap.

"Excellent speech, Draco," Aries said with a laugh. "'Everyone hates you,' a great way to motivate the first years."

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" Draco said with a grumble. "It's not like any of the past prefects prepared us very well."

"It was a rather interesting change of tone for you, Malfoy," Daphne, at last, broke her silence from her spot on the chair. "I would say it was a refreshing and accurate description of our house, thankfully without all the blood prejudice." Draco's eyes flashed to Aries for a moment.

"Yes, well, the summer changed some things for me." Aries made a mental note to discuss _that_ comment with Draco later. Perhaps the Dark Lord and his friend's idiotic father had been harsher than Aries expected.

"And I think we are about to see our first 'squabble.'" Daphne gestured her hood towards another Slytherin who was making his way towards their group. Aries leaned back, letting his arm slip around Daphne's waist and the boy came to stand before him.

"That's my chair, Black."

"Is it?" Aries asked rather innocently. "I don't see your name on it. Of course, I don't exactly _know_ your name so it could be anyone's chair as far as I'm concerned."

"It's Cassius Warrington," Cassius said hotly. "And I'm the Seventh Year Prefect and, seeing as the Head Boy this year is not in Slytherin, that makes that chair mine."

"Really?" He slightly nudged Daphne off the chair, freeing his arms, and slipped into Cassius' unguarded mind. The boy's intentions were clear, a fight would occur regardless of how the situation played off. Cassius would be nuisance regardless, better to end it quickly. "Why don't you take it from me then?"

Cassius growled and went to reach for his wand, but Aries was quicker. His wand snapped into his hand and screamed to be unleashed. The overwhelming power of the wand flowed through his veins as Bone-Breaking Curse struck Cassius square in the sternum with a loud crack. Aries stood quickly as he twisted his wand clock-wise and swept right, casting an inverted Cutting Curse that sliced along Cassius' calves. _Sectumsempra!_ He had no time to think of just how he knew the spell before he slashed his wand across his body. Blood spurted out, splattering his face and robes, but Aries paid it no mind. Cassius' back hit the ground hard just as a flash of lightning flew from Aries' hand into him. His screams were loud, despite Aries releasing the lightning almost immediately. He discreetly cast a wandless healing charm, only to ensure that the boy did not die though he would be in pain for some time.

"Have you all forgotten who I am?" Aries asked the room, which was deathly silent. "Have you all forgotten the Tri-Wizard Tournament already?" He gestured towards Cassius, who lay moaning in his own pool of blood. "Things are about to change here and quickly. Change with it or be left behind." Aries turned to the chair and flicked his wand, so that BLACK was engraved in fine letters across its back. "Just so we're clear on who's chair it _really_ is. Goodnight, Slytherin."

* * *

Draco barged into Aries' room just as the Black heir finished his wards, which was quite lucky for the Malfoy heir as he would have spent a few weeks at a minimum in the hospital wing had he even been just a minute earlier.

"What the hell, Aries?!" Draco nearly screamed. "What was that?"

"A message, clear and simple." That did not seem to relieve his friend, which only agitated Aries. "I entered his mind, Draco and sensed his intentions. Cassius Warrington meant to make my life a living hell while I was here for Merlin knows why. I don't have time for such small-time rivalries. So, I ended it before it began and at the same time made it clear just who _rules_ in Slytherin."

"So, what now?" Draco said after a moment, sighing almost dejectedly.

"Now, our next phase begins my friend," Aries clasped his friend's shoulder. "By the end of this year, _everyone_ will want to be on our side, Draco. Everyone."

 **AN: Next chapter: Sides Must Be Chosen**


	21. Sides Must Be Chosen

**AN: This chapter turned out much shorter than I expected, but I felt it best to split this chapter into two. It's taken me awhile to see where I wanted to go with this story as I've changed certain things and added in others. Thanks for everyone still sticking with this story, it is not abandoned. I will finish it, though it may take longer than I had hoped. I just want to put out the best story I can. As always I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The Great Hall was nearly empty as Aries made his way to the Slytherin Table, save for the few early risers of Ravenclaw. They paid him no mind, clearly engrossed in their heated argument, though it was kept to whispers. He was an early riser himself, having spent the morning running around the lake of Hogwarts and doing what Cassiopeia had only disdainfully called 'muggle exercises.' She was not wrong, but even she could not disagree with the results. Outside of Quidditch players, few witches and wizards were muscular in any way and the speed and strength brought to him from the training gave him another edge over any future opponents. Fortunately, the food of Hogwarts was more than enough to fulfill the hunger brought on from the exercising.

Aries only gave those that entered the Great Hall a fleeting glance, making a note of any who he felt he should approach throughout the year. Most of Hufflepuff was quickly disregarded, especially considering the more aggressive looks he was being given. He was more than aware of the unfortunate idea that _he_ had killed Cedric Diggory in that graveyard and that there had never been a resurrected dark lord. A completely illogical thought, even though he had, in fact, killed the former Hufflepuff champion, but memories of their dramatic duel during the Tri-Wizard Tournament only fueled the idea. There was little proof, and Potter's own statements freed him of any guilt. Still, there was a clear bias against him in Hufflepuff that might affect his plans for the year. It would need to be rectified somehow, thought at the moment Aries was unsure of just how to go about that.

His musings were interrupted as Theodore Nott sat before him. The boy was a curious case that Aries had not yet decided what to do with. Nott's father was a member of the Wizengamot, and often leaned whichever way Lucius did, but he was also a staunch follower of the Dark Lord. Lord Nott had a mean streak, one that had caused the deaths of men, women, and children alike during the first war, though it was hardly known unless you knew a Death Eater personally. A member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, there was little doubt that Lord Nott's stock was rising, as were the expectations for his son, Theodore.

"It's rather unusual for me _not_ to be the first at our table," Theodore said, gesturing to the still empty table. "Most of Slytherin will arrive soon before the rest of the school does anyway."

"I gathered as much from Draco's speech last night," Aries still meant to talk to his friend about his now changed persona. "A united front. Interesting ideas considering our current political state." Theodore simply raised his eyebrows before making his plate. Students began to trickle in, but many of the Slytherins seemed to be wary of Aries. For now, they feared him, but soon they would need to respect him as well.

"Why are you at Hogwarts?" Theodore's question was surprising, but it did not catch Aries' off guard.

"Every Black has walked through these halls," Aries began, watching Nott's reactions closely. "Durmstrang taught me valuable lessons, but I had hoped to attend Hogwarts. Last year only reinforced that idea."

"And the real reason?" It seemed that Nott had no time for games. "I've seen your OWL results. Outstandings across the board and recommendations to take your NEWT's two years ahead, both from the proctors and from Headmaster von Reich."

"You think there is nothing for me to learn here?"

"I think academics is the least of your concerns right now."

"Would the same be said for you?" Aries asked with a smirk. "I hear that the Dark Lord wishes for you to spy on me, and report back to your father. Taking the Mark so soon then?" Theodore did his best to not show emotion, but the way his eyes slightly widened and the little bit of color that drained from his face told Aries all he needed to know. "And here I thought you didn't want to be like your father."

"If you know that, then why talk to me?" Theodore asked as he squinted his eyes towards Aries.

"You honestly think I'll give you anything of value to report?"

"And what happens when the truth about Diggory comes out?" Aries smiled, causing Theodore to be even more confused.

"And what truth is that?"

"No one knows what happened to him, besides you and the Dark Lord. One minute he was alive, the next he wasn't. The Death Eaters that were there don't even know." Theo glanced left and right, assuring himself he wasn't going to be overheard. "But I _know_ something happened. The Dark Lord has a no-kill order on you that you're to be brought in alive. That means he _thinks_ you'd make a good follower. What possible reason could he have to want to recruit someone who fought him and stopped him from killing Potter? He wouldn't have us spying on you if you were already a follower, which leads to only one thing: Diggory. I think you killed him."

"A rather interesting theory, Nott. But let me ask you a question." Aries leaned in closely. "Even if that was true, is trying to blackmail someone who killed one of the most powerful students at Hogwarts and then managed to duel to a standstill with the most powerful Dark Lord in history really wise?"

Theodore showed no emotion, but his eyes flicked towards Aries' right wrist, where his wand rested against his forearm. Did he think they would duel right here in the Great Hall? Or was he worried about some discreet curse he might cast? Aries' could feel his wand calling to him, screaming to unleashed hellish magic throughout the hall.

"Great another early riser!" Draco's voice broke through the tension as he took a seat next to Theodore. The Malfoy heir was seemingly unaware of the duel that had nearly broken out between the two sixth year Slytherins, but as Daphne sat down next to Aries, she gave him a rather curious glance. He offered her a small smile, one that did not quite reach his eyes. She sat down close enough to signify something closer than a normal friendship, but lacking the slight touches was evident compared to what occurred between the two the previous year. It was clear that Aries would need to deal with the Ice Queen's sudden coldness but now was not the time. "What were you two talking about?"

"The finer points of Arithmancy in the modern magical word," Aries lied easily, locking eyes with Nott.

"Yes," Theodore confirmed, "Though we were about to discuss schedules." His cue was just on time, as Severus Snape neared their group. Aries gladly took the offered parchment from the Potions master, though not without noticing the slightly suspicious glance he received. Daphne noticed it as well, as she sat quietly beside him.

"What are you all taking?" Draco asked with an annoyed look at his own schedule.

"Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes." Aries recited. "Mondays are easy, just Potions and Arithmancy. Defense and Transfiguration, both with Gryffindor, on Tuesday. Charms with Ravenclaw and Defense on Thursday. Friday a nice batch of Potions and Ancient Runes."

"I see we have identical schedules," Nott commented and Draco looked downright insulted.

"Six NEWT level courses?" Draco exclaimed. "Both of you?" He suddenly looked at Daphne's schedule before cursing. "How the hell are you in Potions with us? Oh, who am I kidding. You should probably be in _all_ of our courses with us." Nott seemed surprised, but Aries was not. He had been aware that she had taken her Potions OWL over the summer, thanks to a word from her father and himself. "Tracey, please tell me you won't be like these showoffs."

"Oh no not at all," Tracey said, sitting down between Draco and Theodore while clutching her schedule that Snape placed in front of her, to much annoyance at her tardiness. "I don't plan on taking any extra NEWTs next year, besides Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're still taking classes from that oaf?" Daphne said with much disgust.

"That _oaf_ seems not to be here," Aries stated, inclining his head to the now full staff table. "I believe Dumbledore said some Grubby-Pank lady was teaching it."

"Grubbily-Plank," Daphne corrected, though she gave him an annoyed look. "Don't act as if you didn't pay attention to the feast."

"I wonder where he's gone," There was clearly a dejectedness to Tracey. She was softer than most of Slytherin, but her connections would pay off in the long run.

"Hopefully the big oaf is dead," Draco said rather cruelly, as the group stood up to head towards Potions. Tracey waved goodbye to them, as she was the only one in the group not in NEWT level potions, thanks to Daphne's extra work over the summer. "I'll never forgive him for that blasted hippogriff."

"You mean the one where you acted like an absolute idiot and had to suffer the consequences?"

"Aries control your girlfriend," The slight way Daphne tensed was lost to Draco, but not Aries. She had slipped her arm into his, but he felt how rigid she had become, if only for an instant.

Thankfully, due to their being in Slytherin, they made it to the dungeons quicker than most and had already found seats in the classroom before the rest of the sixth-year students climbed in. The class was relatively small, so much so that the course was made up of all four houses. Aries only recognized a few, Katie Bell from Gryffindor and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. The Asian girl looked sullen, and where her face had once been full, it was now thin, almost unhealthily so. Clearly, the death of Cedric Diggory had affected her greatly, and the depth of their relationship deeper than he had thought. For a quick moment, Aries felt a pang of guilt, but it passed quickly. Cedric's death had been guaranteed the moment he failed to escape with Thomas. There had been no way he would have been able to leave alive. Aries had given him a quick and merciful death. He would not have gotten the same mercy from the Death Eaters.

Aries nearly laughed at the instructions on the board for the first potion of his sixth year. The Draught of Living Death. It was a potion he had brewed for years, and one he knew by heart. He was about to collect his ingredients with the rest when he stopped, his eyes locked on the chalkboard. A quick glance at his textbook, confused him even more before he looked towards the potion master. Last year, throughout the lessons, there had never been a mistake in either the instructions or the textbook, but step five was clearly _wrong._ There was a small knowing smile, and suddenly, it all made sense. One had to _know_ that some things did not work in brewing potions, and thus the mistake was intentional. It may have been an honest mistake in the text, but it was an intentional one from Snape. Aries collected his ingredients, and brewed his potion almost by memory, paying far more attention to the failed attempts of his classmates, though Daphne's was near as perfect as is. _Her mother is a potion mistress herself after all._ Did she know of the mistake as well? If so, she gave no inclination, or desire to warn her classmates. But why would she? She was a Slytherin after all.

"While most of you have made passable attempts at our lesson," Severus began with a drawl, "Others have failed entirely. Only Mister Black and Miss Greengrass have provided us a perfected potion. The rest of you owe me a foot on the _proper_ brewing of the Draught of Living Death by our next lesson." Aries' assumption of Daphne was correct, as her eyebrows raised at Snape's emphasis. "You are dismissed. Mister Black, if you would stay a moment."

He made no rush to pack his things, allowing time for the small class to disperse, leaving two of the three most dangerous wizards in the school alone. Aries' mental shields had been in place the entirety of the course, and he had little concern that Severus could penetrate his wards. He knew, however, that one could learn just as much from what said and did _not_ say, as from Legilimency. Aries had hoped Severus would approach, and now it was time to win the man's favor.

"The Dark Lord has noticed you, Black," Severus stated with a hiss, "Whatever happened in that graveyard intrigued him, and your success in the Wizengamot as only further his interest."

"So much so that he has asked his spy to _attempt_ to bring me over to his side?" The potion master's face showed no emotion, but Aries caught the slight gleam in his eyes. "And as I understand it, Dumbledore has asked the same of you. It must be interesting, to say the least, to have two masters ask the same mission of you."

"You know much that you should not know," Snape answered. "And yet you do not know everything."

"I know that you told the Dark Lord the prophecy you overhead in the Hog's Head," Aries said with a smirk. "I wonder if Lily Potter knows that. Does her husband or Sirius? I hear Remus is much more familiar with his werewolf side than he was in the Shrieking Shack all those years ago." Now there was emotion, as Snape's face slightly paled. "I wonder what would happen should I let that little bit of information slip?"

"You know as well I do how that would end." Severus had tensed, and his left arm moved slightly free of the desk, giving him room to summon his wand. "The Order and the Ministry would suffer far worse without the information I provide."

"Good reason to stay alive." Aries offered. "Though if the Dark Lord were to discover the extent to which you help the Order, I fear he would not end your suffering so quickly."

"Regardless, I would be dead either way. So, the threat is pointless."

"I think the threat of having the one you love hate you beyond all repair is greater than any punishment the Dark Lord could unleash upon you. Not to mention, I'm the one who can have you killed by _both_ sides. I guess you could call that the ace up my sleeve."

"What is it you want, Black?" There was an edge to Snape's question, and Aries was happy he had pushed the man past his calm exterior.

"I just want to be kept in the loop," Aries said with a simple shrug. "What is one more master to serve?"

"And you expect me not to tell the other two?" Severus locked eyes with him, attempt to glare into Aries' soul. "There is more at stake here than your silly little game of power." Aries could not help but laugh at the Death Eater's foolishness.

"Oh, but it is Severus," Aries said as he rose to his feet. "It's all a game with each side of the triangle using a different strategy. But in the end, only one of us will remain. The question you have to ask is this: which side do you have the most to gain from? The Dark Lord who will kill your beloved should he win? Dumbledore, whose Greater Good and forgiving nature have cost more lives than necessary? Or perhaps my side? The unknown player who has yet to enter the game. They believe I am a pawn. But I can assure you, when the game has played out, they will all remember my name. I think that's enough of a reason to keep this our little secret, don't you? Just one of many you have kept all these years, _Prince_."

* * *

Bellatrix labored quietly through the use of the limited wand she had been given. She could cast the simplest of spells, and every day her magic returned to her. Aries had given her a pensieve, helping her to remove the worst of the memories that plagued her, reminding her of the atrocities that had been committed in her past. How could she have done such things? She remembered pledging herself to the Dark Lord, and then it was as if the very image twisted throughout the years of her memory. She remembered questioning things, but then accepting them, even as she now asked whether she had _indeed_ allowed them. As a child, she had always been slightly cruel and much colder than others. But even then the actions that she would later commit disgusted her, especially against purebloods of all magical beings. Her views still lined up with what the Dark Lord and Aries, no Lord Black, believed, but she was nowhere near accepting of the methods her former master employed. Terrorism, genocide, and the destruction of the very fabric of the world she loved more than anything. Did she want change? Yes, but not the kind that would tear apart the world, leaving behind such destruction that it had compared to the atrocities of Grindelwald.

Thinking of the Dark Lord brought fresh anger into her mind. She remembered _everything_ and all the evil things she had unknowingly endured for her former master. And the way her husband had allowed it all, the husband she had been _forced_ to wed. She could feel her emotions boiling over, and suddenly the wand suddenly cracked in her hand, and a burst of magic was released throughout 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Bella!" Narcissa said with a fuss. "That's the third one this week! I can't keep writing Cassi to approve more of these. You need to control your emotions better."

"We both know I'm poor at that," Bella said with a short laugh. "It's not like I see much of our aunt to feel her wrath anyway."

"That's uncalled for, Bella." She rolled her eyes as she collected the remains of the wand under the careful watch of _Lady_ Malfoy. "You know she's busy handling the Wizengamot, as well as Aries' _other_ projects."

"Truthfully I'm surprised you know about them." There was a cold gleam in Bellatrix's eyes as she stared at her sister, but a knock at the door stopped anything from happening. She felt herself stiffen, a sliver of fear coursing through her body. "I thought no one from the Order would be here today? Sirius made sure of it."

"Sirius did that for a reason," Narcissa answered softly. She heard the door open, and then a few minutes later close. The sound of footsteps floated through the halls, but after years of fighting, Bella knew it to be more than one person, two if she was correct. At last, the door to the lounge opened, and she saw her aunt Cassiopeia and someone she thought she might never see again: Andromeda.

Her sister was much older than Bella remembered, but it had been over a decade since they had last seen one another. Even through the wars, they had never faced off against each other. But then a third woman came forth, with a startled look on her face. Pink hair slowly darkened to black, and the round face sharpened, almost mirroring the very face that Bella knew she wore.

"Bella?" Andromeda said hesitantly, unsure of what to do. There was tension, so much so that she half expected the five women to break into a fight. There was anger, for what the other had done. And yet there was an irresistible elation, to see one another in a different light. Bella could not fight herself as she rose to her feet and slowly walked towards Andromeda. They stood only a foot apart before they could bear it no longer and embraced. Tears fell down their faces, ignored by each other as they clung tightly to one another. Narcissa and Cassi looked away respectfully, allowing the two sisters their moment of emotion in peace.

"I'm so sorry, Andi," Bella gasped out. "For everything. For ever choosing anything of you and Cissy." Andi was quiet and pulled away from her sister, her back turned towards the other.

"I'm not sure I can ever forget what you did," Andi said shakily. "But if you _truly_ have changed, then perhaps I can forgive."

"And the House of Black is whole once more," Cassiopeia stated with a small smile. "Andromeda, I believe you have an introduction to make." The brown-haired sister motioned for her daughter to come forward.

"Bellatrix, this is Nymphadora Tonks, my daughter."

"And a metamorphagus no less," Bella said in awe. "You truly are a Black."

"And now it is time for us to discuss what is to become of our House." Cassi gestured for each to sit and an awkward silence descended upon the women. "Aries is the Head of our House and the Lord of House Black. Yet he does not stand alone. He has us, Sirius, and Draco. Seven scions and one lord. Aries has plans for this House that far extend the reach of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. He has brought this family together again; we must repay him with our hardest effort."

"I'm sorry Cassi, but is this wise?" Andromeda glanced sideways at Bella. "We are united, yes, but, and I'm sorry Bella, are we sure of everyone's loyalties?"

"Spit it out, Andi," The heat in Bella's voice was undeniable.

"I understand and accept Aries' explanation for who you became." She answered just as heatedly. "But you joined You-Know-Who long before he corrupted you. How do we know you won't rejoin him when Aries' plan doesn't agree with what you want? You deserted us once before, how do we know you will not again?"

"He took _everything_ from me!" The scream that broke from Bellatrix was soul-wrenching, and glass shattered throughout the room. "I had three children. Three _beautiful_ children. They would have been perfect. And he tore them away from me. He _forced_ me to miscarry three separate times so that my loyalty would _never_ be divided. And my disgusting monster of a husband never cared. So long as he still had his plaything every night. You think I want to go back to that bastard?" A dark, cruel gleam shined in Bellatrix's eyes. "No, I want to destroy everything he holds dear and take _everything_ away from him like he did to me. I want to be there when Aries destroys him for good." Silence met her words, and tears ran anew from Andromeda and Dora. Cissy and Cassi kept their composure, having been there when Aries' had unlocked that part of her memory that her mind had forced deep down thanks to the compulsion charms from the Dark Lord. It had destroyed her inside, and any thought of the returning to her former master vanished. She had known that Aries had hoped for a spy within the Dark Lord's ranks, but now he had a weapon, one that would stop at nothing to get her vengeance.

Andromeda slowly reached out and took her sister's hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella. No one should have to bear what you did." She turned to look at Cissy after Bella had seemed to gain control of herself again. "And what of you? I know of your dissatisfaction with your husband's loyalties. But will you be loyal to Aries and this house of Lucius?"

"Lucius has. . ." Cissy began as she looked at her hands. "Lucius has chosen his side. I had hoped that with the fall of the Dark Lord that he would change. But he has not, and now with his master's return, he has become worse. Forcing his son to spy on his own nephew and pledging him to the Dark Lord before he's even seventeen. I see only one end for my family in Lucius' plan: death. Perhaps with the fall of the Dark Lord, Lucius will return to how he was before all this. I may be a Malfoy now, but I have always been a Black through and through."

"And you Nymphadora?" Cassi asked, turning at last to the youngest of the women. "Will you join the House of Black as well? Our plan will ask much of you, and it will require difficult tasks of you, considering your role in the Ministry _and_ in the Order. Dumbledore is as much our enemy as the Dark Lord."

"I. . . I don't know." Dora answered honestly. "This is what I've always wanted. For me, for mum. But to fight the two greatest wizards of our time? Just our family? And is Dumbledore really that bad?"

"The Dark Lord and Dumbledore stand at two sides of the spectrum," Narcissa said, not too cruel. "One would kill any in his path, and the other would allow others to die for his _Greater Good._ How many could have been saved had Dumbledore acted as Aries does now? We move to create a better world, the culmination of all this struggle between two arrogant men. Aries will rise above them, and we, the women of our House, will stand beside him. We will guide him on the right path. We have seen the mistakes and triumphs of others. It is our _duty_ to aid one with the power he wields."

"We are not asking you to break your moral guidelines, Dora." Cassi offered. "Only to do that which you can to help our family. Can you do that?"

Dora looked towards her mother; uncertainty written honestly upon her face. Andromeda simply smiled in return.

"It is your decision, my daughter, and one that should not be taken lightly." Her mother said lovingly. "But, for what it is worth, having suffered from _both_ sides, I believe this to be the right one. For once, our family stands united, and together, we cannot fail."

"Then my decision is obvious, isn't it?" Dora smiled with determination. "For our family."

"For our family," Cassi repeated with a satisfied look on her face and leaned forward. "Each of us will have our roles to play. Soon the world will know the House of Black."

 **AN: Next Chapter: Dealing with Umbridge**


	22. Dealing with Umbridge

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to finally continue this story. I have to admit that there have been so many times I stared at an empty word document with no will to write. I just felt such discouragement, but every time I started writing something else and went to post it, I always came back to this one and my determination to finish this story, if for no other reason than my word. This story will probably end up being a lot shorter than I intended, but regardless I will finish it. I hope those that found this story in the beginning will continue to follow it. As always I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

"Malfoy!" Draco turned around, his wand going towards his hand when he saw that it was Daphne Greengrass calling for him. He waited a moment for her to catch up before she signaled to the empty classroom just down the hall. Silently, he followed her there, hoping that whatever mysterious act the Greengrass heiress was up to wouldn't end with him having to duel with Aries' temper.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" Draco asked once they had entered the room.

"Just to talk," Daphne seemed unsure, something that the Ice Queen rarely was. "What is going on with Aries?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all last year I thought we were dating, and then the summer goes by, he and my father consider a marriage contract, and then when my father said he would consider it, I did not hear from Aries _once_. Then he shows up here to Hogwarts, acting as if nothing has changed. After he went on that date with that French _bitch_."

Draco rubbed his eyes warily and wondered how he had ever thought Daphne was different than other girls.

"Do you have any idea who Aries even is?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you know Aries?" Draco asked again. " _Really_ know him?"

"I thought I did."

"If you _think_ you did, then you never did." His answer was short and harsh. "And if you know you know him, then you only know part of him."

"What are you going on about?"

"Aries isn't like you or me. We're ordinary to someone like him." Draco said with some exasperation. "He stands above us, looking down upon the rest like Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. We're all just pieces on a chessboard. And each piece sees a different side of Aries. He wears masks for everyone, showing them either what they want to see or what they _need_ to see. And you're no different. Look at how he acts with Potter or us, and then how he can seemingly just handle the Wizengamot, but then nearly kill Warrington, all with ease. He'll switch between whichever mask he needs to play a situation to his advantage, but the truth is this: Aries is a viper waiting to strike, and when he does, he will have fooled everyone. "

"I find that hard to believe," Daphne answer back hotly. "Considering everything from last year."

"You honestly think Aries would want to marry _anyone_ after just a year of knowing them?" She flinched back from his raised voice. "You think he would throw away all the possibilities of opportunity that he has for one person? Have you even been paying attention? Did you not see what he did to Arianna?" Draco felt a wave of particular anger in him towards his friend that he had never acknowledged before. "That girl _loved_ him, and I mean _truly_ loved him. And I think Aries loved her back, in his way. But he threw her aside for you because it provided an opportunity for allies in England. Do you think he didn't know who your father was before he started 'dating' you? Everyone he calls a friend either has power themselves or his directly related to someone in power. Arianna's father is now the President of Spain. Haydn's father is the Chancellor of Germany. Ivan is the beloved nephew of the Prime Minister of Bulgaria. And now _your father_ is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You think it's all a coincidence?"

"So, what are you saying?" There was anger in Daphne's eyes as she replied. "That he lied to me? And used me?"

"Yes, and no," Draco answered awkwardly. He had allowed his frustrations to create a very poor, but true image of his friend. Aries could not control what the Dark Lord did to his family, even if it was indirectly his fault. "There are few people who honestly know the real Aries. His aunt Cassi is one, Arianna another, and then me. I've known him for the longest, and I've seen all the masks he puts on. Maybe Aries did feel something for you, but he never does anything based _solely_ on feelings. Look, he should be the one you talk to."

"What happened to you?" Daphne asked suddenly, her anger still there but curiosity taking over. "You've changed."

"You know of the Dark Lord's return?" She nodded. "Well, Aries got his attention, and the Dark Lord wants him to be a Death Eater. So, being his friend with a father who has the Mark, makes me the perfect candidate for information. My _father_ eagerly offered my services." Draco clenched his fists in anger as he remembered when his father told him all about the great honor it was to serve the Dark Lord. "We know something like that would happen, so Aries and I saw little of each other this summer. He's my brother, Daphne, and I was left alone to deal with my foolish father and a dark lord. It. . . it took its toll."

"I'm sorry," She offered awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Don't be," Draco said, though he did not meet her eyes. "It was the only way. I had to isolate myself, or I'd be dead for failing my mission. Aries' avoided me, so I only got the Cruciatus a few times. Mercy the Dark Lord called it since I can't control what Aries' does." He took a few deep breaths, as haunting memories of the Cruciatus while his father watched on attacked his mind. "Look, I'm not saying not to trust or love Aries. But be careful. He isn't like us, and if you're expecting him to throw away his goals for love, then just look at Arianna for an example. Nothing will ever be more important than his destiny. _Nothing_."

* * *

Aries sighed as he watched the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. Truthfully, some of the players were downright pitiful, and the angry glances from Cassius Warrington made him question his decision _not_ to play Quidditch. Sure, it would've been enjoyable, but he did not want any distractions from his more important work. Umbridge was already doing her job: creating division within the halls of Hogwarts. Her rather conservative teaching style had drawn the ire of teachers and students alike, though Aries was just amused. It was all just too easy. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore were drawing too much attention to themselves, and it left a void that Aries was eager to fill.

The arrival of Potter only fueled that idea, as the boy was ripe for molding. There was distrust, as Dumbledore had steadily avoided the boy all summer, and with the growing tension between him and his father, the boy was starting to question what he knew.

"Potter," Aries greeted. "Bold choice to come here during the tryouts."

"Whether I see who's on their team doesn't matter," Thomas laughed, though Aries noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand as the younger boy ran a hand through his hair. "We'll beat them no matter who they have."

"I doubt you came here to discuss Quidditch." Potter shuffled his feet, staring at the ground awkwardly before he took a seat next to Aries. He wrung his hands as if he was struggling to decide on some unknown decision.

"I have never felt as weak as I did with the Dementors," Thomas finally stated. "Not even in the graveyard. I had my wand, I had you and. . . Cedric." He barely whispered the former champion's name. "But when I was standing there, unable to cast the Patronus, I _knew_ I was going to die. I have faced Voldemort _three_ times now, and never once was I helpless. Afraid, yes, but not helpless. I can't be that anymore, not if I'm to help stop _him_." Aries raised his eyebrows. This form of motivation had been absent in Potter's life as far as he had known him. "I know the charm, but not like you know it. I was hoping you could teach me how to do the Patronus Charm. Honestly, I was hoping you'd teach me to fight like you can."

Was it really that easy? Had Potter just seemingly fallen into his hands after one encounter with Dementors? If properly wielded, Potter could become the very thing that secured him Magical Britain in one fell swoop. His eyes fell to Potter's hand, and he felt his blood boil. He had heard of the practices used by Umbridge, but there had been little evidence to it.

"I will teach you all that you could learn on one condition," Aries said. "Show me your hand."

"Oh, that, it's nothing, Aries."

"Do you want to learn or not?"

Potter glanced at his hands before sighing and unwrapping the bandage. Carved into the back of his hand were the words _I Must Not Tell Lies_. So the rumors _were_ true. Umbridge was meant to create division, but doing this to an Heir of a Noble and Ancient Family was beyond the line. It would need to be dealt with and soon.

"Eight o clock. Room of Requirement. Saturday morning. Wear normal clothing and bring only your wand." Aries commanded, before rising to his feet. "Do not be late." Aries left Potter sitting in the stands and did not wait for an answer. He had a girl to find, one very talented with her tongue.

* * *

Tracey Davis walked innocently enough through the halls on her way back to the Slytherin dormitory. She often liked to spend her Saturdays outside, enjoying the company of the magical creatures that did not judge her for merely being a half-blood. Slytherin was where she belonged, and she knew it. Her friends were fantastic, even Draco, to a point, but the rest of the house was just _tiresome_ , which was how she found herself walking alone back to her dormitory. Daphne and Nott were in the library, Blaise was off doing who knows what, and Draco and Aries were at the Quidditch pitch. There was just her, the only not pureblood. She sighed loudly, letting the bubbly mask she often wore drop.

A scream nearly tore from her lips as a rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the broom closet. She tensed up as hands rested lightly on her forearms.

"I doubt this is how you imagined being with me in a broom closet." Tracey's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she realized it was Aries. _How the hell did he know I had imagined that?_

"Daphne would not be happy about this."

"I won't tell if you don't." There was a strong temptation there, and as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she could see the faint outline of Aries' lips. "Unfortunately, that's not why I have you in a broom closet. Though there's time for that later." She felt her heartbeat a little faster at that suggestion.

"What do you want?" She asked a little breathless, much to her annoyance. Could she not keep her desire for her _best friend's boyfriend_ in check for one second?!

"Umbridge," Aries answered, his breath hot on her neck. "I want you to spread a nasty little rumor about her, and to the right people."

"Who?" She couldn't stop herself from turning so that her lips were closer to his.

"Abott and Macmillan." Tracey could feel how close they were and instinctively pushed herself closer to this. She _wanted_ this. Besides, she knew of Daphne's frustrations. For all she knew, the two could break up tomorrow, so why not enjoy this? She hated herself for even thinking it and disgust seemed to fill her, despite not being able to pull away from him. "Convince them to write home on the blood-quill."

"And what do I get?" Aries' lips brushed against hers, and she felt an electric shock go through her skin before he pulled away.

"We'll see how everything goes," He said, opening the broom closet door. "And then we'll go from there."

* * *

Aries had enjoyed the little foreplay with Davis far too much. He had seen her desires in her mind last year, and they had only grown this year. It seemed Davis was quite jealous of Daphne, despite the two being close. Regardless, he was about to enjoy this conversation much more.

He knocked politely on Professor Umbridge's office door and waited patiently for her to answer. The Defense Professor was, once again, dressed in all pink as she answered the door. There was a slight annoyance on her face before politeness replaced it quickly. He wondered if the Minster had ordered Umbridge to play nicely with him, considering their rather rude encounter at the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Black," Dolores greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could have a chat, Professor," Aries said all too politely. "From one supporter of the Ministry to another. There are some. . . rather unfortunate things going on in the school I had hoped to discuss."

"Oh, well, then come in!" Her high voice grated against his ears, but the polite mask remained as Aries' sat in the chair before her desk "Tea?"

"Yes, please. Two sugars." Once the tea had been mixed, with a carefully disguised charm ensuring the drink free of potions, Aries happily faced the professor. "You see, the other day, I noticed something rather unusual with one of the pureblood families." Dolores perked up as Aries expected. Despite being a half-blood, the woman was very much a blood purist.

"What happened to them?" Umbridge asked all too eagerly. "And who was it?"

"You see, they had this nasty little cut on their hands," He began, slowly removing his wand. "And it said _I Must Not Tell Lies_." _Immobulus! Incarcerous! Muffliato!_ The cat paintings all froze as ropes wrapped tightly around Dolores.

"What do you think you're doing, Black?!"

"That's _Lord_ Black to you, half-blood." Aries stood up; his wand pointed towards the toad-like woman. "Have you forgotten the trial already? The Potters may be fools, but Thomas is still _my_ blood and is under _my_ protection. Did I not make that clear enough?" He twisted his wand clockwise, and the ropes tightened.

"The Minister will hear about this!" The bitch screamed.

"If the Minister hears about this, he will wonder why his fool of an Undersecretary pissed off the most powerful lord in Britain. One who is capable of seeing him removed from office with a single word." He let those words settle into the trapped professor. "How do you think he'll think of you when he realizes _you're_ to blame? Oh, I think I have little to worry about." Aries leaned in, driving his wand into the back of her hand, causing her to scream in agony. "And if I find out that you have used that blood-quill on Potter, or any other pureblood in this school, I will show you the true meaning of torture." He lifted his wand, taking in his work. Carved into the back of her bloody hand were the words: I Must Know My Place. "Remember this. If it not for you unknown usefulness, I would kill you now. Continue doing the Minister's work, and perhaps you won't be dead by the end of the year."

He entered her mind, forming strong walls around the memory. Her unconscious mind wouldn't know the difference, but if anyone tried to see the memory, it would kill her in the process. A flick of his wand released the bindings, and the woman fell to the floor. Aries left her there, tears and blood mixing on the carpet.

* * *

James Potter distractedly walked down the streets of Muggle London. It was a nice reprieve from the stresses of Magical Britain, where he couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. He made his way down the usual streets, heading to the pub he and Sirius had often visited after every raid. It had been a tradition of theirs, at least until Aries Black had arrived. He knew his hatred for the boy was irrational, but his friend's nephew practically screamed power and dark magic. Sirius had even admitted knowing Aries knew and used dark magic! His friend had never once accepted the use of such magic, not even with his family. So how could he take it in this boy?

Regulus had always been a sore point in their conversations, but James knew Sirius had always regretted how he had handled the situation with his brother. James took a seat at the bar, ordering the same drink as ever, as the troubled thoughts ran through his mind. Then there was Thomas, his son. He did not like how Thomas had come to befriend Aries, and in some ways, look up to the boy. James had always wondered how Peter Pettigrew had gone dark, but in his mind, he had always assumed someone like Aries, maybe even Regulus himself, had convinced him to turn. But Thomas was not Peter. There was a pain in James' heart, as he remembered the times that he and Sirius had treated their friend far worse than he deserved. Deep down, James knew there was no one to blame but himself.

He felt distant from his family if he was honest with himself. Lily and Sirius seemed to be changing, accepting of things he wasn't. They had experienced a loss of siblings in their way, but James had lost his parents to the very hands of Lord Voldemort. Aries reminded him of him far too much. Chills ran down his spine, as each of the three times he had come face to face with the dark wizard flashed before his eyes. It was an irrational fear, James knew, as Aries was not a dark lord because if he were, then Sirius wouldn't love him. Love had not blinded Sirius from the flaws of his family, and it did not blind him now, but James could not get himself to accept the boy that was seemingly tearing apart all he knew without realizing it.

"James?" Sirius' shaky voice caused him to turn around to face his old friend. He was dressed as usual, in all black with a leather jacket. "I can go."

"Wait," James called out after a moment, stopping his friend. "I think we can have a pint without arguing, don't you?" Sirius seemed unsure, before taking the stool at the bar beside him. They waited in silence before the bartender brought Sirius his drink.

"It's been a long time since we've been here," Sirius commented. "At least a few months."

"A year." James felt embarrassed, just saying it. Had he drifted so far from the friend he once called brother? "How did it come to this?"

"Aries," The name was all that was needed. "I found a way to repay my brother, to find forgiveness I had thought lost. For years I had hoped that I would find Regulus alive somewhere and apologize for not being there."

"We were on different sides of the war," James said softly. "We were enemies."

"And he was still my brother." They did not raise their voices. There was a defeated tone in both of them, that seemed to draw them together. "My brother who I loved, and I let that war tear us apart. Maybe, just maybe, if I had been more understanding. I had been there for him then, maybe he would be alive. I wish I could be there for him the way Aries has been there for Thomas."

"What?"

"You think Thomas and I don't talk?" Sirius asked sincerely. "He's my godson. Thomas and Aries are the closest thing I have to children. When Thomas was selected for the tournament, he had no idea what to do. But Aries encouraged him, and because of that, Thomas strived to win. When Thomas questioned things last year, Aries helped him find his own answers and didn't push bullshit onto him, regardless of what he chose to believe in the end. Then Aries came to his defense at the trial. Thomas sees him as an older brother, a distant one, but still one, nonetheless. If I had been anything like Aries with Regulus, then maybe he would have lived."

"You know exactly how I feel about Aries," James whispered hotly.

"Who cares about his views on magic?" There was a tiredness in Sirius' voice that caught James off guard. "Aren't you tired of that petty fight? When we have a war to win?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius sighed before downing his drink.

"Aries has done more for the fight against Voldemort than anyone," Sirius stated. "The DMLE and the Auror Corps have more members and more freedom than ever. When Voldemort finally shows his face, we might have a chance. And if you haven't noticed, the minute he does show up, Aries already has a replacement for Fudge in place. One that will want to fight this time. Not sit back and react like Dumbledore wants to do. Not to mention, have you noticed that since the trial, the Daily Prophet hasn't said one word against you or your family?"

"Don't say a word against Dumbledore!"

"Or what?" Sirius' eyes had a weird gleam about it. "He is not god. That man has allowed thousands to die for his refusal to act. Right now, Voldemort hasn't struck out, besides the few things we have been able to respond to, thanks to Snivellus. But when he does come out in the open, I plan on taking the fight to him with Aries. I'm not going to sit back and watch my friends die and have to watch my godson die again." The mention of Harry struck a chord, and James nearly dropped his drink. "I _loved_ Harry. And now he's gone. Dumbledore might not have cast the charm, but him refusing to face Voldemort, just like he did with Grindewald, makes him just as responsible."

"Harry was my son." James gritted out. "I will not let you use his death as an excuse."

"So is Thomas." Sirius countered back. "Are you planning on letting Dumbledore make a martyr out of him too? For all the supposed training he was supposed to endure, little has come of it. I will not sit back again. I will fight, and I hope you plan to join me. Aries is not going to sit back and let Voldemort kill at will. We are going to kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"How can you talk like that?"

"Regulus." Sirius choked on the name. "Harry." There were tears in his eyes. "Charles. Dorea. Alice. Frank. And so many more. I will _not_ let Voldemort win. Not this time."

"He lost the war! He was destroyed."

"We all lost, James." His friend deflated before him, his shoulder lowering. "Can't you see that?"

James was about to respond when there was a slight buzz from Sirius' pockets. He recognized the sound as their communicators. It vibrated, much like the muggle cell phones, to keep their cover in the muggle world. Sirius looked at it discreetly, before cautiously glancing towards James.

"You might want to come with me to the office," His friend said, the redness of anger rising into his face. "I think you're going to want to see this."

* * *

Sirius had secretly been thankfully when his communicator had gone off, as the conversation had taken a rather unexpected turn. So much for not arguing. He had to suppress a laugh, especially now that he stood in the office of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. James stood next to him, as officers searched the room. Dolores Umbridge was fuming just outside, as Dumbledore stood next to her. He had noticed the small, unsure glances his friend was sending the Headmaster. He sincerely hoped his words had struck a chord with his friend, and they would finally be able to release him of the confundus charm from years past.

He visibly shook his head, to an instinctual smirk from James. Sirius' animagus form too often blended over to his human form, but he needed to focus on the present rather than his issues with his friend. Scrimgeour barely had time to hand out orders as Lord Abott and Lord Macmillan grilled him over the possible use of a blood quill. Apparently, their children had written home, and the two lords of houses belonging to the Sacred Twenty-Eight wasted no time in causing an uproar. Sirius did not doubt that the entire Auror Department, and most of the Ministry, knew about the rumor.

"Well?!" Scrimgeour demanded as he walked into the room. "Tell me you have an answer. By the time you two left I had nearly half the Wizengamont in my office, I only escaped by reminding everyone that that toad works for the Minister, not me!"

"I'm sorry, sir," James said as one of the junior Aurors shook his head. "There's no blood quill, and no sign of its use."

"What about the students?" Sirius asked curiously. "Forgive me, sir, but a child of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight would not send that letter as a prank. Umbridge could be sentenced to death by execution by a Pureblood family for this. Even if she is such a horrid teacher as Aries tells me, this seems far fetched."

"I tend to agree, Sirius." The Head Auror turned to Dumbledore, who had a pensive look about him. "I do not like this, Albus. Parents are worried, and rightfully so, some have even permitted me to question their children. If you know something, I need to know it now. Because if I find out you knew and hid it for some bollocks reason, I'll bring you down with her and the Minister." An unbearable tension filled the room as the two men stared at one another. Sirius knew that Scrimgeour had Aries' backing, but had it given the man enough confidence to challenge Dumbledore? Or did Scrimgeour know something that he did not?

"I can assure you, Head Auror, that I had no knowledge of this, nor has it been brought to the attention of my staff." Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid the only way to know is to question Madam Umbridge."

"Unfortunately, that isn't possible," Scrimgeour handed the Headmaster a letter. "She has Fudge's protection, Albus, and without evidence, he'll just push it aside. I need to interview students."

"Did the letters say who had Umbridge had used the quill on?" James asked.

"No, only that it was being used." Sirius glanced towards James with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly he had the feeling that this was not just about the blood quill. "Well, Albus? Yes or no?"

"I cannot allow you to mass interview students," the Headmaster replied. "Not without evidence of the quill or its injuries. I will speak to the students, of course, and tell them that they can receive help if something has happened."

Scrimgeour simply nodded and left the room, followed by James, Sirius, and their team. Umbridge had a triumphant look as they left her office, but Sirius noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. He had a feeling something was missing in all of this, and he wasn't sure he would like it if he found out. Was it all just some poliitical move? Was Aries behind it? Or was Umbridge really torturing students and they were letting her get away with it? Worry filled Sirius' stomach and he couldn't help feeling he had somehow let down the students of Hogwarts.

* * *

Aries stared at the locket inside the privacy of his room. It called to him, and while the young Black lord knew how dangerous such an item could be, he could not be rid of it. Trancelike, he lifted the locket and place it around his neck, the weight heavy, yet comforting. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

' _Remember who you are_ ,' something whispered.

 _Memories flashed before his eyes._

 _He was in an orphange._

 _He was riding the train for the first time._

 _The hat sat on his head. "SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Light flashed past a great oaf of man, blasting the chest open, and a large spider fled away._

 _Then suddenly the memories stopped and he found himself in a hallway. He slowly approached the door, light flickering below it, and turned the handle._

 _The fire crackled in the fireplace as the family laughed and rejoiced. Music filled the air, so they did not hear the nearing footsteps. Aries' lip curled in disgust at the muggle's he saw, and he raised his wand._

 _"Avada Kedavra," he whispered, almost gleefully. The flash of light struck the woman, and she fell. The two men froze still, their feeble minds not being able to understand what had happened, and the older man fell to another flash of green. The last man fell to his knees before the other two, tears falling down his face as he turned to Aries._

 _"What have you done to them?!" The man screamed. "Who are you?!"_

 _Aries did not answer. The muggle filth deserved no answer. A flash of green and the man was dead. Suddenly the world changed, blackness soaking deep into the confines of the world, and an island formed in the darkness. A great ash tree rose from the land, and a hooded man stood before it. Aries found himself drawn to the island as if magic pulled him through the air. The man turned to him._

 _"Remember who you are."_

Aries shot up, sweat beading his forehead, and his breath shallow, but then he froze, the foreign memories of the dream forgotten, for there stood the man from the tree in front of him. White eyes flashed power, and yet Aries flung his hand forward, a powerful burst of flame erupting from his palm. The fire simply went through the man, as he faded into nothing. His heart was beating faster than it ever had, and something akin to fear started to eat at him before he heard the voice again.

" _Remember who you are_."

 **AN: Obviously I'm fully aware there are some issues here. Aries has Tracey spread a rumor, then threatens Dolores and warns her against telling Fudge, but then the Aurors come and search her office anyway? Trust me. All three are important and the next chapter will show why. Figured I'd give everyone a free piece of candy there.**

 **Also, as I'm continuing this story I'm also going through and revising. Fixing some grammar errors that slipped the proof reading as well as clearing up some plot points. I'll keep y'all updated as far as what has been revised with each new chapter.**


	23. The Patronus Charm

**AN: As always I own none of this. Really enjoyed writing this chapter as it has LOTS of dialogue and interaction, which is a continuous theme. I enjoy watching how characters interact with one another. While Aries has built up a tremendous amount of power over the years, I have no intention of him suddenly finding some ancient magic power to give him the victory. He will continue to outmatch, out maneuver, and out power his enemies, which is why how he interacts with these other characters is so important, and so fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The Minister of Magic was a busy man as of late. Letters were bombarding his office, and members of the Wizengamot had made many stops by his office demanding answers to these blood quill questions. It had started with Lord Abott and Lord Macmillan before members of both the light and grey parties began pestering him. _What had that bloody woman been thinking?_ He did not doubt that toad had used the blood quill, but what he didn't understand was how she _hadn't_ been caught. Scrimgeour had given him no time to warn her before sending Black and Potter off to Hogwarts to investigate. Still, he was not about to complain about the situation, considering it would have been his head as well should the quill had been found.

"Minister?" Weatherby said, knocking on the door. "Lord Remus of the Noble House of Lupin wishes to speak to you, sir." Fudge could not hide his displeasure. Not only had Lord Black made a _werewolf_ a lord and head of a noble house, but the man now dared to bother him without an appointment? But he knew he could not refuse the half-breed.

"Send him in, Weatherby." He did not see the red head's flash of irritation but lifted his head as Lupin walked in and took his seat. "How can I help you?"

"I'm afraid I am here on behalf of my liege lord, Lord Black, Minister." Lupin began, stroking the grey beard he had started to grow. "While he cannot visit himself, he wished me to discuss with you the matter of this 'blood quill.' He is not pleased, Minister, not at all."

"As it was said in the _Daily Prophet_ , the Aurors found no evidence of anything," the Minister hastily replied. "Lord Black does not need to feel concerned!"

"Oh, but he does." Remus smiled somewhat cruelly. "I mean, for Headmaster Dumbeldore to allow blood quills to be used on students, especially those of our more prominent families, is something that just cannot stand. Something must be done."

"Dumbledore?" What did the old man have to do with it?

"Well, it must be his fault, right?" Fudge's hands fidgeted as thoughts ran wild through his head. "I know for a fact there was no communication between this office and Professor Umbridge, so it's not as if you told her to hide it. And of course, we must mention the clear animosity of the rest of the staff towards her. From my point of view, it would seem as though she was set up. No evidence? Dumbledore refusing to allow students to be interviewed?"

"Yes, yes. Of course!" It all played out in his mind. The headlines, the press, and the outrage _shifted_ from himself and the Ministry towards the senile headmaster. "Lord Black agrees with you?"

"Oh, my liege lord would never say such things against the headmaster, while he is at Hogwarts," Lupin answered carefully. "Though I have it on good authority that he _mentioned_ such things to his dear uncle Sirius. Little can be done here Minister, but perhaps we could give Dolores the power to. . . _correct_ Hogwarts' issues." Fudge's eyebrows raised eye, and a cruel smile slid onto his round face.

* * *

" _Dolores Umbridge named High Inquisitor of Hogwarts following allegations of blood quill use at Hogwarts._ " Draco recited, the current edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. "Did you have something to do with this Aries?" Aries smirked but gave no reply as he lazily flipped through the book in his hands. "Fine then, keep your secrets." There was a slight edge to Draco's voice, and Aries let the book thump on the table.

"You know exactly why I'm keeping my cards close to my chest, Draco." He said with a raised eyebrow. "As long as your father remains the Dark Lord's servant, I cannot put you in a position of risk."

"I'm already at risk!" Draco shouted, grateful for the Muffliato charm they had cast when they chose their library table. Aries sighed loudly, aggressively rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps its time we address the boggart in the room, don't you think?" The blonde-haired boy turned his head, staring at one of the bookshelves. "I know what happened this summer, Draco, but it could not have been prevented."

"How the hell would you know? You never asked! You never cared! You let me suffer alone at the Dark Lord's hands time and time again."

"And if I hadn't?" Aries replied hotly. "What do you think the Dark Lord would have done had you refused him? Do you think he would have stopped with you? What about your mother?" Draco had paled at that, but Aries wasn't done. "Or what about your sister?" His friend's mouth dropped, and he struggled to speak for some time as Aries patiently waited.

"How?"

"You think I wasn't watching? I assure you I made sure to be fully aware of everything going on at Malfoy Manor."

"Mother?" He simply nodded, and Draco's head fell. "This is tearing my family apart. No one was supposed to know. My father doesn't even know yet."

"Narcissa will be taken care of," Aries said softly. "And the Dark Lord will not get his hands on the newest Malfoy. But we must tread lightly."

"I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't leave me alone. Well, entirely anyway." Draco lifted his head and looked Aries in the eyes. "You would have saved us, right? If the Dark Lord had decided we were no longer useful?"

"You know that answer, Draco," Aries said seriously. "We're brothers in blood. No matter what." Silence rested between the two, and he was glad to see that the animosity from Draco seemed to be disappearing. "Your speech in the common room intrigued me. Care to explain?"

"I guess this summer made me see some things differently," Draco said with a sigh. "I've spent so long trying to do everything to be the person my father wanted me to be, and then he just readily prostituted my life to the Dark Lord. He sat there and _watched_ Him torture me. And I just decided I didn't care anymore. About the traditions, about the purity of blood. About all the horse shit, my father spewed every day. Nothing good could come from the Dark Lord. . . I've never seen such a monster." Draco looked away for a moment, his eyes glazed over as if remembering something.

"And the rest of them too. Father made me watch as they tortured and raped some poor muggleborn. I didn't know her name. I don't think she ever came to Hogwarts. And they _laughed,_ like it was all a good joke. Suddenly, it wasn't a prank. It wasn't putting someone back in their place. All I could think of was Granger. Annoying as she is, but the thought was there. Even I'm not daft enough to think she's not brilliant. That if she could learn her place, maybe she could benefit our world. Does she deserve to be bumped down a peg or two? Absolutely. But that? What they were doing to that poor girl? No, not even her.'

"Then, they just killed her. Left her lying in a puddle of blood and their handiwork. They were so proud of what they had done as if they had just won a game of Quidditch. At that moment I realized that you were right, I guess. You've always been right. I won't say I've given up on the idea that we're better than some, and we deserve our rightful place in the world. But no one deserves what happened to that girl simply because they were born _different_."

Aries, who seemed to always have a calculated response to give, was left speechless. Somehow that tidbit of information had failed to reach him, and he was disgusted at what the Death Eaters had done. It was relieving to know that Draco had finally seen his father and his friends for what they were. Aries simply reached over and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. It was apparent the incident still affected his friend, but it had been for the best. Draco could now become his own man, and not a copy of his father.

* * *

To say Thomas was nervous as he headed towards the Room of Requirement was an understatement. Terrified might have been a better word. He had not told anyone of training with Aries Black, as it had been a rather touchy subject with Susan, who did not trust the Slytherin at all. Not that he could entirely blame her as many of Hogwarts, especially those in Hufflepuff, had avoided Black since the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. While he had not seen their brutal duel, he had heard more than enough to know it had gotten out of hand. Then there was Cedric's death at the graveyard. Thomas was no fool, and he knew that some questioned the circumstances around the champion's death, mostly from those who did believe about Voldemort's return.

His friendship with Black had caused other issues as well, mostly with Ron. The fellow fifth-year believed him, of course, but he, like many others in Gryffindor, distrusted Aries. Whether it be his family, his House, or his uncaring attitude about light or dark magic, it had driven a wedge between himself and his red-headed friend, with Hermione in the middle. She still had been undecided on the young Black lord, but she was unwilling to choose a side like she had last year so quickly.

Thomas made it to the Room of Requirement with a minute to spare and hastily entered, finding Aries waiting for him, in the same robes he had worn throughout the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The older boy gave him a look over, and Thomas had a feeling he was disappointed.

"When I said _normal_ clothing, I meant wizard clothing," Aries said with a shake of his head. "It will do, however, as your family as a tendency to wear muggle clothing. Now, you said you wish to learn the Patronus, but also how to fight, correct?"

"Yes," Thomas answered, honestly. "Voldemort is back. And I have to be ready to fight him."

"Good, then listen closely." Aries seemed to wait for Thomas to gather himself. "I will be giving you a training regimen, one that you will not shy away from, or you will find yourself short of a teacher. We will not use honorifics, as you are _not_ my apprentice. But understand that while here, I am in charge. We are not students. We are not friends. You are a student, and I the teacher. Understand?" Thomas gave a quick nod, his eyes wide in surprise. "So first, a duel. Ready yourself."

Aries leaned back into his stance, his _Vipe_ r form ready, as Thomas stood still for a moment, before shaking his head and reading himself as well.

"Begin." Thomas quickly sent a stunner, hoping to catch Aries off guard but was shocked as he simply _deflected_ the spell, crashing into the wall with a bang. He knew he had been distracted and blacked out as Aries' stunner hit him. Groggily, his eyes opened, and he stared up at Aries, who Thomas was sure had a disappointed look on his face.

"I expected more, Thomas." The words stung deeper than he had thought. "No doubt you have never seen someone deflect a spell, but even I expected you not to lose concentration that easily. It will not happen again. Ready yourself." He rose to his feet as Aries walked back into his spot. He shook his head again and pushed his thoughts out of his mind. He would show Aries he was capable of more.

"Begin." Another stunner flew from his wand, and just as Aries deflected it, he sent a blasting hex towards him. Aries spun out of the way, casting his own stunner back. It bounced off Thomas' shield before a fluid series of spells crashed into it. Thomas pushed power into the simmering blue shield, shuffling his feet in an attempt to get a better angle on his opponent. Suddenly, he dropped his guard and rolled to his right, and fired off three blasting hexes in a row. Using the smoke caused by the blast, Thomas sprinted to his right and began to fire stunners towards where Aries had been. He waited, glancing around him to ensure he had not been flanked, as the smoke cleared, but Aries was nowhere to be found.

"Are stunners and blasting hexes all you know?" Aries' voice came from behind him, and he felt the cold tip of a wand against his neck.

"Are bone breakers all you know?" Thomas replied sarcastically.

"No," Aries responded with a laugh as he lowered his wand, "But they are quite effective. That was more of what I expected, but we will need to widen your armory of spells beyond what your father has taught you if you are to defeat the Dark Lord."

"I am _not_ learning dark magic." He glared for a moment at Aries, but then wilted under the cold, calculating eyes that met his.

"I thought we had gotten over this after your discussion with Godric." Guilt filled him at that, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You _have_ been back to see Godric, right?"

"Once, after the first time. But I just got mad, I guess," Thomas answered nervously. "I just couldn't understand how he kept pushing me to use that side of magic. I mean. . . I don't know, Aries. I just can't."

"You cannot expect to defeat the Dark Lord, or his followers, with simple stunners," Aries answered hotly. "You might get lucky, but more than likely, you'll end up dead." Thomas refused to meet his eyes, and he was thankful that Aries seemed to give up on the conversation with a long sigh.

"Let us focus on the Patronus Charm." He eagerly perked up at that, as Aries glanced towards the wall in thought. "Regardless of yours or my views on magic, the world is inclined to separate magic into light and dark. Many would say that a light wizard could not use true 'dark' magic and that a dark wizard could not use pure 'light' magic. For example, the Killing Curse and the Patronus Charm." Thomas listened intently, as Aries began to pace. "This is not inherently true at all, as someone in a fit of rage could cast the Killing Curse, and one does not need to be light _or_ dark to use the Patronus. It, like all magic, is a manifestation of intent and emotion. The Dark Arts, as they are named, focus on an intent to harm, with anger being the primary emotional catalyst. Some schools of magic, like Transfiguration and Charms, focus less on emotion and more on intent and the _will_ to shape with their magic. And then some charms, such as the Patronus, concentrate on the more 'lighter' sides of emotion. Happiness is the fuel that powers the Patronus Charm. It is this reason that it is considered a 'light' spell.'

"And with that in mind, a question." Aries continued, turning to Thomas. "Could the Dark Lord cast a Patronus Charm?"

"No!" Thomas answered quickly. "How could he? He's evil!"

"And so you are saying that there is nothing that makes the Dark Lord feel happiness? Or joy?"

"Well, no, or. . ." He let his voice die as he considered it. "You're trying to convince me again, aren't you?"

"To a point," the Slytherin answered with a smirk. "The point here is that again, emotion is the focus. In reality, while it is unlikely that the Dark Lord could muster a Patronus, it is not _impossible_. Food for thought, Heir of Gryffindor. Now, for the charm itself. _Expecto Patronum_ is the incantation."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Thomas repeated as Aries gave a nod.

"Now, as I said before, happiness is the fuel. Most people use a memory. But the reason I say that the Dark Lord would likely _not_ be able to use it is that the more powerful the memory is, the more powerful the Patronus. It is unlikely the Dark Lord possesses such a memory, but again, not impossible." Thomas began to rack his mind for a memory, picking out a few he thought would work. "Now, the memory is important, but also subjective. One would say riding a broom for the first time would not work, but for someone abused their entire life, it may as well be their happiest memory. For you, however, it might not be enough. Think of the memory, and let it consume you until it's all you can feel. And then say the words." Thomas took a deep breath and focused, the memory becoming more and more real before him until he could feel the warmth of the fireplace.

" _Expecto Patronum_." There was a slight pull on his magic, but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing. He tried again and again, and despite the slight _pull_ he felt, he could not preform the charm.

"You are conflicted, Thomas. I would not even need Legillimency to figure that out; it's in your magic."

"My magic? So my memory was not good enough?"

"I did not say that," Aries closed his eyes, and two chairs formed between them. He motioned for them to sit and gave him a curious look. "But regardless, something is happening that is keeping you from casting the spell. Sometimes, emotional upheaval, or life events, can _affect_ our magic in unknown ways." Thomas felt tense and looked away again. "I've noticed you've been somewhat ostracized by your house again. Something you wish to explain?" There was nothing that Thomas wanted to do less than discuss it. But then the memories of the Dementors returned with a shudder.

"I know the _Prophet_ stopped running those horrible articles, but it hasn't made anyone believe me more." Thomas ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Seamus and some others flat out think I'm a nutter. Susan and her friends think I'm crazy for being friends with you, as most still haven't decided on what happened at the graveyard. My dad is so intent on making sure I'm a 'light' wizard that I want to break everything in my home when I'm around him. I didn't even tell him about the blood-quill! I feel so _angry_ all the time. Dumbledore has been avoiding me _all year_ , and that fucking Umbridge woman is tormenting me _every day_ , and the only one that seems to care is the one who everyone, besides Sirius, thinks is the next Dark Lord!" He hadn't meant to yell or to tell Aries all of that, but once he had started, he couldn't stop. Thomas glanced up, wondering what Aries' reaction would be, only to find a look of understanding.

"Who are you?" Aries asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _who_ are you, Thomas Potter?" He asked again. "Are you a muggleborn? Are you just another ordinary wizard? Who. Are. You?"

"I'm Thomas, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Thomas replied, still unsure of what Aries was getting at, but he didn't say anything so he continued. "I'm the Heir of Gryffindor. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"So why the fuck do you care what they think?" Thomas's face shot up at the venom in Aries' voice. "We had this talk last year. It seems we're bound to revisit things. One day, you'll be face to face with the Dark Lord. And you know what will matter? _You_. Not Seamus and his friends. Not Susan and her friends. Not your father. You. One day, you'll be old, and every night you'll have to go to sleep, remembering your life, and you will have to be the one who lives with himself. Do you want to go to sleep at night, remembering how you let others rule your life? Or do you want to remember how you _seized_ every day victoriously? It's like I told you before, friends are nice, but at the end of the day, all you have is yourself.'

"And as far as your father goes, he's not you. His life is not yours. His choices do not matter, but yours do. If you live your life trying to please everyone around you, you will be miserable. You and I, Thomas, we are a cut above the rest. We are lions and a lion does not concern itself with the opinion of the sheep. Do you understand?"

"But I cannot just throw everyone to the side, just for myself!"

"That's your choice, Thomas," Aries answered with more control. "But you also cannot allow them to control your life. It is not your responsibility to make others accept you for who you are. It is theirs. And if they cannot, then let them fade away. Those who are true to you will stick by you, not leave based on the circumstances." Silence breathed in between them, as Thomas thought on Aries' words, and no matter what argument came up, none could dispel the one Aries had. "And as far as Dumbledore goes, he is not god. He is not infallible. He makes mistakes, same as you and I. I cannot tell you why he is avoiding you, but if he is not here for you now, when you are downcast, then why is he here? Why allow him to have power over you when he does not care for you when you need him?" Thomas tried to push the doubts of the headmaster aside, but they continued, as Aries had simply voiced the dark thought that had already been inside his head. "Clear your mind, Thomas. Do not delay. Make your choice here and now. Stay and cast the Patronus Charm, take _control_ of your life, or leave, and continue to allow others to rule you. I will not teach someone so weak-willed. Make your choice."

* * *

Aries sat calmly before Thomas, as a million emotions seemed to play across his face. He had been surprised that the Gryffindor had opened up to him so easily. But who else was there to open up to? Who else did not judge the boy on his decisions? These fools were so concerned about Thomas not becoming like him that they had pushed him right into Aries' hands. Aries knew about the boy's doubts, especially regarding Dumbledore, and had all too eagerly reinforced the distrust he was forming for the old man.

He wondered if the boy would be successful, remembering his own issues with the charm last year. But then again, no one had helped him past his problems, the very reason it took so long for him to master the Patronus Charm, as he had just now with Thomas. At last Thomas stood staring at the door for just a moment, before he turned away. He took several minutes, and Aries _felt_ the discord in Thomas' magic fade away. Thomas raised his wand again, and Aries leaned forward.

 _"Expecto Patronum_." He could not help but smile, as the white shield of the Patronus formed before Thomas.

"And that, Thomas, is the Patronus Charm," Aries said, a slight surprise in his voice.

"Is it normal?" Thomas asked, letting go of the spell. "To get it on the first try? Well. . . first _real_ try."

"No, not at all," Aries replied honestly. "But for us, it is no surprise. You are powerful, Thomas, more than you realize. But there is more to the spell." He lifted his wand and closed his eyes. " _Expecto Patronum_." A white fox shot from his wand, and danced around them, its white eyes seeming to stare at Thomas. "This is a corporeal Patronus. It will take the form of something that represents your happiness. For me, it represents my mother. A fox was her animagus."

"What happened to her?" Thomas asked, noting the sadness in his voice.

"A tragedy." The memories flash forward into his mind before he shoved them down deep within his consciousness. "But that is enough for today. Every morning you will run to the Quidditch pitch, complete ten laps. You will complete a hundred push-ups and sit-ups. Then return. Once you can do this all within thirty minutes, we will progress your physical training. You understand the importance of this?"

"The fight isn't over just because you've been disarmed," Thomas answered in a recited way. Aries simply nodded.

"Same time, next week."

* * *

The room was stone, as Aries requested, and he sat with his legs crossed on the floor, deep in meditation. A month had passed since the beginning of term, and much had happened already. Between his lessons with Potter, dealing with Umbridge overstepping with the use of the blood quill, dealing with the changing Draco, and the ever-exciting situation with Theodore Nott, along with the ever torrent of homework, Aries had been quite busy.

His thoughts concerned the letter he had recently received from Cassiopeia, detailing the current status of his _many_ projects. He was happy to hear, of course, that the Werewolf Conservation continued to thrive, and a rather large magical community had begun to form, complete with shops and restaurants. Wizards and witches who had, for so long, been outcast by Magical Britain had come to find a real home, and Director Lupin seemed to take every chance to reaffirm that it was all thanks to Lord Black, something evident in the 'fan mail' he had begun to receive. The other success was the recent approval from Gringotts, regarding the school construction that had started on the grounds. Soon, children afflicted with lycanthropy would be able to receive a quality education, one that Aries could shape to reflect his views.

Next came the report of the Praetorian Guard. His show of them at the Wizengamot had created quite the rumor mill. Still, none knew the full extent of his army, currently located in Bulgaria, under the protection of Ivan's uncle. Slowly, but surely, the regiment was rising in numbers and skill. The financial burden would have taken a toll, if not for his timely investment in the products required for Wolfsbane. Ministry money lined his vault, as they purchased the ingredients for the Werewolf Conservation.

It was as Aries was musing the third, and final piece, of information Cassiopeia had sent him, that he felt Daphne enter the room. He had requested her presence, as she was the last issue he had yet to remedy. Despite his earlier idea that she needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, her game of cat and mouse had not been as distracting or as much of an inconvenience as he expected. But the girl had put off their confrontation for too long, and he had finally decided to deal with it. She mirrored how he sat, right across from him, and seemed to wait, her trademark look of ice on her face.

"I believe you have taken an issue with me, Daphne," Aries stated simply. "Care to explain?"

"And I believe I am owed an explanation, Black," Daphne replied coldly. "About many things."

"Such as?"

"This summer. Your plans." Her eyes flashed for a moment. " _Delacour_." He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"And you think I owe you anything?"

"Considering our relationship, yes. I'm not asking anything of _Lord Black_. I'm asking something of Aries. The boy I spent much time with in this room, and aboard the ship, and in the library. The one that made me actually _feel_ something, and the one I thought could help me realize my dream for this world."

"But aren't they one and the same?" countered Aries. "Let us not be ignorant. Had I _not_ been the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, you would have never looked my way. Not in any snobbish way, but your dreams lie further than being a trophy wife. You long for greatness, as I do. You would never have married _just_ for love. You would have married someone that could benefit your plan. But then we met one another. And we both found someone that _could_ be an equal, one that could further our goals, and perhaps, love as well."

"Then what changed?"

"Truly? The Dark Lord. I was forced to accelerate my plans. Dumbledore was removed, and through the help of Lord Malfoy, your father was made Chief Warlock. With one fell swoop, the Wizengamot had fallen into my hands. Your father readily accepted an alliance, and suddenly I did not need marriage to gain political power. My name and my actions during the Tri-Wizard Tournament had already done that."

"That still does not explain your actions," Daphne said, and there was unmistakable anger in her voice. "After that dinner with my family, you dropped me like some summer fling. I am not some _Daisy Buchanan_ to drop without a second thought. You never even sent a letter, and _pointedly_ ignored mine."

"Your father made it clear he did not approve," Aries replied. "Given the circumstances, his allegiance and cooperation within the Wizengamot were more important than your feelings. For one as political savvy as you _claim_ to be, I figured that would be obvious."

"Oh, we will play that card, will we?" A cold laugh escaped her throat. "Like you couldn't have slipped Tracey a letter? Or had a house-elf bring it? No doubt the reality is that you were too busy with your _putain_. I'm no idiot. I know you and Delacour would meet up throughout last year. And I let you have your fun. A gift you could call it, for helping my dream of the future come to a reality. But then the summer came, you dropped me, and went to that ball with _her_. You think I wouldn't notice?" Aries, it seemed, had slightly underestimated the girl, but he was not concerned.

"Fleur is a nature of my reality in which you much accept," He raised a hand to silence Daphne before she could reply, anger alight in her eyes. "Following the Third Task, she came to me. Magic it would seem, deems her kind more creature than human, and as such, a life debt formed between us. But not like the one that formed between Potter and me. Delacour is tethered and bound to me by the deepest of magics. If I were to choose, the magic binding us could force her to fulfill my every desire or to complete any task I were to give her. Through her, I have gained an invaluable tool. A follower whose loyalty can never be in question. Because of this, she is something I will not relinquish, even for you, Daphne." His words seemed to give her thought as she looked at him curiously.

"So, she is nothing more than a slave?" Daphne asked, her voice softer than before.

"I prefer to think of her as more of a loyal servant." Aries offered, watching Daphne closely.

"Then, she would never take the name of Black?" She leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground as Aries laughed.

"No, never. She may be an equal to me in some ways, and while I do, in my own way, care for her, I would not marry her." Daphne seemed to crawl towards him, the top of her shirt opened, giving him a tasteful view.

"And what about me?" There was no vulnerability in her voice, rather a sense of challenge. Aries had given it much thought over the past month. It was how he had concluded that he would never marry Fleur. Why would he? She was bound to him, and so long as her soul belonged to him, the soon to be President of Magical France would always be loyal to him. His last connection to the continent was made.

"Your actions at the Yule Ball made it clear that you understand that sometimes, violence and cruelty are necessary to achieve our goals. " Aries said, enjoying the look of desire in Daphne's eyes. "We will deceive. We will manipulate. And we will kill. We will do what _must_ be done to make our vision a reality. If you can accept that, then I think you could, perhaps, make a suitable first wife." He said the last with a laugh. "I will need someone to rule over Britain one day, after all."

"You will only have one wife, if I have anything to say about it, Black." She closed the distance, pushing him onto the ground before smashing her lips into his. Aries would have been a liar had he said he did not miss the taste of her lips, as her body pressed against his before she pulled away. "You can keep your _pet_ , Black, but you belong to me. _I_ will make sure _Fleur Delacour_ knows her place."

* * *

If there was a word to describe Professor McGonagall at the moment, unhappy would be a rather massive understatement. It had been a month since Thomas' first lesson with Aries and in the time between Dolores Umbridge had been named 'High Inquisitor' of Hogwarts. The letter he had received from his father had been worrisome and warned him consistently against angering the Defense teacher anymore. He had never told his father about the blood-quill, partly because he wanted nothing to do with his father but he had also not wanted to let the old toad win by getting the better of him.

Umbridge was watching the class closely, and with everything Professor McGonagall did, the other woman would make notes. She was _evaluating_ the teachers, though why she thought she knew what made a good teacher or not was lost to Thomas. He breathed a sigh of relief when the class, and the day for that matter, was over. There was still an hour before dinner, so he followed Ron and Hermione back to the common room. Their friendship had never been the same since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the strains of this year, mostly due to Aries, made specific conversations avoided at all cost.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed as he plopped down on the couch in front of the fire. "Umbridge is causing all sorts of hell right now."

"On top of not teaching us a thing," Thomas responded, placing himself in the armchair. "Honestly, I feel like I know more about defense than she does."

"Think that goes for the first years too, mate." The two could not contain the laughter that suddenly burst from them both, drawing an irritated look from the seventh years who were studying furiously for their NEWTs. Hermione came down and sat on the couch next to Ron, a pensive look on her mind.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" She didn't answer Thomas at first, giving a quick look around the room, before leaning in closely.

"We need to do something about Umbridge."

"That'll go over real well," Ron said with a scoff. "The Aurors didn't find anything, and unless Thomas or someone willingly steps up, she won't be arrested."

"No, I mean the class," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "We aren't learning anything this year, and we have our OWLs. I say we start teaching ourselves."

"I mean, don't we already?" Thomas asked. "Or do you mean, like, a club?" Hermione nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean. And I think you should teach it, Thomas."

"I don't think that's necessarily a good idea. There's no way anyone in this school would want me to teach them. And Dad told me specifically _not_ to piss off Umbridge."

"Well, it wouldn't be breaking any school rules, right?" Ron offered.

"Maybe not," Thomas answered. "But we both know she doesn't want us actually practicing spells. Somehow I think this won't go over very well."

"Just give it a thought, okay? I think you'll be surprised by how many students _would_ want to learn from you." Hermione gave him a pleading look, and he nodded after a minute. "I'll ask around discreetly and see if anyone else is interested." Thomas sighed as she got up and left the common room. So much for coasting out the year.

* * *

 _He stood on the island again, the great ash tree staring down at him, and felt the swirl of magic. To an onlooker, it would seem there was no wind at all, but he could feel the torrent of magic surrounding him, centered on the great tree like the eye of a hurricane. Whispers floated through the air, and he turned, facing the man that so often haunted his dreams. Bright, white eyes flashed, and the swirl of magic stopped. But then the man moved aside, and the island faded away. Instead, a corridor appeared, as he walked forward, full of doors on each side. It seemed like an eternity that he walked until at last, he faced a door. He grasped the handle and turned, opening the door before him. A vast room awaited him, and then he saw it: the Veil. The whispers grew louder as he faced the tall arch. Suddenly he turned, and the man was there again, and with a hard push, he fell through the Veil._

Aries shot up in his bed, sweat covering his body, and his heart pounding. A pain suddenly crept on his chest, and as he looked down, the outline of a hand was bruised onto his chest. He looked around frantically for the man, but he was not there. There was one thing that had made sense in the dream: the Department of Mysteries. He had been there on more than one occasion throughout the summer, but why was he suddenly dreaming of it? What did the whispers mean? Who was the man who kept haunting his dreams? Why did he keep seeing the great ash tree? Aries did his best to rid himself of the dream, as the warm water of the shower rinsed over him. He had another lesson with Thomas today, and it would not do well to show discomfort in front of his student.

His fondness for Thomas had only increased as the boy began to shed the childish tendencies and take on a more serious attitude. Aries seriously doubted the training that the boy had skipped out on in his youth had ever been as severe as the training he was doing now, and the results were showing. Thomas had never been overweight, the training as a child and Quidditch had seen to that, but he was slowly developing muscles that would give him the advantage in a fight. Every week, Thomas would improve, but he was beginning to understand that his simple repertoire of spells was a disadvantage.

He started their lesson by having himself and Thomas to do a rigorous exercise routine and was glad that the room provided a shower for them both to use. Once Thomas was thoroughly exhausted, he had the boy continue his work on fifth-year spells. Umbridge's teaching, or lack thereof, was causing more of a headache than he considered, but Potter was more than capable of catching up. Then, they dueled. It was rather enjoyable, he had noted, to be the teacher and not the student, and it was a new challenge all in itself. While Thomas' sole goal was to disarm him, Aries strived to challenge the younger boy, forcing him out of his comfort zone and to adapt. He understood now why his former master, Vladimir von Reich, had enjoyed their lessons so much.

"A month and a half, we've been doing this," Thomas panted after being disarmed again, "And I still can't beat you."

"I'm afraid it will be sometime before you come close to defeating me," Aries said with a laugh as he returned the boys wand. "Though I would say there are few here at Hogwarts that could. Durmstrang is a different story, as they are taught Battle Magics and how to duel from their first year." Thomas rolled in his in amusement, as Aries seemed always to say how Durmstrang was better. "I hear you're going to start a Defense club."

"Oh, um, yeah," Thomas replied with a nervous laugh. "It was Hermione's idea, but I kinda caved."

"And how do you feel about helping others, despite their dislike and distrust of you?"

"It's just the right thing to do," The boy shrugged. "If I have the means to help them, why shouldn't I?"

"Indeed," Aries felt a rush of pride for the boy, though he still did not entirely understand why. Perhaps he was beginning to see something of himself in the boy. They were both heirs of the founders after all. "I believe that those of us, with the power and ability to do so, have a certain responsibility to the magical world. I believe we are both such individuals. Any ideas about how you will teach? You will have more than just fifth years."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that. You see, well, you're good at this. Way better than me. I was hoping you would be willing to help. I mean, the Slytherins probably need help too, right? The good ones that is."

"You want me to teach?" Aries said with a laugh. "You haven't told your friends about our lessons, yet you want me to help teach all your friends?"

"Yes," Thomas answered firmly. "It's their choice, but you're the best dueler I've ever seen. You know more magic than anyone, and lastly, you know the Dark Arts. Who better to teach us how to _defend_ against them? It's their choice. But if they want me to help them, then they'll have to let you teach them."

Aries made to look as if he thought it over, but his decision had already been made. He would not pass up the opportunity to build bridges with the individuals in other houses who might end up holding an essential spot within the Ministry, or the Wizengamot itself. "I'll help, but it is your responsibility to convince the others. It is your group, after all." This could work, he mused, perhaps he could create the very army that Fudge was so worried about. Yes, he would create _Dumbledore's_ Army.

 **AN: Next Chapter: Dumbledore's Army. We'll continue to bounce back and forth between Thomas and Aries POV. Free candy, we have a duel coming next chapter that's been in my head since the beginning, and I can't wait.**


	24. Dumbledore's Army

**AN: This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but as I was writing I ended up adding more than expected, which was a welcomed surprise. As always, I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

"I think I liked it better when you two weren't getting along." Draco drawled from his seat across Aries and Daphne in the Three Broomsticks.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Daphne said with a smirk. "I had heard the rumors that women weren't your fancy, but now I'm starting to believe them." Aries couldn't contain his laughter as Draco's ears turned an almost Weasley red. "I'll let father know so he can call off the marriage contract."

"Oh, come now, Draco," Aries interrupted before the two starting throw spells. "Play nicely. After all, we all know Astoria adores you." Draco rolled his eyes and set back with an exaggerated huff. They both knew he could do far worse than Daphne's younger sister, though the contract had yet to be finalized. That was in part Aries doing, as it ensured that Lucius Malfoy maintained particular goodwill with the grey party.

"At least you two can have fun with your meeting. I'll be stuck here listening to Pansy whine about the contract all afternoon."

"Speaking of which, it's time for us to go," Aries said as he rose to his feet with an offered hand to Daphne. "Still cannot believe they choose the Hog's Head of all places for this meeting. Umbridge will know about it before the meetings even done."

"Then why didn't you change it?" Draco asked.

"I've made a good habit of capitalizing on people's mistakes, Draco," replied Aries with a smile. "This is no different."

Aries and Daphne took their time as they walked towards the Hog's Head arm in arm. They had already gotten their shopping out of the way and had a light lunch at the Three Broomsticks. The blonde girl had never been an unconfident witch, but her confidence had seemed to rise to new levels after their conversation a few weeks ago. Their Dark Arts lessons had continued as well, something she had begun to attack with new vigor as if she hoped to prove she could outdo Fleur in every way.

At last, they had reached the Hog's Head, and, as requested, Astoria, Blaise, and Tracey waited patiently outside for them. He gave them each a nod and entered the pub. A quick count told him that twenty-five had decided to attend the meetings, most of them being fifth year students. Every house was represented, at least now that they had arrived. He glanced around the room, and after seeing the four individuals he had asked to be here, sat at the last available table with the other Slytherins. A motion to the bartender, a man he knew to be Aberforth Dumbledore, brought a round of butterbeer to the table.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Ron exclaimed loudly to the agreeance of the rest of the group.

"We want to pass our exams too, Weasley." Daphne drawled as she rolled her eyes. "You lot aren't the only ones not learning anything from Umbridge."

"This is about more than passing our exams," Susan Bones said from her spot at the front next to Thomas. "This is about learning how to fight Death Eaters."

"Oh, are there some here?" Aries, who seldom had an issue controlling his emotions, found it very difficult not to laugh at Daphne, as she looked around the room frantically. "Well, thank goodness we have all of you to protect us."

"They're here because _I_ asked them to be." Thomas interrupted as he stood. "Susan is right. This is not only so we can pass our exams but so that when Voldemort and the Death Eaters show themselves, we're ready."

"And so, you invited Death Eater _spawn_ to train with us?" A Hufflepuff said, Zacharias Smith if he remembered correctly. "For all we know, they could be spying on us. And not to mention, you invited _him_." All eyes landed on Aries, who returned their glares with a smirk.

"Is my presence a problem, Smith?" Aries asked innocently.

"Enough!" All eyes looked back to the front, where Hermione had snapped in her quill in frustration. "Why are they here, Thomas?"

"Just because someone is a Slytherin, does not make them a Death Eater," Thomas began. "And just because someone _isn't_ in Slytherin doesn't make them good either. The night my grandparents died, we were under the Fidelius. Our secret keeper, and the man that betrayed my family to Voldemort, was a _Gryffindor_. If a lion can become a Death Eater, then a snake can be the good guy." He took a deep breath, with a sideways glance towards Susan. "Throughout this year, Aries has been training me. You see, while our parents have been out doing what they can, Aries and I have been training to take the fight to Voldemort. Every day I get stronger because of _him_. He's the most powerful wizard I know besides Dumbledore and Voldemort. He's taught me how to duel, to perform the Patronus Charm, and how to survive. If you want me to help you, then you'll have to accept Aries, which means accepting his friends as well. I trust him, and if you trust me, you'll trust him as well."

"You both can perform the Patronus?" Katie Bell asked as she looked towards Aries. Her cheeks flushed when they made eye contact, but a raise of the eyebrows from Daphne caused the Gryffindor to look away.

"Yes," Thomas answered. "But Aries can produce a corporeal Patronus."

"Prove it," Smith demanded. Aries yawned and lazily drew his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_." The white fox shot from his wand, running through the pub before it stopped in front of Thomas and disappeared. "Happy?"

"That's all good and well," Hermione said. "But Aries' proficiency in magic isn't our-"

"What about Cedric?" Michael Corner interrupted, another fifth-year student in Ravenclaw, as he looked intently at Aries. "You and Dumbledore keep saying Voldemort killed him, but no one _actually_ knows. Besides you." Cho Chang, who had been staring at the floor for most of the meeting, suddenly looked up, and Aries could not quite place the look in her eye.

"If you here for me to tell you how Cedric died, then you've come to the wrong place," Aries replied. "If you don't believe Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Potter, then what makes anything I say matter? Unless, of course, you mean to accuse me of something?" He looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the Hufflepuffs, but they remained silent. "I thought we were here to learn about magic, not put me on trial, Granger."

"We are," Hermione replied, though he could tell she was tense. "But unfortunately, your presence, along with the rest of the Slytherins, was never agreed upon. I understand why Thomas invited you, and it makes sense logically, but I have some concerns of my own."

"Because you're a muggleborn," Daphne offered.

"Yes. I, along with many others, have been constantly harassed by the Slytherins since I came to Hogwarts. What I want to know is why _you_ would be willing to teach us anything."

"You're referring to the incident this summer?" Aries asked, and when Hermione gave a nod, he shook his head slightly. "It is not uncommon for magical families to have a grimoire, but for those of us who can trace our familial lines to the founders and beyond, there is family magic, traits, and secrets that are protected. These things are _sacred_ to the family and are passed down from heir to heir and taught throughout the family. As even Thomas can attest to with the Potter family, this is common regardless of whether that family is considered 'light' or 'dark.'

"Now, as to the concern of your blood status. Many of our ancient families have long held to the belief of blood purity, but the fact is that inbreeding has done the exact opposite of what was intended. Instead of ensuring the strength of blood, bloodlines that had existed for centuries began to die out. It is part of the reason for individuals like Crabbe and Goyle, who can hardly _read_ yet alone perform any great magics. It is a practice that _must_ be cast aside. That being said, magic does not appear out of midair. Somewhere in your family, Granger, there has been a witch or wizard, which has resulted in you being magical. Therefore, you _belong_ in our world, but not without sacrifice.'

"This is _not_ the muggle world, and as such as we have traditions that are sacred to those who have shaped this world for centuries. You, who were born and raised in the muggle world, cannot come here and expect it to change just because it is not what you have come to understand as right and wrong. That does not mean, however, that we cannot _progress_. Individuals, like you, can help us make our magical world a better one. But you must understand that you are giving up one world to live in ours. Does that answer your question, Granger?" A glance around the room saw that many had taken his words to thought and were genuinely surprised at the Slytherin's point of view.

"What about the Dark Arts?" Ron suddenly asked. "Thomas said you would be helping teach us. You cannot expect us to want to learn from someone who openly practices them."

"And why not?" Thomas replied heatedly. "Who better to learn from? I've had run-ins with Voldemort before, but both times he was _weakened_. And yet, Aries went toe to toe with him when he was at full strength. If he hadn't been there, I wouldn't have made it out alive." Aries watched Thomas eye the room as he dared them to challenge him. "I can teach you what I can and what I know, but if you want the best chance to survive a run-in with Death Eaters, then you have to learn from Aries as well."

"Look, you have the chance to be taught by _two_ Tri-Wizard champions," Hermione began slowly after a tense moment had passed. "Thomas is the best at defense in our year, and I think everyone knows what Black got on his OWLs. If there was ever a chance to learn how to best defend ourselves _and_ pass our exams, this is it. So, is everyone agreed?" No one said a word, but no one left either, much to Aries' surprise, though he was sure there was still some ill will towards him. "Right, so the question is how often we are-"

"It can't clash with Quidditch," Angelina Johnson said from the back next to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"Don't you think this is a bit more important?" Ernie McMillan replied. "Even with our OWLs coming up and the denial of You-Know-Who. I mean, the Ministry gave us a teacher who is actually trying to _prevent_ us from using defensive spells!"

"Fudge believes that Dumbledore wants to take over the Ministry," Aries said as he answered the implied question. "And he's afraid that he's using students to build an army to do just that. But Angelina is right. If we are suddenly _all_ rescheduling Quidditch practices for this, it will become suspicious. This is important, but we must remain discreet. As far as location, Thomas and I have already decided. We'll let everyone know the time and place at the last possible minute so that Umbridge has no time to find out where we're meeting."

Hermione began to rummage in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I think everybody should write their name down just so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So, if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

One of the Weasley twins went and wrote his name first, all too happily, but Aries noticed that some were immediately hesitant to write down their names. Aries couldn't blame them, but did they really think Granger would just leave the list lying around? It took some convincing from Thomas, but eventually, everyone began to sign their names, including the Slytherins. Aries was the last to go up to sign his name but stopped the minute he saw the parchment up close. It was _dripping_ with magic, and he immediately knew the spells Granger had cast. He looked up, making eye contact with her with a raised eyebrow, and she instantly paled. His name formed on the parchment with a wave of his hand, but Granger knew the magic wouldn't affect him.

* * *

Daphne had waited for him outside, but he gave her a slight nod towards the castle, while he waited for his companions to meet him. As she walked away, Cassiopeia, Sirius, Remus, and Fleur exited the Hogs Head, their glamours still on. They walked in silence towards the Shrieking Shack, a Notice-Me-Not charm keeping their movement hidden. When they had arrived in the small upstairs bedroom, they removed their glamours and waited for Aries to make himself comfortable in the chair before they took their own seats.

"I hope we all have good news?" Aries asked. "Cassiopeia?"

"The Legion continues to grow, both in number and skill." Cassiopeia began. "Commandant Taim again expresses his gratitude at your trust in him and hopes you can come to see his progress at your earliest convenience. He has also selected four more wizards to become Praetorians. He will inform you should they survive the training." Aries nodded, a slight grimace on his face. Taim was more animal than man, but he owed his life to Aries, and after being named Commandant of the Legion, he had taken to only allowing the best to have the honor to protect their lord. Five had already died in Taim's evaluations, as far as he knew.

"The DMLE has doubled its recruitment, as has the Auror Department," Sirius said, though he threw a weird look towards Cassi. "We've been able to up patrols in most of the major populated magical regions. Unfortunately, there is little we can do as far as patrolling Muggle regions. That has been left to the Order. It took some convincing, but we've started trying to follow known Death Eaters. Hopefully, we can get a guess as to where they're hiding, and maybe we can find out where they'll strike first."

"I think the Dark Lord is content hiding, for now." Aries interrupted. "He'll move slowly but surely and do little to draw the attention of the Ministry. Azkaban is our main concern. You need to convince Bones and Scrimgeour to replace the Dementors. The Dark Lord's most powerful servants reside in that prison, and we cannot allow them to escape." Sirius nodded his understanding before continuing.

"Dumbledore still has members guarding the Prophecy." Cassiopeia gave a loud huff at that. "He refuses to have it removed. I think he wants to use it as bait, but he truly does not want the Dark Lord to get his hands on it."

"Can we destroy it somehow?" Remus asked.

"Not without alerting both the Order and the Ministry. For now, it's a waiting game."

Aries nodded as he turned to the werewolf. "Cassiopeia informed me of the Conservation, Remus, so no need to waste your time. What of the other projects?"

"I've convinced forty-four to join your cause, my lord," Remus said as he pulled out a folder, which he handed to Cassiopeia. "Each has met your conditions and will be sent to Commandant Taim for training. The Dark Lord has sent a delegation to the werewolf packs in the north, but as you requested, we did not respond. A wise move indeed, my lord, as the packs have selected a representative, and she has requested we send a delegation as well."

"I trust you have chosen a delegation?"

"Yes, my lord." Remus handed another folder to Cassiopeia. "I will lead them, of course. I fully expect to gain their allegiance by Winter Solstice." Aries did not respond, as he waited for Cassiopeia to finish looking over the dossiers Remus had given her. When she had, at last, nodded her approval, he turned back to Remus.

"Excellent work, my friend." Fleur smiled coyly as his gaze landed on her at last.

" _I've managed to look over the vaults of our known Death Eaters, though convincing the goblins has not been easy_ ," Fleur said, idly looking at her fingertips as she spoke in French. " _Luckily enough, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have rubbed them wrong enough for them to consider giving you their support. They allowed me to look over the inventories in an attempt to bridge a more formal alliance with you. The goblins seem to hope to have more. . . flexibility within the magical world. Something akin to what the Lycans have been given. That being said, I found nothing similar to the locket_ or _the cup. The goblins seemed to have an idea of what the cup was, I think. They've requested a meeting with you, no doubt to discuss their demands, but perhaps they could be convinced to part with that information as well?_ "

"Dealing with goblins is a tricky affair, Aries," Cassiopeia stated suddenly. "They've given us something for _seemingly_ nothing in return. They will expect something during the negotiations, I have no doubt."

"And yet, we cannot afford to miss out on this opportunity," Aries replied. "Did they mention when they wished to meet?"

 _"No, my lord."_ He caught the flirtatious tone Fleur had used, but ignored it for now.

"Then I will meet with them at Christmas Break," Aries decided. "Leaving beforehand would be more suspicious than I can afford right now."

"Then, is it wise to help with this defense club?" Cassiopeia asked with a raised eyebrow. "It will surely draw the attention of Dumbledore, considering his brother was the barkeep."

"I have little concern about the reaction from the Ministry, and I'm aware that Dumbledore will be in the know. This is an opportunity to gain followers outside of Durmstrang and Slytherin. It is a calculated risk, but one I believe will pay off." Aries left them shortly after, though he thoroughly enjoyed his time with Fleur once the others had left. He looked forward to seeing how Daphne would 'put her in her place,' though he supposed he would have to ensure the two did not end up killing the other. Sirius' unease at the mention of the Legion had not gone unnoticed by Aries, and he hoped he would be able to resolve the issue at Christmas when he would go inspect his army himself.

* * *

Thomas jumped as Susan suddenly slammed her hand on the desk.

" _She_ knows," Susan whispered angrily. "She's banned all student organizations, including Quidditch."

"What?!" Thomas fought to keep his voice down in the library and quickly glanced around to make sure Madam Prince had not heard him. "How?"

"How do _you_ think?"

"Don't start that, Susan." His tone was dangerously close to anger. "Hermione charmed it, and he _signed_ it. If it was him, we would know. I _trust_ Aries. Why can't you?"

Susan was saved from answering as Hermione walked up to them frantically. They all eyed each other before sitting down, pushing their chairs close together.

"He knows?" Hermione asked as she looked at Susan, who nodded. "It had to have been Aries."

"He signed!" Thomas whispered aggressively, but his frustration changed to confusion when Hermione hesitated.

"Actually, he didn't. He _saw_ my enchantments. I don't know how, but the minute he looked at the parchment, he stopped and looked at me like he just knew somehow."

"He can see magic," Thomas face-palmed. "He told me during one of our training sessions."

"He can see it?" Hermione looked as if she wanted to bombard Thomas with questions, but Susan quickly cut her off.

"So, Hermione's magic doesn't pertain to him," Susan stated hotly. "He's the only one who _didn't_ sign."

"There were other people there!" He glanced between the two girls. "Why are you so hell-bent on blaming him for everything that goes wrong in this castle? A statue falls, and you immediately assume Aries did it. It _rains,_ and it's somehow Aries' fault."

"Why are you so determined to defend him?" Thomas could hear the coldness in Susan's voice, but suddenly he didn't care.

"Because, unlike you lot, Aries has been there for me since the beginning!" He turned an accusatory look towards Hermione. "When my name came out of the goblet, he encouraged me to do my best. He made me see that my worth was more than what _you and Ron_ determined it to be. He encouraged me to make _better_ friends. When the merpeople tried to kill me, he saved me. When Cedric was imperioused in the final task, he saved me again. When _Voldemort_ returned, he faced down the most infamous wizard of our time to save my life. If not for him, I would have been expelled this summer! And, while everyone else I care about is too busy trying to decide whether I'm lying or not, or whether Aries is a good person or not, and while Dumbledore has too many things to deal with besides helping me figure out just what the fuck is happening to me, Aries Black is taking his time to train me. To make me _better_. So, that the next time I face Voldemort, I can walk away alive on something _other_ than luck. And if you two can't see that, then I don't want anything to do with either of you."

* * *

Thomas paced back and forth as he waited for everyone to show up. He could have talked to Susan, Hermione, or Ron, all who sat around the small table the room had provided for them, but ever since their argument in the library, he had steadily avoided all three. Aries was the first to arrive, followed by his Slytherin friends. He seemed to study the room before he gave Thomas a nod of approval. Thomas released his breath that he had not realized he had been holding before. _Since when did Aries' approval mean so much to me?_ He pushed the question from his mind, as the rest of the group slowly made their way into the room.

"Thank you all for coming," Thomas greeted far more confidently than he felt. "I think first we should decide a name, as I think it means something to all of us."

"The Defense Club doesn't work?" Astoria said with a laugh.

"The Defense Association sounds better." Chang offered from her spot. "Or D.A. for short."

"Well, we aren't a club." Katie Bell informed the group. "And we aren't here just to be some association. We're here to learn and train how to beat You-Know-Who's Death Eaters."

"What about Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny asked.

"It's what the Minister, and Umbridge, fear most," Aries replied to the group after the murmur had died down. "This group is in open defiance of our _High Inquisitor_ , and the Minister by default. So why not make their fears come true?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but Black is right," Ron said from beside Hermione. "Our loyalty lies with Dumbledore, not Fudge." A murmur of agreement ran through the group, and Thomas nodded to Hermione.

"Dumbledore's Army it is," Hermione said as she wrote it across the parchment of their names. She magically stuck it to the wall, and the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army was in session.

"Aries and I will take turns teaching everyone different things," Thomas began. "I know many of you are wary of Aries' knowledge of magic, which is why I will teach you all the spells we've agreed need to be known. When it comes to tactics and dueling, Aries will be teaching. If you can't accept that, the door is right there." No one moved, so Thomas continued. "The first spell we are going to learn is the Disarming Charm."

" _Expelliarmus_?" Zacharias said indignantly. "That's a first-year charm! Are we going to be learning how to levitate things too?"

"So, you're a master of the spell, then?" Aries asked.

"Of course, I am!"

"Prove it then." Aries flicked his wrist, and his wand shot into his hand. "Disarm me." Smith hesitated for a moment, but when no one stepped in to stop them, he took out his wand as well. Thomas watched as Aries fell into his _Viper_ stance, something he had come to understand was _intentionally_ misleading. He wanted his opponent to think he was lazy and untrained. Smith fired off the disarming charm with a shout, but Aries only sidestepped the spell. Again, the Hufflepuff attacked, but each one attempt flew by Aries as he moved with ease. Then suddenly, Aries went on the offensive. In the blink of an eye, Smith's wand had flown out of his hand, and he was hanging upside down by his ankle.

"You are disarmed and helpless," Aries said as he strolled towards Smith. "You are now worse off than those that die at the hands of the Killing Curse. If I wanted, I could torture you. I could use the Cruciatus. Simple but effective. But if you were in the hands of some of the _crueler_ Death Eaters, they would find more elaborate ways to deal with you. Maybe they'd cut you until you were close to death and then heal you. Break every bone and then give you Skelegrow. Use the cutting curse and remove parts of your body until you _begged_ for death." He turned to the rest of the group, all very pale beside the Slytherins. " _That_ is what you have waiting for you. You all want to act as if you want to learn to fight, but you ignore the reality of what you will be facing. _This is not a game_. So, you will either accept that everything Thomas and I are here to teach is as valid as the next, or you can leave, and hope a better wizard than you is there to save you."

"As everyone knows, the incantation is _Expelliarmus_ ," Thomas informed the group, once Aries had returned to his group of friends. "Each of your pair off. Take turns using the spell on one another. Once everyone can successfully disarm the other, we'll move onto the Shield Charm."

Thomas walked around the room as he watched the group that had become _Dumbledore's Army_ practice. He hadn't been surprised that there were adjustments to be made, even among the seventh years, as Aries had had to correct his own casting of the spell. Aries made little effort to go outside the Slytherins and spent most of his time on Astoria. Thomas didn't blame him, and he knew it would take time for the group to accept him, though the Ravenclaws seemed to watch him as if analyzing his every move. The group worked hard for nearly an hour and a half before Thomas brought them to a halt.

"Well done, everyone," He waited as the group formed around him. "I think that's a good start, but everyone now has a grasp on the Disarming Charm. We'll work on the Shield Charm next week." Thomas and Aries waited as the group exited but he noted Aries' interested gaze on Neville, who seemed to have avoided the Slytherin. "You didn't need to scare them like that."

"Half of them do not believe the Dark Lord has returned," Aries replied with a raised eyebrow. "But there are still Death Eaters out there. They need to take you seriously, Potter. You cannot allow Smith to question your every move and expect the others to not have lingering doubt."

"We are teaching them to defend themselves, not make a political move!"

" _Every_ decision you make matters, Potter," There was anger in Aries' voice that Thomas seldom heard. "Whether you like it or not, you are a _leader_ of witches and wizards. They look up to you. If you want your words to have weight and for them to listen to you, you have to treat every moment as a game of chess. A single wrong move within a game of brilliance can cost you.'

"And unlike us, Potter, they don't know what they're facing. They _should_ be scared. Before today half of them couldn't cast the Disarming charm correctly. Only a fool, like Smith, believes himself to be above fear. Even the greatest wizards experience fear. It's how we face it that determines who we are. They _need_ to face that fear if we want anything we teach them to actually matter."

"You're annoying sometimes," Thomas said with a sigh. "Every time you do something, you always have some reason behind it that I can't find fault in. You _could_ be nicer, though, you know?"

"Come now, Thomas," Aries said with a smirk, "I _do_ have a reputation to keep."

* * *

Aries knew that Thomas' idiotic friends were looking for the missing Boy-Who-Lived, but he knew exactly where he was. He walked quietly through the halls, a disillusionment charm over him, as he made his way towards the Room of Requirement. Thomas was, just as he expected, in the process of destroying one of the practice dummies the room had provided, still in his Quidditch robes. The boy did not notice his arrival, so he chose to wait on a comfy chair the room provided and to sip on a glass of firewhiskey that he had been inclined to bring. He watched intently as the spells clashed against the unmoving targets, though Thomas seemed to be frustrated at the lack of destruction from his spells. At last, the fifth year dropped his wand, eyes on the floor, as he tried to catch his breath.

"The Dark Arts would yield the results you're wanting, Potter," Aries said with a smirk as the boy whipped around, wand at the ready. "If I wanted you dead, you'd already be done. Sit." He raised an eyebrow when Thomas made no move, but eventually, the boy wilted.

"Why are you here?" Thomas asked grumpily. Aries poured him a glass, which he took somewhat hesitantly.

"You are my student. I've put a lot of time and effort into our training sessions."

"Can't you just say we're friends?" The Gryffindor asked with a laugh as he slowly sipped the firewhiskey. Aries didn't answer, choosing instead to sip his own glass.

"You did a poor job controlling your emotions today," Aries observed. "I'll be having words with Draco, though take pity on him. The Dark Lord's return has not made life all roses and rainbows for him." Thomas' eyebrows shot up at that, but Aries did not elaborate. "But you _know_ that Umbridge is out to get you, and you gave her, as well as the Minister, more fuel to add to the fire."

"I know, I know," Thomas said with a sigh. "It's just lately, I've not been able to. . . control my anger. I get mad at things I shouldn't. I can't explain it."

"You have a lot on your plate, Potter. Even the wisest of wizards do not always handle all stress well. You are _human_ , after all. Don't be so hard on yourself, but be better. Now, on your feet. I did not take time out of my day to have a Potter pity party." He noticed Thomas laugh at that and forced the room to change. "We're here, so we might as well train. Though, today will be something different." Along the walls formed racks of weapons. Swords, shields, and spears of all kinds lined the walls. "No doubt you've noticed I always wear these combat robes, and there is a reason to that. Long ago, I created a unique fusion spell that allows you to change something into another with a simple pulse of magic." Aries closed his eyes, and with a push of his magic, his robes changed into the golden black armor he had worn in the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "It's something I will teach you eventually, but for now, you will use the armor provided."

Thomas hesitated for a moment, but then quickly went to change at Aries' irritated look. Aries' irritation, however, was not at Potter. Every day he felt that their training sessions were becoming more and more of an apprenticeship. But he did not plan to teach Thomas everything, right? No, and if Thomas was his apprentice, he would willingly soak in all his knowledge, the Dark Arts included. But the reality was that Aries had little reason to continue their lessons. So, why did he? Aries shook his head as Thomas returned. His conflicting thoughts on the Potter heir would have to wait for another day.

"Pick a sword," Aries commanded, and once Thomas had returned, he transformed his wand into a Greek sword. "Now, why do you think I am going to teach you the Way of the Sword?"

"Because it's good to know other ways of fighting?"

"Yes, but not entirely." Aries took up a simple high guard and slowly moved through different forms. "The Way of the Sword is much like a dance. It _flows_ , and in a battle between masters, it would ebb and flow like a river. But it is never choppy, or rigid. As you move the blade, your entire body moves with it, and every movement feeds into the next one, like bends in a river. These forms, when done correctly, maximize every muscle and movement, allowing the _least_ amount of effort to achieve the _greatest_ result.'

" _That_ is the result we long for in our magic, especially in dueling. You see, right now, you act as if you are wielding a muggle gun." Thomas dropped his jaw at the reference. "Yes, I know of them. But you point your wand and fire the first spell that comes to mind. Instead, your casting should be deliberate, with every incantation and wand movement feeding into the next. As you will come to understand with the sword, not every form flows into the next. There is a sort of choreography into the art. It is the same with magic. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Thomas answered honestly. "But it's hard to imagine."

"It will not be, once you have begun to practice the forms," Aries replied. "Now, widen your stance, and do as I do."

For nearly two hours, Thomas mimicked the movements Aries made. Aries was not always a patient teacher with Thomas, but he ensured that the younger boy knew every form by heart before moving to the next, and often would go back and make him perform a form from earlier again until he could do every movement perfectly.

"There!" Aries exclaimed. "Did you _feel_ the difference?"

"Yes," Thomas answered, slightly out of breath. He was drenched in sweat, and Aries was thankful the room provided showers. "Everything felt smooth like the blade was pulling me along."

"Exactly. That feeling is what you need to focus on with your dueling. It'll take time, just like these forms, but once you understand the idea and apply it to how you fight with magic, there will be few who-" Aries stopped as the door suddenly opened, and Susan Bones walked in. She paused, the sight of them both wearing Greek armor with swords was no doubt a shock. Thomas looked up at her, a guilty look starting to cover his face.

"Hi," the Gryffindor greeted rather awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Fancy seeing you here." Aries rolled his eyes and casually transformed his armor and sword back into his robes and wand.

"When Hermione said you weren't in the common room and I couldn't find you in your favorite spots, I figured you'd be here," Susan glanced at Aries for a moment, before she turned back to Thomas. "I'm sorry about Quidditch, Thomas. I know it meant a lot to you."

"It's okay," Thomas replied quietly. "Aries was right, I didn't control my emotions at all. I practically handed Umbridge what she wanted."

"That's not true!" Susan countered with an open glare to Aries. "Malfoy practically taunted you and-"

"Malfoy was trying to get a rise out of me, and _I_ let him." Aries was surprised at that admission but remained silent as the two faced off. "He didn't control how I reacted. I let him and Umbridge win."

"That's rather. . . mature of you." The redhead walked over to him slowly, as if she forgot that Aries was there. "I'm sorry, Thomas. I haven't been very good to you this year. You've needed me, and I haven't been there."

"You aren't wrong there," Thomas said with a harsh laugh. "But I haven't exactly made it easy on you." The two embraced, and Aries suddenly felt like he was intruding on a somewhat personal moment. He made to leave quickly, but as he left, he saw the boy mouth the words 'thank you.'

* * *

The Chamber of Secrets lit up as Aries strode angrily through the great hall. A wave of his hand expelled the dust the seemed to infinitely collect in the small study.

"Welcome back, Aries," Salazar greeted. "And how is your defense going?"

"Good, I suppose," Aries answered idly as he approached the bookshelf. "They've mastered the Shield Charm, and we're finally getting into dueling tactics, though they're complete rubbish. Granger and Daphne are starting to have a bit of a rivalry, so it'll be interesting to see them duel. You wouldn't happen to have any books on Goblins, would you?"

"Oh, there's something on the bookshelf, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and continued his search. "Anything I could be of use for? Some special projects? A new spell?"

"Perhaps after Christmas break, though, if you can tell me a way to look into the future and get some answers, that would be nice."

"Ah, meddling with time. A rather interesting pursuit," The portrait of Slytherin stroked his beard behind Aries, as the boy searched through his ancestors' study. "Rowena and I once conducted a rather poor experiment. We tried to travel _forward_ in time, though we were never successful."

"Not much surprise there," Aries answered, not giving Salazar his full attention.

"We did, however, achieve something quite _peculiar._ You see, rather than sending ourselves forward, we ended up pulling an item _back_." Aries suddenly dropped the book he was holding and slowly turned towards his ancestor's portrait.

"Are you telling me you pulled an object into your time from the _future_?"

"Well, we weren't entirely sure. It was my locket that showed up, but interesting enough, it was clearly _not_ my locket. It looked nearly the exact same, but it very much had a different owner."

"The locket," Aries began, his heart pounding and his mind racing. "Was there anything _different_ about it?"

"Besides the obvious?" Salazar asked innocently. "Why yes, if I remember correctly, there was something inherently _wrong_ with it. A darkness that could not be explained. We tried desperately to remove it, but nothing worked. It was as if the locket _resisted_ our attempts. Rowena was foolish enough to wear the locket, and it seemed to affect her. She suddenly became angry and jealous, nearly attacking me! When she removed it, she said it was as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. We quickly banished the item and abandoned our project."

It was as if a spell broke in Aries' mind, like a compulsion charm had been placed on him. Countless times he had been in this study since the beginning of the year, and yet he had _never_ mentioned the locket. A sickening feeling entered his stomach as he began to understand the magic imbued in the locket was far sinister than he had ever expected. But there was hope, as another realization came to him.

"Salazar, you're bloody brilliant," Aries exclaimed and removed his wand. "You didn't pull your locket back in time, you pulled it _across_ universes." He flicked his wand from left to right and a line of magic formed in the study. "Time turners have proved that time is _linear._ But there is more than just _time_." A tap of his wand on the line duplicated it, and suddenly lines were running parallel to the first. "Not only is time linear, but it is also _parallel._ Thousands of universes running along the same line of time, all _connected_." He flicked his wand up, and lines formed, running across each of the parallel lines at specific points, connecting all of them. "There are events and items that _transcend_ space and time, linking all of these universes together. Your locket is one of them. I have your locket Salazar, and the very magic you described is contained within the one in _our_ timeline. So take an event, such as the fall of the Dark Lord. In our timeline, the Potter children were with their grandparents, and they stopped the Dark Lord. But in another timeline, maybe they are with their parents, and James and Lily die, instead of Charles and Dorea. Or, maybe Thomas has no brother. Perhaps in some, he's an orphan. The point is that that _moment_ is reflected across _all_ the universes, blending and bleeding upon one another. Perhaps in another timeline, Thomas dies, and _Harry_ lives."

"Genius," Salazar said, his portrait eyes widen. "But what does that have to do with the locket?"

"I knew it was important to the Dark Lord," Aries answered. "But _this_! It means that locket is significant enough for its importance to transcend space and time. For all we know, the locket may hold the key to defeating the Dark Lord. Bloody hell, I've wasted so much time! I have to find the diadem."

"Rowena's diadem?"

"Yes, but it's been lost for centuries. Any ideas?"

"Ask Godric," Slytherin replied, a puzzled look on his face. "He and Rowena remained friends after our split. He may know." Aries grabbed the books on goblins he had found and nearly sprinted as he left the Chamber. He knew he was close to discovering the locket, and he would not stop until it was found.

 **AN: The Snake**


	25. The Snake

**AN: A little shorter than normal, since this was the last half of the previous chapter. As always, I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The darkness of his mind faded as Aries searched through his subconscious as he often had since his youth, searching for answers that always seemed out of his reach. Memories that had long plagued him, ones that clearly were not his own, and now the continued dreams of the Department of Mysteries. The latter was a fixture that was ever in the focus of Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. He was well aware the Dark Lord sought the prophecy within the halls, and thanks to his training with Thomas, he also knew the younger boy dreamt of the mysterious hallway. So why was Aries plagued with them as well? Why did they always seem to follow the chaotic visions surrounding Yggdrasil and the Old Man?

The concern of shared dreams was the entirety of the issue at hand for Aries. Did he contain some connection to Thomas? Or did the two heirs of Slytherin have a connection through the shared bloodline of Salazar? Neither made sense if he was honest. His chaotic visions had begun after the Dark Lord had returned yes, but all the shared dreams were preceded by the images themselves. So, were _they_ connected? Were the very dreams that Thomas also had a warning from the Old Man? It was a never-ending line of questioning that had begun to drive him insane.

"Aries?" Daphne's soft voice came from the door, and Aries was ripped from his own mind. "I interrupted you, it would seem. Care to share?" She slipped onto the bed, pulling herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

"Not yet," Aries answered, and he felt the girl tense. "Not until I know the entirety of it." Daphne nodded against the back of his neck as her hands moved up to massage his shoulders.

"I cornered the Bloody Baron like you asked," she began to place soft kisses along his neck and up to his ear as she spoke. "The Grey Lady has disappeared. None of the ghosts know where she has gone."

"Damnit," Aries cursed with a ferocity that surprised Daphne. "Of all times, a ghost chooses to piss off it's now when I need to speak to one the most."

"Perhaps I could help," the movements of her hands smoothed out the tenseness in his shoulders. "If you would just tell me what you seek." He sighed and leaned back against her.

"I'm afraid the current issue resides outside the realms of our expertise, darling."

"Then let me help in other ways?" Daphne placed a kiss on his cheek. "The dinner has been arranged with my family. Something I could convince father of? A plot here at Hogwarts that is beneath your time?"

"Do you yearn so much to do my bidding?"

"I think it obvious that I've tied my fate to yours. Why would I not do anything to make sure we succeed? Have I not earned your trust?"

"Yes, I suppose you have," Aries pulled away from her arms. "The Grey Lady is incredibly important, as I believe she holds the key to the last missing piece of information I seek."

"Information regarding?" Her eyes followed him as he paced.

"My father was given something rather incredible by the Dark Lord. The locket of Salazar Slytherin." Daphne's eyes widen, but Aries paid her no mind. "He gave Lucius his own diary from his time at Hogwarts, and he gave Bellatrix Hufflepuff's Cup. Now, the diary is what possessed the Weasley girl, as it contained an imprint of the Dark Lord's sixteen-year-old self. These objects are important to him, as he gave them to some of his most trusted followers to guard. But why? What was their importance?"

"It seems odd for the Dark Lord to have any sentimental value with an object."

"I agree. So, their importance is something _beyond_ just being items belonging to the founders. The diary, the locket, and the cup all possess some of the most wretched magic I have ever felt. When I wear the locket. . . I am not myself. The same can be said of the cup. I do not believe that Gryffindor's sword had been tainted, as Dumbledore would have recognized it as being similar to the diary. But-"

"You think the Dark Lord did something to Rowena's diadem?"

"Yes," Aries replied with a smile. "And, perhaps, I can resist the magic long enough to use the diadem to find out just what the Dark Lord has done." The girl had a very pensive look on her face as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I can look through my father's library," Daphne offered. "But if the Black library has not provided any results, I doubt mine will."

"It is of no consequence," Aries dismissed as he came to lay next to her. "There is one last place I have to look. The diadem will have to wait until the Ghost of Ravenclaw returns."

"So now, you've given me a bite. What about your plans? The _real_ plans?"

"That can wait until Christmas, darling." He leaned in and kissed her softly. 'For now, other adventures await." He felt her smile against his lips as she pulled him on top of her.

* * *

Aries only gave a polite nod to those that wished him goodnight, as their lesson concluded. The members of Dumbledore's Army had made many leaps forward in the weeks since the group had formed; as such, some of the students were beginning to open up to him, especially the Ravenclaws. Their hunger for knowledge had finally overpowered their suspicion of him. He made his way back to the Slytherin common room under the Disillusionment Charm, sneaking past prefects until he arrived the dungeons. A wave of his hand removed the charm, and he entered the common room, which was empty save Theodore Nott.

The son of one of the most trusted wizards with the Dark Lord's inner circle was a continued mystery to him. Aries was aware that Theodore had little intention of being a Death Eater, but he was also informed that he still passed on information to his father. Nevertheless, Aries sat down in his chair in front of the fire and waited for Nott to speak.

"The Dark Lord is growing impatient," Theodore said at last, "Lord Malfoy is failing him within the Wizengamot, and every day that passes without your allegiance frustrates him."

"Have you been invited to their meetings now?" Aries asked as he looked towards the other. "The Dark Lord will continue to grow impatient, I'm afraid. I have no intention of bending the knee."

"Then what _is_ your intention?"

"Spoilers, Nott," Theodore glared at him, but Aries only smiled. "You can't think I really would just monologue my plan to you? So you can run back and tell daddy who will tell the Dark Lord?"

"He knows of your relationship with Greengrass. You don't think he'll target her?"

"He would be a fool to think I would leave my allies so vulnerable," Aries answered back with a cold stare. "Or that threats would work with me. I'm _not_ Dumbledore. I will not throw caution to the wind and risk a bishop over a pawn."

"Do you wish to have us tortured?" Theodore asked hotly, suddenly showing fear in his eyes. "Every one of us who has failed to provide the Dark Lord information is going to get the Cruciatus when we return home for Christmas."

"Then don't." The other Slytherin tensed at words. "Spend Christmas with my family. Choose a _different_ side."

"What?"

"Come now, Theodore," Aries leaned forward and looked the other boy in the eye. "We both know you have no intention of becoming a Death Eater. So why continue to serve your father's master?"

"You cannot protect me from the Dark Lord or my father."

"Then why is he spying on me?" Aries asked, honestly. "If the Dark Lord is so _powerful_ , then why is he spending more resources dealing with me than Dumbledore? And why is Dumbledore spying on my just as much as the Dark Lord? Come on, Theodore! You're smarter than this." He waited, but Theodore did not respond as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. "I can help you, Theodore. I'll be waiting when you've made your decision."

* * *

Thomas smiled proudly as the rest of Dumbledore's Army entered the Room of Requirement. So much had happened since its first meeting, and not a lot of it good, but this group was something that brought him a lot of pride.

"Today, we're going to put dueling aside," Thomas stated to the group. "No doubt many of you are happy about that. And instead, we're going to do something just as important. Aries and I wanted to make sure we taught you all before the break. We're going to learn the Patronus Charm." Excited whispers broke out through the group. "Normally, I teach the magic, but Aries is the one who taught me, so it's best if he does it."

"The Patronus Charm, in the shortest explanation, is a manifestation of happiness in magic," Aries began before the group could protest. "This is why it is so effective against Dementors, who are the embodiment of sorrow and despair. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. Unlike other spells you've been using, this one requires emotion: happiness. The best way to achieve this is by using a particular memory to fuel that emotion."

"Is there anything particular we should use?" asked Terry Boot.

"It's subjective. What works for me may not work for you. But it needs to be something more than a mundane memory. Try to think of your happiest memory and let it fill you. Then, cast the charm." Shouts of the incantation filled the room, but not a single person managed to even procure a wisp. "Keep trying. This isn't like a defense spell. It's more complicated, and very few ever get it on the first try." By the end of their hour and a half, a few had managed to create a shield. Thomas spent much of the time encouraging the others, and Aries had to consistently remind them that failing at the spell was entirely reasonable. "I think we've all had enough."

"Aries is right," Thomas agreed. "We'll meet up again after the break. Happy Christmas, everyone!" Thomas personally said goodnight to everyone, ensuring to give Susan a quick kiss, before he turned and realized that Neville hadn't left yet. He stood in the back, staring at the wall where a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix hung. A hand landed on his shoulder when he moved forward, and he turned to find Aries stopping him.

"I'll handle this," Aries said softly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Neville is more conflicted than you know. He needs someone to take his confusion out on, and right now, I'm the center of it."

"How do you know? Thomas asked before he suddenly looked alarmed. "You're not reading his mind, are you?!"

"Again, Potter, I do not _read_ minds," Aries said with a frustrated sigh. "I told you I am gifted in the Mind Arts, Legilimency being part of that. While I can enter another's mind, I do not do so without permission. That being said, there is something called _passive_ Legilimency. Can you stop yourself from hearing others talk around you?"

"Well, no."

"The same can be said regarding thoughts. If one _thinks_ hard or loud enough, if that makes sense, their thoughts project, and those with the gift of passive Legilimency, like Dumbledore or me, cannot help but hear."

"That's a little creepy," Thomas said with an awkward laugh.

"Perhaps, but we can discuss this another time. I'll deal with Neville." He accepted the dismissive tone of Aries and left the room quickly. He only hoped that Aries was kinder to Neville than he tended to be with others.

* * *

The heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom stood transfixed at the picture for some time, and Aries wondered if he was in some kind of trance. He had seen a memory of Neville from his first year, and much about the boy had changed since then. The only thing that remained the same was his magic, though many tended to blame that on his wand. Aries walked forward slowly until he stood next to Neville. A few moments passed in silence as the two stared at the picture.

"I often wonder if my father would have been among them," Aries confessed. "If he had managed to escape the Dark Lord after his betrayal." Neville did not answer him but instead looked down at his feet. "I wonder what my father would think of me. Would he approve of the path I have chosen? I suppose it's a relief to you to know that your parents cannot see the failure their son has become." Neville's head shot up, and Aries smirked at the fire he saw in the boy's eyes.

" _What did you say?_ " Neville asked through gritted teeth.

"Your parents were _powerful_ ," Aries answered as he walked away. "Frank and Alice Longbottom were _exceptional_. And yet here you stand, an heir to an ancient and noble house, barely able to cast a _shield_ charm. You think of vengeance. Ha! You would die before you ever cast your first spell. Better that they're insane because at least this way, they can't see the worthless _squib_ you've become." He could see Neville's anger, but the boy still did not react. "Bellatrix walks _free_ because of me. She laughs and cries and has been reunited with her family. Can you imagine? The woman who _tortured_ your parents to insanity is _free_." Tears began to fall from Neville. "I can see in your mind, Longbottom. You _want_ to strike out. So, what stops you? Is it because you think you can't defeat me? Or because you know deep inside that you will _never_ be worthy of your father's wand?"

Neville glared at him; his fists clenched, but he did nothing. Aries drew he wand and sent mild stinging hexes at the boy. He yelped and jumped back, pulling his wand to try to throw up a shield.

"Is that all you're good for, Longbottom? A weak shield charm? Who do you mean to protect? Your family? Your friends?" He started throwing more powerful charms, shattering the boy's shield. "You think Hannah will ever want the _failure_ that you are? Maybe you should have died when your uncle had thrown you out of that window. At least then, you won't have to watch when the Death Eaters come to finish what they started with your parents." Now, Aries was beginning to become angry himself and started throwing the Dark Arts at the boy, intentionally missing him, but shattering his shield any time Neville managed to conjure another one.

"Why are you here, Neville? Still trying to prove you are worthy of something? Your father's wand is in _your_ hands, and it rejects you! Your family has stood by the Potters for centuries, and they look upon you with shame! You will never stand by the House of Potter as your father, and all the Lords of House Longbottom had before. Their legacy is dead because of _you_!"

At last, something _snapped_ inside Neville Longbottom. Aries felt Neville's power skyrocketed, as the wall between the boy and his magic fell apart. Spell after spell flew Aries way, each increasing with ferocity and power, but he merely sidestepped each one.

"Is that all you can do?!" Aries laughed loudly and coldly. "Pathetic!"

" _Bombarda!_ " He sidestepped Longbottom's spell, but when it collided with the wall, it shattered with an enormous explosion. Aries smiled as Longbottom sent exploding charm after exploding charm at him, but none connected. The room began to fall apart, as Longbottom's magic, pent up after years of weakness, rushed forth from his wand, but the boy was tiring.

"That's it! _Feel_ your magic, Longbottom! Let your anger _fuel_ your magic!" Aries moved in closer to Longbottom, sidestepping and spinning away from his spells. When they were just a few feet apart, Aries disarmed him and threw him to the ground. Longbottom fought him, but Aries held him down. "Look around, Longbottom! Look!" Suddenly, Neville stopped in shock, as if finally seeing what he had done to the room. The walls were shattered, and the practice dummies were destroyed from the sheer strength of his magic.

"Did I do this?"

"Yes, Longbottom, you did," Aries answered with a smile. "For the first time in your life, you took control. You forgot about your own insecurities. You forgot about your self-worth. You forgot about the wand you were using and _willed_ your magic to do as you commanded."

"I don't understand, the wand. Its-"

"You do not think your wand knows who you are?" Neville frowned at the question. "Your father's blood runs through your veins. His _magic_ is within you. You think that wand would deny you, the son of its master? The wand may choose the wizard, Longbottom, but magic is sentient. The wand never refused you, but rather you refused _it_. Years you have spent thinking yourself unworthy of your father because you are nothing like him. And yet, do you know why your father would be most disappointed in you? Not because you are unlike him, but rather because you are _choosing_ to not be yourself. Greatness comes in many forms, Longbottom, and there is not just one path." Aries rose to his feet and extended a hand to the boy. Longbottom took it, and as he stood, the room began to repair itself.

"You were trying to make me angry, weren't you?" Longbottom asked curiously. "You wanted me to see this."

"Yes," Aries replied. "It's time for you to stop being a scared boy and become the man you need to be, _Lord_ Longbottom. My words were harsh, but they needed to be said." He waited for Neville to nod. "A wand of your own may suit you better, Longbottom, but I think now you'll realize just how much you, not the wand, were holding yourself back." His task was complete, and Aries made his way to leave the room to allow Longbottom time in his thoughts.

"Wait!" He turned, as Longbottom called to him. The boy had a somewhat nervous look to him, and Aries could sense his inner conflict. "Is it true? What you said about the Cruciatus at the Wizengamot? That it can be healed?" He knew immediately what Longbottom meant.

"Bella's case is far different than that of your parents," Aries said, and he could not help the sadness in his voice. "I do not know if what you mean to ask is possible."

"But you won't say it's impossible." There was a hope in Longbottom's voice that Aries could not deny.

"The Cruciatus does not affect the body, but rather the mind." He ran a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts. "It forces the mind to believe itself to be feeling real torture, affecting the pain receptors of the body. In Bella's case, it allowed the Dark Lord to twist her nature through the combined use of Legilimency and the Cruciatus. But for your parents, they were tortured for so long that their minds retreated deep into their subconscious, forcing themselves away from the pain, but also from conscious thought. Some have attempted to bring those who have been tortured to insanity back, but it has always ended in death. For the victim, and sometimes even the healer."

"How?"

"It's the mind that is affected, so it is the mind that must be healed. And for that to be done, one must face the very thing causing the ailment. They would need to _relive_ that moment. For most, the second time kills them. And the healer, well, they feel it as well. It has not been attempted for centuries, Longbottom, and for a good reason."

"But it's possible?" Neville asked, his hope not being deterred. Aries sighed and considered it. Theoretically, it was possible, but the reality was that it was incredibly risky. More than likely, it would end in the death of Frank and Alice. But what if he was successful? Could he earn the allegiance of the Longbottom family? Then again, what if he failed? Would all he had accomplished fall apart from the attempt? Would the Wizengamot accuse him of murder? That was doubtful, he _controlled_ the Wizengamot. He _was_ the Wizengamot. He looked up into the hope-filled eyes of Neville Longbottom, and suddenly he was back in that potion's lab, willing his magic to bring his mother back to life. So much of what he had done centered around manipulation, death, deceit, and destruction. Could he do something to actually _help_ another person? He _had_ to. He had to show that he was _different_ than the Dark Lord. It what his mother would have done, after all.

"Yes, it's possible, Neville Longbottom," Aries answered at last.

"Could the mind healer that looked at. . . _her_ do it?"

"No, I'm afraid he could not. _I_ have been the one healing Bella's mind, removing the Dark Lord's influence from her.

"You?" Aries sighed again.

"There are only two others who are as gifted in Legilimency as I am: Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I can assure you the latter will not help, and if Dumbledore had meant to try, he would have done it long ago." Neville's eye went wide. "That leaves only me. And to do such a thing would require an ordeal that I am not eager to attempt. It is also not something I would do without something in return."

"Anything," Longbottom said quickly. "I'll do anything you ask!"

"Do not be so quick to offer up your life," Aries chastised. "I require an oath of fealty, and, when you ascend to the Head of House Longbottom, you will name me proxy of your seat on the Wizengamot." The boy suddenly looked rather timid, and Aries acted quickly. "I will not demand anything of you beyond your own morals, Longbottom, but is aiding me in my endeavors not worth the lives of your parents? To see them whole again? And your path does not lie within the realm of the politics of the Wizengamot. I could do a lot of good with your seat." Neville was silent for a long time, before he finally nodded, though there was still doubt in his eyes. He went to leave, but Aries grabbed him.

"You will need to be there," Aries commanded. "But do not hope too much, Longbottom. I make no promises. Regardless, I will have my oath. Understand?" Neville nodded slowly. Aries let him leave and wondered just how he was going to accomplish something the greatest wizards of history had not.

* * *

 _Aries stood before the great ash tree of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. Its branches spanned to many realms, and he could see into each of them, as the Old Man commanded the magic before them with the waves of his arms. As he drew his arms in a circle, the world changed. They stood on a mountain, a magnificent marble temple before them. Lightning flashed through the sky before the world turned again. A stone temple rose from the sand as a great serpent attacked a warrior made of the sun. Another change, and they stood before Yggdrasil again. But now, the branches connected the tree to the two great temples, and war flashed above them. Mighty warriors clashed, as powerful magic spread through the sky. A bright flash of light and the world faded until Aries stood alone._

 _A bright eye shared by three heads stuck out among the darkness. It watched him, and Aries felt as if the eye could see through him. The Old Man looked down upon the creatures, mouthing words that Aries could not hear before they all faded away. Suddenly, he was before the Veil. Whispers called to him, and the Old Man faced him._

 _"Remember who you are. Seek me, o' soul of souls. See now, which is seen elsewhere."_

 _He felt his body changed, something smooth replaced his own. The walls of the Department of Mystery formed around him as he slithered down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door, and a red-headed man sat before it. He tried to stand and pull his wand, but Aries struck first. Giant fangs sunk into the man's skin, and he screamed._

Aries shot up from his bed and proceeded to retch onto the floor. He felt drained as if the dream had pulled on his magic. There was no mistaking it; in the dream, he _was_ the snake. Was it a warning? Or had it happened just now? He threw off his covers, the vomit banished with a wave of his hand, and made his way to the desk. Quickly, he found the item he was looking for, a mirror that his uncle had given him.

"Sirius Black," Aries said into the mirror and waited. A few moments passed, and then his uncle's face appeared.

"Aries? Are you okay?" Sirius asked though Aries could tell he was moving frantically, and others were running in the background. "Listen, I'm sorry I don't have time right now, something has happened."

"Arthur Weasley was attacked, wasn't he?"

"What? How did you know?"

"A story for another time," Aries answered. "But you confirmed something for me. Let me know if he's alright."

Sleep did not come for Aries the rest of the night, and he was grateful when the sun shined through his window at last. He dressed quickly and made his way to the common room to wait for his friends. When they arrived, at last, he left silently for the Great Hall, the others following behind him. He felt Daphne slide her arm through his, but he paid her no mind. The Great Hall was filling as the students came for breakfast and his eyes scanned the table for Potter, but he was nowhere to be found and neither were the Weasleys. Granger sat alone, and Aries shook off Daphne's arm and made his way over to her. Before anyone could say a word, he sat across from Granger and cast a quick _Muffliato_.

"Black?" Granger said, confused. "What are-"

"Where is Potter and the Weasleys?" Aries asked in whispered tones.

"They're gone," she answered. "I can't tell you any-"

"I already know about Arthur Weasley," he interrupted with irritation. "Did something happen to Thomas? Did he _dream_ anything?"

"Yes," Surprise laced Granger's voice. "How did you know?"

"A guess, but it all makes sense now," He threw a glance towards Dumbledore, who was eyeing them. "Thomas has been different all year, right? Quick to anger, short temper, the lot?" Granger nodded, and Aries let out a frustrated sigh. He looked up at Dumbledore and made eye contact, forcefully pushing a thought in his direction. The Headmaster started for a moment before he nodded, and Aries allowed the man to send the password back. The two stood nearly simultaneously and left the Great Hall, Aries through the great doors, and Dumbledore through the back.

* * *

"Candy Cane," Aries told the stone gargoyle, and it moved aside. Voices floated down the staircase, and Aries recognized that Umbridge was in the office with Dumbledore. He knocked politely, stopping the conversation.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, and he opened the door.

"Mr. Black," Umbridge greeted tersely. "Perhaps now is not the best time."

"I'm here at Professor Dumbledore's request," Aries replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Indeed, Sirius has requested to speak with you regarding family matters, Mr. Black."

"This is an irregularity, Headmaster," the large woman nearly screeched. "First Potter and the Weasleys disappear, and now, you allow this!"

"A guardian wishing to speak with his charge is not illegal, Madam Umbridge. Unless you have some issues to take with the Black family?" Umbridge glared at him but said nothing.

"Where did they go, Dumbledore?" Umbridge demanded. "Students cannot just leave Hogwarts early! I am the Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic, and you _will_ answer me!"

"What Lord Potter and Lord Weasley do is no business of yours, woman," Aries said coldly. "The Ministry has no power here at Hogwarts. Do not think your pointless title means anything here. Now go, before I decide to tell the lords and ladies of the Wizengamot that _you_ believe you can tell them what they can or cannot do with their children." The woman made no move to leave, but she reeked of fear. " _Go._ " It came out almost like a hiss, and Umbridge practically fled. Aries turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who was studying him again.

"One does not need to be so harsh, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said disapprovingly.

"We are not here to discuss tactics, Headmaster." Aries glared at the old man. "You've avoided Potter all year, and now you've allowed this. Explain yourself."

"You think you are owed an explanation?" The old man countered.

" _Thomas_ is owed an explanation. But we both know you will not give it to him. I am here on his behalf."

"His is not your apprentice, though you may wish it were so." The words struck a chord within Aries, and to a point, he knew Dumbledore was right, but he would not let the old man win.

"And he is not your pawn to manipulate." Aries let his anger fill his voice. "You have yet to tell him the prophecy, allowing the Potters to keep it from him, and you have avoided him all year when he has needed you most."

"Yet, he has found a confidant in you. In many ways, you bring out the best in each other."

"This is not a time for games, Headmaster. Tell me of the connection between Thomas and the Dark Lord." Dumbledore started at that, his mask slipped only for a moment, before he leaned forward curiously.

"How do you know of this?"

"My knowledge does not matter," Aries replied. "But rather your inaction. How long have you known?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Perhaps I do not wish to see another Potter's blood on your hands, Headmaster." Twinkling eyes suddenly flashed, and power filled the air. "Oh, do stow your feathers. We are not peacocks. Surely you did not think that I wouldn't know the _real_ story about Harry Potter? I wonder what would happen should all the memory charms on the Potters be removed?"

"You do not want to make an enemy of me."

"The same goes for me, _Headmaster_ ," Aries returned hotly, refusing to back down. "Now, either work with me, or I will see to it that the Potters become aware of your sins."

"Remus has been telling stories again, it would seem," Albus said in passing as if he refused to acknowledge his own actions, but the power left the room. "What of the connection? No doubt Thomas has told you that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to him the night he was destroyed."

"Bullocks. I'm not Potter, and that silly excuse will not work on me. If that was the case, every wizard would be a Parselmouth or a metamorphmagus. What is the connection between Thomas's scar and the diary?" The Headmaster suddenly sat straight, and quickly stood, an alarmed look in his eyes.

"You made the connection as well?

"The diary affected the Weasley girl's emotions, much as Thomas' connection has with him."

Dumbledore paced for a moment, before reluctantly answering Aries. "I have an idea, though, I am not willing to share it."

"Why?" Aries asked, his eyes narrow.

"I do not believe it should be known among others."

"And you fear that I would replicate whatever it is that the Dark Lord has accomplished?" The Headmaster's silence was all he needed for an answer. "So be it. Let this be the last bridge to be burned, Headmaster."

 **AN: Next Chapter: A Soul for a Soul**


	26. A Soul for a Soul

**AN: WOW. This is a VERY long chapter. I debated splitting it, but no point felt like a solid ending for the chapter, save for the one I had. Truthfully, it could have been ever longer, but I left that for the next chapter. This is by far one of my favorites, as it has two scenes which were always the foundation of the idea of my story. As always, I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

The trail of Daphne's fingers through his hair was a comfort he had come to enjoy throughout the last few months at Hogwarts. His head lay in her lap, as pair traveled on the Hogwarts Express back to London, and his legs stretched out over the seat. Draco seemed intent on ignoring their public display of affections, something that had only continued to grow as they neared Christmas. The planned dinner at Greengrass Manor had somehow morphed into a Christmas Ball, with some rather essential figures within Magical Britain set to attend. However, their private dinner would still occur. He was excited, something he was surprised to feel, to finally bring Daphne, and her family, into the more delicate workings of his plans. It was a risk, but one did not reap the rewards by folding every round. Haydn, no doubt, would be proud his gambling problem seemed to have rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

There was, of course, the problem of his closest friend and blood-brother, Draco Malfoy. Aries was well aware that Narcissa Malfoy was currently no longer staying in Malfoy Manor, but rather Cassiopeia's home in Berlin. The discovery of her being with child again had driven a wedge between her love for family and her husband's loyalty to the Dark Lord. She was protected within the sphere of the Black family, but the same could not be said for Draco. Aries had no intention of allowing his friend to suffer as he had during the summer break, but spiriting him away would cause suspicion, and no doubt ends with the Malfoy line being terminated by the Dark Lord on account of treason. That was if Lucius didn't try to take care of Draco's betrayal personally, which was the very reason Aries had suggested harboring Narcissa. So long as Lucius did not control the child growing within his wife, Aries believed Draco to be safe.

Daphne's light caresses brought his attention back to her, and the book she was reading. A simple one of the Dark Arts, but necessary no less. She had intentions to be his _dark_ mistress, as she joked, but it only reminded him of the dangerous task that was forthcoming. A cold chill went down his spine at the thought of it, something that Daphne noticed with a surprised glance. Few things made Aries feel something akin to fear, but dealing with _them_ was close. Their very magic and essence were different, even from their distinct cousins that the Ministry tried so hard to regulate.

He opted to change positions, as his mind continued to roam, putting his back against the window and pulling Daphne's back to his chest. The troublesome project of the locket and the cup dominated his mind still, and his failed conversation with Dumbledore only fueled the belief that they were incredibly important to the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, their purpose continued to elude him, as well as the meaning of their connection to Potter's scar. There were too many similarities for Aries to ignore. What would cause Slytherin's ability, passed down by generation, to be transferred from the Dark Lord to Potter? It was more than just some trick of the Mind Arts, as Aries had initially believed with the diary. Aries had a guess, and it was somewhat alarming.

The past week after Potter and the Weasleys left had been dedicated to trying to confirm his theory. It had been an illogical thought at first, but when one eliminated all other avenues, what was left, no matter the improbability, was the answer. Transference of mind and blood would not equate Potter to speaking Parseltongue or having shared dreams. If that was the case, Draco would have the ability through their blood bond, and anyone he possessed with the Imperious or controlled through Legilimency would be able to speak it as well. Then there was the idea of transference of magic. There had been a ritual, a transference of magical cores that could save one's life, more than likely at the cost of another. But it merely _replenished_ magic rather than replacing it. The person's core would adapt the incoming magic to heal itself. Blood, mind, and magic. None gave the answer which he sought, which left only one possible conclusion: soul magic.

He was aware that Grindelwald had delved deep into the abyss that was soul magic. Sinister things could be done with those possibilities. Still, it was a branch of magic that few ever attempted to learn, let alone practice. The other three could be healed, but the _soul_ was its own entity. One could not heal another soul, as far as he knew. But what did that mean? He was clueless, but another item of interest led him to believe that he was correct. Every book that Aries knew contained some sort of reference to soul magic was _missing_ within Hogwarts. Cassiopeia's own failed search made him believe that Dumbledore had gone out of his way to ensure that none but the old man himself would know of what the Dark Lord had accomplished. There was the possibility that Grindelwald knew, but Aries would not step within Nurmengard Castle while Dumbledore watched his movements so closely. His upcoming trip to the Balkans would have to be planned carefully for that very reason, and it was there Aries hoped his search would end at last.

The musings of his problem came to an end, as the trip to London did. Draco grabbed his trunk and left, giving to the two a chance to say goodbye. Daphne wasted no time and turned quickly to capture his lips in a deep kiss. To say he was starting to actually develop deep feelings for the girl was beginning to become an understatement, and he was starting to formulate a plan to rectify this weakness. Aries was not foolish enough to see it as something else, because it was a weakness, but that did not stop him from deepening the kiss, pulling the girl closer to him for a moment. It was a short, blissful moment, but Aries ended it knowing they needed to depart.

Daphne gave him a smile and light kiss before she made her way over to her parents. Aries could see the slight disapproval from Cyrus Greengrass, but he dismissed it. The Chief Warlock was well aware of Aries' continued prowess within the Wizengamot, even with Cassi proxying his seat while he was at Hogwarts. There was nothing the man could do, and even if Cyrus tried to betroth Daphne to another, he had enough pull, leverage, power, and gold to ensure that the other was well aware that accepting it was an ill-advised decision. Another inclination of the weakness that the girl was becoming. Her departure left him alone with Draco, as they glanced towards his father, speaking in whispered, but heated tones with Andromeda and Cassiopeia.

"Well, Aries, this is it," Draco said with a grimace. Aries mirrored his expression, trying hard to hide his look of displeasure with Lucius.

"You can always stay with me," Aries offered. "It's been a while."

"Over Christmas? Did snogging with Daphne make you dumb all of a sudden? No way the Dark Lord would buy that." His friend was right, but there had to be something Aries could do. "My Occlumency has gotten a lot better, and you know it. I'll do what I can, but we both know I don't know much right now."

"That'll change, I swear it." Determination laced Aries's voice. "If it gets out of hand, just go straight to Sirius. We'll deal with the consequences after that. I'll war with Voldemort if I have to." Draco flinched at the name, but he knew Aries only dropped formalities, even with the Dark Lord, if he was exceptionally angry.

"Thanks, Aries." They embraced their usual way, reaching forward and gripping the forearm of the other in place of shaking hands. "I'll see you at the Greengrasses." Aries watched his friend walk away, the mask of confidence hiding his own resignation, and he could not help but feel as if he had let Draco down.

* * *

The weight of the world seemed to fall on his shoulders these days, Sirius mused. It was late, far too late to be working when his godson and nephew were currently back at his home for the first time in months. Unfortunately, his job as Assistant Head Auror required long hours filling out paperwork, meeting with Scrimgeour and Director Bones, and just absolute _bullshit_. He never thought he would be here. Not be the one out fighting the bad guys, but this was where Aries' needed him, and so that's where he remained.

"Come on in," Sirius called a someone knocked at the door. Tonks popped her head in, as she was the on-call Auror tonight, though she looked a little confused. "What's up, Dora?"

"Front desk says someone's on their way here. Some kid. Apparently looked in bad shape. Said he was a friend of Aries, though." A friend of Aries? At the Ministry at this hour?

"Be ready, Dora, this doesn't seem right." Sirius quickly threw a few wards towards the door and readied his alert beacon.

"You think it's a trap?" She had pulled her wand and was glancing towards the front of the office.

"Maybe, just be ready. Escort him here. If anything is off, the wards will let us know." Sirius waited at his desk nervously, his wand across his lap. A knock at the door, and the visitor entered. A hood covered his face, and he tensed.

"Thank Merlin," the kid said before he promptly collapsed. Sirius wasted no time, jumping up as he yelled for Tonks and crouched in front of the kid.

"Holy shit, its Theodore Nott," Sirius breathed, but that wasn't the only thing. There was blood. _Lots_ of blood. "Dora, call Andromeda and get her here now, then call Aries." He did not dare cast any healing spells, in case there was something more severe than he could handle. Still, the diagnostic spell was clear: the Cruciatus Curse had been used multiple times.

"What could you-" Andromeda's voice cut off at the sight of Nott, and she immediately went to work. Tense minutes passed as Tonks and Sirius watched on, Andromeda working tirelessly on the boy until the flash of green signaled Aries' arrival. Even at this hour, Aries had managed to look smart, though there was a look of pure frustration on his face.

"What happened?" his nephew demanded.

"I don't know," Sirius answered helplessly. "He just showed up and collapsed. Andi?"

"The Cruciatus. _Many_ times." Andromeda looked between the two for a moment. "As well as some nasty uses of the Dark Arts. Nothing intentionally fatal. But he will need time to recover."

"I need him to speak, Andromeda." Aries had a seriousness to his voice that Sirius was shocked to hear. There was a look of guilt in his eyes that he could not place.

"Aries, the boy is weak. I need to put him a stasis spell."

"No." Andromeda stopped and looked at Aries, the anger in his voice clearly a surprise. "You will wake him. I will get my answers. And then he will sleep. This needs to be dealt with. _Now_." Sirius flinched back at his nephew's sudden anger, but the guilt was there again. Why? He looked to Andromeda, who seemed to give in, albeit reluctantly. A few spells later, and Nott woke with a gasp, instantly grasping his stomach. Aries moved fast, kneeling before the boy and holding him upright.

"Who did this, Theo?" Aries asked as the rest watched on intently. Theo simply should his head, tears falling down his face. "Drop your shields then." The boy whipped his head around, fear in his eyes before he slowly nodded. It only took a few moments, before Aries nodded to Andromeda. Nott was asleep not a second later, the stasis spell in effect.

"What happened, Aries?"

"Lord Nott happened." Aries gritted his teeth. "The Dark Lord never even got a chance to touch him. Nott Senior took it upon himself to punish Theo before _he_ could ever arrive."

"His _father_ did this?!" Dora cried out. "We have to do something!"

"No, we can't." All eyes turned to Aries. "At least, not yet. We'll give him sanctuary, as I offered him earlier in the year." His eyes landed on Andromeda. "Andi, you'll take him in. He'll need medical care, which will keep him out of Saint Mungos, and it's the last place Lord Nott will look." Aries now turned to Sirius. "Investigate, but quietly. Get all the information we need. Then, when the time is right, and it is in _our_ favor, we'll strike. Until then, Theo's health is our priority. Understood?" Sirius nodded, along with others. "Keep me updated, Andi." Aries left through the floo, something clearly on his mind, and Sirius could not help but wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

The flash of flames brought Aries into existence under cover of darkness. Frigid, mountain air did not deter him from his goal, as a pop signaled the arrival of his companion. Heavy cloaks fell from their shoulders, though his own covered his armor.

"Vladimir," Aries' voice struggled to carry in the wind.

"Aries," His former master seemed wary, as his eyes drifted towards the high castle in the distance. "Are you sure about this?"

"I have run out of options." He let a sigh leave his lips. "Their knowledge is infinite, and the task crucial. I will do what must be done." Vladimir von Reich nodded and turned to guard their back. "Should I not return by daybreak, summon the Legion. And kill me, no matter the cost."

Slow steps carried Aries up the mountainside as the path grew steeper. Signs of warning littered the path when dirt turned to stone steps, but he paid them no mind. He knew of what awaited him, and he would not turn aside. Finally, he came to a grand stone archway with stone doors locked against entry. The knife from Sirius was sliced against his palm, and Aries placed it on the door. His blood was suddenly pulled, and Aries struggled to remain upright. A loud crack sounded, and as the door released his hand, it began to open. He quickly downed a Blood-Replenishing Potion and continued his journey.

Glowing eyes that struck out against the dark night followed him with every step. His wand was yearning to be unleashed, to strike out against the foes, but he denied it. Every step that brought him closer to the castle brought him closer to the uselessness of his magic and the possibility of death. The sounding of hooves brought him to a stop as three armored riders bound down the path towards him. They formed a triangle around him, long spears pointing at him, and the sound of a hundred bowstrings pulled taunt fluttered to his ears. Patiently they all waited in silence until a fourth rider approached.

"Who dares to enter our domain?" The rider shouted over the wind.

"I seek an audience with Lord Marcus," Aries replied, resisting the futile power of his wand.

"Lord Marcus is not a simpleton to be called upon, wizard. Leave now or face eternal damnation." Aries did not answer, but slowly raised his hand, where a silver ring suddenly gleamed brightly in the darkness. The commander flinched at the sight of it, his gleaming eyes widening in shock.

"I am Aries, son of Black, and I am a friend of the Coven, this ring bestowed to our bloodline upon the breaking of the world." Whispers erupted from the watchers, as they waited for the commander's signal. "Send a messenger to Lord Marcus, if you wish. I will wait." A moment passed before the commander signaled one of the archers to return. Nearly an hour passed as they waited tensely. Aries' eyes never left the commanders, whose gleaming orbs seemed to yearn for a fight, but remained cautious. The commander turned, as the archer returned with a piece of parchment. Aries could see his disappointment, but nevertheless, spears and bows relaxed at the commander's signal.

"Follow me, Lord of Black."

The commander knocked three times on the door then left with a glance towards Aries. The air felt tight within the walls of the castle, and it pressed upon him as if trying to suffocate him.

"Enter," came a soft but commanding voice. Aries entered, and for the first time in two years, he laid eyes on Marcus. While Aries had changed much in the time, the other had not. Electric blue eyes gleamed in the candlelit room as they met his own. "Aries, how unexpected. I gave your family the ring as a sense of honor, I did not believe you would ever come _here_ of all places. Have you, at last, considered my offer?"

"I must decline again, my lord." He hated to honorific of the man, but Aries knew all too well how helpless he was in this place. The power of the castle was dreadful, and it pressed down on his magic painfully.

"Ah, but immortality?" Marcus stood and walked around his desk towards him. "Surely you long for such a thing?"

"At a price even I would not endure," Aries answered. "Magic is my life. I will not lose such a gift."

"And yet, we have our own magic, do we not? What a _weapon_ it would be in your hands." Long fangs were revealed as Marcus gave a predatory smile. Aries did his best not to flinch from the man. He hated this beyond reason. The vulnerability of this place. The cost of what would happen should the man take his soul. But he needed this man, and the knowledge he possessed. "Replace mine with your own. Cast aside your petty magics. Stand by me. And we can conquer this world together, Aries." The ancient one possessed magic indeed, _powerful_ magic, but a cost Aries would never bear. Their magic was limited in its scope and capabilities. To lose the amazing wonders and limitless possibilities of his own magic was a fate worse than death itself in his eyes.

"I have given you my answer. It will not change." Marcus clicked his tongue, barring his fangs again.

"Then why have you come, son of Black?"

"I. . . I seek information." Cold laughter erupted throughout the room..

"Oh, the ever-powerful Aries comes crawling to me in search of information." The ancient one smirked coldly. "What price are you willing to give me, hm? Surely not your soul. But perhaps another? There is a price for knowledge, of course, but also for entry. One does not simply walk into our home and leave as they wish."

"I will not give you my soul, my lord." Aries reaffirmed.

"Another then, perhaps? A girl whom you love?" His magic suddenly tensed and pressed against the suppression of the darkness around him. "Oh, I think not. I do not wish to make an enemy of you, son of Black. After all, you were once our servants. And if you will not join me, then that is all you will be. Oh, how far your bloodline has come. No, I will not rid myself of such a powerful _tool_ that you could become." Anger rose in him at the ancient one's boldness. Their family would never again serve these _creatures_ , not so long as magic ran in their veins. "Truly, your kind caused such a fuss in the order of things. And it is only the victors that write the history, yes? _Magic_ , as you call it. Oh yes, we will right things soon. What is another millennia to wait for the proper time?" Silence was what Aries gave him. He would not speak out, not here, where he was at such a disadvantage. "Ha! Obedient, like your ancestors were. Oh, my great ravens of war. your blood was. The first to submit and the last to fall. Yet, here you stand, on the foundation we built for you. _Toujours Pur_. You even have our words. How endearing." Aries tensed as Marcus leaned forward, his fangs so close to his skin. "There is a girl in the village. Young and pure. You will bring her to me, in place of you. A soul for a soul. Do you understand?" He nodded, a chill down his back as the cold breath of the ancient one burnt his skin. "Now, tell me what you wish to know, and then the price will be determined." Marcus returned to his desk, and Aries breathed freely for the first time in minutes.

He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the locket before he placed it on the desk before him. Marcus leaned forward and observed the locket, running his hands over it, drinking in the darkness of its magic.

"Slytherin's locket," Marcus said with a glance towards Aries. "I remember him wearing such a thing during his travels, but he did not do this. Ancient magic has been placed upon this, one I have not seen for almost three thousand years. Is this the knowledge you seek?"

"Yes, and how to destroy it."

"It is an incredible thing, what has been done to the locket." Marcus began, a new gleam in his eyes. "Herpo the Foul was the first to do so. I am not surprised the writings of this _experiment_ were locked away so none could repeat it. He studied the soul extensively and how your actions affected it. What you have, son of Black, is a Horcrux. A partition of the soul locked within an object. So long as this piece of the maker's soul remains attached to this object of the physical realm, their soul cannot pass on. They remain tethered here."

"That's how the Dark Lord survived," Aries suddenly said, his fear momentarily forgotten.

"The one whom you call Voldemort?" Marcus asked. "He came here before, no doubt to learn about our immortality. He, like you, gave a soul for a soul. Though his price for knowledge was much more severe."

"What was it?"

"Rather personal, don't you think? You may ask him, of course. Now, as to a Horcrux's destruction. The container must be destroyed, though it cannot be done by normal means. Its measure must be extraordinary, and beyond any measure of protection."

"Would the maker know?"

"If it was destroyed? I do not know, but there is one other way." Marcus leaned forward. "How ironic. A soul for a soul, Aries. To replace the soul in the container with your own, forcing it to be removed from the physical plane." The predatory grin returned, causing a chill to run down Aries' spine. "That is to be your price for knowledge. You will return here, on the Summer Solstice, with a Horcrux of your own. You will give it to me, and the fate of your bloodline will be in _our_ hands once more."

"And if I refuse?" Aries could not help the comment, his fear and anger fueling his actions.

"Would you be so foolish, boy?" Marcus raised an eyebrow in question. "If you refuse, I will find you. I will draw the magic from you and drain your blood from your body. Then I will _turn_ you, and when the compulsion to _feed_ overrides all sense of your mind, I will gather all those you love and cherish and watch as you tear them apart. One way or the other, son of Black, I will have my servant." Aries made no reply, merely nodding in resignation, and made his way to the village. Blue eyes and blonde hair that reminded him far too much of Daphne danced in the fire of the tavern. Lustful eyes saw him and smiled. His own smile did not reach his eyes, as the Imperious curse left his lips.

* * *

The tension was palpable as Aries exited the green flames of the floo network into the cozy entry room of Greengrass Manor. He had arrived after Cassiopeia and Sirius, as he was the guest of honor at this rather formal dinner. It would be a light meal, so as to enjoy the festivity of the ball scheduled for later in the night. All looked rather smart, though none wore their intended robes for the dance. His eyes landed on Daphne, who gave him a wide smile, but then his attention was drawn to Cyrus. The man had a civil look, but Aries could sense his displeasure and discomfort from a mile away.

"Lord Black," Cyrus greeted and surprisingly bowed to him, which caused his wife and children to quickly curtsy. "As always, it is an honor to invite you, and those of House Black, into our home."

"It is our honor to accept Lord Greengrass," Aries answered, and gave him a friendly smile. "I look forward to a rather _enlightening_ time with your wonderful family." Cyrus raised his eyebrow slightly but led them to the dining hall. Like the last time he had been here, Aries and Cyrus sat on the ends. Daphne took her spot next to him, to the displeasure of her father, Aries noted. Cassiopeia and Sirius sat to his left, while Astoria sat in between Daphne and her mother.

"How do you like Slytherin, my Lord?" Lady Greengrass asked casually.

"Very well, in fact, though I've had to deal with some minor obstacles that were no concern."

"Ha!" Astoria exclaimed. "If you call kicking Warrington's ass an obstacle!"

Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Must you embarrass us every time Lord Black is invited, Astoria?"

"Father, he had it coming." Daphne interrupted. "Let's just say, the older years have found it a _poor_ decision to mess with Tori while Aries has been in Slytherin. Not that it was a good idea before."

"Indeed," Aries met Cyrus' eye and shrugged. "Prince of Slytherin?"

"King, more like." He finished his glass and waited for the house-elf to refill it. "A new hierarchy had to be instated. I had to be more _persuasive_ than I would have liked, but a means to an end, I suppose." Sirius glanced between the two uncertainly, and Aries noted his discomfort. Hence, he moved the conversation to lighter topics. At last, dinner was finished, and, after a rather enjoyable dessert, the group moved to the sitting room. Glass of wine and firewhiskey were passed around, as Cyrus forced his youngest daughter to go began getting ready for the ball. Daphne simply raised an eyebrow at her father and chose to perch herself on the armchair that Aries occupied.

"I thought I had made myself clear on the concerns of my daughter, Lord Black," Cyrus' words were cold, though he glared more forcefully at his disobedient daughter. "And I thought I told you the same, Daphne."

"And I made my own decision, _father_." The conviction in Daphne's voice cut off any retort Aries had. "I am not content to be some bargaining chip you can pass around. Lord Black is now the head of the Grey Party, and more lords and ladies join his side every day. Nevertheless, I am _choosing_ him, regardless of your own decisions or desires. And if you think any Lord and Lady will accept a marriage offer from you while Aries is around, you're a fool."

"Daphne!" Lady Greengrass shouted. Cassiopeia sat amused, though Sirius was suddenly far more interested in the bookshelf across from him. "You will not disrespect your father in front of our guests. He is your father and the head of this house."

"And I am its future," Daphne replied angrily. "You have been a better father than most, but even I can see the wheels turning. Astoria and Draco? Really? And not to mention, the fact that you've been floating _my name_ around the lords of the Wizengamot. Oh yes, I know of the offers. And you know how I know?" Aries and Cyrus locked eyes, and he could see anger there, but also a concern. "I made it clear last summer where my heart and ambitions lay, and yet you seek to use me in such a way? What could any of them offer that House Black could not?" Silence followed that Aries was reluctant to fill.

"I'm sorry, my child," Cyrus said after a long pause. "Others were beginning to inquire about your. . . _availability_. If I did not seem to be interested, it would be suspicious. And in truth, I had some concerns about Lord Black's own status after the ball at the French Ministry."

"Oh, please," Daphne interrupted. "Fleur is tethered to Aries; she is no more threat than Tracey is," Aries smirked at that. _So, she did know of her friend's interest, and unwillingness to pursue it._

"She speaks true," Aries offered at last. "After the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Fleur approached me. Magic, it seems, as bound her to me. She is of no consequence. You can rest assured that my loyalty lies with Daphne." He felt her tense softly at that but paid it no mind.

"So, you want a marriage contract then?" Cyrus and his wife exchanged a glance.

"Perhaps," Aries said noncommittally. "It would be a good show of tradition, but not yet. This summer, when Black Manor has been completed." Cyrus nodded, and Aries had little doubt the man would work up some contract. That gave him six months to determine how to ensure the agreement benefited him more than just having Daphne. "Now, onto more important matters."

"Of more import than my daughter?"

"Yes, I believe it is finally time to discuss _my_ plans for the Wizarding World. Cyrus?" The man nodded, with a glance at this wife, the woman left rather frustrated. Sirius looked at him intently, as did Daphne. Cassiopeia observed the group. "But first, I require a vow of secrecy."

"Daphne, you will leave as well."

"No," Aries replied sternly. "If she is to be my betrothed, then she will be at my side regardless. There will be nothing that I know that she does not. Starting right this moment." He saw the sudden sharp look from Cassiopeia but ignored her to continue his stare down with Cyrus. The man looked between him and his daughter before he resigned with a sigh. He gave the vow, and they waited for Aries to speak.

"First and foremost, as we are all aware, the Dark Lord is not dead. Fourteen years ago, his body was destroyed, but he lived on. I have, at last, come to the conclusion of _how_ : Horcruxes." Cassiopeia suddenly gasped, slapping her hand to her forehead. "He has split his soul and placed them into multiple objects. The only way to destroy them is to destroy the item in which it contained." Aries looked over to Cassiopeia, who was now staring at him in horror. She had made the connection as well, and the pain washed over him at what he would have to do. "One was destroyed, but two are in my possession. It is possible he may have created more."

"You say only one was destroyed?" Daphne asked, letting her hand rub the back of his neck. "If we know what they are, why not destroy them?"

"The Dark Lord was not whole when the first was destroyed, so it is unlikely he felt its destructed. I do not know if his resurrection would allow him to feel their elimination. We will wait until we are sure we have collected them all, and then destroy them."

"He is immortal until we have them destroyed," Cyrus said as he connected the dots. "This has to be a priority."

"Indeed, it is, but unfortunately, we are at a dead end. Now that we know what we're looking for, we can narrow our search. Cassiopeia will continue her work, but we must be cautious. If the Dark Lord becomes aware that we have discovered his secret, we may lose the chance to defeat him forever."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Sirius asked.

"I believe so," Aries looked at his uncle with slight hesitation. "It is possible that he has known since Thomas' second year since the diary was the first Horcrux discovered."

"So, fighting him is pointless, right?" Sirius looked around the group. "If we manage to take him out again, he'll just come back."

Cassiopeia nodded, proud of her nephew's intuition. "Correct, which is why our endeavors will be focused on more attainable goals. The Horcruxes are a priority and will be my concern."

"Our second concern is the Ministry," Aries continued. "Fudge will be removed by Summer Solstice, and in his place will be Scrimgeour. Potter will take over as Head Auror, and we will continue to improve funding towards the DMLE. I do not know when the Dark Lord will show himself, but when he does, the Ministry needs to be ready."

"How can you be so sure?" Cyrus asked. "I do not doubt that many within the Wizengamot will be happy to see him removed, but doing so will paint on a target on your back. We need a valid reason to remove him."

"Umbitch!" Daphne yelled as she jumped to her feet. "Oh, Aries, you're brilliant!"

"Care to share?" The girl smiled mischievously as she turned to her father.

"Father, can't you see? Aries is the one who suggested to Fudge that she be placed in Hogwarts. Then that bitch uses the blood quill, and in a single stroke, Aries gets enough evidence on her to have her removed, but instead has a rumor passed around that causes her to be investigated." Again, Aries was impressed at what she had picked up. "Potter and Sirius come to investigate and find nothing, but then she's promoted to High Inquisitor." Suddenly she stopped and turned to Aries with narrowed eyes. " _Dumbledore's_ Army. You are cheeky. . . You're going to have him removed, aren't you?"

"One way or the other," Aries answered with a smirk. "And when he is, Umbridge will replace him. At the end of the year, multiple students will come forward, and when they do, all hell will break loose. Fudge will have to resign from the backlash, and then we can have Scrimgeour replace him."

"Hold on a second. You're telling me that she _did_ have a blood quill? Did she use it on anyone? Thomas?" Sirius saw the hesitation in Aries's eyes and had his answer. He went to move but found himself stuck to the chair.

"I can assure you, uncle, that she got what she deserved." There was an edge in Aries' voice that gave Sirius a chill, but he nodded. "Now, that pertains to the Ministry. It is now time to discuss _my_ Order. Dumbledore has his Order of the Phoenix, and the Dark Lord has his own Death Eaters." Aries glanced towards Sirius for a moment, then continued. "I have, at my command, nearly four hundred wizards located at my training grounds in Bulgaria. Some of them have come from the Conservation, and they make up specialized units to deal with any that choose to side with the Dark Lord over their kin. Roughly fifty make up the Praetorian Guard, who are my personal protectors. Soon, they will begin protecting my Inner Circle as well, which will include your family."

"And their purpose?"

"To usher in a new world," Aries answered simply. "We will root out the infestation that is the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, but there will those that oppose what is to come." Now, Aries turned his full attention to Sirius, as this would be the breaking point of their relationship as uncle and nephew. "It will take time and lots of planning, but one day soon, I will unite the magical societies of Europe under one banner: mine. Once that has been accomplished, and our army has risen, the muggle governments will fall. Through surrender or conquest, though hopefully the first. By the end of my days, I hope to see us take our rightful place in this world. We will no longer hide from those who should look to us for guidance. We will rule over them and guide them. We will create a world of _peace_ , not destruction as the Dark Lord intends. We will not enslave the muggles, but nor will we allow ourselves to continue to remain hidden." He paused, not taking his eyes off of Sirius, as his uncle processed what he had said. Cyrus, it seemed, was having a silent discussion with his daughter. "Currently, there is a triumvirate of power between myself, Headmaster Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. It is my hope that many of those that follow them will join us, but should they not, they will either surrender to what it is to come, or they will need to be destroyed, as their masters will be."

"You can't mean that, Aries!" Sirius was suddenly looking up with wild eyes.

"And what do you think will happen, Sirius?" Cassiopeia looked at him critically. "Will the Death Eaters and the Order suddenly stop fighting when Aries takes over? No, they will see him as another Dark Lord. They will fight and fight, and because of that, they will need to be destroyed."

"They're my friends!" He stood up, looking between Aries and Cassiopeia in anger. "I will _not_ let you just kill them!"

"Then it is simple," the idleness of Cassi's voice seemed to throw off Sirius. "Bring them into the fold or convince them to accept Aries' ideals and to live freely within his rule. Do you not wish for Dumbledore to die for what he did to you and the Potters?"

" _Yes!_ But that doesn't mean I want the others to die!"

"And if you were the one to strike the killing blow?" Aries asked. "What if they stood between you and your vengeance? If they sided with him rather than you? If they wished for James and _Lily_ to remain his prisoners?" The Greengrasses looked at each other in honest confusion as the Black family handled their affairs. "Would you allow them to stop you, or would you do what _must_ be done for your friends and a family?"

"A choice _has_ to be made, Sirius," Cassiopeia reached forward and took her nephew's hand. "Your inaction cost you the life of your brother. Do not allow it to be the reason those whom you call family to suffer now." Sirius visibly flinched and took a step back, Cassi's hand the only reason he did not fall to the ground.

"I. . . I don't know if I can do this." He looked up at them, the fear still in his eyes. "I've done everything you asked of me. I spied and lied and manipulated and threatened so many people since you told me what _he_ did to us. But to kill them? What makes that any different than what Voldemort has done? And will do?"

"The Dark Lord kills for pleasure," Daphne provided, taking her spot next to Aries, who nodded his approval at her words. "Aries, and us as well, will only do what we must. The Dark Lord would kill your friends just for being who they are, whether they stood in his way or not. _We_ only ask that they stand aside. Let them live their lives happily and accept that which will come to pass. I believe that you can convince them, Sirius." He did not seem so sure himself, but Sirius slowly took his seat back next to Cassi.

"We have to free them, Aries," Sirius whispered in anguish. "I can't do this without them anymore."

"This summer, uncle, I promise," Aries replied soothingly. "Until I have laid in my plans for his death, they will have to remain. I cannot allow them to kill the Headmaster, not without using his sins against him to the fullest. Which is perhaps the most important moment of our campaign.'

"Many have wished to know what happened last year, and now I will tell you." Cyrus leaned in close, and he could feel Daphne's surprise. "I had a hunch that Mad-Eye was not really Alastor Moody, but rather an impostor. That was only confirmed when I reached the cup first, and it did not send me back to the starting point victoriously. Upon inspecting the cup, I discovered it had been tampered with. I convinced Cedric and Thomas to spring the trap, in hopes that we would find the point of all this. Alas, even I was surprised at what happened. Cedric and I were knocked unconscious, and as you know, the Dark Lord returned. Cedric battled the Death Eaters, as Thomas and I faced the Dark Lord. This is where my story divulges from the 'official one.''

"It was my hope that Cedric would escape with Thomas, but he did not. And my plan began to unravel. You see, I had long expected the Dark Lord to return, but not so soon. I knew I could not face off against him at his full strength and that of Order at once. So, I decided to offer a truce with the Dark Lord. Neither of us would move directly against the other, or their assets, until our mutual enemy was destroyed."

"Dumbledore," Daphne whispered to which Aries nodded.

"I agreed to keep his return a secret from the masses as leverage. However, the Dark Lord wanted something in return. I had surrounded us in a wall of fire so that the Death Eaters would not see what occurred. But unfortunately, Cedric was too close. While we spoke in Parseltongue, I had to bind him to keep from interfering. He was a loose end, and so I eliminated him." Sirius's shock was evident, but Cassi had stood and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, which kept him still. "I could not risk a memory charm, or Legilimency, as the Headmaster would have seen the signs. So he could not return, and if I had left him, there is no telling what the Dark Lord and his followers would have done to him. I made the decision of mercy. The Killing Curse ended his life and sealed the agreement between the Dark Lord and myself."

"We have immunity, to a degree." Cyrus was thoughtful. Sirius was shaking, his head in his hands as he struggled to cope with what Aries had revealed. "The death of Cedric is tragic, but I agree. A mercy it was. Even you must see this, Sirius? We can now act freely with only the Order to worry about, who is doing the fighting for us, it would seem. But we are fragmented. No offense, my lord, but surely there are more within your sphere of influence than the four of us."

"Discretion is key, my friend." Aries offered with a smile. He noticed the sudden deference Cyrus suddenly showed him. "Come the Summer Solstice, all will be revealed, and our order established."

"It will be an honor to serve," Daphne was surprised at her father's sudden submissiveness. "I cannot lie, I never thought my dreams would be a reality. But if what I have heard is to be true, you are just as powerful as the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Perhaps more so."

"There is one last secret to tell," Aries stood and pushed his hand forward. On the ring finger of his right hand, the Black family ring shown brightly in its obsidian, but suddenly a second shimmered into existence. A silver ring formed, the crest Slytherin embezzled with tiny emeralds. Daphne's eyes widen at the sight, Cyrus remained speechless, and Sirius had nearly crumpled against his seat in shock. "I am the Heir of Slytherin. It is my destiny to fulfill the workings and wishes of my ancestor. Together, my friends, we will usher in a new world. I, the Lord of Slytherin, will take my rightful place in this world, with you all at my side."

* * *

Daphne smiled from her spot next to her father and sister, enjoying the festive music the band played, as she sipped her wine. Ever since Aries had opened up to her about the locket, she had strived to repay that trust, and this was the result. What had been initially a formal dinner for the family had turned into a rather fantastic spectacle. Many members of the Wizengamot laughed loudly throughout the ballroom, all allies or potential allies of Aries, mingling together. Then there was the added surprise of a few dear friends. Haydn, Ivan, Victor Krum, and Draco all sat around a table, smiles plastered across their lips as they, along with Sirius, dragged their fathers into their gambling game, except Lucius, of course. He stood awkwardly next to Narcissa, who was too busy speaking with Andromeda, Cassiopeia, and Nymphadora to give her husband any mind.

She glanced towards the clock, and a rather cruel smile worked its way onto her gorgeous face. Times had been assigned to every invitation, to avoid clogging the flew network, but also to ensure a particular _order_ of entertainment. Her father took her cue, and they made their way to the fireplace to greet their guests. Green flames flashed, and the Prime Minister of Spain arrived, followed quickly by his wife and daughter. It was the last one that Daphne was more than excited to see. _Arianna de Cordova_. The name grated against her mind. If there was anyone that was a danger to her plan, it was the Spanish girl who was just as gorgeous as she remembered.

"Welcome, Miss Cordova," Daphne allowed a little bite into her voice, but she did not want to cause a scene. "I'm _so_ glad you could come. I know Aries will be happy to see his _friends_ again. He spoke so much of Haydn, Ivan, and Viktor this year, but I knew he'd want you to be here. He'll be so excited to share his success here in England." Arianna made no noticeable reaction to her comment, but her eyes looked throughout the hall, no doubt for Aries.

"I'm sure I'll find him at some point," Arianna answered back. "No doubt he's tired of schoolgirls and wants more _mature_ company." Daphne raised an eyebrow but only smirked. _So, the girl had some bite after all._

"Well, he'll be the last to arrive, so watch the floo. I wouldn't want you to miss his entrance." Her father looked at her skeptically, but she simply shrugged. It was her time to be put some witches in their place. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did the Delacours arrive.

"Miss Delacour, welcome to our home. It's a pleasure to formally meet you." Fleur took the offered hand, but their eyes locked. The two fathers immediately noticed the tension and watched the two out of the corner of their eyes. Nothing more said, because nothing more _needed_ to be said. They knew their current place in Aries' lives, though Fleur no doubt wished for me. Daphne would make sure that the other girl knew it was futile. Cyrus leaned in close to Daphne, as the French family walked away.

"What the hell are you doing, Daphne?"

"Marking my territory." It was a perfect cue, as the bell signaling the guest of honor rang. Everyone rose to their feet, as was customary, and faced the fireplace as green flames erupted for the third time. Aries Black, the Lord of House Black and _Lord Slytherin,_ as she now knew, exited, his formal black robes looking entirely regal, and he flashed her a wide smile. Her father stepped forward and bowed deeply to Aries, far more profound than he had earlier, something the crowd noted all too well.

"Lord Black, we welcome such an esteemed guest to our home." Lord Greengrass greeted, still in a deep bow. "May it ever provide you sanctuary, should you ever need it."

"Your hospitality is welcomed and rejoiced, Lord Greengrass." Aries smiled and lifted his hand slightly. "Rise, my friend. This is a time of Yule and joy." Lady Greengrass had appeared next to her husband, and she provided a deep curtsy before Aries kissed her hand in respect. Daphne had been rather deliberate in switching spots with Astoria, all part of the plan, as her younger sister repeated the gesture. Aries simply raised an eyebrow in question at her antics, before she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips onto his with every eye in the hall on them.

It was forward of her. _Incredibly_ forward of her, but that was entirely the point. No girl or woman in the magical world would be so forward at a _formal_ event, in the presence of lords and ladies, in the home of an Ancient and Noble family, without specific reassurances. It told everyone in the hall that she _belonged_ to him already. And the fact that Lord Greengrass made no move to correct her, made no move to blast Aries away from her, only confirmed the idea in the heads of all these powerful guests. Their marriage contract might not have been drawn up yet, but the point was proven.

Then, as her lips still caressed his, there was the fact that Aries made to move to correct her either. It had been a gamble for sure. What if Aries rejected her? Or was angry at the display? Hogwarts was one thing, but here some rules and traditions _had_ to be followed. Only a few people, like Aries, for example, had the power and leverage to ignore or bend those rules. Yet, here he was, most brilliantly snogging her in front of the entire hall. For the first time in her life, she was more than happy that she had listened to one of Tracey Davis' romantic suggestions.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor, Lord Black," Daphne said breathlessly. Aries smirked down at her, before offering her arm and turning to the crowd. She allowed a rather ruthless smirk to show, as she made eye contact with Fleur and Arianna, both who were struggling to conceal their disgruntled expressions. There was one place of concern, though: Cassiopeia. She was unsure what the guardian of Aries would think of their display, and there was only one word: disappointment. She knew that the Black matron was dangerous, but the old woman was not the only one with the habit of keeping a little black book.

"My friends, I thank you for coming tonight. And thank you, Lord Greengrass, for making me the guest of honor tonight in your home." Aries's commanding voice rang through the hall, and all looked at him expectantly. "Tonight, we celebrate Yule, and all that comes with it. Let us celebrate the magic of our world and our lives. Let us remember the purpose of the Winter Solstice and let us hope for the future." Cheers rang through the hall, and the band resumed its festive music.

The night was spent in rather dull fashion for her, though she never left Aries' arm. He spoke to nearly everyone with a veiled threat there and an implication there. She was thoroughly sure that by the end of the night, more than a few alliances would be secure, and with every slight squeeze of her hand, she knew Aries was thankful, at least in his own way. Daphne was more than aware that he wasn't in love with her, at least in the way the books she would read as a young girl described. Aries was far too ambitious for such a trivial emotion, but that did not mean he didn't appreciate her, nor did he not enjoy her company. Love, Daphne assured herself, was something that could grow later. It had with her parents and many magical relationships throughout time. Still, she could not deny the tug in her own heart that _was_ the very emotion of love. Every touch, every smile, the real ones anyway, and every word had begun to make her heart flutter. Suddenly she could not take it anymore, and the moment Aries had finished his conversation, she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Her head rested against his shoulder, as the soft music filled the hall. His arms were wrapped tightly around her with his chin sitting atop her head. They hard shared a few kisses throughout their time dancing. She could feel Aries tense from time to time as if he wanted to say something but never did.

"Something on your mind, love?" Daphne's voice was far softer than usual, as it had become of late.

"I have something of which to give, and something of which to say," Aries answered hesitantly. "Though I do not think you will like either one."

"Truly, you don't think I would ever not like a gift?" Her laughter was quiet, but she relished the small smile she drew from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a magnificent bracelet. It was a mixture of black, silver, and green, like the colors of Slytherin. But she could see what looked like obsidian and emerald littering the bracelet. Aries reached forward to slide it onto her wrist, the magic slowly sizing it to fit her perfectly. "Why in Merlin's name would you think I would not like this?"

"It's for your protection," Aries said, and she immediately tensed. Protection? Did she think she was weak? "No, absolutely not." Daphne glared up at him and realized she had projected again. Aries ran a hand through his hair for a moment, showing his rather unusual frustration. "I think the only person I've ever loved was my mother. And the day she died, I don't think I've ever felt that emotion since. That is not to say that I do not _care_ about others, at least in my own way. Draco is the closest thing I have to a brother. I care about him more than anything, and yet I can say that I don't _love_ him. Haydn, Ivan, Sirius, all of them. I've prided myself on ensuring every move I made was a winning move, regardless if it was a step forward or a step back. Even getting to know you, as you know, was a calculated move. Everything was falling into place." Aries paused, and Daphne traced light circles on his chest as she waited for him to continue.

"Then the Dark Lord returned, and things changed. I claimed my seat nearly two years earlier than planned. I returned to Hogwarts a year earlier as well. I was forced to accelerate things, and yet, alliances fell into my lap. The Wizengamot, void of any real power and leadership, was bent and broken quicker than I ever imagined. Suddenly, I didn't _need_ you anymore. I was willing to allow your father his wish. We had our fun, and I did not think any more would come of it." The words hurt, something that Daphne could not help, but it was honesty, and that pain was better than any lie.

"I had my fun in the summer. What guy wouldn't want a veela willingly in his bed? Yet something was not the same. I often wondered if it was because of Arianna. Still, truth be told, I never saw myself going anywhere with her. She was too. . . soft. Her vision of the future a far different picture than my own. Then I came back to Hogwarts, and I looked forward to more nightly adventures with you. But it was clear you wanted more than just a broom cupboard companion. It made me think about my decision. At one point, I had considered making Fleur my bride. She was powerful, and my position in the Wizengamot would make it unwise for them to comment on her. . . species. But then I kept coming back to you.'

"After our discussion in the Room of Requirement, things changed. I saw the way you acted, always looking for an angle for me to succeed in. Hell, because of you, I hardly had to deal with anyone in Slytherin after Warrington. You made sure they either fell in line or ensured they felt my wrath. Then there were the nightmares. You didn't question it. You saw me at my weakest, and you made no move to use it against me. You became my confidant. Then all this! All this, so that I could have an opportunity to further my goals.'

"I can see us, standing side by side, at the end of all this. Once our work is finished. I know you won't betray me. I know you'll spend every moment helping me to realize my goal. I cannot thank you enough for that. For being the thing that has kept me grounded and _sane_ these past six months." Daphne didn't wait for him to continue, she couldn't help herself any longer. She reached up and grabbed his head, pulling his lips towards hers. The taste of him never grew old, but he pulled away far too quickly for her liking.

"There's more," Aries tried to say, but he was a little more breathless than he'd probably like to admit. "The bracelet is a portkey. It's keyed to my home in Germany, and it's _powerful_. It will break through almost any wards someone has created. I'm no fool to know that what I feel is perhaps. . . more than I ever thought I'd let myself feel. But I also know that means you will be targeted. I will not throw caution to the wind because of it, but I will _ensure_ that you are well protected." No more words passed between them as she kissed him again. Her heart was warm, far warmer than it had ever felt when her eyes landed on Arianna de Cordova. She was watching them, a pained look in her eye. It was time to put the nail in the coffin, Daphne mused even though the last thing she wanted was to leave Aries after his confession. Aries stopped her, as she made to move away, his eyes following hers to Arianna. "Do what you must, but do not be too callous." His words surprised her. He had no intention of stopping her? "She loves me, perhaps as you do. And if things had been different, it may have been her in your place. Remember that. It is not always necessary to send a message so heartlessly."

Aries' words floated through her mind as she made her way over to Arianna. Fleur had already gotten part of the message, no doubt from the beginning of the night, but her coffin nail would come later, as Daphne had a much more _intimate_ plan of dealing with her. Words would suffice for the Spanish girl. Daphne sat down next to her, a glass of wine in her hands, as the two watched Aries, who was now dancing with Astoria.

"For a minute there, I thought he actually might say he loved you," Arianna said, breaking the silence. "But that would be impossible for him. I hope you know that."

"I'm more than aware how our beloved Aries works," Daphne replied. "I can love him enough for us both until he realizes he can return the feeling." The other girl laughed. A soft but cruel laugh.

"I loved him from the first moment we met. A poor eleven-year-old girl with a crush, but it blossomed. And I honestly thought I would be the one for him." The girl looked wistfully towards Aries. Daphne did feel a tang of sadness for the girl, but she was not so easily deterred by a sob story.

"I supposed I should thank you," Arianna turned to her at the comment, but Daphne only smiled. "If you weren't so _soft_ , as he called it, you could have been out there. It could have been you in his arms. But none of that matters now. He's mine, and here you are watching from the sidelines."

"You think I'm not in this game?" Heat suddenly poured in Arianna's voice. "If I wanted, Aries would be mine within a second. _You. Know. Nothing_. You are a toy in his life. _Nothing more._ One day he will tire of you. He will tire of being used by Cassiopeia. He will tire of his destiny. And then he will find me. You are a _placeholder_ , Daphne Greengrass. Nothing more." She stood, her eyes locking with Aries for a moment before she made to leave, but Daphne grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The sweetest smile plastered across her face.

"I'm not like you. I'm _not_ soft. If you ever come near Aries, I will kill you where you stand." Daphne expected the girl to flinch, to cower, or quite literally anything except what the girl actually did. She smiled, a cruel smile that Daphne did not think ever could belong on such a soft face.

"I would _love_ to see you try."

* * *

Christmas morning had been a rather joyful affair. The Weasleys had left for Potter Manor the night before, leaving only the true members of the House of Black. Bella's recovery was continuing at an excellent rate, as the way she sat and joked with Sirius proved. Andromeda and Cassiopeia were off in a corner, no doubt discussing the day's affair. At the same time, Dora seemed content to drink hot chocolate by the fire. The gifts had been great, though he had no need for such things, but he did appreciate them. His gift was here, the family his father had so longed to see whole again. He had only wished that Draco and Narcissa were here.

His mind floated to the events of the previous night, especially his time with Daphne. They had fooled around quite often at Hogwarts, but Daphne had always been hesitant to give herself to him entirely until last night, at least. They love making had gone on well into the night, but Aries wasn't a fool. Daphne was far more confident now that the contract was being written up, but her conversation with Arianna had something to do with the girl's desperation. He had an inkling that Daphne had not come out on top of their verbal spar as she had expected.

But even the pleasant thought of making love with Daphne could not keep his mind from wandering back to the castle, the Horcrux, and the ancient one. It chilled him to his bones, and it had caused him many restless nights sense. Cassi seemed to sense his unease and made her way over to him, but Aries shook his head and led her away from the rest of the family towards the tapestry room. They walked in silence, and when they had arrived, Aries let his eyes roam over their family tree.

"Sirius struggles with what you revealed to him," Cassi observed to Aries, bringing him out of his musings. "But if he is to help us in the coming wars, his fortitude must be sound. He will have to make his choice sooner rather than later. Still, I do not think he will betray us."

"Agreed," Aries returned softly, though he did not comment further. His mind still clouded with unease.

"Theodore recovers well," He felt Cassi move closer to him, but for once, her presence brought him no comfort. "When will you see him?"

"Tomorrow. I have been. . . preoccupied of late. And he needs to come to terms with what was done to him. Only then can we move forward." His eyes never left the tapestry, following the line of stars down to the name of his father. Had he been aware of their debt? Had he been brought before the ancient one as well?

"What's on your mind, Aries? Surely the discovery of the Horcrux has not tempered your spirits this much."

"No, it has not." He did not continue, and he could feel Cassi's quizzical glare.

"I am curious. How did you find out about their nature? I must admit I had heard of Horcruxes before, but even I had not made the connection." Aries did not answer for some time, but when he turned to her, he could not hide his own emotions. A quick ward on the room ensured that none would hear their conversation.

"I sought knowledge." Cassi gave him a curious look before her face went stone. "I went to Lord Marcus." She rushed forward, her wand waving around him as she searched for any signs of their handiwork, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine, Cassi," Aries said grudgingly.

"And your magic?"

"Healing." He plopped down in the armchair, letting his hand cover his face.

"What madness drove you there?"

"I needed to know. And I didn't know where else to look." Cassi looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she turned her back to him as if struggling with something. "He gave me the knowledge I sought, and now we know what must be done.

"What was the price?"

"A soul for a soul." He sighed loudly. "He spared me, but someone else took my place."

"And for the knowledge?"

"My soul. A portion of it." Cassi whipped around. "I have until Summer Solstice to create a Horcrux and deliver it to him."

"You cannot!"

"We can't refuse him," Aries replied seriously.

"You were a fool to go there, Aries." Her voice dripped with condescension. She paced back and forth. "We will have to destroy him. The entire Coven if we have to."

"And how are we to destroy them? The magic of the modern world is no good against them. The true battle magics died out ages ago." Aries rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They ruled this land for millenniums before the rebellions, and they lasted _centuries_. History may have forgotten the ancient ones, but we have not. _We_ are the only ones left who remember. They have forgotten how we _truly_ came to power and _why_ they feared us for centuries. They have forgotten who our masters were, how we served _them_. They have forgotten that we fought to the last to protect our masters in the rebellions. And when we were defeated, and our masters driven into hiding, how we slaughtered _every last one_ of those traitorous families one by one with our family magics."

"I know our history, Aries," Cassi said through gritted teeth. "But the point is that they _were_ defeated."

"Defeated, _not_ destroyed." Aries rose, gesturing wildly towards the map. "Our family has lived through the annals of history. _Breathed_ our magic into the world. Our own records claim the descendants of Ares himself! Yet, here we are, bound to them still."

"We stopped being bound centuries ago, our freedom was paid for in the blood of our enemies. We cannot return to their slavery, not without our plans falling to ruin."

"It matters not," Aries sighed again. "Come solstice, Marcus will have what he has longed for. A puppet to pull its strings, and with the Horcrux in his possession, I will be his eternal slave for him to rule through." Cassi strode forward and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We _will_ find a way to destroy him. _All_ of them."

"If we destroy Marcus, and I am not saying it's impossible, we will have unleashed hell upon the world. His followers will sweep upon the world like fire through a dead forest." Aries gritted his own teeth in frustration. "When we strike, it must be the killing blow. They must _all_ perish, or we will."

* * *

It was easy enough to slip away from the others, as they were far too busy paying attention to Arthur Weasley than Aries, Andromeda, and Cassiopeia. Christmas Day meant that Saint Mungos was far more active than he would have liked, but he had waited until the Weasley family had gone to cover his own tracks. Neville and Augusta Longbottom waited for him at the entrance to the Janus Thickney Ward, a look of nervousness on their faces. He made no move to acknowledge them but followed as they entered the ward. They passed bed after bed until they reached their destination, a room designated for the Longbottoms. Aries entered last and cast multiple wards on the door before he turned to Augusta.

"Neville explained this to you?" Aries asked seriously. "I make no promise. _None_. And if at any moment I feel as though my life is threatened, I will stop. Regardless of what happens to them."

"We understand," Augusta replied, her chin held high. "We only ask that you try, as others have not." Aries nodded and turned to Neville.

"Your oath. I will have it now." Neville did not look at his grandmother, who had a look surprise on her face, but rather at his parents. It was evident that Augusta was unaware of their deal, but it was of no consequence. Aries would see Neville claim his seat before they returned to Hogwarts.

"I, Neville of House Longbottom, do hereby swear fealty to Aries Orion, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. By my magic, let it be so." Magic pulsed through the room, and Aries felt the slight pull of acceptance, and it was done.

"What have you done, Neville?" Augusta whispered.

"A soul for a soul." Ironic, Aries thought. "His life for the life of his parents. It is time, Neville. Sit on her other side."

"No, you will heal Frank first." He turned to the matriarch with a rather flat stare.

"Regardless of the result of my attempt, I will face backlash for this. If I fail and it is a _lord_ of the Wizengamot that dies, I will be putting out fires for years. If _she_ dies, months if not less. Then I can try again with Frank after the storm has passed. We do not even know if this is truly possible. If you want your son to return, then I must try with Alice first." Once Augusta nodded, Aries took his place next to Alice Longbottom. "Hold her hand, Neville, and mine as well. This will make the mind link easier. Do you have any Occlumency training?" Neville nodded slowly. "Good, this will be easier then. I will enter her mind and find her consciousness, but _you_ are what will work. She will need something, a _reason_ to survive the hell we are about to go through. When she starts to struggle, project your thoughts towards me. Cassiopeia will help you. And then I'll project them to her. You _cannot_ give up. No matter what you hear. The wards are silenced, but I will not silence her. Understand?" Aries turned at last to Cassiopeia, who still looked at him indignantly. "Under no circumstance does anyone enter this room."

Aries took a deep breath, focused his mind, and reached out.

Insanity. No mind that he had ever touched was this _hectic_. Disorganized. Thoughts, memories, ideas floated around chaotically, pulling at him with every push of his consciousness. Nothing made sense. Bellatrix's mind had at least been intact, transformed rather than destroyed like Alice's was. It felt like hours he searched, and nothing was there. Just random thoughts. No consciousness. No hopes. No desires. Then, he felt it.

It was cold. It leached out at him, and suddenly he felt pain. It was not unbearable, but one taste was all it took for Aries to recognize the Cruciatus. He saw nothing but _felt_ everything. So, he pushed deeper and deeper into the darkness of his mind until he ran into a wall. A _physical wall_.

" _Oh, honey, I left the stove on. Can you get it for me?" A sweet voice called, and Aries looked up to see Alice Longbottom setting the table. Like a ghost, Frank seemed to move mechanically through the home, turning off the stove before he returned to his seat. Aries read the front of the newspaper that Frank unfolded._ _ **The Boy-Who-Lived**_ _was written across it in bold letters. Suddenly, thunder struck outside, rattling the home. Then the doorbell rang. Frank paid it no mind, but Alice looked up in fear. "Oh, mustn't answer that. Those rowdy neighbors, always causing trouble." It rang again. And again. And again. Still, Alice did not answer. Aries walked slowly towards the window and looked outside. There, on the doorstep, stood four Death Eaters, Bellatrix among them. A storm brewed violently outside, and Aries knew what it really was: the Cruciatus._

" _Oh, honey, I left the stove on. Can you get it for me?" Aries turned again and watch as Frank folded his newspaper and went to the turn the stove off again, before returning back to his seat. Aries walked forward slowly until he stood right in front of Frank, but the man did not see him. He went to grab Frank's arm, but his hand floated through it like a ghost. Alice gasped as if noticing Aries for the first time._

" _Who are you?" Alice asked, her eyes flipping back between himself and Frank, who was still reading the newspaper._

" _A friend of Neville's," Aries answered. "I'm here to take you home."_

" _Home?" Alice laughed. "I am home. Oh, honey, I left the stove on. Can you get it for me?" Aries moved closer, observing the woman._

" _Where's Neville, Alice?"_

" _Oh, he's with Augusta, of course! Grandma hasn't seen him in a while, but he'll be back soon." The doorbell rang again._

" _Is that Neville there?" Alice looked fearfully for the door before shaking her head._

" _No, that's those rowdy neighbors." She went back to placing the table, not even noticing that the silverware kept disappearing._

" _Why don't you answer the door, Alice?"_

" _Oh, I can't do that. Mustn't answer that. Those rowdy neighbors, always causing trouble."_

" _How did I get here, Alice?" She looked around, puzzled, as she struggled to answer him. "What was Neville wearing this morning?"_

" _Well, he was wearing. . . He was wearing. . ." Alice stopped frozen. "I can't remember."_

" _How long have you been placing that table? How long has Frank been reading the newspaper?" Alice looked down and then back at Frank. The doorbell rang. "Alice, who is at the door?"_

" _I can't answer that. Mustn't answer that! Those rowdy neighbors, always causing trouble!"_

" _Who are the neighbors?" Aries walked up and grabbed Alice by the elbows, surprised that he could. He stood taller than her, and her fearful eyes looked up at him, "Who's at the door?"_

" _It's them." Fear laced her voice so thick, and her mind shook. "It's them. Frank, it's them!" But Frank didn't move, because Frank wasn't there anymore. The doorbell was ringing violently. "Who are you?!"_

" _Alice, listen to me." The house was shaking, and Aries was only too aware of what was happening. Her mind was collapsing in on itself. Once it did, she was dead and maybe him with her. "You know what's behind that door. You do. And you've been scared of it for_ _ **fourteen**_ _years. But Alice, you_ _ **have**_ _open that door."_

" _No!"_

" _Right now, your body lies in St. Mungos. You know why. You've always known. But you've lived in this loop, this cave, long enough. Neville needs you, Alice. You have to try."_

" _I can't. I can't." Alice was panicking, The shaking of the house worsened. "Frank is gone. He's gone, it's just me."_

" _Not this time. I'm here." Aries grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. "Neville is here." And he pushed memories of Neville into her. Her eyes widen, as the house reacted even more violently. "You're going to die here, Alice, if you don't answer that door. We're here with you. You won't have to do this alone." Alice frantically looked back and forth between him and the door, but she slowly made her way there. The house calmed with every step. Her hand touched the knob, and everything stilled. She turned her hand, and it began._

Screams. _Terrible_ screams. Andromeda and Cassiopeia rushed forward to hold Alice still before she hurt herself. Half a century, she had been alive, and she never knew someone could sound so horrific. Then Alice's magic was unleashed, years of being pushed deep inside her resulted the torrent of magic tearing the room apart.

"Now, Neville! Now!" But the boy sat there stunned, horrified at the screams that came from his mother. Cassi looked towards Augusta, who was just as frozen, as the winds whipped around her. "Augusta, if you don't move your ass and knock some sense into your son, then Alice is going to die!" She made no move, and Cassi reached out and grabbed Neville. "Get a grip of yourself and _talk to her!_ " Neville looked at her, and then back towards his mother, who was writhing in pain.

" _Mum?" Neville's voice floated through the abyss as Alice and Aries writhed on the floor. Four Cruciatuses. It had not been one by one. They had all tortured the two Longbottoms individually. Aries gripped Alice's hand tightly, trying to use his Legilimency to push away the attacks._

" _Neville!" Alice screamed before another wave of the curse struck._

" _Mum? Can you hear me?" Tears were falling down Alice's face, though from the curse or Neville, he did not know._

" _I can hear you! I'm here!" She screamed through the pain._

" _I need you, mum. We need you. God, I don't know how we've gotten this far, Gran and me. I've seen you like this for so long. I've missed you for so long."_

" _Neville, I'm here!" The pain intensified, and Aries's vision blurred._

" _That's your son, Alice." Aries managed to gasp out. "That's your son. You can't give up. You have to keep fighting."_

" _CRUCIO!"_

"I'm losing her!" Andromeda's voice cried out frantically.

"Do something!" Cassi yelled back. "Keep talking, Neville!

"There's nothing I can do, it's her mind!"

" _Mum, you have to come back. We need you. Dad will need you. Voldemort's back. There's so much wrong, and I need you. We need you back."_

" _NEVILLE!" Alice's anguished voice cried out. Aries managed to lift his head through the pain and saw the door was wide open. Not only that, but a path had cleared in the storm._

" _Alice, we have to get out! You have to fight! Stand up! Come on!"_

" _Fight it, mum. Please be strong. I know you are. I've done all I can to be like you and dad. But I need you here, not a memory." Alice screamed out again, pushing herself to her knees._

" _Oh no, you don't." Bellatrix's playful voice floated the air. "You aren't going anywhere. Crucio!" Aries did the only thing he knew to do. He threw himself in front of it. Where the sudden burst of energy came from, he did not know, but for the moment, Alice was free of the spell. Convulsions racked his body, his hoarse voice screaming out in pain that he never knew was possible to feel, amplified by their combined consciousness._

" _Alice, go!" Suddenly all four of the Cruciatuses were on him and only him. Mind-blowing pain ripped through him. But he watched, Alice slowly rose. She cried out again as the Cruciatus struck her, but she walked forward. Slowly. Agonizing step after step._

" _Please, mum. I need you. I love you." Aries watched her for a moment, as the pain subsided and all of it was directed at her, the pain of the Cruciatus so focused on whomever it thought a threat. Alice screamed as she gripped the door and threw herself from the house._

"No," Andromeda nearly sobbed. The winds had stopped at last and Aries had slumped from the chair onto the floor. Cassiopeia threw diagnostic spell after spell at him, but to no avail. Angry tears began to well up in her. Alice was still as a statue, without even the rise and fall of her chest. Moments passed in silence. Cassi slowly stood, prepared to go contact the staff when a cough stopped her. She turned quicker than she ever thought she could, as Aries evolved into a coughing fit. Blood spurted onto his hand as he coughed, and Andi rushed over to see him.

"What happened? Is she alive?" Of course, the fool boy was more worried about his success than his health.

"Forget it, you're lucky to be alive." Andromeda started pulling potions and forcing Aries to drink them. "You're going to hurt like hell for at least a week, you foolish boy." Cassi sighed in relief, as Aries was alright at last. Her gaze turned to Neville, who was crying softly in Augusta's arms. She truly felt sorry for the boy, but then her eyes widen in astonishment.

Slowly, an arm reached up, grabbing Neville from behind. The boy turned slowly before his eyes locked with another. Alice looked back at him, but the distant look that so often had accompanied her was gone. A smile worked its way onto her face.

"Mum?" Tears started to fall even heavier from Neville's eyes.

"Oh, my sweet boy." Alice pulled Neville into a hug as the boy began to fully weep. "I'm back, my sweet boy. I'm back."

 **AN: Some free candy**

 **1\. The Ancient Ones: I think I made it pretty obvious, yeah? But like all zombie movies that never say 'zombie,' we'll never see them called what they actually are. But for any that couldn't read behind the lines, we see my own version of the Black family history which will continued to be revealed as we continue. BLUF, the Black family served the ancient ones for centuries and were their most loyal followers. It's where the magical community gained their deep fear of the family, though they don't remember it. The ancient ones were eventually defeated, but not destroyed, but at a cost which is unknown to us. The Black family exacted their revenge, destroying those who betrayed their masters and knew of their allegiance, earning their freedom, and placed themselves among the 28 to become founders of the Magical Britain that eventually formed. Suddenly, there is a larger enemy that just Voldemort for our main character to worry about. Marcus wants to return to his rightful place, and he looks to use Aries to do it. But that won't stop him from attempting to complete his own goal, while he looks for awhile to destroy his families former master.**

 **2\. Haphne lovers, there you go. Got some good content in there for ya, but also to show that Aries isn't entirely heartless. I'm not much for fluff, but I wanted it to be obvious that there was some genuine attraction between the two. Initially, I really wanted Daphne to come out on top versus Arianna in their little verbal match, but it didn't make much sense as I was writing it. We needed to see that Arianna is a bit of a badass herself, though she's more restrained than some of our other characters. As far as all the fluff that probably happened between the sorting and Christmas, y'all can fill in that yourself.**

 **Don't have a name for the next chapter just yet, so no free candy there. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Lives Reborn

**AN: Sorry for the hiatus, things have been hectic as of late as I believe it has been for everyone. Hopefully you are finding solace in enjoying stories as I have, whether they're written, filmed, or played. This chapter was a more recent addition, but I felt we were quite ready to return to Hogwarts just yet. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, whatever floats your boat y'all.**

Amelia Bones, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had a slightly irritated look on her face. And why would she not? Who in their right minds would want to be called into the office on Christmas of all days? Yet, here she was, sitting across from the famous Lord Black, who had a tired smile across his face. She had already read the report and knew full well that he had been treated for exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, despite it not actually being cast on him. The uproar of the staff from Saint Mungos had been deafening; cries of malpractice heavy among them, but the reality was that there was no real crime she could pin on the young lord.

"Is there a problem, Director?" There was a forced innocence in the boy's voice that grated her. Many of her daughter's letters were filled with complaints of the Slytherin, mostly doing with his supposed influence on her boyfriend, Thomas Potter.

"You have managed to ruin my Christmas, Lord Black," Amelia answered. "Many individuals are not happy with your actions."

"Ah, but here I am having a nice chat with you and not currently in a cell." Lord Black smiled brightly. "We both know I have committed no crime."

"Why Alice and not Frank?" Black lifted an eyebrow, and his smile turned to a smirk. "Surely, it would have benefitted you more?"

"Ah, so you question the law of politics? That is the very reason I helped Alice first. If I had helped Lord Longbottom, I would be standing before the Wizengamot, regardless of my success. The old lords could care less about Alice. Even if she had died, it was more likely the Wizengamot would have cleared me of all charges."

"Rather honest of you, Lord Black." Amelia ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. How was she to deal with this?

"I find honesty to be a tad refreshing in these times," Black said rather thoughtfully. "Madmen on the loose. Dark lords supposedly returning. Fudge being incompetent. I have _tried_ to get you the help you need, though our esteemed minister has seen fit to listen to Lucius more."

"We are not here to discuss business, Lord Black, we-"

"Have we not already stated that I am without a charge?" Amelia glared at the boy. "Have it your way, we can discuss shop at a different time. I am free to go then?" She gave him a curt nod, her irritation overriding her senses, and watched Lord Black leave, flanked by his armored guard. A loud sigh escaped her as her thoughts moved back to his last words. She was more than aware that many of the department's recent upgrades had been due to Lord Black's work through the Wizengamot, but that did not make her trust him anymore. He was up to something, and she knew she had to figure it out.

* * *

The sound of a mug crashing to the floor broke Thomas of his stupor, throwing away the most recent Quidditch magazine to rush down the stairs. Everyone else, meaning the Weasleys of course, were still asleep in their beds. Yet, Thomas had promised Aries to keep up his physical training through the break. It made his sprint through the halls easy, and by the time he reached the kitchen, he was not even out of breath. His eyes flashed around quickly, looking for any sign of danger, but only found his mother staring at the newspaper. He fought to quell his fast-beating heart and realized how bad he had overreacted. In truth, he had been jumpy ever since the nightmare of the snake. Thomas did not want to even think about the days he had spent sulking, wondering if he had been possessed by Voldemort. It had not been until Ginny rather angrily reminded him that she was the one who had actually _been_ possessed and helped him realized it was nothing like it.

"Mum?" Thomas called softly, noticing the tears falling from his mother's face. It was only the day after Christmas. Had something happened again? "What is it?" His mother was stopped from answering as his father suddenly appeared from the floo. James' eyes went from Lily to the newspaper, and back before he rushed forward to hug her tightly. "Um, mum? Dad? What's happening?"

"Something incredible," Lily barely chocked out. "Alice Longbottom has been healed." Thomas' eyes widened, and he could not hide his shock. Neville's mom was alive? How?

"By Black," James said, and the confusion in his voice was evident. "It makes no sense. Why would he do that?"

"Does the why really matter, James? Our _friend_ is back. She's alive for the first time in fourteen years."

"Why don't we just go ask him?" Thomas asked. "He's with Sirius, right?" No sooner had they said it than they were through the floo and into 12 Grimmauld Place. It had changed so much since Aries' return, Thomas noticed. It had never been dirty, but now it looked plain _regal_. There was also the fact that the portrait of Walburga Black remained uncovered, her haughty eyes falling them through the entrance hall with nothing more than an irritated huff.

Raised voices could be heard from the kitchen, and Thomas quickly followed his parents before he could be told otherwise. The scene could only be described as chaotic. On one end sat Aries, calm despite the yelling from various members of the Order, and on the other end sat Dumbledore, whose eyes held no twinkle as they stared down the other. On cue, Dumbledore raised his hand, and silence fell. Sirius sat next to Aries, glaring at the Order members who had clearly spent time attempting to berate his nephew, but he seemed unbothered.

"Is there a problem, Headmaster?" Thomas watched Aries smirk smugly and felt his father tense next to him. "And do not start with some pretentious preamble, as though you do not know that I just left Director Bone's office. I have committed no crime, and yet you and your Order have seen fit to invade my family home."

"What you did was reckless, Mr. Black," Dumbledore glared openly at him. "Alice could easily have died as been healed."

"She was already dead," The group flinched at his words. "Clearly Lady Augusta and Heir Longbottom saw fit to agree to my attempt, so I'm rather confused at your disapproval with my actions. I did what you could, or would, not do. _The disapproval of cowards is praise to the brave,_ Headmaster." Many had paled at his words, mostly Dumbledore. Thomas did not understand, but as he glanced at his mother, she gave a quick shake of her head. _Later_ , she mouthed.

"It is not your place to do such things."

"And it is yours to decide such things?" Aries retaliated. "It is _your_ place to decide what is best for each and every member of our society? As I said, the family considered it to be worth the risk, as did I. Now, I have a dinner to prepare for. If there is nothing more serious to discuss, I believe you all can see your way out." No one moved, until at last Dumbledore stood, motioning for them all to leave. One by one, they left, Dumbledore still locking eyes with Aries until they noticed his presence as well. Almost at once, Dumbledore broke eye contact and swiftly left the room without a glance. Thomas sighed and made to leave with his parents. He wanted to stay, to talk to Aries, but his father's firm grip on his shoulder led him to the floo.

* * *

Lily watched James and Thomas floo away and was about to grab her own handful when someone grabbed her by the wrist. She whipped around quickly and found herself face to face with Aries Black. The two had hardly spoken, mostly on account of her husband's view of the boy, but also because she was conflicted herself. Thomas was close to the boy, and she very well knew that many of the changes in his son, _good_ changes, had been due to Aries.

"Can I help you, Lord Black?" Her voice was even, but only so she could keep the shake out of her voice.

"The Headmaster is not being entirely honest with you," Aries started and quickly continued before she could cut him off. "What do you know of Thomas' abilities? This connection?" Lily was puzzled but gave it a thought for a moment.

"He told us that when Voldemort was destroyed, he somehow transferred some of his abilities over to Thomas."

"And that makes _sense_ to you?" His sudden conviction stunned her, and she took a step back hesitantly. "Sirius has told me you're one of the brightest witches he's ever met. So, tell me, in what way could the Dark Lord transfer power to Thomas?"

"There are ways but-"

"Not transferring magic, Potter. Transferring abilities." Aries interrupted. "Thomas is a Parselmouth. An ability past through _bloodlines_ down from Salazar Slytherin himself. If one could just _pass_ on the ability, why wouldn't they? Or anything ability for that matter? Empaths? Metamorphagus? Yet, we can barely predict how their abilities manifest. There's no _pattern_ we've been able to discern. They either manifest or they don't. So again, _how_ in the bloody world did he transfer that ability?' Lily was suddenly far too puzzled to respond.

"Then this 'connection' of the mind." Aries continued, his eyes burning with conviction. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? It is possible to _enter_ another's mind with Legilimency, but to form a constant connection that feeds off emotions? To see events from the eyes of another _as they happen_. Come on, Potter, even you have to see these things do not add up! So why has Headmaster Dumbledore fed you this cockamamie story?"

"What is the truth, then?" Lily suddenly countered. She was starting to see what Black was saying, but she couldn't think of her own solution.

"I have my theories," Black answered after a moment. He was usually good at hiding any emotion, but Lily could see the conflict and, surprisingly, _sadness_ in his eyes. "But I will not tell you until I am certain."

"You're lying," She could see it, and the guilt that flashed just for a moment was the answer she needed. "Tell me."

"I cannot, not yet." Black raised a hand, cutting off the angry retort Lily was set to unleash. "You're right, I am almost certain that I am right. But I fear what will happen should the Headmaster discover that someone else knows."

"Why?"

"I want you to think carefully on a few things, and when you have reasoned an agreeable answer, I will tell you." Aries paused for a moment, and Lily managed to spot Sirius speaking with Severus in the kitchen before her attention was brought back to Aries. "Do you think it is strange that three first years were able to manage their way through a trap that was meant to keep _the Dark Lord_ from getting the Sorcerer's Stone? Do you also think it is rather strange that Headmaster Dumbledore chose to send his phoenix, a creature that can use a magical flame to teleport anyone great distances, with a hat and a sword rather than coming himself to Thomas' rescue? Do you not think it is quite strange that the Headmaster who, like me, is incredibly gifted in the Mind Arts somehow did not manage to discover that, within the walls of his own school, was a former death eater disguised by Polyjuice potion? Lastly, and I want you to think incredibly long about this one, why did Headmaster Dumbledore recommend that you send Harry Potter, your eldest son, to live with your sister? And why did you agree to it? Think _clearly_ on these things, Lily Potter, and come to me when you have found the answer."

* * *

The sound of Aries' fork tapping against his glass of firewhiskey brought the room to silence. Daphne, his soon to be betrothed, smiled up at him from his right, while Sirius started filling glasses on his left. Down the table, the rest of his house, Andromeda, Dora, Narcissa, Draco, and Cassiopeia, joined him. At the same time, their guests sat at the end of the table. Neville and Augusta Longbottom sat across from one another, while their guest of honor filled the table at the end. Alice, still looking somewhat weak, had been cleared this morning from Saint Mungos after test after test all through the night had revealed she was medically healthy. Her mind would need work, but that was something one of their licensed mind healers could do, Aries had done the heavy lifting after all. Their feast had been extensive, and Alice had been able to enjoy her first real meal in over a decade thanks to the potions that had quickly returned her body to normal.

"I believe a toast is truly in order," Aries said to the table, holding his glass high. "The year is coming to a close, but it has seen much good occur. The House of Black is whole once more, and our estranged family has come together at last. I sit here knowing that the dreams of my father have been accomplished. And yet, we have done so much more." He let his eyes roam from person to person along the table. "We have made much progress in the world, and every day we move closer to a society that is not ruled by fear and madness, as the Dark Lord wishes, but towards true freedom and prosperity. But our family's accomplishments are not all we have to be joyous of." His eyes, at last, rested on Alice, who smiled brightly as she took her son's hand. "Like our own family, the Longbottom family has been reunited after fourteen long years. My lady, it is my esteemed pleasure to welcome your return. To reunited families!" The table repeated his toast and downed their drinks. Alice had tears in her eyes as she gripped Neville's hand tightly.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you've done, Lord Black," Alice said at last. "I hope our family can stand beside yours for as long as it can."

"Your allegiance is more than welcome, Lady Longbottom," Aries inclined his head with a smile. "I only hope that I am as successful with your husband."

"When do you plan to try, my lord?" Augusta had become far more polite since the return of her daughter in law, and Aries gave her a polite smile as well.

"This summer," he answered. "I'm afraid it took much more out of me than I anticipated, and I do not wish to attempt such a thing without being at my full strength. There is the question of House Longbottom's lordship, however."

"Aries, I mean, Lord Black should be proxy," Neville said quickly, his eyes moving rapidly between his mother and grandmother.

"While I, in fact, agree that is not what he means," the elderly woman said. "Frank is the current lord."

"And Neville is fifteen. As such, by our laws, he is officially the heir, like Draco with the Malfoy family, and given the state of his father can lay claim to the lordship."

"But Frank is still alive!" Alice's voice was laced with confusion and surprise.

"A technicality, my lady," Cassiopeia broke in. "While Draco here cannot lay claim to his lordship until his father's death, Neville can because Frank is incapable of performing his duties. Even should Aries be successful, it is likely the Wizengamot would not allow him to sit due to his former condition."

"They can do that?" Draco asked suddenly. "The Longbottom is a Most Ancient and Noble house."

"They are," Narcissa answered, "But the Wizengamot is made of many of those families. While they could not stop him from remaining the lord, a vote from the more _prominent_ members could keep him from his seat. Claims of insanity, influence from Aries' Legilimency. Anything."

"More prominent?" Alice asked with confusion.

"The Council," Aries replied. "Originally made up of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. As you know, the Wizengamot is made up of the noble houses as well as some of the positions within the Ministry, such as the directors and some of the minister's staff. That said, when it comes to the matters of houses and lordships, unless it is a legal matter, it is handled by the Council. Only half the Council remains, between families dying out or marrying into others."

"The Dark Lord controls most of the Council, considering they're Death Eaters," Cassiopeia informed them, "But this is why we chose to remove Dumbledore via the Proxy Act. Due to his status as a proxy, he controlled _four_ votes on the Council, not to mention all the votes those families had due to bloodlines in the Wizengamot."

"But Gran sits as proxy right now," Neville reasoned with a thoughtful look. "So why does it matter who is lord?"

"Because, if the lord of House Longbottom were to make Lord Black the proxy, it would send a message," Alice's voice broke through their musings. "You want Neville to claim the lordship and make you his proxy." Aries inclined his head, signaling his agreement. "For what purpose?"

"To be honest, my lady, I seek to control the Wizengamot." He saw Cassiopeia's shocked look but paid her no mind. "As of now, there is a clear struggle for power. The conservatives, led by Lucius, do their best to ensure the government is weak, attempting to pass laws that favor the Dark Lord. The liberals, on the other head, are mainly led by Albus Dumbledore, who controls their votes from within his Order. Though far less of them are controlled directly than with the conservatives. Despite this, many on both sides have come to the Greys, my party, though we do not have a clear majority. As of now, none of the three parties can pass a vote without some individuals swaying sides. I hope that should it be made known that House Longbottom sides with us, after everything, that many on the liberal side will join ours, creating a majority."

"To what end?" Alice locked eyes with him, and Aries returned her stare.

"To the same end everyone wants. Peace everlasting. A world somewhere in between the eccentrics of the Dark Lord and Headmaster Dumbledore." Aries answered, but then he looked back towards the door for a moment, much to Alice's confusion. "But perhaps I am not the best person to describe it if you can face your past."

"No!" Augusta's voice rang firmly. "You agreed you would not bring her here!" Neville suddenly had a grim look to his voice, his fists clenched white on the table.

"I said she would not join unless asked." Alice was staring down at her plate, her thoughts bouncing off her mind loud enough that Aries could hear them. "I had hoped that the past could be left there, and we could move into the new year fresh."

"Aries, this is too much." Narcissa chided, her eyes on Alice.

"It will be too much for her mind," Andromeda added in while Dora next to her had suddenly changed her pink hair back to her normal color, managing to look all like the woman in question as she stared at the door.

"Better to remove the limb than leave it to fester," Aries said softly. "Alice?" She was silent for a moment before she slowly raised her head and nodded. He summoned Kreacher, who quickly popped away to get the woman. They all waited patiently, though there was tension in the room.

The door opened, and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. The difference between when she had left Azkaban and now was night and day. Any man would have noticed her evident beauty. She had filled out where before she had been gaunt, her black hair was full and curled, and her face healthy. Her eyes were the only thing that remained unchanged, as a haunted look managed to stay despite the emotions that flittered across her face. She stood there and seemed to look everywhere but at Alice. Aries could feel her emotions radiating from her, guilt being the most prominent. He knew she did not regret many of the things she did in service to the Dark Lord, but rather the manner in which her twisted mind had gone about them.

"It will be announced soon," Aries said into the silence, "that Bella will denounce her marriage to Lestrange, and with our authority, the marriage will be annulled. So, it is Bellatrix _Black_ that stands before you now. Freed from the torment the Dark Lord had caused her, ready to be reborn in the fires of this moment." His words floated in the room, ringing through the silence that lingered. The eyes of the table seemed to move back and forth between the two, as Alice stared hard at the woman before her. Aries watched her slowly rise to her feet and walk around the table until she stood face to face with Bella.

"Look at me," Alice's rough voice seemed to startle the woman, but Bella's face rose to meet her. They looked into another's eyes for some time, as if Alice was looking for something in particular. Then, without warning, Alice reached forward, grabbing Bella by the shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. From where he stood, Aries could just see the tears falling from Alice's face, as Bella awkwardly returned the hug, fighting tears herself. The two women released their embrace, and Alice quickly wiped her tears away.

"I asked what became of you when all the healers were gone, and it was Andromeda and me. She was hesitant, but I had to know. I had to know that you faced _justice_. When she told me you had been in Azkaban, I rejoiced, assuming that you had died there. But then she told me how my own savior had saved you, and I had no idea what to think about that. Then she told me what had happened to you. How _He_ had raped your mind, tortured you, took child after child away from you, and suddenly I could see your descent into madness. I could see how he twisted you." Suddenly, Alice slapped Bella hard across the face, Narcissa moved to do something, but Aries stopped her with a raised hand. " _That_ was for what you did to me. What you made me lose. I do not know if I can ever forgive you, and I know I will not forget. But if I cannot accept that you have changed truly, and offer you a deserved second chance, then I am no better than those who I would call my enemies." Bella rose back to her full height, nodding in acceptance of Alice's actions. "I have taken my vengeance, let it be a reminder always that I spared you when others would not. But hear me now, if you _ever_ join their side again, if you raise your wand against my family or another ever again, then I will personally hunt you down and kill you as I could have today." Tears flowed freely from Bella, but she nodded all the same.

"I am Black again, and a Black I shall remain," Bella answered. "My loyalty lies with my family."

"Good, now tell me of this world in which Aries' envisions. Tell me why you believe it now more than you did with Voldemort."

* * *

Sirius watched happily from his spot in the room, sipping on his glass of firewhiskey. Aries, who often seemed far too pressed with his duties to relax, was doing just that as he sat across from Draco in their game of chess. Daphne, whom Sirius was starting to approve greatly of due to her rather sarcastic nature, sat on the arm of Aries' chair, seemingly trying to distract him. Dora sat in the middle, making her face change into silly looks causing laughter to erupt from the three teens. It was the first time in so long that Sirius had actually seen his nephew act like a teenager, laughing brightly with his friends. Draco had surprised him the most by being incredibly polite and the exact opposite of how he remembered the boy being a few years earlier. It had seemed that Aries' presence had cooled the boy off, though he remembered his nephew saying that Draco did not entirely agree with everything his father did.

Then there were his cousins Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. The three sat around a table, gossiping and laughing about times long ago before the war had torn them apart. They seemed to approve of the four's actions across from them, taking time every now and then to laugh at their antics before turning back to their own conversations. Sirius, for once, did not mind at all being out of both groups. Aries' words from early, about this being Regulus' dream had rung deem within him, and he was more than content watching it unfold. Would his brother really have been happy? With all of it? It made him genuinely think about what would have happened if _this_ had been how his childhood went. An ache went through his heart before he hastily looked for a distraction.

His eyes lingered on the table for a moment, and the conversation from earlier replied in his mind. White lies and half-truths had become a staple of Aries' dealings with people, telling each person enough of the truth to believe, but also the part they were more than willing to accept. It was something Sirius had come to accept as necessary, as he was more than accustomed to doing the same thing now. It was all too prevalent with every interaction he had with the Potters. He was glad that Aries had finally made a move with Lily, pushing her towards the truth gently, but he wondered when his friends would be free at last. If not for Severus giving him a letter meant for Aries, and his strange warning, he would have added his own two knuts to Aries' speech. Still, it would not do to meddle with Aries' plans. Everything else had managed to work itself out, right?

The empty chair caught Sirius' attention now, as it had earlier. He had assumed it was for Bella, but after she had joined them, another chair had been added for her. When he had question Aries, he had only received a mischievous smile in return. Was it for Remus, perhaps? Sirius had not seen his friend since their meeting in Hogsmeade. He knew Remus was the busiest of the group, as he was always working at the Conservation, making it better and collaborating with other governments on the possibility of replicating its success elsewhere, though that was not all. Sirius had known about the Legion for some time, having helped Cassiopeia with its logistics countless times, but it had been a shock to know many of its recruits had been gathered from the Conservation. On top of that, not all of the recruits were _magical_. Muggles turned werewolves had been added to the reservation, without the knowledge of the Wizengamot, and added much to its success. Those that did not have a ready skill had been added to the Legion, and Sirius had realized the real purpose of the Wolfsbane. He had wanted to confront Aries about it numerous times, but what struck him the most was that Remus knew and did not object either.

A loud knock suddenly drew himself out of his musings. Who could be knocking at this hour? And all who knew the secret of 12 Grimmauld Place apparated right in. Sirius made to remove his wand, but Aries stopped him, a knowing smile on his face.

"It would seem our guest has, at last, arrived," Aries said, the smile growing. "It would appear that the task took longer than expected, but it is of no importance. Could you go and greet our guest, Sirius?"

He nodded, confused, but did not return his wand. His footsteps seemed loud to him as he made his way to the door. Sirius did not know why he was worried, after all, Aries had invited whoever it was. But still, why? Before he knew it, the door was before him, and he quickly opened it, wand at the ready. His eyes widened, and slowly his wand fell to his side before it slipped from his grasp onto the floor.

Long, brown hair framed the round face that greeted him. Bright, chocolate-colored eyes shined at him as the woman smiled softly towards. It was raining outside, and though the portico shielded her from the rain, she was drenched, as if she had stood in the rain pondering whether to knock at the door.

"Marlene?" Sirius asked, his voice failing to reach a volume higher than a whisper. He could feel his heart pounding, and his hands shook.

"Hello, Padfoot," Marlene answered softly, her head cocking to the side. "Can I come in?" Sirius moved the side, and she smiled softly again as she walked through. A wave of her wand dried her, and Sirius immediately saw it wasn't her original one. Her eyes followed his, and a sad look crossed her face. "It was destroyed in the fire, I had to get a new one."

"How?" His voice broke before he could finish the question.

"How am I alive?" Her voice was sad, and it brought pain into Sirius' heart that he thought had long been buried. "Travers cast fiendfyre at our home. My parents didn't make it, but something between the fiendfyre and my dad's last spell broke the wards. I apparated away, but I was hurt bad. I heard nothing was left of the house, so I'm not surprised everyone thought I was dead. After everything, I thought I was strong, but I wasn't. I'm not sure where I ended up, but eventually, I was found and taken to a healer. It took time for my wounds to heal. She was a squib and could only use potions. Her ingredients were limited, and I wasn't strong enough to apparate. By the time I was, the Dark Lord was defeated, and everything seemed to be right again. I wanted so desperately to come back to see you again. But I was haunted. I wasn't ready. So, I left. I didn't want to give you the hope of something I could not give at the time."

"Where did you go?"

"Everywhere!" Marlene's voice took a sudden lighter sound. "America. Africa. Asia. The world, Sirius. And it was brilliant. I meant so many people and learned so many things. It was. . . liberating. Until a few years ago." She sighed, and Sirius leaned forward, so desperately wanting to hear her story. "I was in Germany when I ran into some rather nasty individuals. They left me no choice, and so I killed them. Unfortunately, one of those nasty individuals ended up being related to a prominent member of Germany's government, and I ended up being arrested a short time later. They had no idea who I really was, but thankfully, someone came to my aid."

"Cassiopeia," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you should have seen how quickly that case got dismissed. She was furious, not for my actions, but for getting caught. I had little gold and nowhere to live at the time, thanks to some rather bad decisions, but she offered me a job. I thought I would be working for her, but guess my surprise when I started working for a thirteen-year-old kid, your nephew. I had picked up a trick or two from my travels, as well as made some friends. So, he put me to work, and that's my story. I came to him this past summer and asked him to give you my address, but you never came. I was worried you didn't want to see me, but when he invited me to dinner, I couldn't refuse. I wanted to see you this summer but being so close I had to come. I needed to see you."

"I wanted to come," Sirius started, "But to be honest, I was terrified. It was almost to good to be true. What if everything had changed? I didn't know what to think." Her hands suddenly cupped his face, hands that were rougher than he had ever remembered. She brought his head level, so her eyes could pour into his.

"Everything changes, Sirius, especially us," Marlene whispered to him, "But it doesn't have to be bad. And some things, some things do stay the same." She gave him a smile, one that seemed to warm parts of his heart that had been cold for so long. Laughter floated down the hall, rich laughter, and it seemed to brighten Marlene's eyes. Sirius could not help the smile that started to spread across his face. "I think we should join them, and you owe me the famous Sirius Black's hot chocolate." Marlene grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him back to the room. Cheers greeted them, and for the first time in years, Sirius felt that things were the closest to how they should have been. As his eyes met Aries, who raised his glass with a smile, Sirius knew it was all thanks to the son of his brother. Yes, Regulus would have been happy, and so Sirius would be happy enough for them both.

* * *

Aries' feet hit the carpet with a soft thud as he emerged into the small home of the Tonks family. It had taken time for their meeting to occur, but Aries had not wanted to rush the boy. It had been obvious what had happened, but he still felt guilt surprisingly. Punishment from the Dark Lord would have been expected and tolerated as payment for their poor choice of master. But to be harmed as he was from his own father? It was a calculation Aries had not made, but perhaps he should have. He was well aware of Lord Nott's mean streak, but he had not considered that he would go so far as to harm his son and heir.

Upon entering the small guest room, Aries noted that Theodore Nott looked somewhat healthy, at least physically. Andromeda had told him that the boy willingly took any potions she gave him, but hardly ate more than necessary. She often had to provide him with Dreamless Sleep Potion, due to the constant nightmares that seemed to eat away at him. Weak eyes met his own, and Aries saw a defeated wizard. Had he cowered here the entire break? Did he not trust Aries' protection? It was then that Aries saw the boy's arm, there along his forearm was the Dark Mark.

"I offered you protection," Aries reminded the boy. Despite his own guilt, he would not sugarcoat the truth. He needed to hear it. "I told you that you could spend Christmas here, but you did not listen."

"No, I didn't," Theodore answered weakly.

"You chose loyalty to your father and to your family, something in which I cannot blame you. Draco did the same for the longest time." He wandlessly moved the chair in the corner in front of Theodore and sat. "Yet, when the Dark Lord returned, he saw where his father's loyalty lies. Not with his son, but with the Dark Lord. While he did not suffer at the hands of his father, as you have, he made no move to stop the Dark Lord from torturing Draco for not cooperating. Now, with every passing day, Lucius' hold on his son lessens. The same can be said for you, even though you bear the mark. The Dark Lord believes his only rival to be the Headmaster, but I can assure you, he will find that I am more of a rival than any."

"I know you dueled him," the boy said. "But it seems far fetched to believe you are his rival."

"Then why have I been unaffected?" Aries countered back. "He moves against the Ministry, against the Order, and yet here I stand. He has his reasons yet, but he will learn to fear me as he has with the Headmaster."

"What do you want, Aries?" He could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"I want only freedom. Freedom to be ourselves."

"Grindelwald," Theodore said with a laugh recognizing his words. "You see yourself to be him?"

"The better version. The victorious one." Aries answered seriously. "But tell me, what do you want?"

"Just that," Again, the boy laughed, but this time it was cold. "Freedom. How ironic."

"And if I could promise you that freedom, Theo? Freedom from your father and the Dark Lord? What would you do for me?"

"Anything." Theodore suddenly looked up, fire in his eyes. "I would do anything."

"Then join me, Theodore Nott. Pledge yourself to me. And I will ensure your freedom from the Dark Lord." The Nott heir was silent for a time, his eyes fixed on Aries as he pondered the offer.

"I'll do all that you ask, on one condition," Theodore said. "I want you to kill my father."

 **AN: Next chapter: The Mind Arts.**

 **Hopefully y'all caught the Grindelwald quotes!**


End file.
